Nous sommes de retour
by nekosama13049
Summary: Et c'est partit pour une énième version de la résurrection des chevaliers ;) Rhadamanthe est dépêché sur terre pour veiller à la résurrection des chevaliers d'or, Kanon est le premier à se réveiller. Nombreux pairings : Kanon x Rhada ; Camus x Milo ; et sans doute Aphro x DM ... j'aviserai pour la suite ;) Le rating sera probablement modifié au cours de l'histoire
1. Le Gémeau et La Vouivre

**Chapitre 1 : Le Gémeau et la Vouivre**

**Pairings : Kanon x Rhadamanthe et plus tard un peu de Milo x Camus ; DeathMask x Aphrodite ; et bien d'autres sans doute j'aviserai plus tard...**

* * *

Kanon sentait l'eau salée lui caresser le visage. Il connaissait cette odeur par cœur, il était resté tellement longtemps brûlé par la morsure de la mer qu'il y était totalement habitué. Néanmoins ses derniers souvenirs ne lui permettaient pas d'expliquer la sensation de la morsure de l'eau, ni ce qu'il faisait étendu sur une plage. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les referma presque immédiatement. Le soleil était aveuglant. Il se tourna sur le côté, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris comme s'il ne les avait pas utilisés depuis des semaines. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, d'abord aveugle, la première chose qu'il distingua fût celle d'un corps immobile.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et mût d'une force inconnue, il se précipita à ses côtés, aux côtés de son frère.

"Saga ! Par Athéna, Saga ! Lève-toi espèce de grosse loque schizophrène !

C'est inutile il ne se réveillera pas maintenant." tonna une voix que le Gémeau reconnaîtrait parmi mille.

Rhadamanthe ! Qu'est-ce qu'un juge des enfers vient faire ici ?" siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

"Ne te braques pas ainsi, je ne suis pas ton ennemi aujourd'hui. Sa Majesté, le Seigneur Hadès m'a formellement interdit de lever la main sur vous." répondit-il en désignant à la volée les treize autres corps inertes allongés ça et là sur la plage. Kanon regarda ses compagnons d'un air halluciné, ils étaient tous immobiles et pâles comme la mort.

"Que leur as-tu fait !" cria le Gémeau en se redressant de toute sa stature.

"Je les ai ramenés des enfers jusqu'ici. Enfin, j'ai ramenés leurs corps, s'ils ne sont pas réveillés c'est que leurs âmes sont encore aux enfers. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que tu te soit réveillé en trois jours, le Seigneur Hadès m'avait certifié qu'il faudrait au moins une semaine pour ramener une seule de vos âmes.

Nos âmes ? Une semaine ? De quoi parles-tu ?"

La Wyverne soupira devant l'incompréhension du Gémeau, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, le Grec ne vivait pas aux enfers comme lui et n'en connaissait donc pas le fonctionnement. "Suite à un long combat avec la déesse Athéna, commença le Juge, son altesse le Seigneur Hadès a décidé de ramener les chevaliers du Zodiaque à la vie en échange de l'aide de la déesse de la Sagesse pour retrouver l'âme de sa majesté Perséphone. Cependant, bien que recréer un corps soit aisé il est bien plus difficile de retrouver son âme sa Majesté et la déesse Athéna sont donc partis retrouver vos âmes et celle de sa Majesté Perséphone." déclara-t-il d'un ton très solennel.

Kanon le dévisagea de façon assez impolie pendant plusieurs secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. D'une part il s'imaginait tout à fait Athéna se lancer à corps perdu dans la recherche d'âme, d'autre part il était inquiet pour elle et ne pouvait s'expliquer la présence du juge sur la plage.

"Et toi que fais-tu ici, finit-il par demander, je suis sûr que tu préférerai être aux côtés d'Hadès en ce moment.

En effet, répondit placidement la Wyverne, mais seuls les Dieux peuvent s'aventurer dans le marécage des âmes, et sans ma présence ses corps ne pourraient rester en vie bien longtemps sans âmes."

Tu les maintiens en vie ? Mais comment ?" Rhadamanthe désigna la pierre rouge qui pendait à son cou.

Grâce à cette pierre que le Seigneur Hadès m'a donné, expliqua-t-il tranquillement, je peux garder en vie tout corps dans un certain rayon.

Mais tu viens de me dire que j'étais resté trois jours dans le coltar ! Cela fait trois jours que tu n'a pas bougé ?!

Ni bougé ni mangé ni dormi" récita la Wyverne.

La déclaration sembla choquer le Gémeau, mais pour le juge un ordre ne se discute pas, surtout un ordre directe venant d'Hadès. Et dans ces cas-là les besoins vitaux passaient en second plan. Alors que pour Kanon, deux fois renégats et qui avait manqué mourir de faim à plusieurs reprises dans la prison du cap Sounion, ce jeûne était intolérable.

"Entendu, je vais chercher de quoi te nourrir. Tu dois être affamé mon pauvre ! Je reviens !" lui dit-il en détalant comme un lapin vers le sanctuaire. Le juge n'eut pas le temps de le retenir qu'il avait déjà disparut derrière la falaise. Il soupira de dépit face à l'impatience du Gémeau mais son ventre le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il puisse le blâmer sincèrement.

Kanon se précipita dans la première maison du zodiaque. Mû était d'un naturel généreux et gardait toujours de quoi nourrir tous les chevaliers s'ils avaient faim. Kanon se jura de rembourser le Bélier en fouillant dans son garde-manger. Il enfourna tout ce qui était comestible entre deux tranches de pain, puis il se fit un second sandwich. Le Gémeau avait un pouvoir magique qui lui permettait d'oser les mélanges les plus audacieux en sandwich et ne jamais se tromper de saveur. Il prépara les deux sandwich, riches en valeurs nourricières, et retourna en courant vers la plage. Il descendit les marches, la Wyverne se retourna lentement à son arrivée. Kanon connaissait cette lenteur. La lenteur de l'homme affamé.

Rhadamanthe regarda le Gémeau lui tendre un sandwich et le laissa s'asseoir dans le sable à côté de lui. Il attendit que l'ex-Dragon des Mers morde dans le sien pour y goûter. Les goûts se mixèrent sur son palais dans une salade de saveurs délicieusement exquises que tous les cuisiniers des enfers envieraient. La Wyverne se surpris à soupirer de bien-être.

"C'est mieux le ventre plein, non ?" lui sourit Kanon. Le Juge des enfers ne put s'empêcher d'admettre que le Gémeau avait un visage délicieux. Il ne lui dirait probablement jamais qu'à l'origine Minos devait être celui qui devait rester veiller sur eux mais qu'il avait proposé au juge de le remplacer au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Rhadamanthe avala son sandwich sans un mot, Kanon resta immobile, attendant qu'il ai terminé pour lui parler.

"Tu veux que je te remplace le temps que tu dormes un peu ?" lui demanda gentiment Kanon.

"Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée." répondit le juge.

"Pourquoi ? Tu dois être mort de fatigue à utiliser ton cosmos sans discontinuer depuis trois jours. Tu va finir par t'évanouir de fatigue et tu ne sera pas plus avancé." répliqua l'ex-Marina.

"...tu crois pouvoir y arriver plusieurs heures ?" finit par céder le juge.

"Si tu m'explique comment sûrement !" répondit-il joyeusement.

La Wyverne réfléchit encore un peu. Le Gémeau avait raison, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps éveillé et pendant son sommeil plusieurs corps risquaient de Kanon prenait le relais pendant quelques heures il pourrait régénérer son cosmos. De plus le Juge n'avait pas envie d'imaginer la colère d'Athéna si un de ses chevaliers venait à périr. Rhadamanthe finit par faire signe au chevalier de s'approcher. Kanon se releva joyeusement, ravi de se rendre utile au juge.

* * *

"Athéna,je t'en prie dis-moi où se trouve Perséphone !" la supplia Hadès d'un air accablé. L'idée que sa Reine puisse se trouver ici toute proche le rendait fou de douleur.

"Pas avant que nous n'ayons retrouvé les âmes de tous mes chevaliers, Hadès." répondit-elle implacable "C'est bien notre pacte n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je te connais, une fois que tu aura retrouvé ton aimée tu me laissera tomber et je ne veux pas être le pigeon dans l'affaire !"

"Athéna je t'en prie !

"Je ne le puis Hadès !"

Le seigneur des enfers baissa les épaules, vaincus. Ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent trouvé aucune âme et Athéna n'était pas vraiment sa divinité préférée.

* * *

La Wyverne partit s'adosser à un rocher avoisinant. Maintenant que le Gémeau avait reprit le flambeau il comptait bien profiter de son répit pour s'endormir quelques instants. Maintenir son cosmos à flux continu dans la pierre n'était facile, mais pour un chevalier comme Kanon qui avait passé de longues journées à lutter contre la noyade il s'agissait ici d'un jeu d'enfant. Alors il pouvait bien resté planté sur la plage à observer dormir le juge. Rhadamanthe s'étant endormit il en profita pour épier son visage sans discrétion.

Rhadamanthe n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on appelle un "canon de beauté" mais le Gémeau aimait beaucoup son visage. En fait il l'appréciait depuis l'instant où leur deux cosmos s'étaient mêlés pour n'en former qu'un seul surpuissant. Kanon ne savait pas si Rhadamanthe avait ressentit cette sensation aussi. Ce vertige de puissance envahissante. Cette excitation croissante. Leurs deux cœurs synchronisés. Leurs cosmos en osmose. Rien que d'y penser le Gémeau sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Mais il devait se recentrer. Il ne devait pas mettre la vie (ou plutôt la résurrection) de ses compagnons en péril avec ses lubies.

Il se recentra sur le collier. La pierre avait changé de couleur pour une teinte mauve-bleutée quand l'échange avait eut lieu. Selon Rhadamanthe la couleur était raccord à son alignement, pour une loyauté dirigé envers Hadès la couleur virait au rouge sombre, pour Poséidon à un vert turquoise et pour Athéna à la nuance pour laquelle avait viré la pierre. Kanon préféra se concentrer sur la couleur mystique de la pierre plutôt plutôt que de dévisager Rhadamanthe. Il resta immobile de longues heures avant d'entendre le son d'une cavalcade derrière lui, il se tourna juste à temps pour voir Kiki, l'apprenti du bélier foncer sur la plage rouge de colère.

"Kiki ! Que se passe-t-il ?"

la voix de Kanon éveilla immédiatement la Wyverne qui remarqua le gamin furieux de toute évidence, courir vers eux.

"Kanon ! Traître ! Tu t'es allié aux spectres ! Tu n'en n'a pas assez de trahir Athéna !" piailla-t-il furieux en bondissant vers le Gémeau. Le Juge se leva, prêt à intervenir mais le Chevalier maîtrisa l'enfant en quelques instants en s'asseyant dessus.

"Je te trouve très offensant Kiki. Rhadamanthe n'est pas là pour nous attaquer cette fois, mais pour nous venir en aide." expliqua-t-il tranquillement sans lever son séant.

"Je te crois pas !" glapit l'apprenti bélier en se débattant dans le sable.

"Il a tué mon maître et voilà trois jours qu'il est planté là à admirer leurs dépouilles ! Et maintenant tu es là à ne rien faire et tu as pillé le garde-manger de mon maître ! Traître !"

le Juge eût une moue vexée, il était normal que l'enfant pense que les corps inertes soient des cadavres, mais c'était très insultant même pour lui d'être résumé à un psychopathe qui regarde le corps de ses victimes se décomposer dans le sable.

"*sigh* T'as rien compris Kiki. Rhadamanthe ne faisait que maintenir les corps en vie en attendant qu'ils se réveillent." résuma Kanon en faisant signe au Juge que tout était sous contrôle.

"Hein ?" balbutia le petit Atalante. "Maître Mû va se réveiller alors ?" L'ex-marina acquiesça en souriant gentiment à l'enfant. Au fond il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour un proche comme il l'avait fait pour Saga.

"C'est ça, je peux me lever maintenant ou tu va tenter quelque chose de débile et suicidaire ?" demanda le Gémeau avec un air mutin.

"Tu peux te lever...Je ne ferai rien." murmura le petit garçon embarrassé.

Kanon se leva et aida le gamin à se redresser et à s'épousseter.

"Si tu étais si inquiet, pourquoi ne pas te manifester avant ?" demanda la Wyverne jusqu'alors silencieuse. Kiki baissa les yeux en s'agrippant au pantalon de toile de Kanon.

"Parce que vous me faites peur." avoua le jeune garçon en rougissant. Rhadamanthe leva un côté de son sourcil pendant que Kanon se tordait de rire en ébouriffant le crâne de l'apprenti bélier.

"C'est pas grave mon grand ! Il fait cet effet à plein de monde !" s'esclaffa-t-il alors que le juge effectuait une nouvelle moue boudeuse devant l'hilarité de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

"Allez Rhadamanthe ! Fais pas cette tête ! C'est qu'un gamin et tu es planté là depuis trois jours sans ciller entouré de types inconscients ! Faut pas lui en vouloir !"

"Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je suis juste un peu blessé. C'est tout." protesta le juge d'un air faussement détaché, vexé par le fou rire qui agitait encore le corps de Kanon. Le Gémeau fit en sorte de se redonner de la constance et envoya son sourire le plus redoutable à la Wyverne. Personne ne pouvait résister à son sourire charmeur et la Wyverne ne faisait pas exception.

"Allez Rhadamanthe, te fâches pas. Tu peux continuer de dormir un peu, je peux encore continuer."

"J'ai dormi combien de temps ?" demanda le Juge.

"Trois-quatre heures." répondit Kanon. Le Spectre sembla réfléchir quelques instants. La présence du chevalier pour le remplacer était une bonne chose, de plus il pourrait raisonner ses frères plus facilement au réveil.

"Entendu. Réveille-moi quand tu sera fatigué ou s'il se passe quelque chose." déclara le juge en se retournant vers son rocher.

"Haha ! Laisse tomber ce caillou, ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre vous ! Kiki ?"

"Oui Kanon ?"

"Tu pourrai amener Rhadamanthe chez les Gémeau se sera toujours mieux que de dormir dans le sable."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda la Wyverne. "C'est un temple d'Athéna et je suis un juge d'Hadès..."

"Allons, cela fait trois jours que tu veuille sur nous, tu mérite un bon bain et un vrai lit. Je suis sûr qu'Athéna serait d'accord avec moi." répliqua le troisième Or.

La Wyverne se sentit très touchée par la proposition et l'accepta poliment. Il suivit l'Atalante dans les escaliers qui cavalait gaiement, jubilant déjà à l'idée que son maître allait bientôt rentrer. Il guida l'incité qu'il appréciait maintenant beaucoup plus jusqu'aux appartements des Gémeaux. Les servants avaient filé lors de l'éclipse et tout le sanctuaire était vide sauf la servante du lion Lithos et les disciples de la Vierge. Kiki lui proposa d'en appeler un ou deux pour s'occuper du Juge mais Rhadamanthe déclina. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'accepterai de le servir même quelques heures. L'Atalante lui proposa alors ses services. Le juge accepta volontiers un peu d'aide pour déblayer les débris du toit tombés dans le temple lors de l'attaque de Saga, ses réflexes maniaques ayant reprit le dessus.

Il déblaya le temple avec l'aide des pouvoir télékinésiques de l'apprenti du Bélier et décida d'aller se laver, suggérant au passage à l'Atalante d'apporter de l'eau u Gémeau. Le gamin acquiesça et fila sans demander son reste. Le juge soupira et se débarrassa de son lourd surplis. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se dévêtit entièrement avant d'entrer dans la douche et d'allumer l'eau. Il se sentait exténué et le glissement de l'eau chaude sur sa peau semblait miraculeuse.

* * *

**Voila ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plût ! Ceux qui ont déjà lut mes précédentes fics sauront que j'ai tendance à entrer rapidement dans le vif du sujet alors j'essaie cette fois-ci de faire durer un peu le plaisir ! J'essaierai d'être régulière sur mes parutions, mais je préviens tout de suite, je suis très friandes de détails X3**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis ou si jamais j'ai fait une faute d'orthographe ou de syntaxe je la corrigerai ;)**


	2. Le Réveil du Vieux Bélier

**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil du Vieux Bélier**

**Le Pairing Milo x Camus commencera dès le chapitre prochain promis ;)**

* * *

"Athéna ! J'en ai trouvé une !" appela le Seigneur des enfers. La jeune femme s'approcha joyeusement et effleura la sphère dorée du bout des doigts.

"Oui ! C'est l'âme du Lion ! Les autres ne doivent pas être loin !" jubila-t-elle.

"Très bien, je vais renvoyer celle-ci dans son corps." à ses mots il souffla sur la boule iridescente qui s'envola retrouver son enveloppe charnelle.

"Continuons nos recherches, ainsi nous pourrons retrouver ta chère et tendre." ronronna la Déesse de la Sagesse qui appréciait beaucoup la Déesse du Printemps. Le Seigneur des enfers sourit doucement. Voila bien longtemps que son cœur saignait de ne plus voir sa moitié et il était bien soulagé qu'Athéna n'ai pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis sur la deuxième partie de leur promesse.

* * *

Aiolia se retourna péniblement sur le côté, il n'aimait pas dormir sur le dos. Il avait froid, il essaya de tirer la couverture mais elle s'envola en poussière sous ses doigts. Fâché il ouvrit un œil en grondant. La Lune luisait l'éblouit. Il ne devrait pas dormir toute la journée, Shaka allait encore lui reprocher d'être paresseux et que Bouddha n'aimait pas ça, blablabla... il se força à ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il n'était pas dans son lit mais sur la plage du sanctuaire. Il vit Kanon et Kiki se tourner vers lui, deux verres d'eau dans la main et une amphore pleine à côté d'eux. La seconde chose qu'il vit était son frère étendu. Il bondit sur le corps sans se soucier des appels joyeux de ses comparses.

"Aioros ! Aioros ! Réveille-toi !"

"Aiolia, calme-toi, il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite il lui faut encore du temps."

"Kanon ! Que se passes-t-il ici ? Pourquoi nos compagnons sont-ils tous inconscients ?"

"Ils attendent d'être ressuscités !" expliqua Kiki, fier d'être au courant de quelque chose que le chevalier d'or ignorait. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont là pour nous aider." expliqua-t-il en avalant son verre d'eau.

"Rhadamanthe ?" se figea le Lion. "Pourquoi un Juge des enfers nous aiderait-il ?"

"Apparemment, Hadès et Athéna on conclus un pacte qui inclus notre résurrection en échange de celle de Perséphone." répondit le Gémeau.

Le Lion le fixa d'un air crétin comme s'il n'avait rien comprit. "Aioros va revenir ?" geignit-il.

"Oui, ton frangin va revenir, mon frangin va revenir, Le maître de Kiki va revenir, bref tout le monde va revenir et on sera tous content." rétorque le Gémeau en simplifiant ses mots le plus possible pour que le Lion puisse le suivre. Aiolia sourit bêtement, il allait enfin retrouver son frère adoré, c'est tout ce qui compte et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

"Au fait ? Tu m'a dit que Rhadamanthe était là. Mais je ne le vois nulle part."

"Oh ! C'est vrai, il nous a veillé pendant trois jours avec ça," dit Kanon en désignant le pierre brillante à son cou, "alors je l'ai invité à se reposer dans la maison des Gémeaux."

"Il est dans ton temple ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'Athéna va dire ?!"

"Probablement que Rhadamanthe a été d'une aide précieuse et qu'il méritait notre hospitalité." répliqua le Gémeau. Le Lion secoua la tête. Athéna dirai sûrement un truc dans le genre.

"Bon d'accord" admit-il."Je suppose que tu dis vrai."

"J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une de tes nouvelles magouilles de manipulateur." tonna une voix féminine derrière eux.

"MARINE !" jappa le Lion fou de joie en se jetant au cou de son Aigle.

"Tiens v'la les fangirls qui se ramènent." siffla l'ex-Marina entre ses dents en voyant Lithos que Marine avait semé arriver sur ses talons.

"Maître Aiolia !"

"Petite sœur !"

Le groupe partagea un câlin général. Kanon se sentit un peu vexé de ne pas avoir eut droit à ce genre d'attention à son retour. Kiki lui frotta amicalement l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait bien quand même. Le Gémeau lui sourit gentiment touché par le soutien de l'Atalante.

* * *

Hadès était prisonnier jusqu'au genoux de la fange qui envahissait le puits des âmes en attente de jugement, et cette situation ne convenait pas du tout à son esprit noble. Il n'acceptait cette situation seulement parce qu'Athéna était à ces côtés dans la même situation et qu'elle avait juré de retrouver Perséphone. Il inspectait les cosmos faiblards autour de lui dans l'espoir de reconnaître le cosmos d'un des chevaliers d'Athéna.

"Hadès ! Je crois que j'en vois un." le héla Athéna en désignant une loupiote du bout du doigt. Athéna ne pouvait qu'à peine discerner les âmes entre elles et avait besoin du secours d'Hadès pour être certaine. Le Seigneur des enfers ne pût réprimer un sourire. Chaque Chevalier retrouvé était un pas en plus pour retrouver sa douce.

Il effleura l'âme qui s'éveilla à la jeune femme.

"Merveilleux ! C'est l'âme de mon Pope !"

Hadès la félicita sans ironie de son coup d'œil et renvoya l'âme sur Terre.

* * *

Dans le Palais d'Hadès, Minos piaffait. Au final il aurait mieux fait de rester sur Terre car même s'il pouvait rester en enfers grâce au recours de Rhadamanthe, il s'était vu chargé de la surveillance d'Athéna ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Eaque avait bien de la chance de pouvoir s'occuper du corps d'Hadès et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce privilège ne lui revenait pas. Il se leva de son siège pour faire un petit tour de la chambre. Au moins il n'était pas encombré par la paperasse et c'était Rune qui payait le prix fort. Il se mit alors à détailler le visage de la Déesse. Essayant de trouver un quelconque lien de parenté avec les Monarques infernaux. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Quoique...peut-être la mâchoire, le nez...ou les lèvres...Il soupira. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée d'être enfermé avec la Déesse puisse-t-elle être la nièce de son Roi. Il retourna dans son fauteuil avec la ferme intention de ne plus en bouger.

* * *

Sion avait rejoint volontiers le groupe des fraîchement ressuscités et désaltérait avec eux autour de l'amphore prêtant une attention toute particulière à la pierre violacée autour du cou de Kanon. Il avait approuvé l'offre d'hospitalité à l'égard du Juge même s'il s'était braqué en apprenant sa présence au Sanctuaire. Mais cet instant passé il interrogeait maintenant régulièrement le pauvre Gémeau sur l'artefact qui trônait sur sa poitrine et dont le Chevalier ne savait presque rien.

"Tu es vraiment certain de ne pas connaître le matériau qui compose cette relique ?"

"Mais non enfin !"

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé ?" insista le grand Pope dans un corps maintenant plus jeune que le sien.

"Je n'en sais rien moi ! Je m'en fous du composé de ce caillou !"

L'atlante senior soupira de dépit. Même s'il n'était pas aussi instable que son frère, Kanon restait tout de même une fichue tête de mule butée comme une porte en bois. Voilà maintenant près de douze heures qu'il avait remplacé le juge et le Soleil se levait doucement, mais le Gémeau s'opposait toujours à l'idée d'abandonner la mission que la Wyverne lui avait confiée.

Aiolia s'était assit près de son frère qui selon lui ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller je le sens. Et Kiki l'avait imité en se postant avec Sion près du Bélier inconscient.

"Je t'avais demandé de me prévenir s'il se passait quelque chose." déclara une voix atone derrière eux.

"Rhadamanthe ! Tu as vu ! Aiolia et Sion se sont réveillés !" jubila le Gémeau très fier de lui.

"Tu n'y es pour rien se sont Hadès et Athéna qui font tout le travail." rétorqua posément la Wyverne." Le Gémeau prit un air faussement boudeur et le Juge esquissa un vague sourire amusé. Le grand Pope se leva et se dirigea vers le nouveau venu et s'inclina respectueusement.

"Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir veillé sur nous pendant ses trois jours." Le remercia l'atlante. Rhadamanthe lui rendit son salut avant de répondre.

"Merci pour votre déférence, mais il est inutile de me remercier tant que ma mission en tant que Juge d'Hadès n'est pas terminée."

"Si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons prendre la suite. Il suffit de nous montrer comment." lui proposa le Bélier senior.

"Je ne le puis je le crains." répondit placidement la Wyverne.

"Plaît-il ?" s'enquit le Pope étonné. "Kanon m'a certifié que vous lui aviez montré comment prendre le relais."

"En effet, mais serai incapable de le montrer à un autre."

Sion semblait vraiment interloqué et Kanon l'était tout autant. Quand Rhadamanthe lui avait expliqué l'utilisation de la pierre cela lui avait semblé évident, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire la démonstration aux autres ?

Le Juge prit une grande inspiration comme si l'explication lui promettait d'être harassante.

"Lorsque Kanon et moi nous sommes battus, nos cosmos se sont harmonisés en un flux commun, par conséquent je peux accorder mon cosmos au sien très aidément. Mais je ne pourrai le faire d'autres." Kanon ne pût s'empêcher de piquer un fard monstrueux, espérant que personne ne le remarquerai. Le Juge l'avait sentit lui aussi, cet unisson entre leurs deux âmes, et cette idée lui semblait soudainement embarrassante. Sion n'avait effectivement rien remarqué et s'était contenté d'écouter le Juge.

"Je vois. Permet-tu donc que nous continuons de t'offrir notre hospitalité le temps de ton séjour ?"

"C'est un honneur que d'être traité avec tant de respect dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna." répondit-il une fois encore touché par la gentillesse des Chevaliers malgré leurs combats passés.

"Kanon, souhaites-tu que je reprennes le flambeau ?" l'interrogea le juge en ramenant au passage le Gémeau à la réalité.

"Tu as bien dormi ?" le questionna l'intéressé.

"Oui."

"Tu as mangé avant de venir ?"

"Aussi."

"Alors je veux bien !" accepta joyeusement le Gémeau qui pensait sérieusement qu'il avait franchement besoin d'une douche froide. La Wyverne hocha du chef et s'approcha pour récupérer son collier. À son cou la pierre reprit immédiatement une teinte rouge. Sion observa la transition avec grand intérêt, décidé à bombarder le Juge de question. Kanon fila alors, imité par Aiolia à qui Marine et Lithos avaient fait des commentaires quant à son odeur.

Kanon entra dans ses appartements et fila vers la douche. Il se lava méticuleusement en se débarrassant du sel qui lui avait collé à la peau. Et c'est donc plus léger qu'il sortit de la douche. Il était tellement heureux que Rhadamanthe ai sentit cette harmonie entre eux, il s'écroula sur le lit à poil et se glissa sous les draps. Il fût surprit par la chaleur qui persistait encore dans le tissu. Il fourra son nez dans l'oreiller en soupirant, inhalant les effluves viriles de la Wyverne envoûtantes avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Kanon ne dormit que sept heures, pour lui qui avait longuement vécu au rythme des marées s'était amplement suffisant. Il se leva, se rhabilla, engloutit un bon repas et retourna vers la plage au galop. L'équipée avait grossit ses rangs de DeathMask et de Camus, le premier casé entre Shura et Aphrodite et le second posté aux côtés de Milo.

"Ça va plus vite plus vite que je ne l'imaginais." déclara Kanon joyeusement.

"Je trouve aussi." répondit Rhadamanthe sans se retourner. Sion l'avait enfin laissé pour se débarrasser de son surplis disgracieux. Le jour allait bientôt se coucher mais personne ne semblait avoir envie de retourner dans son temple plus de dix minutes. Ils avaient tous monté un petit campement de fortune pour se reposer ou s'abriter du soleil.

Aiolia qui était revenu propre veillait son frère aux côté des deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au Monde. Kanon fût surpris de voir que quelques disciples de la Vierge s'étaient rassemblés autour de Shaka et entonnaient des prières bouddhistes.

"Tu t'es suffisamment reposé ?" demanda la Wyverne. Kanon trouvait assez surprenant l'intérêt que lui portait le Juge mais préférait rester prudent sur ses interprétations. Il acquiesça avec un sourire affectueux, montrant clairement qu'il était touchée par l'attention de Rhadamanthe. Le Juge se délecta de son sourire, concentré exclusivement sur le Gémeau. C'est un nouveau gémissement qui le tira de ses contemplations.

Il devait être sur ses gardes à chaque nouvel éveil. Les Chevaliers ayant tous plus ou moins envie de le tuer, Camus ayant faillit lui lancer l'Exécution de l'Aurore en voyant le Scorpion léthargique. C'est le corps le plus massif qui commença à s'agiter. Aldébaran se redressa mollement sur le sable en ouvrant des yeux hagards. Il s'assit en tailleur en clignant des yeux. Il entendait la voix de ses compagnons autour de lui, mais n'était pas encore capable de les distinguer. Rhadamanthe ne l'avait jamais affronté ou même rencontré le Taureau et ignorait tout de la personnalité dissimulée derrière la carrure impressionnante.

Lorsqu'Aldébaran put enfin distinguer les visages avec netteté un large sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il distribua de larges accolades à ses amis venus le saluer. Il fit également signa à Kanon resté près du Juge, il semblait réellement heureux de le voir avoir rejoint leurs rangs. Il se tourna vers le Juge tranquillement posté devant lui mais toujours sur le qui-vive.

"Est-ce bien un surplis que je vois sur tes épaules ?" demanda le brésilien d'un ton indéfinissable.

"Aldé' attends ! Rhadamanthe n'est pas..." commença Aiolia coupé d'un geste par le Taureau.

"Oui. Je suis Rhadamanthe, premier Juge des enfers au service du Seigneur Hadès." déclara-t-il placidement, prêt à en découdre si nécessaire.

"Sommes-nous encore en guerre ?" tonna alors la large carrure.

"Non, je suis là pour..." le Juge n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ou de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que les bras du Taureau l'avaient piégé et soulevé dans les airs.

"ALORS DANS MES BRAS MON FRERE ! AH QU'IL EST BON D'ETRE EN PAIX !"

Rhadamanthe regrettait presque la Guerre sainte ainsi aplatit contre la poitrine parée d'or du brésilien.

Tous les Chevaliers soufflèrent. Il avait été inutile de s'inquiéter après tout Aldé' restait Aldé. Le Taureau 'accueillit' le Juge encore quelques minutes avec toutes sortes de familiarités que l'anglais trouvait déplacées et assez étranges avant de s'excuser auprès de ses camarades qu'il devait prendre un bain et de tourner les talons. La Wyverne resta pantoise et secouée aux côtés du Gémeau qui retenait son fou rire de toutes ses forces, devinant que le Juge serait de nouveau vexé. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Il est surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je te remplace le temps de te remettre de tes émotions ?" proposa Kanon. La Wyverne réfléchit quelques instants et lui tendit la pierre. Le Gémeau la passa à son cou et le Juge s'assit à ses pieds sans prononcer un mot. Il commençait à se faire tard, une journée entière s'était presque écoulée depuis le réveil de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, le soleil se couchait doucement à l'horizon. Bien des choses s'étaient passées, Kanon avait la sensation d'avoir passé toute une semaine aux côté du Juge et rien ne l'enchantait plus.

* * *

**Je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne parlait que très peu de la situation aux enfers alors je vais faire en sorte de jongler avec sans trop alourdir l'histoire, donnez-moi vos avis ;)**


	3. Le Scorpion et l'Amphore

**Chapitre 3 : Le Scorpion et l'Amphore**

**Le début du pairing Camus x Milo, attention les choses se compliquent un peu à partir de ce chapitre, une menace se profile aux Enfers. tout se deroulera comme prévu pour Athéna ? Où sont passés les Chevaliers de bronze ? la réponse à ses questions dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Dans ses appartements aux Enfers, Pandore fulminait de rage contre tout ses fichus spectres et surtout contre ce fichu Valentine dont la loyauté déplacée envers le premier juge commençait sévèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Juste avant d'aller rejoindre les Chevaliers d'or, Rhadamanthe avait suggéré à la Harpie de s'assurer que la Sœur d'Hadès ne décide pas de régler le problème Athéna à sa façon, profitant d'une éventuelle inattention de Minos. Or le spectre personnel de la Wyverne prenait cette suggestion très à cœur, suivant la Lady jusque devant la porte de ses appartements et allant jusqu'à monter la garde sans faillir.

Pandore ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait obéir aux ordres d'Hadès puisqu'Athéna au fond du puits ne s'apercevrait de la mort de son corps qu'en essayant de le rejoindre. Et ainsi son frère récupérerai sa promise et sans la Déesse de la Sagesse il n'aurait aucun mal à conquérir la Terre. Et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle essaya de sortir discrètement, mais Valentine ne mit pas longtemps à se coller à ses talons. Elle gronda sans discrétion, elle devait se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Et une fois que ce serait fait...Athéna ne devra plus s'attendre à se réveiller un jour.

* * *

La troupe des réveillés s'étaient totalement acclimatés à la présence de Rhadamanthe à leurs côtés. Ils s'étaient réunis autour d'un feu où il préparaient des grillades, Kanon apporta sa part au Juge qui accepta de bon cœur, encore une fois surpris par la gentillesse des Chevaliers qui semblaient le considérer comme l'un des leurs. Aldébaran riait à pleins poumons à un plaisanterie du Cancer auquel il avait pardonné les écarts avant de donner une grande tape dans le dos du Verseau auquel il avait pardonné l'infidélité. Rhadamanthe ne pût s'empêcher de noter la ferveur avec laquelle Camus restait aux côtés du Scorpion.

L'odeur de grillé envahissait les environs, Kiki et Sion faisaient connaissance et partageaient leurs anecdotes sur Mû, DeathMask et Aldé' bavardaient tranquillement entre deux blagues du crabe, Camus se tenait silencieux aux côtés de Milo, Aiolia jubilait au chevet d'Aioros avec Marine et Lithos, quant à Kanon il veillait son frère du regard sans pour autant se mélanger aux autres semblant préférer rester avec la Wyverne. Rhadamanthe s'interrogea sur la raison de l'isolement du Gémeau qui selon lui méritait d'être spécialement félicité pour sa bravoure par ses frères d'armes.

"Bro...Brochettes..." Le Juge leva le nez de son assiette juste à temps pour voir le Chevalier du Verseau lâcher son dîner pour se jeter au cou de son ami.

"C-Camus ? C'est toi ? Q-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" bafouilla l'arachnide avec des yeux écarquillés. Les autres chevaliers se levèrent pour aller saluer le Chevalier du Scorpion au cou duquel se trouvait toujours accroché le Chevalier des glaces. Kanon alla ébouriffer les cheveux de Milo avant de retourner à son repas imité par la plupart des chevaliers, sauf Aldébaran qui le bombarda de questions sans prêter attention à la présence de Camus ou à l'état de choc du huitième Or.

Kanon rit doucement à ses pieds, en le regardant Rhadamanthe se surprit à sourire d'amusement. À peine. Un mouvement presque imperceptible. Mais juste assez pour que le Grand Pope anciennement Chevalier du Bélier ne le remarque.

* * *

Minos s'affala encore une fois dans son fauteuil. Son rôle de Juge commençait sérieusement à lui manquer et Rune semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs selon Sylphide qui effectuait des rondes régulières avec Queen et Gordon, dans le but de veiller sur les deux divinités et les cinq bronze-divins comateux. Hadès avait insisté avant son départ pour que Pandore ai l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher de la Divinité et de ses cinq protecteurs aux enfers. La Lady était rusée et sans la Harpie pour lui coller aux basques elle aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen de filer jusqu'à lui.

Le juge souffla un bon coup, il était déjà bien heureux de ne pas être au chevet des troubles-fêtes qui avaient fait faire une dépression nerveuse à son secrétaire. Il avait hâte que les cinq rescapés d'Elysion se réveillent pour effectuer eux même les rondes de garde. Il se repositionna dans son fauteuil. Là, maintenant il avait juste envie d'aller voir Eaque. Il en avait plus que marre de veiller au chevet d'Athéna. Mais bon, un ordre direct d'Hadès ça ne se discute pas.

* * *

Aldébaran lâcha enfin Milo qui tenait toujours Camus, tremblant comme une feuille, entre ses bras. Le Scorpion effleura les mèches rousses du bout des doigts. Le Verseau murmurait des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles depuis que le Huitième s'était réveillé.

"Camus ? Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda son ami en dégageant les mèches rouges du visage humide de son ami.

"Tu es vivant...Je suis si heureux...Milo, je suis si désolé...Pardon...Pardon..." sanglota le Verseau. Milo ne savait pas comment il devait gérer les élans émotifs si soudains de son ami pourtant si calme d'habitude.

"Tu veux aller dormir ? Je pense que tu ferai mieux d'aller te coucher." lui proposa le Scorpion. Le français acquiesça contre son cou. Milo l'aida à se relever et salua ses compagnons avant d'entraîner son ami toujours lové entre ses bras vers le Sanctuaire. Le Verseau était toujours en surplis et Milo n'aimait pas voir ce revêtement sombre sur son ami.

Rhadamanthe regarda les deux chevaliers se soutenir mutuellement en avançant vers les temples. Le Huitième Or n'avait même pas posé de questions sur sa présence, se contentant de le saluer d'un signe du chef. Comme s'il savait déjà que si la Wyverne était là, au milieu des Chevaliers d'or, c'est qu'il n'était pas son ennemi. Le Juge les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparut. Kanon avait clairement remarqué où se situait l'attention du Juge.

"Tu penses à quoi ?" se hasarda-t-il.

"Je pense que vous avez de la chance d'être aussi soudés. Vous ne vous encombrez pas de politique pour vivre pleinement vos relations, c'est très touchant." déclara la Wyverne sur un ton monocorde.

Kanon sourit dans son coin, il appréciait de plus en plus la Wyverne et cela l'effrayait un peu. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse réagir comme une fillette.

* * *

Milo avait avancé tant bien que mal dans les escaliers, Camus toujours pendu à son cou. Sans s'en rendre compte il le serrait aussi contre lui. Il avait tellement souffert de la mort du Verseau, il était rassuré de le sentir contre lui, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Il avait tout simplement envie de s'enfermer avec lui dans une pièce et de lui dire enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. Les deux hommes se traînèrent jusqu'au seuil de la maison du Scorpion où Milo s'arrêta.

"…"

"Milo ?"

"...Je refuse que tu entre dans mon temple dans cet horrible surplis." déclara froidement le gardien du Huitième temple. Camus chercha son regard, mais le Scorpion l'évitait consciencieusement, l'air sévère, gardant néanmoins son bras puissant derrière sa hanche. Le Onzième baissa les yeux, il ne s'attendait certes pas à renaître avec son armure d'or, d'ailleurs si cette dernière décidait de le répudier il n'en serait même pas étonné.

"D'accord...Je vais l'enlever." répondit-il doucement en desserrant sa prise autour de la nuque du Grec.

Milo lui tournait le dos, sa cape flottant dans le vent. Camus ne l'avait jamais vu avec un regard aussi acéré. Il décrocha une à une les pièces de son surplis qu'il laissa choir sans plus de cérémonie jusqu'à ne porter plus que son pantalon d'entraînement et un t-shirt sans manches. Il se tourna pieds nus vers le Scorpion.

"C'est fait." déclara-t-il le regard bas. Exposé sans armure.

Milo attendit quelques secondes avant de daigner enfin se tourner vers le Verseau. Son ami semblait très gêné, le regard triste et fuyant.

"Désolé mais un Chevalier d'Athéna n'accepte pas de porter un surplis." déclara-t-il durement.

"J'aurai sûrement fait de même à ta place. Puisses-tu jamais me pardonner Milo..."

le Scorpion tourna les talons et entra dans sa maison suivit par le Verseau déchu.

"Milo...Je voulais te dire-"

"Non ! Tais-toi !" Camus sursauta. Il ne comprenait pas l'élan d'agressivité de son ami qui lui tournait toujours résolument le dos.

"Je veux que tu m'écoute d'abord ! Tu es parti avant que je ne puisses te dire quoi que ce soit alors maintenant tu te tais !" Le Verseau avait reculé, intimidé par la voix furieuse qui raisonnait entre les colonnes du temple.

"Tu t'es laissé tuer par Hyoga ! Tu t'es laissé tuer et tu m'a laissé seul avec pour derniers mots que je devais prendre soin de moi ! Puis tu as trahi Athéna pour revenir seulement douze pitoyables heures avant de t'enfuir comme un voleur après avoir tué Shaka et notre Déesse ! Maintenant tu es là ! À t'excuser comme si j'allais tout te pardonner sans réfléchir ! Tu ne sais même tout ce que j'ai enduré quand tu n'étais pas là ! Tu ne sais même pas tout ce que j'ai accompli en ton nom pour que ton sacrifice ne soit pas vain ! Tout ce que je me forçait à faire juste parce que je voulais que tu sois fier de moi !" Camus était terrifié, le cosmos du Scorpion s'était déployé autour de lui, le paralysant totalement. Pour la première fois de sa vie Camus avait peur de Milo. Il était terrorisé par ses mots qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche.

"Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer ta mort Camus ! Je pleurais tout le temps ! Tout le jour et toute la nuit sur les genoux d'Athéna ! Je n'en pouvais plus Camus ! J'ai même pensé à me tuer pour te rejoindre mais tu m'aurais dit que c'était une attitude puérile alors je me suis forcé !" criait Milo qui avait la sensation que tout ses mots sortaient indépendamment de sa volonté.

"Je me suis forcé ! Forcé à rester en vie ! À manger ! À dormir même si c'était en pleurant ! Je me suis forcé à ne pas me laisser mourir sur ta tombe ! Réalises-tu seulement que quand tu t'es laissé vaincre par ton élève tu m'a arraché le cœur ? Me détestais-tu donc à ce point pour me laisser ? Je ne peux pas... accepter tes excuses...j'ai encore...trop mal..." la gorge du Scorpion était brûlante et semblait se resserrer comme pour l'empêcher de respirer. De grosses gouttes brûlantes dévalaient ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol dallé.

"Ô Camus...sais-tu seulement à quel point j'ai eût mal...par ta faute ?...Sais-tu seulement ...combien tu es important à mes yeux ?... Sais-tu seulement ...que je t'aime... à en mourir..."

Milo était tombé à genoux, ses larmes gouttant lourdement sur le sol entre deux sanglots. Camus était paralysé. Regardant son ami pleurer sans retenue devant lui. Il ne s'apercevait même pas que les larmes coulaient sur ses propres joues. Il avança maladroitement jusqu'au Scorpion, ayant presque oublié comment marcher. Il tomba à genoux devant lui, le regard vide. Milo se traîna vers lui pour entourer ses épaules de ses bras puissants.

"Camus...Je t'aime tant...ça fait si mal...Je t'aime Camus..."

Le Verseau posa doucement ses mains contre le dos du Chevalier et se serra contre lui sans rien dire. Milo pleura longuement contre son épaule, il sentait les larmes chaudes couler le long de son dos. Cette eau si chaude le fit frissonner.

"Camus...dis-moi quelque chose... Je t'en supplie...ne reste pas silencieux..."

Mais le Onzième Or n'avait jamais rien comprit aux sentiments comme l'Amour. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et c'est pour cela qu'il plaqua ses lèvres fraîches contre la bouche salée par les larmes du Scorpion. Tout ce que le Verseau savait c'est que la carapace gelée qu'il avait créée autour de son cœur avait volé en éclats sous la chaleur des sentiments du Scorpion. Milo resta immobile avant de serrer le visage du français contre le sien. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais, au rythme de leurs langues enchevêtrées. Il avait tellement attendu ce baiser. Ce baiser ô combien plus merveilleux qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Ses mains brûlantes parcouraient ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Tant attendu. Ô Athéna savait combien il avait attendu.

Les deux hommes ne réalisaient même plus les larmes de bonheur qui coulaient sur leurs joues, ou même que leurs yeux se fermaient tout seul tant ils étaient harassés par la fatigue. Ils churent tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée, enlacés, leurs lèvres toujours scellées l'une à l'autre.

* * *

Valentine montait de nouveau la garde devant les appartements de Pandore. Il commençait à en avoir assez de jouer les baby-sitters pour cette harpie (ô sweet irony). La Dame des Enfers devait encore être en train d'essayer de préparer un coup monté pour filer en douce,mais jusqu'à présent ni les tentatives de Zélos ni ses ruses pour lui faire détourner le regard n'avaient fonctionné. Et la Lady était bien trop fière pour tenter par exemple de se déshabiller devant le spectre. Il grogna doucement, si l'ordre ne venait pas de son unique Seigneur, le Seigneur Rhadamanthe, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Il avait hâte de le voir rentrer aux Enfers.

La Harpie se demanda pourquoi le Seigneur Rhadamanthe avait accepté d'aller sur Terre veiller les Chevaliers d'Or. Surtout que le Juge allait devoir supporter l'enfoiré qui l'avait terrassé. Valentine se jura que si jamais il croisait cette ignoble vermine il lui ferait essuyer l'affront qu'avait subit son maître. Fier de cette décision il inspira profondément avec dans l'idée qu'il allait accomplir sa mission avec brio pour faire en sorte que son Seigneur soit fier de lui. Pandore essaya de nouveau de s'éclipser et la Harpie alla se coller à ses talons. Quand le Seigneur Rhadamanthe sera de retour il irait lui avouer ses sentiments, Valentine se le promit, mais d'abord il allait faire en sorte que le Juge soit heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

* * *

Kanon reprit le relais après une sieste de quelques heures. Milo et Camus étaient toujours hors radars, sans doute dans leurs temples respectifs, piquer un roupillon dans un vrai lit devait être plus agréable que dormir sur le sol sablonneux. Rhadamanthe retira son casque et le posa aux pieds du Gémeau avant de se lever pour emprunter le tapis de sol laissé vacant pas Camus. C'était la première fois depuis leur résurrection que le Gémeau voyait son visage sans sa protection, il remarqua que le juge avait les cheveux très blonds presque blancs, et restait très digne même assit en tailleur. Comme prêt à intervenir si le Gémeau venait à le demander.

"Tu ne préférerai pas dormir au temple des Gémeaux ?" demanda Kanon en voyant le Juge s'installer non loin.

"Non, tu es resté à mes côtés lorsque j'avais besoin de toi, je ferai de même. Et puis..." le Juge marqua une pause comme s'il cherchait ses mots. "Je veux connaître la suite." déclara-t-il enfin.

Le Gémeau état très surpris par sa déclaration. Depuis quand les Juges s'intéressaient-ils aux Chevaliers d'Athéna ? Depuis la réaction de Camus ? Depuis le réveil d'Aldébaran ? Ou bien avant ? D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il accepté de se rendre sur Terre pour veiller sur eux ? Ces questions qui brûlaient les lèvres du Gémeau semblaient se dessiner dans son regard insistant pour la Wyverne qui déclara simplement :

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard."

"D'accord. J'attendrai." répondit simplement le Gémeau.

* * *

Athéna prenait son rôle très à cœur, Hadès n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'impatience de la Déesse à retourner dans son corps. Elle souleva deux nouvelles sphères qu'elle examina avant de demander à Hadès de l'aider. Athéna n'était pas très fiable pour reconnaître les âmes, mais depuis qu'elle participait activement à la recherche ils allaient bien plus vite. Le Seigneur des Enfers effleura la sphère dorée qui s'illumina d'un coup.

"C'est mon Poisson ! On en a retrouvé une de plus Hadès !"

"Oui. Bientôt nous pourrons aller chercher Perséphone." se félicita Hadès, Athéna lui renvoya un sourire sincère avant de reprendre sa quête. Hadès renvoya l'âme dans son corps avant de rejoindre son accompagnatrice de fortune.

* * *

"Aphro' ! Hey ! Aphro' ! Réveille-toi mon pote ! M'oblige pas à faire du bouche-à-bouche ! S'il te plaît !"

"Il a un pouls." répondit placidement le Bélier senior qui tenait Kiki sur ses genoux.

"Apportez du shampoing !" glapit le Cancer qui n'avait clairement pas comprit de quel 'pou' il s'agissait et qui était terrifié par la réaction que pourrait avoir le Poisson s'il découvrait une bestiole dans sa tignasse. Le Poisson ouvrit un œil et le referma presque aussitôt aveuglé par le soleil levant.

"Aphro' ! Hey ! Aphrodite ! Tu m'entends ?" continua DeathMask malgré les gémissements ensommeillés du Douzième Or.

"Mais oui je t'entends ! Pas la peine de hurler, je commence à peine à me lever, je suis crevé !" rétorqua le Suédois en collant une tarte à l'Italien trop bruyant avant de tourner dos au Soleil comme si de rien était.

Angelo resta immobile et sonné quelques secondes. L'équipée de la plage était silencieuse et perplexe. Le Poisson resta couché quelques instants avant de se redresser d'un coup avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Je...Je suis en vie ?" balbutia Aphrodite en regardant son ami qui frottait sa joue douloureuse.

"JE SUIS EN VIE !" glapit-il en se jetant au cou du Cancer qui effectua une moue renfrognée à cause de la baffe avant de serrer son compagnon dans ses bras.

"Tu m'a manqué Aphro'."

"Toi aussi Angelo."

"ET VOUS M'AVEZ MANQUE TOUT LES DEUX !" beugla le Taureau qui les souleva tous les deux dans les airs en les serrant dans ses bras. Kanon éclata de rire faisant sursauter Rhadamanthe à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi est-ce si drôle ?" le questionna la Wyverne.

"HAHAHAHA ! Pour rien ! HAHAHAHA ! C'est juste...HIHI...C'est juste qu'ils tirent exactement la même tronche que toi quand Aldé' t'a foncé dessus ! HAHAHAHA !" s'esclaffa-t-il plié en deux.

Rhadamanthe se tourna vers les deux victimes du taureau et s'en détourna rapidement en déclarant placidement.

"Non un Juge des Enfers ne peut pas avoir l'air si ridicule." Le Gémeau riait toujours autant à côté de lui, il croisa résolument les bras sur sa poitrine pour garder l'air le plus digne possible. Si Kanon riait tant c'était peut-être envisageable.

Aldébaran posa les deux comparses sur le sol, Aphrodite s'épousseta mollement, les autres Chevaliers semblaient habitués aux élans d'amour du Deuxième Gardien.

"Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je suis tout décoiffé ! Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens." déclara le Poisson en agitant ses cheveux ensablés avant de tourner les talons d'un geste très gracieux.

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?" ronronna le Cancer.

"Non, reste ici. Shushu dors encore ne le laisse pas tout seul." répondit-il en désignant le Capricorne qui dormait la bouche ouverte. Le Poisson leva le nez et remarqua enfin la présence du Juge posté près du Gémeau, ses cheveux bleutés se hérissèrent d'un coup sur sa nuque.

Le brushing c'est pas encore ça pensa Kanon en constatant le désastre capillaire qui se profilait à l'horizon.

"Rhadamanthe." siffla-t-il d'un air mauvais, prêt à fondre sur lui à tout instant. Le Juge s'apprêta à se mettre en garde mais le Taureau intervint rapidement en soulevant le Suédois dans les airs.

"Aphrodite, il vaut mieux mieux éviter de cogner sur un ambassadeur des Enfers en mission diplomatique." suggéra le Taureau.

"Pardon ?! Cette brute joue les ambassadeurs maintenant ? Il a essayer d'intenter à la vie d'Athéna !" rugit le Poisson qui se tortillait inutilement dans les airs en essayant de se défaire de la prise d'Aldébaran.

"Tout comme toi mon ami. Aurais-tu déjà oublié ton infidélité ?"

"Oups !" échappa le Poisson qui cessa de se débattre changeant d'attitude pour un air piteux. Le Taureau considéra que ce serait suffisant et le reposa sans faire plus d'histoire.

"Enterrons le passé mon ami. Il est venu nous aider, nous ne sommes plus en guerre." expliqua tranquillement le Deuxième Or en tapotant gentiment l'épaule d'Aphrodite qui avait plutôt la sensation qu'Héphaïstos avait confondu sa personne avec son enclume de forgeron. Sion choisit ce moment pour ajouter son grain de sel.

"Écoute Aphrodite des Poissons. Nous avons tous commis des erreurs par le passé, mais grâce au soutient d'Athéna nous avons eût une seconde chance. Oublie cette rancune qui te ronge et va de l'avant Gardien de la douzième maison." déclara placidement l'atlante. Le Suédois hocha la tête comme un enfant qui vient de se faire remonter les bretelles.

Le grand Pope sourit et encouragea le Poisson a, effectivement, prendre une bonne douche qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le Douzième Or obéit, s'inclina vers la Wyverne, toujours assise près de Kanon, en guise d'excuse avant de détaler sans demander son reste. De son côté Aiolia était concentré sur son frère qu'il avait soit-disant vu remuer et avait littéralement zappé la scène. Sion s'approcha du Juge et s'inclina respectueusement en prononçant des excuses au nom du Poisson.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends tout à fait cette réaction. Cet incident est déjà oublié."

"Je vous remercie de votre indulgence à l'égard de l'animosité de mes Chevaliers."

"Non c'est moi qui vous remercie pour votre attention. Merci à toi également Chevalier du Taureau." ajouta le Juge en se tournant vers Aldébaran.

"Pas de problème !" déclara joyeusement le Brésilien en levant le pouce vers le Juge.

* * *

Dans son grand lit rouge le chevalier Pégase commença à s'agiter en gémissant. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Les images dansaient encore devant ses yeux. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Les images se superposèrent enfin devant ses yeux et il réalisa qu'il n'était certainement pas au Sanctuaire. Il se redressa d'un coup et la douleur le foudroya aussitôt. Il retomba sur le lit avec un glapissement de douleur.

"Fallait pas t'attendre à te réveiller frais comme un gardon après avoir essuyé l'attaque de l'épée du Seigneur Hadès." ronronna une voix non loin de lui. Seiya ouvrit les yeux et se redressa douloureusement sur son coude.

"T-Toi ?" souffla-t-il au Spectre qui reposa son livre sur sa commode.

"Comme on se retrouve Chevalier Pégase." feula Pharaon tranquillement assit dans un fauteuil confortable. Seiya voulut se lever et retomba à genoux.

Le spectre se leva tranquillement et aida le Chevalier à se rasseoir sur le bord du lit.

"Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu es encore anémié et tes blessures sont à peine cicatrisées." narra l'égyptien en le forçant à se recoucher appuyant volontairement sur les zones douloureuses.

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemi aujourd'hui, même si j'ai toujours l'envie de t'arracher le cœur pour le poser sur ma balance." ajouta-t-il.

"Où est Athéna ?" articula difficilement Seiya en se tenant la poitrine. Le Sphinx soupira, déçu par la monomanie du Chevalier qui venait de briser son ambiance menaçante.

"Elle remplit son pacte avec le Seigneur Hadès au puits des Enfers. Enfin, son âme est au puits, son corps est toujours au palais." répondit-il tout simplement.

"Quoi ! Comment ça elle est au puits des Enfers ?" glapit-il de nouveau. Le Spectre soupira de plus belle. Il savait que tout les Chevalier d'Athéna étaient plus ou moins monomaniaques avec un fichu complexe du sauveur, mais celui-là semblait être un cas assez extrême.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle et le Seigneur Hadès on tout deux envoyés leurs âmes là-bas pour aller chercher les âmes des Chevaliers d'Or que mon Seigneur à promit d'échanger contre celle de son Altesse Perséphone. Seuls les Dieux peuvent se rendre au puits et en ressortir d'eux même, mais leurs corps doivent rester intacts. De plus elle a été mise sous protection rapprochée."

"Je dois faire confiance aux Spectres ? Après cette guerre sainte ?" Pharaon se sentait désespéré d'être contraint de veiller sur ce qui paraissait à ses yeux un parfait demeuré.

"Rassure-toi personne aux enfers n'a envie de subir le courroux de Seigneur Hadès s'il venait à perdre sa dulcinée, le Seigneur Rhadamanthe a même fait placer Dame Pandore sous surveillance rapprochée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'intentera rien contre Athéna. De plus Seigneur Minos veille ta Déesse en permanence et les Spectres Sylphide, Queen et Gordon montent la garde dans l'aile du palais où elle repose. Si tu tiens à être utile à ta Déesse concentre-toi sur ta guérison." ajouta l'égyptien à l'égard du Chevalier qui semblait s'être enfin calmé, respirant plus doucement.

"Et mon armure ?"

"Elle est en mauvais état, mais je suis certain que votre chevalier du Bélier saura la réparer." répondit le Sphinx.

"...D'accord...Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions."

"…?...De rien." C'était la première phrase dénuée d'agressivité du Chevalier de bronze et Pharaon trouvait cela presque étrange. Il se tassa dans son fauteuil et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

"Nous ne sommes donc plus en guerre ?" interrogea une nouvelle fois Pégase qui semblait à bout de forces.

"...Nous sommes en paix...sinon tu ne serai pas vivant aujourd'hui."

"D'accord. Alors je te fais confiance Pharaon." souffla Seiya avant de retomber dans le coma.

Le Sphinx resta muet suite à la dernière déclaration du Chevalier.

"Un Chevalier d'Athéna me fait...confiance ?" murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il comprenait de moins en moins la philosophie des Chevaliers. Il regarda le japonais dormir profondément. Au moins endormi il ne risquait plus de raconter n'importe quoi.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ! Je vous préviens tout de suite le rating de ma fic augmentera au chapitre suivant ;)**

**J'avoue ne pas être experte en matière de Spectre alors si jamais je me trompe dans qui est quoi surtout dites le moi que je ne m'enfonce pas plus dans le contre-sens !**

**Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, il me sont précieux et je répondrai fort volontiers à toutes les questions !**


	4. Ragots et Poisson pané

**Chapitre 4 : Ragots et Poisson pané**

**un nouveau Chevalier de bronze se réveille aux enfers, Kanon est assaillit de mystérieuses vision, l****es choses accélèrent entre Camus et Milo et le rating augmente ;) **

**WARNING ! LEMON CAMUS X MILO ! (j'ai pas pût résister, PS : je vous rappelle que j'adore les détails et que cela m'a couté de ne pas en écrire 10 pages X3)  
**

* * *

Aphrodite essayait de se démêler les cheveux en marchant, le sel et le sable avaient crées d'énormes nids de souris dans sa tignasse. Il allait mettre des heures pour pouvoir tout démêler et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. C'est dans cet état de nerf proche de la rupture qu'il pénétra dans le temple du Scorpion. Et Ce qu'il y découvrit eut tôt fait de lui redonner le sourire.

Milo se réveilla mollement, le sol était dur et froid et ses lèvres sèches. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de son Verseau collé au sien. Il sourit contre les lèvres fraîches et embrassa de nouveau le français pour le réveiller agréablement. Camus gémit doucement, ouvrant les yeux avant de lui rendre son baiser. Laissant le Scorpion flatter sa nuque. Il était si heureux d'avoir enfin laissé Milo franchir cette barrière qui l'effrayait tant. Le Huitième Or le bascula sur le dos, effleurant tendrement sa joue. La peau basanée du grec était brûlante sous ses doigts, mais ô combien désirable. Il laissa ses doigts errer dans la crinière blonde hirsute. Milo lâcha enfin ses lèvres pour planter son regard perçant aux reflets ambrés dans le sien.

"Je t'ai attendu si longtemps mon Camus. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenu. Heureux de t'avoir enfin dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je suis heureux Camus, merci."

"Milo...Je voulais tellement te revoir...je voulais tellement...que tu rie encore...je voulais encore voir ton sourire, entendre ta voix, que tu me reproche d'être coincé., que tu me demande encore de te lire une histoire comme quand nous étions enfants... Ô Milo tu m'a tant manqué..." souffla le Verseau qui semblait au bord des larmes. Le Scorpion lui sourit tendrement et embrassa de nouveau son aimé. Serrant son amour contre son cœur de toutes ses forces. L'embrassant passionnément, son corps couché sur le sien.

"Humhum !"

Milo et Camus sentirent leurs nuques se hérisser d'un seul coup. Ils se tournèrent lentement, très lentement vers le gêneur. Aphrodite se tenait là, avec un sourire complice sur le visage. Jamais Milo n'avait ressentit l'envie de meurtre avec une telle puissance. Camus s'était blotti contre son torse pour se cacher d'avoir été prit sur le fait.

"Ce n'est pas pour vous donner des conseils, mais vous ne seriez pas mieux dans un lit, ou tout du moins dans un huis-clos ?" ronronna Aphrodite fier d'avoir assisté en personne à ce qui ressemblait au potin le plus épique de tout le Sanctuaire.

"Aphro"...Je suis content que tu sois en vie...sincèrement...mais si tu tiens à le rester, DEGAGE !" cracha Milo si menaçant que même Rhadamanthe aurait put en frémir de terreur. Mais le Chevalier des Poissons se sentait totalement invincible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un ragot.

"D'accord Milo-chou ! Tu me racontera tout en détail bien sûr ?"

"DEHORS !" rugit le Scorpion furieux faisant détaler le Douzième Or qui était certes un peu fou mais certainement pas suicidaire.

"Ouh ! De la croustille ! De la croustille ! Je suis sûr qu'Angelo-chou va a-do-rer ça !" jubila-t-il enfilant vers son temple se refaire une beauté.

* * *

"Désolé mon amour, je sais que tu n'aime pas t'afficher." murmura Milo en embrassant le front du français.

"Milo...je crois qu'en fait...je m'en fiche." répondit le Verseau dans ses bras.

"Hein ?" bafouilla le Grec qui ne comprenait pas les mots prononcés par Camus.

"Je crois qu'en fait je m'en fiche d'être exposé. Ô Milo, j'ai passé toute ma vie à dissimuler ce que je ressentait jusqu'à en nier l'existence même et j'en ai assez !" expliqua-t-il en enlaçant tendrement les larges épaules du Huitième.

"Ouf ! Tu m'a fait peur ! J'ai crû que tu voulais dire que tu ne m'aimais pas !" se plaignit le Scorpion qui venait d'avoir la plus grosse frousse de sa vie.

"Milo ?"

"Oui mon amour ?"

"Fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant."

Le Scorpion ficha son regard dans celui du Verseau et n'y décela aucune hésitation.

"Tu ne préfère pas que l'on gagne ma chambre avant ?" plaisanta-t-il, surpris par la requête de Camus.

"Non ! Je m'en fiche ! Je veux que tu me prennes ici. Pour une fois je veux être exposé." susurra-t-il dans son oreille, embrassant doucement la tempe du grec.

La retenue et la pudeur n'étaient pas des qualités du Scorpion. C'est pour cela que c'est fou de joie qu'il plaqua le Verseau qui glapit de surprise. Milo prit possession de ses lèvres, glissant ses mains brûlantes sous les vêtements du Chevalier des Glaces. Camus était accroché à sa cape, essayant de trouver à l'aveuglette le moyen d'en défaire son amant. Le grec le précéda en révoquant son armure, se révélant torse nu. Il en profita pour aller arracher le haut de Camus avant d'aller ronger sa clavicule avec appétit, laissant ses mains courir sur ce corps qu'il avait tant attendu. Le Verseau soupira de bien-être, effleurant du bout des doigts le dos musclé qui se contractait à chaque geste du Huitième.

Milo effleura l'entrejambe du Onzième Or, caressant sa virilité durcie sous le tissu. Camus frissonna sous ses doigts experts, soupira en plantant ses ongles longs entre les omoplates du Scorpion. Milo le taquina longuement, laissant sa langue glisser le long du cou de sa proie jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla avec appétit. Le Verseau avait envie que le Scorpion lui fasse l'amour sans plus attendre mais ce dernier semblait avoir très envie de jouer encore un peu. L'intéressé laissa sa langue parcourir le torse pâle du français et traça son parcours jusqu'à ses tétons, il en pinça un du bout des lèvres jouant avec du bout de la langue sans cesser de titiller l'aine réchauffée du Verseau, agacé, mordit l'oreille du grec, décollant sa bouche de son poitrail, Milo ne pût réprimer son sourire.

"J'ignorai que tu étais aussi impatient mon Camus." ronronna-t-il en effleurant à peine les lèvres entrouvertes de sa cible qui gémit de frustration de ne pas sentir plus sa bouche.

"Je le suis quand il s'agit de toi." souffla le Verseau en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Milo lui rendit un baiser carnassier, leurs deux mains dansant anarchiquement sur leurs corps soudés. Milo se décida enfin à laisser les derniers vêtements de Camus glisser le long de ses cuisses. Camus soupira de soulagement en sentant enfin la paume chaude du Scorpion glisser sur son érection.

Camus se cambrait en soupirant de bonheur sous son corps. Le Scorpion adorait sentir le Verseau totalement soumis à ses mains, obéissant à ses ordres muets, c'était une sensation grisante. Il se redressa devant le français, échappant à l'emprise des mains fraîches qui le réclamaient encore. Milo porta ses mains à son pantalon et dévoila son érection droite à son amour. Il regarda avec amusement le Verseau déglutir en rougissant malgré ses efforts pour dissimuler sa gêne.

"Tu veux faire une pause ?" haleta le grec qui attendait sa réponse dans les starting-blocks.

"N-non...continue...je veux aller...jusqu'au bout..." souffla le Verseau pantelant. Milo sourit et embrassa ses lèvres.

"Tant mieux, j'ai eut peur que tu ne m'ait allumé que pour le bluff." ronronna-t en laissant ses doigts effleurer les cuisses pâles de Camus.

"Je ne ferai jamais ça...tu es trop...persuasif..." avoua-t-il en caressant le torse souple et offensif du Scorpion devant lui.

Milo sourit de nouveau et écarta largement les cuisses du français qui rougit encore plus, incapable de rester indifférent plus longtemps face au regard dévorant du Huitième. Milo se glissa entre les jambes ouvertes du Verseau avant de l'embrasser profondément, Camus se sentait complètement écrasé par son corps chaud. Milo replia un peu plus les jambes de son amant et glissa sa main entre ses jambes. Camus sentit la chair tendue se presser contre lui. Il se serra contre le torse du Scorpion qui embrassa doucement sa tempe.

"Mord-moi si ça devient trop insupportable pour toi." murmura doucement Milo en guidant doucement le visage du français au creux de son épaule puissante. Milo sentait que c'était pour Camus sa première fois avec un homme, il fit de son mieux pour retenir son besoin pressant d'asservir ce corps pour plutôt le traiter avec tendresse.

Camus sentit la chair brûlante se frayer un chemin en lui, lentement, douloureusement, il sentait le glissement électrisant de leurs corps. Il avait à la fois la sensation d'être déchiré en deux, à la fois celle qu'il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs à cet instant. Le Scorpion s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à ce que leurs deux ventres soient collés. Il embrassa doucement le front humide du français gémissant et haletant, des larmes collant le long de ses joues sous le flot d'émotions trop puissant qu'il éprouvait. Milo le rassura, embrassant tendrement ses joues mouillées, il resta immobile entre ses jambes, attendant qu'il se détende un peu. La respiration saccadé du Verseau se calma rapidement.

"Je vais reprendre, d'accord ?" murmura Milo en caressant le visage de son amour qui acquiesça péniblement pour toute réponse. Le Scorpion rajusta de nouveau sa position, pressant sa cuisse entre sa main puissante. Il recula ses hanches, provoquant un incontrôlable gémissement chez le Verseau. Puis il se rapprocha de nouveau. Camus avait toujours ses ongles ancrés sous sa peau, rappelant au grec qu'il fallait encore le ménager. La douleur était terrible, mais la lenteur de Milo et la sensation provoquée par le glissement de leurs corps généraient chez le Onzième un courant électrique qui circulait par vague dans tout son corps à chaque fois que Milo atteignait les parties les plus profondes de son être.

Sous ses reins le Verseau gémissait de douleur et de plaisir, Milo sentait que ses suppliques se rapprochaient de l'extase. Il effleura ses lèvres et Camus enlaça sa nuque pour se coller à sa bouche, échangeant avec lui un baiser passionné qui ne se brisa que lorsque le Scorpion lui envoya un puissant coup de hanche qui fit glapir le Verseau de plaisir. Les gestes de Milo devenaient de plus en plus puissants, allant jusqu'à faire crier le Verseau qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses glapissements.

Le son moite de leurs hanches s'entrechoquant et de leurs grondements de plaisir intense avaient entièrement envahi le temps du Scorpion. Le Verseau se sentait envahi d'une chaleur jusqu'alors étrangère à ses sens. Milo le faisait monter si haut dans le ciel, il sentait sa taille claquer vigoureusement contre la sienne, le bruit humide de leur lutte, les grognements bestiaux, ses mains sur son corps. Partout sur sa peau. Et ses lèvres prédatrices qui électrisaient chaque parcelle de chair explorée. Jamais Camus ne s'était sentit aussi bien, aussi transporté par le plaisir. Le Verseau se cambra de nouveau avec un cri en réaction à un nouveau coup particulièrement puissant du Scorpion, n'y avait-il donc aucune limite au bonheur que pouvait lui procurer cette étreinte ? Il sentit une onde choc redoutable raisonner dans tout son corps, il dût se mordre la lèvres pour ne pas lâcher Milo qui mordait son épaule et pressait ses cuisses.

Le souffle chaud faisait fondre la peau de Camus si habituée à la glace mais cette sensation était si exquise. Une seconde onde le frappa et le français savait qu'il ne résisterai pas à la seconde. Il sentit un liquide chaud goutter de son épaule, Milo l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang, mais face au plaisir immense qu'il ressentait la douleur était superflue. La troisième vague se déferla en lui, dévastatrice, réduisant à néant toutes les défenses du Verseau qui jouit dans un ultime cri. Milo plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Ses reins s'agitèrent de quelques spasmes erratiques avant de s'immobiliser contre celle du Verseau.

Camus était à bout de forces, tremblant, poussant de petits gémissements dans ses bras. Milo regarda le visage d'extase de son amour quelques instants avant de se retirer doucement faisant gémir le Verseau. Il s'allongea sur le corps du français qui posa une main hasardeuse dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient tous les deux exténué par la puissance des émotions éprouvées. C'était loin d'être la première fois pour le Scorpion, mais il n'avait jamais aimé une femme comme il aimait Camus. Il attrapa sa cape qui gisait encore non loin de là et recouvrit leurs deux corps avec. Camus sourit et embrassa tendrement sa tempe.

"Tu ne préférerai pas t'endormir dans mon lit Camus ?" murmura doucement Milo en embrassant tendrement son amour enfin conquis.

"J'admets...que je me serai assez affiché pour aujourd'hui." Milo l'embrassa encore avant de sortir de sous la cape, il remit son pantalon avant d'enrouler Camus dans le tissu et de le soulever à bout de bras. Le Verseau entoura son cou et frotta son front contre sa joue. Le Scorpion l'emmena dans sa chambre dont il ne comptait pas sortir avant un bon moment.

Aphrodite sortit de derrière la colonne où il était caché depuis de longues minutes avec un sourire réjouit sur le visage. Il avait enfin prit un bain et il allait arriver en héros sur la plage retrouver son Cancer auquel il allait déballer toute l'histoire. Le Poisson n'aurait même pas besoin d'embellir les détails pour rendre ce potin épique. Il traversa le temple du Scorpion en gambadant et fila retrouver ses compagnons.

* * *

Rhadamanthe s'était allongé sur le tapis de sol du Verseau et avait fini par s'endormir tranquillement bercé par le bruit des vagues. Kanon avait décidé de se montrer digne de cette mission que lui seul pouvait remplir. Jusqu'à présent le Juge était resté très secret malgré les tentatives du Gémeau pour le faire parler. Leurs plus grands moments de complicité avaient été silencieux. Et après le départ du Scorpion et du Verseau, la Wyverne semblait s'être renfermée. Se contentant de hocher d'un signe de tête lorsque le Troisième Or tentait de discuter voire l'ignorait tout simplement. Kanon se sentait mal. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour le Juge qui avait été le premier à le considérer comme autre chose que le double de son frère et qui maintenant ne semblait plus le considérer du tout.

Le Gémeau croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard bas, autour de lui l'ambiance était à la sieste, Angelo piquait un roupillon à côté de Shura toujours comateux, Aldébaran somnolait entre le Pope et la Vierge, Aiolia tenait la main de son frère en dormant (Lithos et Marine ayant préféré dormir chez le Lion), Sion et Kiki dormaient près du Bélier et maintenant il était le seul sur la plage à ne pas dormir. Il perdit son regard vers l'horizon, il devait se calmer les nerfs, il ferma les yeux une seconde et une flopée d'images bondirent derrière ses paupières. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, le souffle court. Qu'avait-il vu ? Il se frotta les yeux, il devait avoir faim ou sommeil, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Il referma les yeux, les images revinrent, désordonnées, chaotiques, floues, des tâches de couleurs bleues, or et sang. Il s'efforça de se concentrer, distinguer une forme nette. Un puissant choc le sonna, il rouvrit les yeux, hagard. Il se tint le front. Rien autour de lui n'avait put le frapper. Rhadamanthe s'était redressé d'un coup, l'air halluciné. Il se tourna vers le Gémeau qui se frottait le crâne.

"Kanon ? Qu'y a-t-il ?" s'enquit le Juge en notant la douleur que l'on lisait dans les yeux du Chevalier.

"R-Rien..." lâcha l'intéressé. "J-Juste un coup de barre." mentit-il. La Wyverne le dévisagea, il avait oublié d'être dupe.

"Je peux te remplacer si tu veux."

"Non, non ça va, recouche-toi tu ne sera pas en forme sinon." Le Juge le toisa encore un peu, espérant que le Chevalier finirai par avouer lui même la cause de sa migraine mais Kanon n'ajouta rien de plus.

"Bien. Comme tu veux. Sache que je suis à tes côté Gémeau." ajouta de nouveau la Wyverne en se rallongeant.

Kanon resta pétrifié un long moment. Était-il en train de devenir fou comme Saga ? Après tout la Schizophrénie se déclare généralement dans les alentours de la trentaine et le jumeau d'un schizophrène avait 90% de chance de la voir se manifester. Kanon essaya de se rassurer, il ne devait pas se faire des cheveux blancs (comme Saga) et plutôt rester concentré sur sa mission, maintenir Mû, Saga, Shaka, Dohko, Aioros et Shura en vie.

Rhadamanthe ne se rendormit pas tout de suite, il était préoccupé par le Gémeau. Il l'avait sentit mal en voyant Camus bondir au cou du Scorpion et le Juge s'était alors plongé dans ses réflexions de longues heures à ce propos à tel point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Kanon avait plusieurs fois tenté d'engager la conversation ou même qu'il s'était montré très sec à son égard depuis. La Wyverne n'était pas tellement doué en relationnel et ne pensait pas que l'indifférence pouvait blesser un individu. Or l'Ex-Marina s'était sentit sincèrement vexé jusqu'à penser que le Juge le haïssait. Ce que Rhadamanthe avait traduit par un malaise suite aux retrouvailles de Milo et Camus. C'est persuadé de son jugement qu'il décida de se recoucher en ce disant qu'il finirai bien par trouver un moyen d'arranger cela plus tard.

* * *

Myu jouait avec ses papillons du bout des doigts. Il avait été chargé de la protection du Chevalier de bronze Andromède. Il aurait pût se sentir blessé de devoir veiller sur un Chevalier d'Athéna mais se rassurait en se disant que celui-ci avait faillit servir de réceptacle à son maître Hadès et ainsi s'enorgueillir de sa mission plutôt que de la déplorer. Le bronze-divin gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Myu lâcha ses insectes du regard, préférant épier le réveil du Chevalier le moins abîmé du groupe de rescapés.

"Où...où suis-je ?" balbutia le jeune homme en ouvrant des yeux étourdis.

"Aux Enfers Chevalier, mais pas en tant que défunt." répondit le Papillon d'un ton neutre. Andromède se redressa sur un coude, pour voir son interlocuteur.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Shun. Myu trouvait amusant d'être vouvoyé par celui qui aurait pût devenir son maître.

"Je suis Myu, Spectre au service d'Hadès. Et chargé de ta protection." répondit-il en envoyant un papillon doré vers le Chevalier qui tendit le bras pour laisser la créature se poser sur le bout de son doigt. Myu regarda, intrigué, le Chevalier Andromède admirer la créature posée sur son doigt. Le Spectre trouvait étonnant le manque d'agressivité du blessé à son égard. Ils étaient des ennemis naturels, non ?

"Ce papillon est splendide, on voit que vous en prenez soin." dit Shun dans un sourire totalement dénué d'hostilité. Myu rappela son insecte qui retourna voleter autour de lui avec les autres.

"Merci...mais n'es-tu donc pas inquiet ?" l'interrogea le Spectre.

"De quoi ? Si vous aviez voulu me tuer je le serai déjà, non ?" demanda Shun le plus innocemment du monde.

"Nous pourrions toujours être en guerre. Je pourrai te retenir prisonnier pour que le Seigneur Hadès s'empare de nouveau de ton corps."

"Je ne crois pas. Je ne serai pas dans une si jolie chambre. Et vous ne seriez pas seul chargé de me surveiller. Je pense même qu'un Juge des Enfers aurait été dépêché à votre place pour accomplir cette tâche" Myu fût obligé de reconnaître la finesse d'esprit de son 'protégé'. Il s'approcha du lit pour aller se poster plus près de lui. Le Chevalier lui sourit gentiment, le Spectre s'en voyait dérouté.

"Souhaitez-vous un rapport de la situation actuelle ? Beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées depuis votre sortie d'Elysion." proposa le Papillon se surprenant à vouvoyer Andromède qui accepta poliment. Myu lui conta toute l'histoire, la lutte d'Athéna et d'Hadès, leur pacte, leur départ au puits des Enfers, les rondes des autres spectres et la présence de ses amis bronzes-divins au palais. Shun l'écouta tranquillement sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Il attendit même plusieurs secondes d'être sûr que le Spectre ai terminé son histoire pour prendre la parole à son tour.

"Ne préféreriez-vous pas être ailleurs en ce moment ?" s'enquit gentiment Andromède.

"À dire vrai, oui. La Guerre Sainte est à l'origine de nombreux soucis aux Enfers et je pense que tous les Spectres devraient travailler à réparer les pots cassés. J'admets que ma mission m'apparaît comme superficielle." répondit le Papillon, surpris par l'attention que lui portait le Chevalier.

"Je vous comprends, j'aurai réagit de la même façon. Je préférerai aider mes frères moi aussi. Je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de plus de surveillance. Si vous pouviez me rendre mon armure et me dire comment je puis me rendre utile, je suis sûr que cela nous arrangerai tous les deux." proposa Shun en palpant sa poitrine pour évaluer sa douleur.

"Entendu. Mais votre armure est dans un mauvais état Chevalier."

"Je ferai avec. Tant que je puis vous être d'une quelconque aide cela m'ira."Myu ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, décidément ce Chevalier l'arrangeait bien.

* * *

**L'histoire de Valentine, Pandore et la résurrection des Ors à prit un peu de retard ****vu que je tenais à parler du couple Milo x Camus ****mais je vous promets de rattraper mon retard au prochain chapitre ;)**

**Comme toujours laissez vos commentaires, je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux pour vous donner une suite de qualité et n'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos avis sur le chapitre et vos idées pour l'améliorer.**

**I Wanna Play a Game, choisissez parmi les Or suivants lequel va se réveiller dans le chapitre 6: Shura, Dohko, Shaka ou Mû ?**


	5. Le Canard enchaîné

**Chapitre 5 : Le Canard Enchaîné**

**Je vais essayer de rester sage cette fois-ci, après le chapitre 4 Camus et Milo vont un peu disparaître de la circulation mais ils reviendrons vite ;)**

**Pandore trouve le moyen d'échapper à la vigilance de Valentine, Hyoga se réveille à son tour, Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'évitent, Sion se pose des questions sur leur attitude et Aphrodite revient triomphant de la maison du Scorpion.**

* * *

Rhadamanthe avait fini de dormir, il jetait de réguliers coups d'œil au Gémeau qu'il trouvait très pâle mais ce dernier évitait consciencieusement son regard. Chacun s'était réveillé, l'heure du déjeuner approchait et Marine accompagnée de Lithos avaient décidé d'apporter la nourriture (Lithos avait l'interdiction de toucher la nourriture sans surveillance). De son point de vue Sion voyait clairement le changement de comportement de Kanon qu'il trouvait très inquiétant. Il semblait bien s'entendre avec Rhadamanthe mais après que la Wyverne se soit plongée dans ses réflexions quant à l'attitude de Camus il avait commencé à sentir le malaise du Gémeau.

Le Bélier senior pensait que, malgré eux, les porteurs de la pierre d'Hadès avaient une influence sur le retour de leurs compagnons. Depuis que les deux hommes avaient changé d'attitude aucun Chevalier d'Or n'était revenu des Enfers. Sans doute que Rhadamanthe s'était mit à réfléchir et le Gémeau s'était sentit mal d'avoir été mit de côté et par une réaction en chaîne le Juge s'était mit à penser que le Gémeau était fâché pour une raison quelconque. Il se doutait que la personnalité du Juge l'amènerai immanquablement à penser de la sorte.

Sion regarda Mû puis se tourna vers Dohko. Il feignait de ne pas se soucier de la Balance mais son sort l'importait tout autant que celui de son élève. Et si le ressentit du Juge et de l'Ex-Marina agissaient bel et bien sur le retour des âmes alors il fallait y remédier et vite.

"Angeloooooooooooooooooooooo !" cria une voix lointaine. Le Cancer se tourna en entendant son nom pour voir le Poisson qui avait quitté son surplis pour une tenue civile courir vers lui à toute ber-zingue. L'italien soupira bruyamment, de toute évidence Aphrodite avait quelque chose à raconter à peine deux heures après son retour du Royaume des Morts.

Tous les rescapés levèrent le nez de leurs occupations pour voir le Douzième se jeter au cou de DeathMask.

"Angelo ! Angelo ! C'est merveilleux, il faut que je te racooooooooooooooonte !" Le Poisson avait l'air d'être aux anges alors que le Cancer se disait qu'il préférait la baffe de tout à l'heure à l'enthousiasme de son ami.

"Quoi ? Allez vas-y accouche !" cracha-t-il. Le Cancer ne l'admettrait jamais mais il adorait les ragots d'Aphrodite autant qu'il détestait la manie de celui-ci à faire traîner ses anecdotes.

"Tu ne devinera jamais ce que je viens de voir dans la Maison du Scorpion !"

"Si je peux pas deviner alors dis-moi directement de quoi il s'agit !"

"Angelo-chou tu ne sais pas savourer une bonne histoire."

"NE M'APPELLE PAS ANGELO-CHOU ET DIS-MOI CE QUE TU AS VU !"

Tous les autres Chevaliers (Kanon inclus) et même Rhadamanthe s'étaient tournés vers le Poisson qui fier de l'attention de son auditoire se leva et annonça fièrement :

"Je viens tout juste de surprendre Mister Freeze et Chaud Lapin envoyer guinguette au huitième étage !"

"QUOI !" s'exclamèrent en cœur tous les Chevaliers présents, même Aiolia avait réagit à la nouvelle.

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?" demanda Rhadamanthe au Gémeau qui ne connaissait pas le langage codé du Poisson.

"Il vient de voir Camus du Verseau et Milo du Scorpion coucher ensemble dans le Huitième Temple." traduisit froidement Kanon. Le Juge sembla choqué de la révélation.

"Vous n'interdisez pas ce genre de relation au Sanctuaire ?" demanda la Wyverne au Pope qui changeait de couleur sans interruption depuis plusieurs secondes.

"N-Non, d'ailleurs la jeune femme Chevalier que tu as vu toute à l'heure est elle même la compagne du Chevalier du Lion ici présent. Mais je n'imaginait certes pas que deux de mes Chevaliers d'Or passeraient le cap. Les mœurs ont bien changé depuis mon départ." expliqua le Pope avant de se mettre à prononcer des syllabes désordonnées et sans aucun sens. Kiki qui n'avait pas bien saisit la situation essayait de calmer le Bélier senior.

"Comment ça tu les a surpris ? Tu es allé dans les appartements de Milo ?" demanda Aldébaran qui semblait plus heureux pour la relation naissante de ses amis que choqué pour leur manque de respect.

"Je n'en ai pas eût besoin, ils ont fait ça dans la partie publique ! Quand je suis passé la première fois il se roulaient des patins et quand je suis redescendais Camus était en train de se faire prendre à même le sol." narra-t-il fièrement en bombant le torse. À côté de lui le Cancer commençait sincèrement à regretter de ne pas avoir insisté auprès du Poisson pour l'accompagner. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

"Dans un temple...dans un temple d'Athéna...à la vue de tous..." balbutiait Sion devenu pâle comme un linge.

Rhadamanthe était muet devant la scène. Le Lion la gueule grande ouverte, le Cancer vert de jalousie de ne pas avoir lui même assisté à la scène, le Taureau qui suggérait que tout le Monde aille monter féliciter le nouveau couple, le Poisson qui affirmait que ce serait une mauvaise idée et Sion qui semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Le Juge jeta un nouveau regard au Gémeau qui perdait de nouveau son regard vers l'horizon, il avait l'air perdu, triste. La Wyverne se demandait si son mutisme soudain n'était pas du fait du départ de Milo avec Camus. Mais oui, le Chevalier des Gémeau devait avoir un faible pour le Scorpion et son union avec le Verseau devait le blesser. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'autres raisons. En tout cas la Wyverne n'en voyait aucune. Après tout le Gémeau avait tiqué après Camus se soit jeté au cou du Scorpion et le Juge y avait longuement réfléchit depuis.

Kanon fixait l'Océan au loin. Après qu'Aiolia ait récupéré Marine, voilà que Milo retrouvait Camus, au fond tout le Monde avait une personne pour l'attendre sauf lui. Et lui il restait seul à se morfondre parce qu'un Spectre l'ignorait royalement malgré l'estime qu'il lui portait. Si le Juge avait semblé choqué par la relation de Camus et Milo il ne pourrait jamais imaginer la relation même amicale entre un Spectre d'Hadès et un Chevalier d'Athéna. Il baissa les yeux vers son frère, il voulait qu'il se réveille. Au moins lui il saurait lui remonter le moral. À la manière Saga bien sûr, en lui disant que c'était une relation immorale et inenvisageable et que de toute manière il fallait rester pur pour la Déesse. En tout cas il avait besoin de réconfort et personne ici ne l'appréciait assez pour le lui donner. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

Myu accompagna le Chevalier Andromède dans les couloir jusqu'à Sylphide qui se tenait droit devant la porte de la chambre de la Déesse Athéna. Le Basilic dévisagea le Bronze-divin dont l'armure à moitié détruite lui paraissait presque choquante (même si ce n'était pas de sa faute).

"Myu, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?" demanda le gardien.

"Shun d'Andromède souhaite prendre ta place à la garde de sa Déesse pour nous permettre de reprendre nos activités." expliqua le Papillon qui devinait que le Basilic serait ravi de l'entendre.

"Sans blague ?! Génial ! Merci Chevalier, tu nous rends un fier service !" s'exclama Sylphide. "Je préviens Seigneur Minos du changement et j'arrive."

"C'est un plaisir. C'est le minimum pour moi de vous venir en aide après tout ce qu'il s'est passé." répondit Andromède.

Sylphide approuva du chef même si, pour sa part, il aurait plutôt essayé de saboter les installations de l'adversaire. Le Basilic toqua à la porte et entra dans la chambre. Minos s'était levé, il semblait extrêmement fatigué par sa longue veille, il valait mieux que les deux divinités ne s'attardent pas au puits des Enfers.

"Tu ne devrais pas quitter ton poste Sylphide." siffla le Juge avec un regard noir.

"Je viens vous avertir que le Chevalier Andromède souhaite prendre ma relève à la garde de sa Déesse." expliqua le Spectre en s'agenouillant, il valait mieux éviter de se fâcher avec le Juge quand il manquait de sommeil.

"Entendu. Comment va Rune ?" demanda le Norvégien sans changer d'expression, il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu le Spectre, en fait il ne semblait rien entendre avant qu'on ne lui dise comment se portait son secrétaire.

"Il est surchargé de travail, il doit jongler avec le travail de trois Juges et le sien. Il semble à bout de force." répondit Sylphide qui entendait les rumeurs dans les couloirs sur l'état navrant que Balrog.

"Je vois. Pourrais-tu lui porter secours et t'assurer qu'il mange bien pendant que le Chevalier Andromède te remplace ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr Seigneur Minos."

"Merci. Prends congé à présent."

"Bien."

Le Basilic s'inclina et disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il remercia de nouveau le Chevalier Andromède qui le rassura gentiment avant d'emmener le Papillon avec lui.

"Myu, Minos vient de nous charger de nous occuper de Rune." le Spectre pâlit. Personne n'avait envie de tenter de parler au Balrog quand il était aussi chargé de travail. Mais un ordre est un ordre.

"J'ai le droit à une dernière volonté ?"

"Fais-la vite et rejoins-moi là-bas." accepta le Basilic qui pensait lui-même entamer une des bouteilles du Seigneur Rhadamanthe laissées sans surveillance avant d'y aller. (il n'avait plus peur de mourir après tout)

* * *

Pandore et Valentine remarquèrent Sylphide qui, exsangue, semblait avoir un rendez-vous imminent avec Thanatos.

"Sylphide que ce passe-t-il ?" s'enquit la Harpie en voyant l'état de son ami.

"Ah ! V-Valentine ! Milady Pandore !" les salua-t-il. Valentine remplissait sa mission avec une ferveur que le Basilic savait déplacée à son plus grand regret. "Un des Chevaliers d'Athéna s'est réveillé et m'a remplacé dans ma garde et maintenant je dois aller affronter Rune."

"Pourquoi cela ?" demanda Pandore.

"Le Seigneur Minos m'a demandé de m'assurer qu'il mange et si nécessaire de l'aider dans son travail." expliqua Sylphide qui semblait exténué par le simple fait de songer à déranger le Balrog surmené. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la Dame des Enfers qui se tourna vers Valentine.

"Valentine, allons l'aider, à nous trois nous arriverons bien à aider ce pauvre Rune. Tu ne voudrais pas laisser Sylphide seul face à ce désastre." gazouilla-t-elle entre ses longs crocs.

Valentine baissa les yeux, si Sylphide allait se confronter à Rune alors que ce dernier était au bord du gouffre il n'en réchapperai pas. Et de toute façon il pourra toujours garder un œil sur Pandore pendant qu'il soutenait son ami.

"Entendu Milady." accepta la Harpie toujours méfiante. Sylphide lui sourit largement presque sûr que Myu allait lui fausser compagnie. Il accompagna Valentine et Pandore jusqu'aux bureaux des Juges, les trois comparses infernaux se glissèrent dans la grande salle qui croulaient sous les dossier de retard. Rune au centre de la pièce, enchaînait les jugements à une vitesse phénoménale, il avait les yeux cernés, il semblait avoir perdu trois kilos depuis qu'il avait remplacé ses supérieurs. Le Basilic s'approcha lentement du bureau.

"Rune, désires-tu un peu d'aide ? As-tu mangé ce matin ?" demanda Sylphide prêt à se protéger si le Balrog le considérait comme trop bruyant.

"J'ai pas le temps ! Je suis en retard ! En retard ! Je suis très très en retard !" répétait Rune sans discontinuer. On dirait le lapin blanc d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles pensa Valentine qui s'approcha de Sylphide.

"Écoute Rune, Minos nous envoie pour t'aider et te faire avaler quelque chose, je suis sur que tu n'a rien mangé depuis au moins deux jours. Laisse-nous prendre le relais le temps de te remplir l'estomac." lui suggéra la Harpie.

"Trop de bruit...TU FAIS TROP DE BRUIT CA ME DECONCENTRE !" tonna le Balrog en lançant son fouet en direction des deux Spectres. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant de se retrouver prit au piège par l'arme de Rune qui hurlait en tout sens, Valentine se tourna, Pandore avait disparut, profitant de l'immobilité de son garde du corps pour s'éclipser.

"PANDORE !"

"LA FERME !"

* * *

"pandore !" La Lady des Enfers ricana doucement, elle était déjà loin dans les couloirs et n'avait eût aucun mal à gagner l'aile du palais où se trouvait Athéna. Elle remarqua la présence du Chevalier d'Athéna à l'armure déglinguée surveiller la porte. Elle se présenta tranquillement devant lui, Le Bronze-Divin la salua respectueusement, probablement avertit des coutumes des Enfers.

"Dame Pandore."

"Je souhaite m'entretenir avec mon Juge, me permets-tu l'accès à cette pièce ?" s'enquit Pandore d'un air mutin.

"Mais bien sûr." répondit-il en se décalant pour lui laisser l'accès à la chambre. La Dame des Enfers sourit doucement, de toute évidence le Chevalier n'avait pas été briefé sur son interdiction à s'approcher d'Athéna. Après cinq jours sans dormir Minos devait être exténué, elle n'aurait aucun mal à achever une divinité endormie. Elle se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

"Dame Pandore, que faites-vous ici ?" demanda une voix ensommeillée.

"Eaque !? Qu'est-ce que-" Pandore se tourna vers le lit à baldaquin. C'était la chambre d'Hadès.

Devant la porte Hyoga ricana silencieusement, Cheshire lui avait expliqué que Pandore avait l'interdiction de s'approcher d'Athéna. À son réveil il avait voulut monter la garde devant la chambre de sa divinité mais on l'avait avertit que Shun s'y trouvait déjà. Après s'être assuré que son camarade se porte bien il avait donc remplacé Queen devant la chambre d'Hadès. Et Pandore qui ignorait quel Chevalier montait la garde devant la chambre d'Athéna avait légitimement pensé que le Cygne serait devant la chambre de la Déesse.

La Harpie s'avançait dans les couloirs, une marque de fouet sur le bras.

"Pandore est ici." l'avertit tranquillement le Cygne en pointant la porte. Valentine le remercia d'un signe de la tête accompagné d'un sourire amusé. Il n'avait eût aucun mal à imaginer la scène. Pandore cherchant la chambre gardée par un Chevalier d'Athéna et se tromper de pièce. La Harpie entra dans la chambre d'Hadès, Pandore faisait mine devant un juge loin d'être dupe qu'elle était simplement venue rendre visite à son frère.

"Lady Pandore, navré de vous avoir laissée seule, j'ai fini de m'occuper de Rune." déclara Valentine avec une attitude narquoise.

"Valentine..." siffla-t-elle avec un regard perçant. La Harpie lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce et elle obéit en grondant, en quittant la chambre elle foudroya Hyoga du regard. Il semblait mort de rire, Valentine le remercia d'un signe de tête et le Cygne lui fit signe qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

* * *

DeathMask était partit se changer, Sion ne quittait plus Kanon et Rhadamanthe, toujours en froid, des yeux pendant qu'Aiolia et Aldébaran bavassait joyeusement. Personne d'autre ne s'était réveillé depuis Aphrodite et la plage était bien calme. Rhadamanthe se leva et proposa à Kanon de prendre sa place. Le Gémeau accepta silencieusement et lui tendit la pierre.

"Je vais me reposer dans mon temple, je reviendrai dans quelques heures." le Juge acquiesça à l'annonce, Kanon semblait très triste. Et Rhadamanthe n'avait pas envie de le voir ainsi blessé. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que le Gémeau oublie le Scorpion. D'après ce qu'il avait apprit, Milo avait été le premier à le reconnaître comme un frère d'arme et la Wyverne pensait que cette reconnaissance avait fait naître un profond attachement de l'Ex-Marina au Huitième Gardien.

Quant à Kanon, il pensait que la Wyverne choquée par l'attitude des deux hommes avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec lui. Blessé il préférait donc s'éloigner de lui même de la Wyverne.

Quant à Sion il était consterné par la situation. Le Juge et le Gémeau étaient d'indécrottables inadaptés sociaux, il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils soient en proie aux malentendus.

Il devait agir, et vite. Cette situation ne devait pas s'éterniser, le Pope n'était pas rassuré (et à raison) de savoir sa Déesse aux Enfers.

* * *

**Le concours de "qui sera le suivant sur la liste ?" est encore ouvert ! En tête en ce moment : Shaka suivit de Mû, avec Dohko et Shura ex æquo en bons derniers  
**


	6. La diète des Dragons

**Chapitre 6 : La diète des Dragons  
**

**Dans ce chapitre, Les Enfers s'agitent, et Valentine doit affronter une dure réalité. Kanon et Rhadamanthe se réconcilieront-ils ?**

**Resultats du concours, merci d'avoir voté ;) Et pour ceux qui ce le demandent toujours Aioros et Saga auront droit à un traitement spécial X3  
**

**Shaka : IIII**

**Mû : III**

**Dohko : I**

**Shura : I **

* * *

Une journée entière s'était écoulée sans la moindre nouvelle résurrection. Milo et Camus étaient toujours enfermés chez le Scorpion, Aiolia et Aldébaran plaisantaient ensemble pendant que DeathMask et Aphrodite faisaient diverses blagues sur Shura. Rhadamanthe, lui, déprimait tout seul sur la plage. Sion se leva rejoindre le Juge, il fallait régler cette situation au plus vite. Le Pope n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'influence du porteur de la pierre sur le réveil des Chevaliers.

"Vous me semblez bien morose Seigneur Rhadamanthe."

"Je m'en excuse Seigneur Sion. Mais je me languis de mes frères d'armes." mentit la Wyverne qui allait bientôt comprendre qu'on n'apprenait pas au vieux Bélier à faire la grimace.

"Ne vous languissez vous pas plutôt de notre ami Kanon ?" Rhadamanthe sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

"Inutile de nier, je vous ai vu vous réjouir à plusieurs reprises en le regardant. Et vous étiez plein d'espoir en notant que les relations amoureuses n'étaient pas interdites au Sanctuaire que vous n'avez même pas remarqué que Kanon a tenté de vous parler à plusieurs reprises." déclara placidement le Pope malgré l'expression menaçante de la Wyverne.

"Vous vous trompez sur moi." gronda le Juge sur la défensive. Le Pope haussa les épaules.

"En êtes vous si sûr ? Je vous ai sentit blessé lorsque Kanon s'est décidé à repartir pour son temple."continua le Bélier, la Wyverne se savait piégé. Le Pope l'avait démasqué sans le moindre problème.

"Écoutez Seigneur Rhadamanthe, Kanon vous tiens en grande estime et je suis certain que vous faites de même. Mais lorsque vous avez ignoré ses appels il a dû pensé que vous vouliez prendre des distances. Je suis sûr qu'il se sentira mieux si vous dissipez ce malentendu."

Rhadamanthe baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait d'une telle négligence.

"Ce serait préférable en effet. Puis-je vous demander d'aller quérir Kanon ?" demanda le Juge.

"Je m'apprêtait à vous le proposer." sourit le Bélier qui s'inclina avant de retourner prévenir Kiki qu'il s'absentait quelques instants. Le jeune apprenti lui décocha un large sourire et le laissa partir. Rhadamanthe le suivit du regard jusqu'à le voir disparaître dans les escaliers.

Sion grimpa sans problème les marches jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux. Du temps de son vieil âge il avait un mal fou à parcourir le chemin entre chaque maison sans faire de pause et trouvait son nouvel état très plaisant. Il franchit le seuil de la troisième maison pour se diriger directement vers les appartements privés du Chevalier. Il entendit d'étranges gémissements plaintifs s'échapper de la chambre du cadet et s'en approcha discrètement.

* * *

Les tâches colorés dansaient devant lui, deux disques dorés perçants tournaient ensemble sur le fond bleu et rouge. Ses deux billes, ses deux yeux dorés le terrifiaient. Le bleu et le rouge commencèrent à prendre forme. Deux dragons tournaient ensemble. Le Gémeau rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Impossible de dormir ou de se détendre ainsi en proie à ses cauchemars colorés.

"Kanon ? Tout va bien ?" L'ex-marina se redressa d'un coup sur son lit. Sion toquait à la porte.

"J-je... Ç-ça va ! Juste un mauvais rêve." lança-t-il en enfilant sa tunique.

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Ton cosmos me semble perturbé..." s'enquit le Bélier auquel le Troisième Or avait ouvert la porte.

"Mais oui, mais oui." répondit-il.

Sion le dévisagea d'un air réprobateur. Kanon n'aimait pas cette tête de je-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-tu-as-fait-mais-je-suis-sûr- que-c'est-mal.

"Pourquoi venir me réveiller vieux bouc ?!" siffla le Gémeau qui s'était levé du pied gauche.

"Rhadamanthe souhaite te parler mon ami. Et je te prierai de m'appeler vieux bélier à l'avenir." rétorqua le Pope les bras croisés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? il est fatigué déjà ? Il vient à peine de se lever." ronchonna le Gémeau rancunier.

"Non, il souhaite simplement s'entretenir avec toi. Accepte de lui parler Kanon, il semble vraiment y tenir."

Kanon baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas franchement envie de parler au Juge alors que celui-ci n'avait pas voulut lui parler quand il s'y était risqué. Mais Kanon se doutait que derrière son sourire paternel Sion était passé en mode target et ne le lâcherai pas avant qu'il ne se soit expliqué avec le Juge. Il soupira et sortit de ses appartements le Pope sur les talons.

* * *

Pandore était folle de rage. Comment avait-elle pût se tromper de chambre ? Maintenant Valentine ne voudra plus jamais la lâcher ! Pourquoi Sylphide ne lui avait pas dit qu'un second chevalier s'était réveillé et avait également remplacé un Spectre dans sa garde. À cause de cet idiot de Basilic elle avait lamentablement échoué dans sa tentative ! Elle jeta furieusement un vase sur le sol. Valentine frappa à la porte.

"Tout va bien Milady ?" tout dans la voix de la Harpie transpirait la moquerie et la Dame des Enfers ne pouvait le supporter.

"Silence, Spectre ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Disparaît !"

"Je ne le puis, Seigneur Rhadamanthe m'a ordonné de-"

"Cesse donc avec Rhadamanthe ! Il t'utilise comme il veut ! Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour lui !" cracha-t-elle furieuse.

"Vous pouvez bien me traiter de tous les noms votre Altesse, mais je ne vous autoriserai pas à vous montrer aussi insultante à son égard. Maître Rhadamanthe est juste. Il me traite toujours avec respect."

"Hahaha ! Pauvre fou ! Ne sais-tu donc pas que le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux lui a tapé dans l'œil ! Tu es un outil bien pratique pour qu'il puisse garder le contrôle sur la situation pendant qu'il batifole avec son chevalier !" s'esclaffa-t-elle.

"Cessez d'injurier mon maître !"

"Je ne l'injurie pas ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité !"

"SUFFIT !" Pandore eut un mouvement de recul face à l'éclat de voix de la Harpie avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"J'attendrai devant votre suite, je vous avise de ne pas tenter quoique ce soit de stupide votre Majesté."

"Mais bien sûr Valentine. Tu peux en être certain."

* * *

Devant la chambre d'Hadès, Hyoga piaffait d'impatience. Bien sûr il avait envie de faire plaisir à Shun en aidant les Spectres comme le lui avait demandé Andromède lorsqu'il l'avait vu devant la chambre d'Athéna, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise au milieu de ses anciens ennemis dont il avait été responsable de la mort de plusieurs d'entre eux. Il entendit un bruit de chute derrière la grande porte qu'il gardait. Il toqua à trois reprises

Pas de réponse.

"Seigneur Eaque ? Tout va bien ?"

Toujours rien.

"Seigneur Eaque ?" demanda-t-il en entrouvrant la porte. Le Garuda gisait au milieu de la pièce, le visage blanc comme la mort, inconscient. Le Cygne se précipita vers lui, le souffle du Juge était faible mais présent, le Chevalier d'Athéna se précipita vers la porte et cria à plein poumons :

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEERTE !"

* * *

Myu, Sylphide, Cheshire et Queen se chargeaient de remplacer Rune pendant que ce dernier gisait, assommé sur un canapé derrière le bureau lorsqu'il entendirent la clameur à l'extérieur.

"aleeeeeeeeeeeerte !"

"C'est pas la voix du Cygne ça ?" demanda Cheshire en levant le museau des papiers qu'il trifouillait.

"Mais il monte la garde devant les appartements du Seigneurs Hadès, non ? Cela veux dire que..."

Queen se leva d'un coup et se précipita dans les couloirs suivi par ses trois comparses au grand galop. Gordon tenait les Spectres paniqués à l'écart avec Hyoga. Violate était dans la chambre avec Kagaho. Le Bénou s'occupait de remplacer le Juge pour maintenir le corps d'Hadès en vie pendant que Béhémoth s'occupait d'allonger Eaque sur le divan.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Sylphide au Cygne qui s'occupait de tenir Cube à l'écart de la porte.

"J'ai entendu du bruit et en ouvrant la porte je l'ai trouvé inconscient sur le sol." répondit le Bronze-Divin. Violate s'approcha du Basilic.

"Qu'a-t-il Violate ?" s'enquit le Spectre inquiet entouré de tous ses compagnons.

"Il s'est évanouit de fatigue. Si Eaque est tombé alors il faut surveiller l'état de Seigneur Minos et que l'on envoie quelqu'un au Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour s'assurer que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe ne rencontre pas les même ennuis."

"Je m'en occupe !"

"Valentine ? Mais tu dois surveiller Pandore !" s'exclama Sylphide en voyant la Harpie s'approcher du groupe suivit de Pandore inquiète pour son frère.

"Et c'est pour cela que je vais te demander de me remplacer dans cette tâche, il faut que je parle au Seigneur Rhadamanthe de toute urgence." Le Basilic nota le regard meurtrier de la Harpie et préféra ne pas insister et acquiesça, s'approchant de Pandore qui siffla d'un air mauvais.

* * *

Kanon était posté devant Rhadamanthe qui semblait le dévisager bêtement.

"Et alors ? Tu va me dire quoi maintenant ?" trancha le Gémeau. Le Pope qui les écoutait de loin avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux devant l'inaptitude du Gémeau à faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de compréhension.

"Je tenais à m'excuser." répondit placidement la Wyverne en s'inclinant qui trouvait son agacement justifié. "Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, je suis impardonnable." Kanon ne sût pas tout de suite comment réagir face aux excuses du Juge.

"Euh...C-C'est rien...Je me suis aussi mal comporté c'est pas la peine d'en faire autant, ce n'est même pas de ta faute." bafouilla-t-il.

"Écoute, je pense que c'est inutile de t'accrocher à Milo, je peux t'aider si tu veux." commença le Juge.

"Hein ?"

"J'ai vu le regard que tu avais quand il est parti avec Camus. Tu avais l'air blessé alors je me suis mit à y réfléchir plus profondément et j'étais si concentré que je ne me suis pas aperçu que tu avais tenté de me parler, c'est Sion qui m'a dit que tu avais essayé. Je comprends que tu te sentes mal mais tu n'es pas seul tu sais. Tu peux me parler si tu veux." continua la Wyverne qui ne s'était pas aperçut que le Bélier venait de se donner le plus beau facepalm de l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Cet idiot de Juge paranoïaque avait tout comprit de travers.

Kanon resta immobile devant le Juge qui continuait de dire n'importe quoi en voyant que ces paroles n'avaient pas l'effet escompté sur le Gémeau, s'enfonçant à chaque mot un peu plus loin dans le contresens. Kanon resta sans rien dire pendant de longue minutes alors que Sion se demandait sincèrement s'il devait lui faire un piqûre d'adrénaline juste avant que le Gémeau éclate de rire devant un Juge confus.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

"Kanon ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Que t'ai-je dis de si drôle ?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Tu es un idiot Rhadamanthe ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Ce n'est pas parce que Milo s'est retrouvé avec Camus que je me suis sentit triste ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est seulement parce que je n'avais eût personne pour m'attendre quand je me suis réveillé ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Quel idiot ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'y crois pas ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Et moi qui avais crût que tu voulais prendre tes distances ! On est vraiment des demeurés ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Rhadamanthe le regarda s'esclaffer incrédule. Il avait mal comprit ? Il sentit très con face au rire ininterrompu du Gémeau qui avait attiré toute l'attention de la population de la plage.

"Je me suis...trompé ?"

"Et pas qu'un peu mon ami ! Dans mes bras Rhadamanthe ! J'avais besoin de ça aujourd'hui, merci !" lâcha le Gémeau en enlaçant la Wyverne de plus en plus perdue.

Sion souffla un grand coup, voilà un problème de réglé. Kanon serra un peu plus fort son cou pour le faire sortir de sa transe et le Juge lui rendit enfin son étreinte. Il était si heureux de sentir la chaleur du Gémeau entre ses épaules. Les autres Chevaliers regardaient la scène incrédules. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait un Chevalier d'Athéna donner une telle accolade à un Juge des Enfers que l'on aurait presque eût du mal à qualifier d'amicale en les voyant, Kanon ainsi pendu au cou de Rhadamanthe. La Wyverne garda le corps contre le sien, le nez plongé dans son cou, ses doux cheveux indigo effleurant sa joue.

"Ils sont mignons !" lâcha ingénument Aldébaran qui semblait ravi de voir à quel point les relations entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers s'étaient améliorées, remarque suivit des ricanements de DeathMask et Aphrodite.

"Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?" la Wyverne reconnut immédiatement la voix et se dégagea des bras de Kanon pour voir Valentine de la Harpie bras ballants le fixer d'un air horrifié.

"Qu'est-ce que vous...Elle avait donc raison..."

"Valentine ! Que fais-tu ici, je t'avais ordonné de surveiller Pandore pour qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à Athéna !" gronda le Juge fâché d'avoir dût mettre un terme à son étreinte avec le Gémeau.

"Seigneur Eaque a fait un malaise, je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien pendant que Sylphide me remplace à ma mission..."

L'ambiance s'était gelée d'un seul coup. Aldébaran ne souriait plus, réalisant très rapidement ce que la Harpie s'imaginait à cet instant. Aphrodite et DeathMask ne pensaient même pas à ricaner face au visage déconfit du Spectre. Aldébaran se tourna vers Sion pour demander s'il devait intervenir mais le Pope ne savait pas quoi faire. La Harpie semblait sincèrement furieuse envers la Wyverne.

"Valentine, calme-toi."

"Je vous faisait confiance... Je pensais pas que vous iriez vous jeter dans les bras du premier venu...Et dire que je me suis aperçut de rien, quel con je fais !"

"Valentine...Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagine mais Rhadamanthe et moi sommes juste amis, je t'assure." tenta Kanon pour tenter de raisonner la Harpie dont le cosmos enflait de plus en plus.

"TAIS-TOI ! ESPECE D'ENFLURE ! NON CONTENT DE TUER MON MAITRE TU TENTE DE LE CORROMPRE ?! JE VAIS TE TUER VOLEUR !"

"VALENTINE ! IL SUFFIT !"

La Harpie s'immobilisa instantanément. Le Juge avait remit son casque et faisait à présent face à son serviteur. Personne dans l'assemblée n'avait entendu la Wyverne faire preuve ainsi de son autorité en haussant la voix. Valentine pâlit et s'agenouilla.

"Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Rhadamanthe...Je...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... Mon attitude est inqualifiable..." articula difficilement le Spectre dont la gorge s'était dangereusement resserrée. Il avait la sensation que tout le sable de la plage était allé se ficher dans ses yeux tant il avait envie de pleurer.

"Relève-toi Valentine. Retourne auprès de Pandore et si jamais la situation s'aggrave reviens me chercher. J'aviserai sur ton cas une fois cette mission achevée."

"Entendu Seigneur Rhadamanthe." La Harpie se redressa et tourna les talons repartant comme elle était venue. Après son départ l'équipée resta silencieuse. Kanon fût le premier à s'approcher de la Wyverne qui se tenait le regard bas.

"Rhadamanthe ? Ça va aller ?" s'enquit-il.

"Kanon...Acceptes-tu de prendre le relais quelques temps ? J'ai besoin de m'isoler un peu." articula-t-il difficilement. Le Gémeau accepta silencieusement en posant sa main sur son épaule. La Wyverne lui donna la pierre et fila vers le temple des Gémeaux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela arrive maintenant ? Bien sûr qu'il savait que Valentine l'aimait, sa loyauté dépassait largement les limites d'une simple fidélité chef/soldat. Mais Rhadamanthe ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments et pensait que la Harpie finirait par passer à autre chose. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Pour Valentine. Et au fond de lui il espérait que Kanon ne le haïrait pas pour cette scène embarrassante.

Sur la plage Kanon se sentait le cœur étrangement léger malgré le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait. Certes la rage de la Harpie était aussi imprévue que douloureuse, mais il était juste heureux que Rhadamanthe se soit expliqué. Il suivit le cosmos du Juge sans mot dire jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sûr qu'il soit dans le troisième temple.

"Tout va bien Kanon ?" demanda Sion qui s'était approché sous le regard attentif de tout ses frères d'armes.

"Ça va oui, pourquoi ?"

"Valentine semblait vraiment furieux contre toi, ça va aller ?" insista le Grand Pope face à la réaction décalée du Gémeau.

"Oui, oui ça va bien. En fait je me sens quand même bien mieux que tout à l'heure, merci de t'en soucier vieux Bélier ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà une bonne centaine de personnes pour me détester !" dit l'Ex-marina dans un sourire amusé. Sion soupira, des fois ce n'était pas si mal que Kanon soit un parfait inadapté social même s'il savait qu'au fond le Gémeau avait été touché par la détresse de la Harpie.

* * *

"Milo, nous devrions rejoindre les autres, cela fait presque vingt-quatre heures que nous n'avons pas bougé." se plaignit le Verseau en essayant de se défaire des bras suppliant du Scorpion.

"S'il te plaît tu peux le refaire ? Juste une fois...Camus...S'il te plaît...J'adore quand c'est toi qui le fait."

"Milo...Je suis fatigué, je l'ai déjà fait trois fois."

"Et moi quatre, on sera à égalité. Allez...Tu es encore plus doué que moi, je me demande pourquoi tu n'a pas plus de conquêtes féminines..."

"Parce qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas." trancha le Verseau que le Scorpion couvrait impitoyablement de baisers brûlants. "Milo...T'es lourd...J'arrive plus à respirer..." souffla-t-il au Huitième Or qui s'était couché sur lui à califourchon essayant de capturer ses lèvres fuyantes.

"Mais Camus on n'est pas obligé de les rejoindre tout de suite. S'il te plaît. Juste une fois et je te laisse faire ce que tu veux." supplia-t-il.

"Ce que je veux ?"

"Oui."

"Absolument, tout ce que je veux ?"

"Oui mon Camus. Tout ce que tu veux."

"Dans ce cas."

Le Verseau retourna Milo sur le matelas et l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'arrivera jamais à sortir du huitième temple. Ça, le Verseau en était absolument certain.

* * *

Rhadamanthe s'allongea sur le lit de Kanon dont la couette était encore en désordre. Il se sentait si désolé pour Valentine. Il se coucha sur le côté, regardant son surplis de Vouivre posé à côté du lit. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de dormir encore un peu avant de retourner voir Kanon qu'il préférait ne pas laisser seul. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à rêver de nouveau à ses beaux dragons.

Les disciples de Shaka se mirent à chanter plus fort, s'enfonçant littéralement la tête dans le sable en s'inclinant. Les Chevaliers d'or se tournèrent vers le Chevalier de la Vierge qui se redressa lentement et ouvrit ses yeux saphir au milieu de ses disciples en prière façon divinité bouddhiste.

"Magnifique entrée." sarcasma Kanon en voyant la Vierge féliciter un à un ses disciples.

"Merci de ta sollicitude Kanon des Gémeaux." répondit Shaka sans la moindre ironie.

"SHAKA !"

"Oh, oh !"

La Vierge n'eut pas le temps de se téléporter où de se protéger de l'agression que déjà le Taureau le soulevait dans les airs les larmes aux yeux. Aucun des disciples n'avait fui pour se protéger restant paisiblement prosternés autour de l'emplacement qu'occupait leur maître autrefois.

"SHAKA ! SHAKA ! JE SUIS SI HEUREUX QUE TU TE SOIT RÉVEILLÉ ! SHAKA ! C'EST GENIAL !"

"Oui, oui Aldébaran. Pose-moi à terre tu veux, je souhaite congédier mes disciples." Le Taureau obéit sans insister, Aphrodite et DeathMask se sentaient déçus que Shaka n'eusse pas paniqué face au Brésilien hyper-affectueux. La Vierge conseilla à ses disciples de retourner méditer dans son temple et qu'il resterai avec ses camarades sur la plage. Les élèves partirent en entonnant leurs chants.

Shaka regarda autour de lui, scrutant chaque personne présente sur la plage avant de jeter un regard lointain vers les temples.

"Milo et Camus ne vont pas nous rejoindre tout de suite n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non en effet." siffla DeathMask entre ses dents.

"Ma curiosité est peut-être déplacée mais que fait un Juge des Enfers aux temples des Gémeaux ? Est-il là pour nous venir en aide ?" s'enquit Shaka en se tournant vers Kanon puisque c'était dans son temple que reposait le Juge.

"Il est venu nous aider pour que tout le monde puisse revenir du Royaume des Morts mon ami !" expliqua le Gémeau d'un air tranquille.

"Je vois. Aldébaran, mon ami, que dirais-tu si nous allions chercher quelque chose à manger, le soleil me dit que nous approchons de midi." suggéra Shaka.

"Avec plaisir ! Je commençais à avoir faim !"

Le Taureau et la Vierge tournèrent les talons pour se diriger vers leurs temples, on entendait de loin Aldébaran rire fort, très heureux du retour de son ami.

"Dites, Shaka avait bien les yeux ouverts sans raison, non ?" demanda DeathMask à Aphrodite.

"Nous ne sommes plus en guerre Chevalier du Cancer, Shaka n'a plus de raison de se dissimuler." répondit le Grand Pope à la place du Poisson. Sion se sentait rassuré, maintenant que la situation c'était calmée entre les deux porteurs de la pierre, les résurrections allaient pouvoir reprendre.

* * *

**J'ai mis longtemps à publier ce chapitre (par rapport aux autres sous-entendu étant donné que je trouve personnellement mon rythme de parution assez soutenu) et espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.**

**Il est probable qu'il connaisse quelques modifications à l'avenir. en tout cas merci de toujours me suivre et à la prochaine fois ! ;)**


	7. Doutes et Serpent

**Chapitre 7 : Doutes et Serpent**

**Valentine est torturé par le doute et Pandore en profite, les Résurrections reprennent et les derniers Chevaliers de Bronze se réveillent.**

* * *

"Sylphide, je dois te parler en privé...s'il te plaît..." demanda Valentine au Spectre de garde devant les appartements de Pandore.

"Euh...Bien sûr... Tu pourrai dire à Queen de me remplacer s'il te plaît ?" La Harpie acquiesça et tourna les talons, il semblait vraiment très pâle. Le Basilic se demanda se qu'il avait bien pût voir au Sanctuaire pour sembler aussi retourné. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que Valentine revienne avec l'Alraune. Queen ne posa aucune question et remplaça son camarade qui suivit Valentine dans une aile isolée du palais.

"Je l'ai surpris avec Kanon des Gémeaux..." déclara lentement la Harpie.

"Hein ?"

"Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Je l'ai surpris avec Kanon, le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, dans ses bras !" répéta-t-il plus fort. Valentine s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Sylphide. Le Basilic tenta de rassurer son camarade qui semblait désespéré.

"Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe va me détester maintenant ! Je suis un tel imbécile d'avoir un jour crût que j'aurai ma chance !" sanglota-t-il, détruit par ce qu'il venait de voir. Sylphide faisait de son mieux pour rassurer la Harpie, lui pressant gentiment l'épaule.

"Que s'est-il passé au juste ?" s'enquit le Basilic inquiet pour son ami.

"Je suis arrivé sur la plage où devaient se trouver les Chevaliers et le Seigneur Rhadamanthe...*hic*...et je l'ai vu en train de prendre le Gémeau dans ses bras !...Je...Je me suis mis en colère et...et le Seigneur Rhadamanthe m'a crié dessus !" Sylphide ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait jamais vu le Seigneur Rhadamanthe hausser le ton et qu'il l'eusse fait contre Valentine le secouait également.

"Pandore doit se réjouir dans son coin, elle avait raison au final ! Quel idiot je suis ! Seigneur Rhadamanthe ne m'a jamais aimé ! Il ne m'aimera jamais ! Et maintenant il va me haïr !"

"Allons, ne dis pas ça ! Seigneur Rhadamanthe t'apprécie énormément ! Il m'a même déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il te considérait comme le meilleur de ses soldats !" tenta le Basilic pour remonter le moral de Valentine.

"Oui, je suis 'un outil bien pratique', pas quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux ! Quel misérable je suis d'avoir pensé qu'un Juge des Enfers puisse s'intéresser à moi !"

"Valentine ! Tu compte beaucoup pour le Seigneur Rhadamanthe et je suis sûr qu'il sait combien il est important à tes yeux !"

"Si c'est le cas Sylphide, alors ce qu'il vient de faire et d'autant plus cruel. Se jeter ainsi dans ses bras, sans même me dire que je n'avais aucune chance à la base ! Ça fait si mal Sylphide !" gémit la Harpie en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules de son ami. Le Basilic n'avait jamais vu Valentine se lamenter ainsi, ni même perdre son calme d'ailleurs et le regarder ainsi blessé sans pouvoir agir alors qu'il tenait tant à lui, regarder un être si fier et si beau aussi ravagé, le désolait. Il sentit la Harpie se dégager lentement de ses bras.

"Merci de d'avoir prit sur ton temps pour m'écouter, mon ami. Cela m'a vraiment soulagé d'un poids, je vais reprendre mon poste auprès de Pandore." murmura doucement Valentine.

Le Basilic regarda l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde après le Seigneur Hadès et le Seigneur Rhadamanthe repartir auprès de la vile Pandore.

"Prends soin de toi mon ami." murmura-t-il doucement.

* * *

Kanon était encore bousculé par ses flashs colorés. Maintenant il distinguait clairement le dragon rouge et le dragon bleu et le regard doré qui le fixait intensément ne l'angoissait presque plus. Il rouvrit paisiblement les yeux, il ne se laisserait influencer jusqu'à la folie par ses hallucinations comme Saga. Il tourna son regard vers son frère, au fond il aimait bien son frère, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il le couva tendrement du regard comme Sion le faisait avec Dohko et Mû, comme Aphrodite et Angelo, appuyé l'un sur l'autre, veillaient sur Shura, comme Aiolia surveillait son frère, et tout comme Aldé et Shaka les veillaient tous tendrement du regard.

"Regardez-moi cette bande de paresseux !" clama une voix forte en s'approchant du groupe.

"Tiens ! Des revenants !" ironisa Aiolia.

"Et alors, on vous avait manqué ?" demanda Milo en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un sourire adorable.

"Nan, ni toi ni Camus !" se moqua Kanon en regardant les deux chevaliers en tenue civile (Camus vêtu d'une chemise de Milo, son haut étant parti en lambeaux) rejoindre l'équipée.

"Haha ! T'es un enfoiré Kanon, mais je t'aime bien !" s'esclaffa le Scorpion.

"Milo ! Surveille ton langage !" s'offusqua Sion qui n'avait pas eût le temps de boucher les oreilles de Kiki.

"Pardon Grand Pope, je m'excuuuuuuuuse !"

Kanon éclata de rire face à la révérence disgracieuse du Huitième gardien qui semblait d'excellente humeur. Camus soupira devant l'exhubérence de son compagnon mais ne pût réprimer un sourire amusé. Shaka qui n'était pas vraiment au courant du dernier potin sur les deux hommes demanda ingénument à Camus si leur résurrection était la raison de la joie du Scorpion. Ce à quoi le Verseau répondit : "Oui, en partie."

"Milo et Camus sont ensemble maintenant Shaka ! C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?" s'enthousiasma Aldébaran en se penchant vers la Vierge.

"Oui, tout comme Mû, Shura, Aioros, Dohko et Saga seront bientôt parmi nous." ajouta ingénument l'indien qui n'avait clairement pas saisi le sous-entendu du Taureau.

"Non, ce que veux dire Aldé, c'est que maintenant Milo et moi sommes 'en couple'." précisa le Verseau sans ciller alors que Milo s'écrasait dans le sable à côté de lui pour aller se lover contre lui.

Shaka resta sans réagir un long moment avant de simplement dire : "oh !"

Aldébaran, très content de leur union, commença à les bombarder de questions. De toute évidence être mort avait provoqué chez lui un incroyable besoin de rattraper tout son retard. Milo répondait avec enthousiasme à la plupart des interrogations alors que le Verseau lui suggérait de ses calmer sur ses projets tous plus démentiels les uns que les autres.

Kanon était amusé en les regardant ainsi collés l'un à l'autre (enfin surtout Milo collé à Camus). Il se sentait aussi particulièrement amusé en se rappelant que Rhadamanthe avait pensé qu'il était amoureux du Scorpion. Et en même temps il avait cette espèce de jalousie qui lui collait à la peau. Comme un retour à la réalité. Cette réalisation soudaine qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ce sentiment. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son frère. Il attendra. Encore un peu. Que quelqu'un vienne vers lui.

Une main chaleureuse vint se plaquer sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

"Allez ! Cesse de te morfondre Kanon, il finira par se réveiller ton frangin !" Milo lui offrit un de ses terrible sourires, un de ceux dont on ne peut s'échapper sans un agréable sensation de bien-être. L'expression du Gémeau se radoucit instantanément.

"Je sais Milo. Je me demande juste combien de temps je vais attendre."

"Te prends pas la tête, on attendra ensemble si tu veux." Kanon lui sourit à son tour. Le Scorpion était vraiment doué pour remonter le moral. L'ex-marina commença à se demander s'il aurait le même effet avec le Juge. Rhadamanthe aura besoin d'un petit remontant après la scène de la Harpie.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix était le seul Chevalier à avoir un Spectre de très haut rang pour garde, et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il terrorisait tous les autres soldats de l'armée d'Hadès et qu'avec son caractère 'héroïque' il valait mieux s'attendre à sommeil agité. Pour cette mission Violate avait été envoyée pour calmer ses ardeurs en espérant que sa féminité lui conférera un minimum de sympathie aux yeux du Phénix. Elle avait dût troquer son surplis pour une robe blanche sobre appartenant à Pandore (rien d'étonnant que la Spectre aux attitudes cavalières n'en possède aucune) pour aller attendre dans la chambre du Phénix. Si Ikki l'avait vue avec son armure elle aurait sans doute subit l'attaque éclair du Chevalier qui se réveilla à l'instant même où elle rentrait dans la chambre pour prendre la garde qu'elle avait laissé à un autre Spectre le temps de répondre à l'alerte du Cygne.

Le pauvre être terrifié n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer l'arrivée de sa supérieure qu'un puissant coup de pied l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur.

"Fichus Spectres ! Je les anéantirait tous jusque au dernier ! Meurt !" cria-t-il en prenant son élan.

"Non ! Ne le tuez pas !" cria Violate. Ikki s'immobilisa et se tourna vers la femme en robe clair. "Ne le tuez pas, vous vous feriez remarquer." improvisa-t-elle d'une voix radoucie comme pour calmer le Chevalier.

"Ironique de la part d'une personne qui vient de vider ses poumons en hurlant." répondit le Phénix méfiant.

"Vous ne devez pas le tuer. Si un seul Spectre venait à mourir cela mettrai Athéna en danger." rusa-t-elle en appuyant sur le point faible du Chevalier.

"Athéna est ici ?"

"Oui, vos compagnons et votre frère aussi." continua-t-elle sur sa lancée, avec cela le Phénix devrait se tenir à carreaux.

"Shun est ici ?!"

"Oui, ne perdons pas de temps, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre armure puis jusqu'à votre frère. Évitons les combats, nous serions trop vite repérés !"

"Je ne suivrai personne dont le nom m'est étranger."

"Je me nomme Violate. Et je ne suis pas votre ennemie." ajouta-t-elle. Le Phénix était tombé dans le piège. Quel dommage qu'ils ne fussent pas en guerre à cet instant car la manœuvre en valait vraiment la chandelle.

* * *

"Tiens, Valentine, enfin de retour." ronronna Pandore en notant que la Harpie au regard meurtrier avait remplacé le Basilic devant sa porte. Le Spectre la foudroyait du regard. Cette créature était responsable de tout ces malheurs. "Allons, allons, quelle façon de dévisager un supérieur. Dois-je comprendre que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux à propos Rhadamanthe ?"

La Harpie ne cilla pas, le visage toujours pétri de fureur. Cette femme, cette maudite femme était responsable de sa peine. Parce que Rhadamanthe ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle qui s'avançait vers lui en ondulant. Traîtresse. Elle enroula ses bras envenimés autour de ses épaules et posa sa joue contre sa poitrine. Il ne réagit pas. Maudite. Il la haïssait plus que tout. Elle lui murmura des mots impies, il ne cilla pas. Son cœur brûlant de colère. Lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de son maître. Le faisant rouler dans sa bouche comme s'il était à elle. Il ne se rendait même plus compte des larmes de détresses qui roulaient sur ses joues et que la main pâle de Pandore venait essuyer du bout des doigts. Il devait rester droit. Rester digne. Pour le Seigneur Rhadamanthe et pour la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. Jusqu'au bout.

"Tu es bien blessé Valentine. Trésor. Rhadamanthe t'a fait bien du mal. Pauvre petite chose que tu es. Un pauvre toutou abandonné. Souhaites-tu que je te redonne un joli collier ?"

"Arrêtez."

"Rhadamanthe ne veux plus de toi pour se faire les crocs. Il a trouvé bien plus intéressant. Un beau joujou tout neuf. Tu es trop usé mon pauvre petit."

"Ça suffit."

"À quoi cela peut-il bien te servir de continuer à jouer la comédie ? Il t'a abandonné sur le bord de la route pour un chien de race. Quel dommage que tu n'ai pas un pedigree suffisant pour le satisfaire. Tu n'est pas assez...Gémeaux."

"CESSEZ CA !"

Pandore s'écarta vivement. La Harpie avait déployé son cosmos pour se protéger des assauts cruels de la Dame des Enfers. Pandore était souriante. Victorieuse. Elle n'avait jamais pût supporter Valentine. Il était trop fidèle à Rhadamanthe. Aveuglé par l'aura de son maître. Maintenant il était brisé entre ses griffes. Prêt à être manipulé. De grosses gouttes tombaient de ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol. Pandore s'approcha de nouveau. Glissant son ongle acéré le long du menton humide du Spectre. Elle s'approcha lentement du visage désespéré de la Harpie.

"Et si...je te faisais oublier un peu Rhadamanthe ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Quoique...préférerai-tu voir le Gémeau détruit ? Je suis sûr que tu en crève d'envie à présent. S'il n'est plus là tu sera de nouveau le seul à avoir un peu d'intérêt pour Rhadamanthe. Aide-moi. Tue Athéna pour moi. Kanon des Gémeau sera détruit. Sa Majesté Hadès pourra prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Et Rhadamanthe sera plus grand que jamais. Et tu sera seul à ses côtés. Pourquoi résister alors que la solution à ton malheur est si proche ?" susurra-t-elle en laissant son serpent préféré se glisser le long du cou de Valentine.

La Harpie était perdue, servie sur un plateau entre ses griffes manipulatrice de Pandore. Quand il releva ses yeux humide on ne lisait que de la résignation. Pandore avait fini par briser son esprit. Il écouterai tout ce qu'elle lui dirait. Y comprit tuer Athéna pour se débarrasser de Kanon.

* * *

"Ah, la salope !" pesta Violate entre ses dents. Elle retenait Ikki par le bras pour l'empêcher de foncer sur cette fichue sorcière. Le Phénix avait retrouvé son armure et l'envie d'en découdre. Violate dût lui serrer le poignet si fort pour l'empêcher de foncer tête baissée que le Chevalier eût du mal à retenir un grondement agacé. Pandore avait glissé son doigts sous le menton de Valentine et le guidait vers l'aile où se trouvait Athéna. Lorsqu'elle fût assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre le Phénix se dégagea de l'emprise de Béhémoth.

"Rattrapons-les ! Ils ne doivent pas s'en prendre à Athéna !"

"Silence ! Il faut agir avec stratégie ! Si on leur fonce dessus les Spectres vont nous attaquer et ils pourront en profiter pour l'éliminer facilement ! Suis-moi j'ai une autre idée ! Rejoignons ton frère vite, il nous aidera !

* * *

Valentine avançait automatiquement vers la chambre qu'occupait Athéna. Shun d'Andromède le regarda s'approcher sans voir Pandore. Il lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Milady Pandore s'est encore échappée, je vais l'attendre dans la chambre d'Athéna avec le Seigneur Minos." déclara la Harpie d'un ton neutre. Le Chevalier lui sourit gentiment.

"Entendu, mais pensez à vous reposer. Vous êtes vraiment très pâle." dit-il en se décalant.

"Merci de votre sollicitude." dans cet état de détresse profonde il ne ressentait aucun remord à l'idée de trahir la confiance de ce pur Chevalier. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dans la chambre. Minos à bouts de force était affalé dans le canapé. Il murmurait les noms de Rune et d'Eaque dans sa fatigue. Il ne réagit même pas à son arrivée. Ce serait vraiment trop facile pensa-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il fit un pas vers la couche de la Déesse qui gisait sur le lit vermeille.

Il tendit son bras vers elle afin de lancer son attaque. Il n'en eût pas le temps. Le Phénix lui envoya un coup puissant, la porte se rouvrit et les chaînes d'Andromède s'enroulèrent autour du Spectre. Il ne lutta même pas, la douleur lui vrillait les côte il leva son regard vide vers les Chevaliers de bronze secondés par Violate toujours dans sa robe beige.

"Cela suffit Valentine. Tu ne touchera pas à Athéna." siffla Béhémoth d'un ton calme. Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de la Harpie la même détresse qu'elle avait elle-même éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait échoué à la mission confiée par Eaque à la précédente Guerre Sainte. Elle se pencha et essuya les larmes ininterrompues de Valentine avec douceur. "C'est fini. Tu n'a pas à aller plus loin. Je connais ça. Je sais que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Tout comme le Seigneur Eaque le fit pour moi."

"Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe me déteste."

"Non. C'est parce qu'il t'estime tout particulièrement qu'il est sévère avec toi." continua Violate. Shun avait relâché le Spectre pour enfin se jeter dans les bras de son frère qu'il l'accueillit noblement.

"Il aime Kanon des Gémeaux..."

"Cela veut-il dire que tu n'a aucune importance pour lui ? Tu as toujours été là pour lui. Il sera toujours là pour toi tant que tu restera à ses côtés. Ne faiblit pas si facilement. Tu lui est précieux."

Sur ces paroles la Harpie éclata en sanglots, Violate le prit dans ses bras. "Je ferai pas ça tout les jours alors profite." grogna-t-elle.

"Merci." souffla Valentine rassuré entre ses bras chauds. Chauds comme ceux de Sylphide. Il connaissait Béhémoth pour savoir qu'au fond cela lui coûtait d'avoir à se comporter comme une femme. Il ne resta pas trop longtemps dans ses bras.

"Tu devrais te débarrasser de cette robe, elle ne te va pas du tout."

"Je sais, mais si le Chevalier du Phénix m'avait vu avec mon surplis il aurait immédiatement tenté de me boxer comme le pauvre garde qui me remplaçait quand j'aidais Eaque."

"Quoi ?! Tu es une Spectre ?! Tu m'a dit ne pas être mon ennemie !" brailla Ikki en cachant Shun derrière son dos.

"Oh ! Shun d'Andromède, explique-lui parce que ton frère commence à m'agacer !" pesta Violate qui semblait soulagé de ne plus avoir à jouer le rôle de la jeune femme sans défense. Shun acquiesça et se tourna vers son frère avec un sourire pour commencer à tout lui expliquer.

* * *

Athéna et Hadès avaient erré un long moment avant d'avoir retrouvé une nouvelle âme de Chevalier. Pour une raison inconnue les âmes étaient devenues opaques avant de revenir à la normales. Les deux divinités avaient donc décidé de se dépêcher de trouver le plus d'âmes possibles avant que le phénomène ne se reproduise. Athéna passait rapidement en revue toutes les âmes passant à sa portée imitée par Hadès, un peu plus loin qui triait vivement les sphères en cherchant celles aux teintes dorées.

"Hadès, je crois que je connais celle-ci."

Le Seigneur des Enfers la rejoignit prestement. La moindre seconde était devenue précieuse. Il effleura la sphère du bout de l'ongle et celle-ci resplendit, pure et splendide.

"C'est Mû du Bélier ! Merveilleux ! Sion sera tellement heureux de le revoir !" s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Hadès s'interrogeait sincèrement sur la capacité d'émerveillement permanent de la Déesse de la Sagesse. Lui était de plus en plus fatigué, il avait même faillit piquer du nez tout à l'heure et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ils devaient se dépêcher de retourner dans leurs corps.

* * *

"Maître Mû ! Maître Mû ! Maître Sion ! Maître Mû se réveille !" Le Pope quitta sa discussion passionnante avec la Vierge et le Verseau pour se précipiter au chevet de son élève qui gémissait doucement.

"Mû, mon petit, ouvre doucement les yeux le Soleil va t'éblouir."

"Maître Sion. Kiki. Vous êtes là." murmura doucement le Bélier dans un léger sourire. Il commença à entrouvrit les yeux, se forçant à les garder ouverts. Il se redressa sur un coude et sourit aux Béliers Senior et Junior.

"Je suis si heureux que vous soyez là." dit-il simplement en tendant un bras vers eux. Les deux Atlantes se jetèrent à son cou le plaquant de nouveau sur le sable où ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire.

"Attention mon petit. Je crois qu'Aldébaran a très envie de te bondir au cou." souffla Sion en entendant le pas lourd du Taureau se rapprocher d'eux.

"Je m'en doutais." répondit Mû dans un sourire, pour l'instant protégé par l'étreinte des deux Atlantes.

"À mon signal, Kiki et moi te lâcherons, téléporte-toi à ce moment." lui souffla le Pope avec un air taquin. Kiki rigola doucement en essayant d'imaginer la surprise d'Aldébaran.

"Allez...un...deux...trois !" Kiki et Sion s'écartèrent prestement.

"MÛ !" meugla Aldé en plongeant ses bras dans le sable pour n'attraper que de la poussière.

"Bin...Mû ?"

"Je suis ici Aldé'. Ne me saute pas dessus s'il te plaît avec ton armure tu pourrai me tuer."

Le Taureau se retourna pour voir son ami une expression sereine sur le visage. Il lui renvoya un large sourire et ouvrit ses bras vers le Bélier.

"Si je ne peux pas te foncer dessus alors viens dans mes bras mon frère !" Mû rit doucement avant de rejoindre le Second Gardien qui l'étreignit chaleureusement.

"Il est bon être en vie." souffla le Bélier dans les bras du Brésilien.

"Oui mon frère."

* * *

Pandore piaffait joyeusement dans sa chambre. Valentine allait enfin tomber plus bas que terre. Trahir Rhadamanthe. Tuer Athéna. Il sera probablement banni des Enfers pour ses actes. Et sans doute qu'il en mourrait de honte, autant que cela etait possible pour un Spectre. Elle s'étira joyeusement avec un soupir de satisfaction. Qu'il était bon être fourbe. Elle entendit frapper à la porte. Des coups insistants. Sans doute un Spectre venu annoncer la traîtrise de Valentine. Elle ouvrit la porte à Violate qui avait revêtu son surplis en lui tendait sa robe crème soigneusement repassée et pliée.

"Merci de m'avoir prêté votre vêtement, il se sera avéré utile au final."

"Très heureuse d'entendre cela Violate." gazouilla-t-elle en prenant délicatement la jolie robe.

"Vous semblez d'excellente humeur Milady." s'enquit Béhémoth.

"En effet Violate. Je me sens...libérée."

"Oh, c'est sûrement que vous ignorez que Valentine a été arrêté par Ikki du Phénix et Shun d'Andromède." feula la Spectre très droite avec un sourire narquois.

"QUOI ?! MAIS COMMENT ? IKKI ETAIT SOUS TA-" Pandore se tût au milieu de sa phrase réalisant soudain l'implication de Béhémoth. "Traîtresse..."

"Non, je ne fais que suivre à la lettre les ordres du Seigneur Hadès. Le pauvre Valentine est à bout de force nous lui avons confié une nouvelle tâche, je serai à vos côtés le temps qu'il se remette."

Pandore siffla furieusement et claqua la porte au nez de Violate. Elle l'entendit rire doucement de son rire cristallin derrière la porte. La Dame des Enfers, furieuse, partit s'isoler dans sa chambre où elle laissa libre cours à sa colère.

* * *

Valentine sanglota, recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Il était indigne de la confiance du Seigneur Rhadamanthe qu'il avait trahi en suivant Pandore. Il avait si mal au cœur. Il n'entendit pas le Chevalier de bronze du Dragon appeler une dénommée Shunrei avant d'entrouvrir ses yeux et de se redresser.

Shiryu regarda le Spectre, plié en deux hoqueter, sur sa chaise. La détresse de cet être semblait réelle. Et son devoir en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna était de venir en aide à toute créature en peine fusse-t-elle un Spectre. Le Dragon se leva lentement, s'accrochant au mur pour ne pas choir sur le sol. Dans son esprit plein de bonté le Dragon avait déduit que la présence d'un Spectre dénué d'hostilité était forcément synonyme de paix entre les deux camps. Il s'accroupit auprès de l'être et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Valentine redressa ses yeux inondés pour voir le Chevalier penché vers lui avec un air compatissant, et cette scène lui brisa d'autant plus le cœur après sa tentative de meurtre.

Shiryu ne savait pas quoi dire à ce Spectre qui semblait vraiment ravagé. Il tenta de le faire parler pour comprendre sa situation et lui venir en aide, le Spectre commença par ne rien dire, étouffé par ses sanglots désespérés avant d'articuler difficilement.

"J'ai faillit tuer Athéna..." Le Dragon sentit son dos se crisper, il essaya de reprendre son calme, si le Spectre pleurait d'avoir commit cet acte c'est qu'il n'avait pas eût pour mission de le faire dans un premier lieu et il avait bien dit avoir faillit tuer Athéna, donc elle était toujours en vie.

"Allons, reprenez votre calme. Si vous n'êtes pas allé jusqu'au bout ce n'est pas vraiment une entorse. Et je vois clairement dans votre attitude que le remord vous ronge. Respirez un grand coup. Vous vous sentirez mieux."

"Le...Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe va me haïr...Je devais...Je devais la protéger de Pandore et je suis tombé dans ses filets à la place...Oouuuuuh..."

"Allons, montrez-vous digne reprenant cette mission pour l'accomplir brillamment ! Si votre tâche est de protéger Athéna de Pandore je peux même vous y aider. Vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien !" le motiva Shiryu en serrant ses épaules pour le réveiller un peu.

Valentine se redressa d'un coup en inspirant profondément. Le Chevalier avait raison, même si il avait faiblit il n'avait pas totalement faillit, Athéna restait encore en vie. Il essuya ses larmes en expirant. Il devait se reprendre rapidement, le Dragon restait à genoux devant son fauteuil, il lui sourit douloureusement. Il avait tout de même un peu honte de se faire remonter le moral par un des compagnon d'arme de Kanon des Gémeaux mais il fallait admettre que ce dernier était raisonnable.

"Merci Chevalier, je vais te conduire jusqu'à ton armure, tu pourra voir tes compagnons et si tu l'accepte tu pourra surveiller Pandore avec moi."

Shiryu sourit à la Harpie, il se sentait rassuré de le voir de meilleure humeur. Puis rassuré de savoir que ses frères étaient également en vie. Il s'écarta pour lui permettre de se lever et le suivit dans les couloirs pour récupérer son armure.

* * *

**Je me suis beaucoup concentré sur la situation des Enfers pour se chapitre mais la prochaine fois ce sera sûrement l'inverse, histoire d'équilibrer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et que les suivants feront de même, je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir.**

**PS : devant préparer quelques examens mon rythme de parution ne sera sûrement pas aussi rapide mais compter sur moi pour avoir au moins un chapitre la semaine ;)**


	8. Icare et le feu du Dragon

**Chapitre 8 : Icare et le feu du Dragon  
**

**Le Doute s'installe chez les Chevaliers d'or, Minos perd la raison et Valentine cherche à se rattraper et à avouer ses sentiments à Rhadamanthe. Comment la Wyverne va-t-il réagir à la nouvelle ?  
**

* * *

Mû avait choisit d'imiter Milo, Camus, Sion, Aphrodite et Aiolia en troquant son armure d'or pour une tenue civile. Il discutait tranquillement avec Aldébaran, Shaka et Camus. Kiki s'était endormit sur ses genoux et le Bélier lui effleurait doucement les cheveux pour le bercer. La nuit était tombée et le calme régnait sur la plage. Mû savourait ses tendres instants de paix et de quiétude parfois entre-coupés par les rires bruyants de Milo ou d'Angelo. Le Scorpion s'était mit dans l'idée d'attendre le retour de la Wyverne pour le remercier de l'avoir veillé.

Kanon semblait plus détendu ainsi secondé par le Scorpion. Sion était partit se poster auprès de Dohko et attendait patiemment son réveil comme il l'avait fait pour Mû. Shaka ne pipait mot depuis de longues minutes et cela intriguait le jeune Bélier à ses côtés.

"Qu'y a-t-il Shaka, mon ami ? Voilà près d'un quart d'heure que tu ne souffle plus un mot. Tu m'as l'air soucieux..."s'enquit Mû qui notait que la Vierge avait également refermé les yeux.

"En effet, je suis très inquiet pour Athéna. La savoir aux Enfers, même entourée par les Chevaliers de bronze ne me rassure pas..."

"Ne t'en fais pas Shaka. Rhadamanthe nous a affirmé qu'il avait dépêché ses propres Spectres à sa protection. Elle ne crains rien. "intervint Aldébaran.

"Certes, mais si ici Kanon peut relayer Rhadamanthe, y a-t-il de elles relèves aux Enfers ou le repos des Divinités dépend seulement d'un Juge. Je ne minimise en rien leur rôle mais cela fait presque une semaine. N'importe lequel d'entre nous serait mort de fatigue."

Les Chevaliers échangèrent un regard inquiet. La Vierge avait raison sur ce point et cela était assez inquiétant.

"Rhadamanthe ! Ça va mieux ? Tu es encore tout pâle !" cria Kanon à l'adresse du Juge qui s'avançait vers eux. Le groupe des quatre se tournèrent vers la Wyverne qui répondait au Gémeau de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui avant de se retourner brusquement pour lancer un regard mauvais à Shaka. Camus se leva pour aller faire part au Juge des inquiétudes du groupe. Rhadamanthe l'écoutait attentivement. Comprenant tout à fait les interrogations des Chevaliers inquiets. Il souffla un grand coup en préparant sa réponse.

"N'importe quel Spectre peut prendre le relais pour maintenir Athéna ou son Altesse en vie, mais il ne pourra remplir ce rôle qu'un temps très court. Vos inquiétudes sont tout à fait justifiées." répondit le Juge d'un ton neutre.

"Ne pouvons nous rien faire ? Si nos Dieux sont en danger nous devrions intervenir !"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai demandé à Valentine de venir me chercher si la situation empirait. À ce moment j'irai relayer un de mes collègues et je laisserai Kanon ici. Ainsi il continuera à vous veiller pendant que moi je pourrai permettre à un de mes camarades de se reposer avant de reprendre."

Shaka et Mû s'échangèrent un regard entendu, ce plan était tout a fait valable. De toute manière ils étaient bien obligés de croire le Juge et de faire confiance aux Spectres pour le moment. Les Chevaliers inquiets ne semblant pas avoir de nouvelles interrogations, Rhadamanthe s'éclipsa rapidement retrouver le Gémeau qu'il trouva avec le Scorpion.

"Rhadamanthe ! Tu te sens mieux ?" lui demanda Kanon d'un air enjoué auquel Milo semblait avoir contribué.

"Je suis reposé, mais il faudra que je mette les choses à plat avec Valentine." répondit la Wyverne qui n'appréciait pas de voir le Huitième Gardien collé à l'Ex-Marina.

"Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Il t'aime et il a dut avoir du mal le prendre de te voir avec un Chevalier. D'autant qu'avec le fichu bazar aux Enfers, je ne dois pas être le Chevalier d'Or le plus populaire."

"Certes." répondit le Juge contraint de reconnaître la justesse de son raisonnement.

"Au fait Rhadamanthe, Milo voulait te parler." ajouta le Gémeau en désignant son camarade souriant à ses côtés. Le Juge répondit d'un air étonné, qu'est-ce que le Scorpion pouvait bien avoir à lui dire ? Se moquer de lui après son contre-sens, peut-être ?

"Rhadamanthe, je voulais te remercier de nous avoir veillé tout ce temps. Je n'ai pas eût le temps de le faire la dernière fois alors j'en profite pour le faire maintenant." expliqua Milo avec un grand sourire, tendant sa main vers lui. Le Juge la serra avec un signe de la tête.

"Je te remercie de ta gratitude, mais sache que Kanon m'a bien aidé dans ma tâche."

"Pas de soucis, je l'ai remercié aussi. Mais je voulais surtout de dire merci de m'avoir rendu mon Camus."

"Tu l'appelle 'mon Camus', maintenant ?" demanda Kanon de retour dans la discussion.

"J'ai toujours voulu l'appeler comme ça alors maintenant je ne m'en priverai plus !"" ronronna-t-il d'un air enjoué. "Sur ce, je m'en vais le retrouver de ce pas !"

"Fais gaffe, tu commence déjà à parler comme lui !" railla le Gémeau.

"Tant que je ne parle pas en alexandrins ça ne me dérange pas." répondit le Scorpion en tournant les talons.

"Tu sais même pas ce que c'est !" le héla Kanon en le regardant retourner auprès de son Verseau.

Rhadamanthe avait regardé la scène avec attention. De toute évidence la familiarité faisait partie intégrante de la personnalité du Scorpion. Kanon lui tapa l'épaule pour le faire revenir sur terre.

"Alors rassuré ?"

"De quoi ?" demanda le Juge qui ignorait réellement de quoi voulait lui parler le Gémeau.

"De ma relation avec Milo. C'est bien toi qui pensais que j'étais amoureux de lui, non ?" La Wyverne fût obligée d'admettre qu'il avait un peu dramatisé la situation.

"Oui je suis rassuré." répondit-il sincèrement, un peu trop, tellement qu'il se sentit obligé de justifier ses paroles."Je pensais vraiment que c'était la cause de tes malheurs, je suis rassuré de savoir que le problème n'était pas là." Le Gémeau qui semblait avoir saisit la manœuvre rit doucement en donnant une rapide accolade au Juge.

"T'inquiète pas pour moi. De toute façon mon problème sera bientôt réglé." répondit Kanon en relâchant le Spectre au grand regret de ce dernier.

Shaka observait les deux hommes d'un air méfiant. Milo s'assit lourdement à côté de Camus avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras. Le Verseau se contenta de déposer un léger baiser au creux de son coude du Scorpion avant de lui montrer la Vierge en pleine observation.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Shaka ?" s'enquit le Grec en effleurant les cheveux roux du français.

"Je n'aime pas trop leur attitude à tout les deux. Je trouve cela assez louche..."

"Tu es cruel Shaka ! Il est sympa Rhadamanthe, Kanon m'a assuré qu'il était super gentil en fait." déclara naïvement le Scorpion.

"Allons Milo, ce Spectre n'a pas hésité à tous vous tuer. Et puis il reste au service d'Hadès, le principal ennemi d'Athéna."

"Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite Shaka !" intervint le Aldébaran fâché. "Si Rhadamanthe nous avait voulu du mal, que se soit à nous ou à Athéna, il ne se fatiguerai pas à tous nous ressusciter."

"Et si c'était pour endormir la confiance d'Athéna ? Pour qu'elle leur retourne Perséphone et qu'ensuite les Enfers en profitent pour tous nous abattre." développa le Sixième Or.

"Pourquoi nous ressusciter, nous, les Chevaliers d'Or plutôt que de s'occuper des Argents et des Bronzes, beaucoup moins fort que nous ?" rétorqua le Verseau.

"Justement, pourquoi pas les Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze ? Ne méritent-ils donc pas leur retour des Enfers ?"

Le groupe échangea un regard emplit de doute. La Vierge n'avait pas entièrement tort. Certes les Chevaliers d'Argent n'avaient pas prêté serment à Hadès dans un but louable, mais il n'empêche qu'ils restaient des Chevaliers d'Athéna et donc méritaient tout autant leur retour. Mû sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'ajouter :

"Je crois que tu te trompe."

"Pardon ?"

"Je pense, Shaka de la Vierge, que ton jugement est erroné."

"Et à quel titre ?" demanda Shaka qui tâchait de cacher à quel point l'intervention du Bélier l'avait offusqué.

"Je pense qu'Athéna n'est pas complètement idiote, elle est une grande stratège. Elle n'aurait pas accepté de pacte sans avoir l'assurance qu'Hadès ne tentera rien."

"Pourtant...Lorsque Rhadamanthe est arrivé sur la plage j'ai sondé son esprit." Chaque Chevalier se tourna vers la Vierge.

"Il m'a repéré, mais il m'a finalement laisser sonder son âme. Je crains qu'il ne m'ait laissé voir que ce qui l'arrangeait, mais je ne suis pas resté dans les sentiers battus et j'ai eût le temps d'apercevoir qu'il portait un intérêt assez particulier à Kanon."

"Pardon ?" lâchèrent en cœur tous les Chevaliers présents. Kiki gémit doucement dans son sommeil et Mû reprit sa berceuse pour que l'enfant reste dans les bras de Morphée.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'intéresser à ce point chez Kanon ?" demanda Camus inquiet pour le Gémeau.

"Je ne sais pas. Cela ressemblait à de l'estime, un peu de rivalité, mais c'était très différent." expliqua Shaka.

"C'est à dire ? Il est admiratif parce que Kanon l'a vaincu ? Peux-tu développer Shaka ?" insista le Scorpion.

"C'est compliqué, c'était très fort, un genre de respect, mêlé à de la colère et de la tristesse aussi. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas comprendre les sentiments complexes." s'excusa la Vierge un peu perdue.

"Vous pensez que Rhadamanthe l'a mauvaise de s'être fait vaincre et veut se venger de Kanon ?" demanda Milo.

"C'est possible, nous ferions mieux de l'éloigner de Kanon, peut-être qu'il compte prendre sa revanche en lui tendant un piège." déclara le Verseau en serrant la main du Scorpion dans la sienne.

"Holà ! Une seconde ! Interprétons pas tout de travers ! Peut-être qu'il est un peu jaloux du niveau de Kanon et se désole de ne pas aussi puissant. Rhadamanthe n'est pas agressif pour deux sous." défendit le brésilien dont l'accent revenait à chaque fois qu'il paniquait.

"Oui, Aldébaran a raison. Ne confondons pas vitesse et précipitation. Si nous avons des inquiétudes nous n'avons qu'à en faire part au maître Sion. Il saura faire preuve de sagesse et nous guider sur la bonne voie." déclara doucement Mû qui chuchotait pour ne pas réveiller Kiki. "Mieux vaut éviter un incident diplomatique qui n'aurait rien de bénéfique. Attendons un peu. Tout vient à point qui sait attendre."

Les Chevaliers présents durent reconnaître que le réparateur d'armure avait raison. Ils observèrent Rhadamanthe et Kanon discuter sans trop savoir quoi penser.

* * *

Pandore sortit de ses appartements, elle avait l'intention d'irriter Violate en lui faisant essayer de nouvelles robes. Mais c'est Valentine qu'elle retrouva en faction devant sa porte accompagné...D'UN CHEVALIER D'ATHENA ! Ainsi épaulé par le Dragon la Harpie serait bien moins aisée à manipuler, et son plan de leur faire essayer ses robes était largement compromis. Elle pesta en s'élançant sans attendre dans les couloirs pour se diriger vers le Tribunal des Enfers, histoire d'avoir l'air occupée.

Au Tribunal, Rune grattait nerveusement ses papiers, il avait dormit suffisamment longtemps et Sylphide l'avait littéralement forcé à manger, maintenant il ne comptait plus lâcher son bureau-chéri. De plus la présence de Myu, Sylphide, Queen et Gordon lui était très utile. Bien plus que celle de Cheshire qui malgré le fait qu'il triait les papiers depuis maintenant deux jours d'affilé n'était toujours pas foutu de se souvenir de l'endroit où se rangeaient les documents. Pandore entra en trombes avec Valentine et Shiryu le Chevalier de Bronze du Dragon à sa suite.

"Je veux un rapport complet de la situation !" brailla-t-elle avec un grand geste théâtral.

"Inutile de hurler Milady votre voix porte assez loin au naturel" rétorqua le Balrog d'un ton désobligeant. "Nous avons bientôt rattrapé notre retard, si nous gardons le rythme tout sera en ordre pour le réveil de sa Majesté."

Pandore siffla à la remarque du Procureur des Enfers et alla s'asseoir sur un divan pour 'se reposer les jambes du chemin parcouru'.

"Dame Pandore, ne devrions nous pas plutôt aller quérir le Seigneur Rhadamanthe de toute urgence ? L'état du Seigneur Eaque est critique et j'ai entendu dire que celui de Seigneur Minos ne cessait de se dégrader !" insista la Harpie approuvée par Shiryu qui avait également entendu les inquiétudes des Spectres personnels de Minos et d'Eaque. Rune tiqua en entendant le nom de son supérieur dans la phrase de Valentine et cessa d'écrire.

"Valentine, quelles sont les nouvelles concernant le Seigneur Minos ?" s'enquit-il sans rien laisser transparaître dans sa voix ou même lever les yeux vers le Spectre.

"Il semblerait qu'il soit au bord de la rupture, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi, il n'arrive plus à manger et je crains qu'il ne plonge à son tour dans la coma comme le Seigneur Eaque. Violate m'a dit qu'il n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, elle et Kagaho se relaient pour maintenir le Seigneur Hadès en vie mais nous ferions mieux de nous hâter."

Le Balrog sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il reposa sa plume dans l'encrier et leva les yeux vers la Harpie.

"Valentine, je veux que tu parte mander le Seigneur Rhadamanthe sur le champ, Sylphide te remplacera dans ta mission d'escorte de Pandore. Va vite !"

"Un instant ! De quel droit, Rune du Balrog, prends-tu ce genre de décision sans même me consulter !?" clama Pandore qui se levait du divan rouge où elle s'était assise en attendant que Valentine aie fini de parler. Le Procureur sourit légèrement à la remarque de la Dame des Enfers avant de se tourner vers elle.

"Pour la simple et bonne raison que sa Majesté Hadès m'en a donné l'autorité. Lorsqu'il a comprit que ces trois Juges seraient contraints à l'immobilité durant son séjour dans le puits de l'Enfer, il demanda à chacun d'eux de nommer un délégué de leur autorité. Le Seigneur Minos me nomma, Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe nomma Valentine, que sa mission d'escorte entrave, à sa suite, et le Seigneur Eaque a souhaité que Violate prenne son relais. C'est donc en ma qualité de délégué du Juge Minos que j'ordonne à Valentine d'aller mander le Seigneur Rhadamanthe de toute urgence et que je vous suggère à vous même de ne plus rien intenter contre Athéna. Suis-je bien clair Dame Pandore ?"

Pandore feula et se rassit dans le divan. Vaincue. Cette fois. Sylphide descendit les marches pour ce poster à ses côtés secondé par Shiryu auquel il serra la main en signe de paix. Valentine s'inclina brièvement et disparut du Tribunal. Même si l'angoisse l'étreignait, il était heureux de pouvoir revoir le Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Même dégradé. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Rester avec la Wyverne. Rien de plus.

* * *

Kanon et Rhadamanthe discutait tranquillement sur la plage. En fait Rhadamanthe discutait pour eux car Kanon n'avait pas grand chose à dire. Entre son adolescence incarcérée et sa croissance avec les gamins qui servaient de Généraux à Poséidon, son stock d'anecdote était bien ridicule comparé à celui des 4000 ans d'expérience du Spectre. Entre son travail de Juge et sa première vie en tant que Roi de Crète et les innombrables autres, Rhadamanthe ne tarissait pas d'histoires à raconter.

Le Gémeau l'écoutait paisiblement, bercé par les nombreuses histoires comme celles qu'il n'avait pas su savourer étant enfant. Il sentait les regards insistants de ses compagnons dans son dos. Il s'en fichait éperdument, ils pouvaient bien le détester après tout. Tant que Rhadamanthe était là il avait encore un tout petit peu la sensation que l'on appréciait son existence. Il avait presque envie qu'un des Chevaliers ne se réveille jamais de son coma pour que le Juge puisse rester pour toujours à ses côtés. Mais il savait que c'était inenvisageable.

"Seigneur Rhadamanthe !" La preuve. Kanon ouvrit les yeux et se tourna avec le Juge vers le Spectre de la Harpie qui salua son supérieur genou à terre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que celui-là vienne le déranger au moment où il en avait le moins envie ?

"Valentine ! Je t'avais sommé de rester auprès de Pandore !" tonna le Juge irrité que son soldat vienne à nouveau troubler sa quiétude.

"Je suis navré Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Mais Rune en sa qualité de Juge-délégué m'a demandé de vous quérir de toute urgence. L'état du Seigneur Minos et du Seigneur Eaque se dégradent dangereusement et nous avons besoin de votre aide aux Enfers." expliqua la Harpie dont la voix tremblait légèrement. Le Juge souffla de dépit. Après une semaine de veillée, il était normal que la situation dérape. Il ramassa son casque et se leva.

"Fort bien. Je te suis. Kanon, je tâcherai de revenir le plus vite possible. Bonne chance." déclara-t-il placidement en serrant les épaules du Gémeau en signe d'encouragement en tournant les talons. Au fond ce sera toujours comme ça. Pensa Kanon. Ceux auxquels il pensait tenir s'en irons en tournant les talons sans même pendre le temps de lui jeter un regard. La Wyverne tourna le dos et se se lança à la poursuite de Valentine. Le Juge se tourna une dernière fois pour lui faire signe avant de disparaître. Cette marque d'attention réchauffa tout de même le cœur de Chevalier qui se mit à scruter la pierre violacée. Il devait tenir, il avait tout de même ses compagnons, d'ailleurs Milo et Aldé' se levaient déjà pour le rejoindre. Il leur sourit gentiment. Même si au fond il se disait qu'ils ne remplaceraient en rien les histoires de la Wyverne.

* * *

Rhadamanthe suivait Valentine de très près. Il sentait au silence inhabituel de la Harpie que ce dernier était encore craintif. Kanon devait avoir raison, son Spectre personnel devait avoir été secoué par son intervention autoritaire. Ils entrèrent tous deux aux Enfers. Au loin sur l'Archéron, Charon les attendait tranquillement. Il ronchonnait un peu dans sa barbe de devoir effectuer tout ses trajets gratuits mais Hadès lui ayant promit une belle récompense il s'activait sans (trop) broncher. Il laissa les deux Spectres embarquer et commença sa mélopée infernale.

Au fond, Valentine était presque soulagé que le Passeur lui vrille les tympans de sa chanson. Les accords foireux du Spectre valaient toujours mieux que le silence pesant installé entre lui et le Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Charon finit par les déposer et les deux hommes filèrent tous deux vers le palais. En passant par le Tribunal ils saluèrent rapidement Rune, Myu, Queen, Cheshire et Gordon. Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe s'excusa brièvement de les laisser avec autant de travail et ils repartirent vers Giudecca.

"Valentine ?" la voix du Juge le sortit de sa torpeur d'angoisse.

"Oui, Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?" répondit la Harpie nerveusement.

"Je voudrais, qu'une fois Minos évacué, tu restes avec moi à la garde d'Athéna. Nous devons discuter de cet incident au Sanctuaire." déclara calmement la Wyverne.

"Entendu Seigneur Rhadamanthe." la terreur pointait clairement au travers de sa voix. Pourvu que Violate ai raison. Pourvu que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe ai cette fameuse considération pour lui. Pourvu qu'il puisse encore rester aux côtés du Juge. Même muselé. Même comme un moins que rien. Juste être présent. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Il voulait rester à son service. Il pourrait même lui demander de laver les pieds de son Gémeau qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Il voulait rester aux côtés du Seigneur Rhadamanthe. De toutes ses forces il voulait rester à ses côtés.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre d'Athéna. Les deux Spectres saluèrent le Chevalier du Phénix et le Chevalier d'Andromède en faction devant la porte. Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe expliqua placidement la situation et les deux frères s'écartèrent. Ikki du Phénix le foudroyait toujours du regard. Il avait bien le droit de lui en vouloir après tout. Dans la chambre le Seigneur Rhadamanthe pressait l'épaule de son frère pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Le second Juge était tellement à bout de force qu'il murmura le nom de Rune au lieu de celui du Seigneur Rhadamanthe. La Wyverne le délesta de sa pierre et l'aida à se relever. Le Second Juge se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit de lui même dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Valentine se retrouva seul avec son Maître. Tous deux silencieux. La Harpie avait le regard bas. Il savait que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe le fixait intensément de ses yeux dorés qu'il aimait tant. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles même de ses yeux, sans même que le Juge aie prononcé un mot. Il n'arrivait pas à contenir ses hoquets de désespoir. Les larmes chaudes venaient s'écraser en cascade su la moquette rouge. Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe resta immobile. même si chaque seconde de silence était une seconde de plus gagnée auprès de lui, le Spectre était prêt à le supplier de parler. Ne pas rester silencieux. Ne pas le regarder dans cet état de faiblesse pitoyable. Quelle honte pour lui, son dévoué serviteur. D'avoir ainsi failli. D'être aussi misérable. D'être ainsi transi de peur.

Le Juge s'approcha. Tout près de lui. Trop près. Tout mais pas ça.

"Valentine. Regarde-moi." Tout mais pas ça. Quitte à le supplier. Tout mais pas ça.

"Valentine. Obéit." Tout mais pas ça. La Harpie leva ses yeux inondés vers le Juge. Si digne. Si droit. Tellement supérieur à lui. Tellement beau. Bon sang qu'il l'aimait !

"Valentine. Quels sont tes sentiments à mon égard." Tout mais pas ça. Non. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté. Il ne voulait pas être mis à pied.

"Valentine. Répond." Tout mais pas ça. La Harpie sanglota pitoyablement. Sans décrocher ses yeux des siens. Il avait si peur quand il ouvrit la bouche. Peur que les mots ne franchissent pas ses lèvres. Et tout aussi peur qu'ils passent le seuil de sa bouche.

"Je...Je vous aime...De tout mon cœur...je vous aime de tout mon cœur !" lâcha enfin la Harpie qui sentit avec ses mots maudits un poids quitter son torse. C'était maintenant qu'il saurait. S'il avait encore le droit de rester à ses côtés ou si le chagrin le faucherai sur le champ.

"Valentine..." Tout mais pas ça. Il le connaissait si bien qu'il devina presque les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres. Sa gorge se serra si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son cœur cessa de battre. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Son casque chût sur le sol.

Et c'est le bras fort de Rhadamanthe qui retint sa chute pour l'attirer contre lui.

La Harpie ne savait plus quoi croire. Il sentait bien l'armure de son supérieur contre sa joue. Son bras ferme derrière ses reins. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas de couler. La main souveraine du Juge se posa contre ses cheveux. Le serrant un peu plus contre lui. La Harpie s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules de son maître. Les gouttes qui perlaient de ses yeux s'écrasaient inlassablement sur le collier rougeoyant autour de son cou.

"Je suis si désolé. Pardonne-moi Valentine,mais je ne puis répondre à tes sentiments. Pardon. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardon." Dans ses bras il sentait la Harpie trembler. Lui qui était toujours plein d'assurance. Emplit de noblesse. Toujours à ses côtés sans jamais faillir. Il semblait si fragile et faible entre ses doigts. Froissable comme le papier. Cassable comme une brindille. Il sentit une larme solitaire s'échapper de son œil pour aller s'écouler sur la joue de Valentine qui éclata en sanglots en sentait l'eau lui mouiller le visage. Rhadamanthe le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. S'excusant sans cesse. Ils tombèrent à genoux. Le Juge caressait les cheveux de son compagnon le plus précieux sans discontinuer.

"Pardonne-moi, Valentine. Pardonne-moi. Ô puisses-tu accepter de rester à mes côtés ? Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Valentine. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi à mes côtés." souffla doucement le Juge dans son cou.

"Seigneur Rhadamanthe... Ma plus grande crainte...à toujours été...qu'un jour...vous puissiez me rejeter... que vous vouliez... me garder... à vos côtés... ne pouvait m'emplir d'une plus grande joie... même si vous ne m'aimez pas... je veux pouvoir au moins... rester avec vous... merci. Merci de m'accorder cet honneur Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Merci pour tout." murmura la Harpie entre deux sanglots.

Le Juge serra son second dans ses bras. Soulagé. Il se sentait si égoïste. Mais aussi soulagé. Il effleura encore les cheveux de la Harpie qui se calmait doucement entre ses bras. Il sentait qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Terrassé par la fatigue et la peur qu'il avait éprouvées. La respiration redevint régulière. La Wyverne s'écarta légèrement, Valentine s'était effectivement effondré dans ses bras. Le Juge le souleva dans les airs et l'installa tendrement dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Minos quelques instants auparavant. Il regarda la Harpie dormir. Il espérait de tout son cœur. De toute son âme. De ne jamais être séparé de lui. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Valentine représentait comme une famille à ses yeux. Il voulait le protéger. Un peu. Autant que la fierté de la Harpie le lui permettrait.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise bien moins confortable. Prenant son tour de garde le temps qu'Eaque et Minos se remettent.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 8. j'espère qu'il vous a plût ! ça n'a pas été facile de jongler entre mes examens (toujours pas finis) et l'écriture mais cela me plaît tellement de gratter entre deux exos qu'au final cela m'a probablement empêcher de perdre l'esprit ;)**

**Merci de toujours me suivre et espère que l'attente un peu plus longue qu'à l'habitude n'a pas été trop embarrassante ^^'**


	9. Sage Sphinx, Buté Pégase

**Chapitre 9 : Sage Sphinx, Buté Pégase**

**Seiya se réveille, la situation s'envenime au Sanctuaire et les résurrections continuent**

**Merci à tous de toujours me suivre avec tant de ferveur, je tâche toujours de faire de mon mieux pour que chaque chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes, en espérant que ces dernières n'ont pas été trop longues XD**

* * *

"Alors c'est seulement pour ça que vous êtes venus me voir ? Pour me dire de me méfier de Rhadamanthe ? "

"Écoute Kanon, on est seulement inquiets pour toi. On veux pas te savoir en danger et rester les bras croisés !" tenta Milo en notant la colère lisible dans les yeux du Gémeau.

"Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. en. Danger."

"Nous voulons seulement en être bien sûr !" insista Aldébaran en posant sa main sur son épaule. Kanon la repoussa sans attendre.

"Rhadamanthe n'est pas dangereux ! Et jusqu'à présent c'est le seul à être venu me voir sans avoir d'idée déplacée derrière la tête."

"Justement ! On se demande s'il n'en a pas une !" protesta Milo qui semblait sincèrement inquiet.

"Pardon ?"

"Shaka a lu dans son esprit et il semblerai que Rhadamanthe nourrisse un intérêt particulier à ton égard." expliqua le Scorpion.

"C'est donc si étrange de s'intéresser à moi?" siffla le Gémeau bras croisés, horriblement vexé par la maladresse du Huitième Gardien.

"Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que Milo veux dire ! Apparemment Rhadamanthe éprouverait de la colère, de la tristesse et de l'estime étrange pour toi." défendit le Taureau.

"Rhadamanthe...m'estime ?"

"Et quand on hait quelqu'un on l'estime aussi d'une certaine manière ! Par Athéna; Kanon ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'on se fait un sang d'encre ! Et s'il voulait prendre sa revanche ? Je t'en prie fais attention à toi !" poursuivit le Scorpion en serrant les épaules de son ami qui semblait avoir royalement ignoré sa tirade. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Kanon, je t'en prie, dis-moi si nous devons nous inquiéter pour toi." L'ex-marina répondit au Taureau par un large sourire.

"T'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, je l'ai déjà vaincu une fois, je pourrai recommencer une fois encore."

Milo ne semblait pas convaincu. Mais il sentait au regard de son aîné qu'il n'en tirerai rien de plus. Il renonça et relâcha sa prise sur ses épaules.

"Bien, comme tu veux. Mais reste prudent, d'accord ?"

"Mais oui, mais oui. Va donc retrouver ton Camus, veux-tu ?" Milo lui donna une nouvelle accolade avant de retourner avec Aldébaran auprès de son Verseau auquel il fit un résumé complet de la situation.

Sion avait observé la scène de loin et s'inquiétait de la tournure des événements. Car lui, avait entièrement lu l'esprit du Juge sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, et son expérience lui permettait de savoir quel nom portaient les sentiments qu'éprouvaient la Wyverne. Il soupira profondément, au fond, peut-être que cette incompréhension permettrait de débloquer la situation...

* * *

Pharaon jouait en impro depuis près de deux heures sans interruption quand les gémissements de Pégase vinrent troubler de nouveau sa quiétude, sauf que cette fois-ci le Chevalier ouvrit les yeux. "C'est une jolie musique." haleta douloureusement Seiya.

"Elle l'était jusqu'à ce que tu vienne m'interrompre." siffla l'égyptien.

"Désolé. Je me doute...que tu préférerai...être ailleurs... en ce moment..."

"Pfft ! Je préfère être ici qu'à la garde d'Athéna à veiller sans cesse. Enfin, si tu compte rester éveillé je pourrai peut-être occuper mes journées différemment." admit le Sphinx.

"Désolé...Je ne sais même pas...depuis combien de temps tu es à mon chevet..." souffla le Chevalier.

"Une semaine entière sans quitter cette pièce. Autant te dire que j'en connais les tapisseries par cœur. Enfin, je ne suis pas contraint à rester debout comme les Juges qui veillent nos Dieux et tes camarades Chevaliers d'Or."

"Je-Je dois les aider !" articula difficilement le Pégase en se redressant sur un coude.

"Arrête ! Tu tu es fou ! Tu ne peux pas te lever dans cet état ! L'épée d'Hadès à diminué tes facultés de récupération !" le gronda Pharaon en tentant de la rallonger.

"Je ne peux pas...rester les bras croisés... et te forcer à me veiller...alors que nos Dieux on besoin de notre soutien !" rétorqua le Bronze-Divin en repoussant le bras du Sphinx.

"Mais enfin, regarde-toi ! Tu peux à peine tenir debout ! Tes frères apportent déjà leur aide à ta Déesse !" protesta le Spectre alors que Seiya se mettait sur ses deux pieds.

"Alors c'est pire ! Comment pourrai-je accepter de laisser mes frères seuls ! C'est égoïste !"

"Chevalier ! Ton sens de l'honneur te perdra ! Je ne t'autoriserai pas à sortir d'ici dans un tel état ! S'il t'arrivait malheur je serai tenu pour responsable ! Alors recouche-toi sur le champ ! Sinon je serai contraint de t'y obliger !" Pégase s'arrêta, se tenant les côtes, tête basse, puis il se rassit lentement sur le lit. Le Sphinx l'y aida en lui tenant le bras.

"Quel idiot ! je suis un poids pour les autres ! Je les laisse toujours se sacrifier à ma place ! Je m'en veux tellement !Je t'en prie laisse moi seulement voir mes frères d'armes, je te jure que je me reposerai après !" le Spectre le recoucha et tira la couverture. La détresse du Chevalier était troublante. Les mœurs étaient bien différentes de celles des Enfers. Le Chevalier semblait réellement dévoué à sa Déesse par un amour inconditionnel. Et surtout le Pégase ne semblait pas enclin à rester passif très longtemps. Il hésita quelques instants avant de se décider.

"Donc, si je t'emmène voir tes frères, tu acceptera de rester au calme ?" tenta le Sphinx.

"...oui..." confirma le Bronze-Divin après une courte respiration. Le Spectre soupira alors que le Chevalier se relevait de nouveau, déterminé à quitter son lit le plus vite possible. Celui-là lui donnait bien du fil à retordre.

* * *

"Hadès ! Hadès ! Vite ! J'en ai une autre !" Le Seigneur des Enfers se glissa jusqu'à la Déesse qui s'avançait elle aussi vers lui, une orbe dorée à la main. Depuis que les âmes se soit opacifiées et que les deux Divinités aie sentit une brusque fatigue, la précipitation semblait être devenu le mot d'ordre. Hadès effleura la sphère qui révéla son essence.

"C'est mon Capricorne ! Il ne reste plus que le Sagittaire, la Balance et mes deux Gémeaux à trouver !"

"Hâtons-nous Athéna ! Le temps presse !" La Déesse de la Sagesse approuva en laissant son oncle renvoyer l'âme dans son corps, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

* * *

Shura entendait les doux rires de ses amis autour de lui. La douceur du vent effleurer son visage, il ouvrit les yeux sur une lune éclatant partiellement dissimulée par les cheveux d'Aphrodite balayé par l'air marin. Était-il à Elysion ? La nuit existait donc dans ce Monde parfait ? Il vit son ami du Cancer se tourner vers lui, un large sourire sur le visage, comme à son habitude.

"Alors mon pote, bien dormi ?" Shura sourit à son tour à DeathMask.

"Je suis crevé."

"Toujours aussi lent à te réveiller, hein ?"

"Ouais ! Shura est de retour !" cria le Poisson en ce jetant à son cou. Le Capricorne sourit en lui rendant son étreinte. Elysion était vraiment un lieu bien doux. Aphrodite rit dans son cou, comme Angelo qui se relevait lentement pour s'éloigner d'un pas. Puis Aphrodite s'éloigna d'un coup et avant que le Dixième Or n'ai le temps de réagir il se trouva assaillit par une créature monstrueuse toute dorée.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"Shura ! Tu m'a manqué !"

"A-Aldébaran ? C'est toi ?" bafouilla l'espagnol réalisant soudain qu'il n'était pas à Elysion mais bien sur la plage du Sanctuaire. "Le-Le Sanctuaire ? Mais comment ?" balbutia-t-il alors que le Taureau le reposait sur le sol.

"Grâce à Athéna et Hadès nous avons été ramenés à la vie." répondit tranquillement Sion posté aux côtés de Dohko de la Balance. "Grâce au soutien de Rhadamanthe et de Kanon nous avons pût revenir à la vie les uns après les autres." Le Capricorne n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, après tout ces événements, il était...en vie ? C'est la main chaleureusement de Milo qui le tira de sa rêverie.

"Et bien, tu ne pense même pas à nous saluer ? C'est pas très sympa Shura !"

"Milo, mon ami !" l'espagnol donna une grande accolade à son camarade qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage. Puis le Dixième Gardien partit saluer tout ses amis les uns après les autres. D'abord Shaka auquel il présenta ses excuses au passage, puis Camus, Mû, enfin Kanon avant de finalement s'approcher d'Aiolia. Le Lion se leva et le toisa du regard, le Capricorne ne faisait plus un geste. Le grec se tourna vers son frère.

"Il va se réveiller tu sais." dit doucement le jeune homme, Shura resta muet. "Je crois que je ne pourrai pas te pardonner avant son retour." ajouta-t-il simplement.

"Je comprends, je souhaite qu'il te revienne vite." répondit l'espagnol, le Lion approuva du chef avant de se rasseoir auprès de son frère. Shura fit demi-tour pour retrouver Aphrodite et DeathMask.

"Je vais prendre une douche, cette saleté est pleine de sable." dit-il en désignant son surplis. Angelo approuva.

"Ouais, je t'accompagne un peu, je vais aussi me rincer à mon temple." Le Capricorne lui sourit et s'éloigna avec l'italien qui lui remontait le moral à grandes tapes dans le dos.

* * *

"Shiryu..."prononça douloureusement Seiya appuyé sur un Pharaon qui commençait sincèrement à regretter de se laisser balader par le Chevalier blessé. Le Dragon se retourna pour voir son ami à l'armure fendue appuyé sur le Spectre. Il fit signe à Sylphide avant de se rapprocher de Pégase.

"Seiya, tu ne devrais pas te lever dans ton état !"

"C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire mais il refuse de m'écouter !" râla le Sphinx en rajustant le poids de son protégé sur son épaule.

"Je-Je ne peux plus vous laisser seuls...Je l'ai trop fait avant..."articula difficilement le Chevalier.

"Mais enfin, Seiya ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es grièvement blessé ! Arrête de jouer les héros nous pouvons aider Athéna sans ton soutien impératif ! Saori ne nous le pardonnerai jamais si ton état venait à empirer et nous non plus ! Écoute Pharaon et retourne te coucher." le gronda le Dragon.

"Mais-"

"Il n'y a pas de mais ! Seiya je t'en conjure, repose-toi ! Tu mets ta santé en danger !" Shiryu s'arrêta, son ami semblait réellement blessé par ses propos, mais il se contenta de hocher doucement du chef et de dire.

"Tu as raison...Je vais retourner à ma chambre..."

"Bien...Ne t'inquiète pas Seiya. Nous veillons sur Athéna."

Le Bronze-divin le salua du chef et se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs par Pharaon pendant que Shiryu rejoignait le Basilic. Le Duo resta longuement silencieux puis le Spectre décida de briser le silence pesant.

"Je suis rassuré que tu ai retrouvé tes esprits, parce que je ne pense pas que tu puisse-"

"Pharaon, je dois voir Hyoga, Shun et Ikki." Le Sphinx resta la bouche ouverte avant de perdre son sourire.

"Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu as entendu ton ami, non ? Tu te mets en danger à te comporter comme un enfant, repose-toi !"

"Tu m'a promit d'aller voir mes amis et je ne me reposerai pas avant."

Le Sphinx siffla entre ses dents, il n'aurait jamais dût accepter la proposition du Chevalier, fichue tête de mule !

* * *

L'intégralité du groupe avait migré vers Aiolia, Shura se tenait naturellement en retrait, encore touché par mes propos du Lion de nouveau secondé de Marine et Lithos. Tout le Monde riait aux éclats, plaisantaient joyeusement, mais le Capricorne ne se sentait pas à sa place. DeathMask et Aphrodite se donnaient de régulières accolades entre deux fous rires, Camus et Milo étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, Mû continuait de bercer Kiki tout en discutant avec Aldébaran et Shaka dans ce qui semblait être la conversation la plus passionnante du Sanctuaire et lui restait isolé, un peu comme Sion restait aux côtés de Dohko ou Kanon aux côtés de son frère.

Certes, Angelo et Aphrodite l'épaulaient, mais il n'était pas au centre du groupe, il était clair que le Poisson et le Cancer partageaient bien plus de choses entre eux qu'il n'en partageaient avec leur ami. Seul, il enterra son visage entre ses bras, faisant mine de somnoler. Mais sa comédie fût abrégée par des cris, l'espagnol releva le regard et vit que le grand Pope s'était jeté au cou de Dohko. Tous les Chevaliers se levèrent saluer le Vieux Maître qui semblait maintenant plus jeune qu'eux.

Shura se leva péniblement, maintenant seul Kanon resterait à l'écart du groupe, paria avec son frère comme deux traîtres qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Aldébaran avait prit le Chinois dans ses bras, la Balance n'était pas très grand le Taureau le faisait voltiger très haut dans les airs. Shura regardait la scène d'un air perdu, comme si le rejet du Lion faisait automatiquement de lui un exclu de cette communauté. C'est le Poisson qui le tira de sa rêverie.

"Allez mon grand ! Je me doute qu'Aiolia t'a refroidit plus vite que Mister Freeze mais comme qui dirai, la vie continue !" fit le Suédois en lui frottant les épaules. Aphrodite avait bien raison, il ne devrait pas se laisser déprimer alors qu'on lui avait offert la possibilité d'effacer toutes ses erreurs, le Capricorne lui sourit sereinement, faisant comprendre silencieusement au Poisson qu'il lui donnait raison.

* * *

"Hyoga..." Le Chevalier du Cygne se figea en voyant son ami clopiner vers lui en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à un Sphinx exaspéré qui guettait le poitrail du Pégase pour tenter d'y déceler la moindre trace de réouverture de sa plaie.

"SEIYA ! MAIS ENFIN QU'EST CE QUI TE PRENDS !" le gronda le Russe, mortifié pas le visage en sueur de son ami.

"Je-Je dois vous aider..."balbutia le Pégase à bout de souffle.

"Mais enfin, tu es fou ! Regarde-toi ! Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes ! Écoute la voix de la raison et ne mets pas inutilement ta vie en danger !"

"Je ne pensais pas entendre un jour ses paroles dans ta bouche Hyoga..." feula le bronze-divin rendu amer par la douleur et le rejet. Le Sibérien se sentit atrocement vexé par par la référence à peine dissimulée à ses tendances suicidaires.

"Il suffit Seiya ! Regarde dans quel état tu mets Pharaon. Si ton état s'aggravait il en serait tenu personnellement responsable et Athéna ne le lui pardonnerai jamais, alors cesse de te conduire en égoïste et retourne te coucher. Je suis sûr qu'Ikki te collerai une baffe monumentale à ma place." lâcha le Cygne.

"Je ne dois plus vous laisser seul !"

"Seiya, assez ! Je dirai à Ikki et Shun de passer te voir mais je t'en conjure retourne te coucher !"

Le Sphinx venait de passer sa limite de tolérance, il en avait sincèrement marre de le traîner partout alors que le Pégase menaçait de s'effondrer n'importe quand et cette fois le Spectre était décidé à le renvoyer dans sa chambre de gré ou de force. Il entraîna le Japonais sans lui demander son avis en saluant brièvement le Cygne d'un geste de la tête et tourna les talons avec le cheval ailé sur l'épaule, mais dès qu'il furent hors de portée de Hyoga le Chevalier cala brusquement.

"Je veux voir Ikki et Shun !"

"Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu as entendu ton ami oui ou non ? Tu les verra tout à l'heure alors prends ton mal en patience veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas en état d'y aller par tes propres moyens alors suis-moi !"

"Je Dois les voir !"

"J'ai dit 'suffit' ! Je ne veux pas être puni par ta faute alors avance et tais-toi ou je te traîne par la carotide !" siffla le Spectre furieux. Il tira Seiya sèchement mais le Bronze-Divin résista, mais pas longtemps car un Phénix furibond déboula dans le couloir.

"Ikki, je-" Le Pégase n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ikki venait de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure l'envoyant s'étaler sur la moquette.

"T'AS PAS ENTENDU TON POTE OU QUOI ?! IL A DIT 'RETOURNE DANS TA CHAMBRE !' ALORS TU RETOURNE DANS TA CHAMBRE ET TU Y RESTE ! NON MAIS SANS DÉCONNER ! ILS SONT VENUS ME CHERCHER EN PANIQUE PARCE QUE TU N'EN FAIS QU'A TA TÊTE ALORS CESSE DE FAIRE TA BOURRIQUE PARCE QUE TU TOURNE TOUS LES CHEVALIERS D'ATHÉNA EN RIDICULE AVEC TES CONNERIES !"

"Je crains qu'il ne t'entende plus." signala Pharaon de plus en plus perdu par les manières des Phénix pesta et attrapa l'armure de son compagnon avec la ferme intention de le traîner tout le long du couloir pour le ramener à sa chambre. Le Sphinx le suivit sans moufeter n'ayant pas envie d'être le suivant sur la liste du Chevalier. En tout cas avec Seiya dans les pommes il aurait enfin la paix !

* * *

**Et voila pour le chapitre 9 ^^**

**Je mets un peu plus de temps à poster en ce moment mais je crois que tout le monde en connait les raisons T.T**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus axé Enfers, soyez prévenus !**

**Merci encore de me suivre, depuis le début pour certains et merci aussi à tous ceux qui découvrent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires pour donner vos avis, je les lis tous et répond à toutes les questions ^^**


	10. La Folie du Griffon

**Chapitre 10 :La Folie du Griffon  
**

**Minos est prit de folie, Valentine se retrouve face à un nouveau problème, Sion retrouve enfin son Dohko et Kanon sombre de nouveau dans la déprime.**

**Chapitre 10 ! WHOUHOU ! Ça passe super vite ! C'est ma plus longue fic, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et tout ceux qui ont rejoint l'équipage en route, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite soit tout aussi agréable à lire que les précédents chapitres, sachez que je suis toujours à l'écoute et que chaque commentaire me motive toujours un peu plus ^^**

* * *

Sion ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Depuis que Dohko s'était réveillé il se sentait comme envoyé à Elysion. Il en oubliait tout, Athéna aux Enfers, les rires des petits, les protestations de la Balance qui voulait que le grand Pope lui laisse de l'air, les problèmes du Sanctuaire, les tensions en Aiolia et Shura, et la solitude de Kanon. Tant que son compagnon de toujours restait à ses côtés rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Le Chinois essaya de se dégager mais le Bélier senior resserra son emprise pour couper sa lutte.

"Ça suffit Sion, laisse-moi respirer !"

"Nan, jamais !" répondit le Pope enfantin en se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un gamin refusant de lâcher son doudou préféré.

"Sion ! Arrête ! Tu va finir par me tuer !"

"M'en fiche !"

"Sion !" gronda la Balance en fusillant du regard le Pope qui le lâcha non sans une moue boudeuse. "C'est pas trop tôt. Tu m'étouffais avec tes cheveux !"

"Ils sont très bien mes cheveux !" ronchonna le Bélier qui ignorait royalement les fous rires des Chevaliers qui l'avaient jusqu'à présent connu sage et réfléchit pour découvrir une nouvelle facette de leur chef. La Balance soupira en notant que le Bélier faisait mine de le bouder en ne s'intéressant à son disciple. Mû rit doucement ayant clairement deviné la manœuvre de son maître. Le Soleil pointait à l'horizon, Kiki se réveillait doucement sur ses genoux, Aldébaran était partit préparer ses fameux gâteaux brésiliens dont tout le Sanctuaire raffolait, Camus et Milo s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, Aphrodite était tombé de fatigue sur un Cancer qui se plaignait toutes les vingt secondes que le Poisson pesait deux tonnes aux côtés d'un Shura blasé pendant qu'Aiolia s'était endormit calé entre Lithos et Marine, assoupies également et que Shaka berçait tout le groupe en récitant ses mantras à voix basse.

Dohko nota l'isolement du Gémeau qui tournait le dos au groupe, le regard perdu vers l'Océan. Il hésita à se lever pour le saluer, Kanon n'avait pas bougé à son réveil, mais il avait apprit à posteriori que l'ex-marina ne pouvait pas bouger de son emplacement du fait de la pierre violette à son cou. Rester debout devait l'empêcher de s'endormir. Sion lui signifia son plus total désintérêt en parlant plus fort à Mû qui semblait ravi malgré les réels motifs de son maître. Le Chinois ricana et se redressa pour rejoindre le Gémeau.

Kanon les entendait rire, Dohko n'était même pas venu le saluer, en même temps la Balance le connaissait à peine. Il se sentait tellement seul sans Rhadamanthe, il faisait de son mieux pour rester concentrer malgré cette sensation désagréable qui lui collait à la peau. Après tout ils n'étaient pas obligés de l'aimer. Selon lui seul son frère l'avait aimé, un tout petit peu. Et le Gémeau s'accrochait à cela de toutes ses forces. Un éclair lui vrilla l'épaule et il sursauta d'un coup.

"Oh ! Du calme jeune homme, je ne vais pas te manger !" le calma Dohko d'un air taquin.

"La vache ! Tu m'a fichu un coup de jus ! Comment tu as fait pour être aussi électrique ?!" râla Kanon en se frottant le bras.

"Je crois que Sion a un effet 'peau de chat' !" plaisanta la Balance en tapotant gentiment le dos du jeune homme. L'ex-marina rit avec lui, le Chinois savait être amusant. Mais Kanon se referma rapidement.

"Vous êtes venu me faire la morale vous aussi, hein ?"

" ? non, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qui est venu te reprocher quoi ?" s'exclama la Balance les mains sur les hanches. Kanon sembla gêné, il n'avait pas envie que plus de gens soient au courant de cette affaire et il venait d'y envoyer le Chinois par inadvertance.

"Milo et Aldébaran sont venus me dire de me méfier de Rhadamanthe. Alors que jusqu'à présent c'est le seul à s'être occupé de mon sort, mais soi-disant ce serait parce qu'il aurait un intérêt déplacé à mon égard !"

"Tes amis sont inquiets pour toi, c'est tout."

"S'ils étaient inquiets ils seraient venus me voir même quand Rhadamanthe était là. Ils se fichent de mon sort en réalité, ils veulent juste que Rhadamanthe reparte le plus vite possible." nota le Gémeau amer.

"Kanon des Gémeaux, tu es un Chevalier d'Athéna, ton sort nous préoccupe tous et si jamais il devait être menacé sache que tout le Sanctuaire prendrait les armes pour ta défense. Et s'ils ne sont pas venus lorsque Rhadamanthe était présent, n'était-ce pas de la diplomatie ? S'il avait été là et qu'ils avaient vu juste sa réaction aurait été imprévisible et tu aurais pu être mis en danger." répliqua sagement la Balance. Dohko entendit Sion hurler si fort en parlant à Mû qu'on aurait crut qu'il était sourd. Le chinois pressa les épaules du Gémeau en souriant.

"Cesse de te morfondre ainsi Kanon, chacun des Chevaliers d'Athéna sont là pour te soutenir. Tu es l'un des nôtres et personne, et je dis bien personne ne pourra me contredire sans me passer sur le corps !" Kanon rit doucement en se disant intérieurement que le Chinois était si petit qu'on pourrait s'asseoir dessus s'y l'on y prenait pas garde mais sa mine s'attrista de nouveau.

"Ce que tu dis es sûrement vrai Dohko de la Balance, mais toi aussi tu va rejoindre les autres pour le laisser seul, n'est-ce pas ?" Le chinois le serra dans ses bras, paternel malgré la différence de taille et son apparence maintenant juvénile et répondit :

"C'est vrai Kanon, mais sache que si le besoin s'en faisait sentir je serai là pour t'épauler et ce quoi qu'il advienne. Mais maintenant je dois voler au secours de Mû, ce pauvre petit agneau va voir ses tympans exploser si jamais je reste trop loin de Sion."

Le Gémeau sourit "Moi je n'ai personne pour bouder mon absence."

" À défaut de prier, je bouderai pour toi Kanon." répliqua la Balance avec un sourire avant de retourner auprès du Pope que Mû et Kiki fusillaient du regard pour son attitude puérile qui avait réveillé tout le Sanctuaire. Kanon se sentait encore un peu amer. Mais la Balance lui mettait du baume au cœur. Alors pour l'instant il se contenterai d'attendre Saga. Il n'avait pas mieux à faire.

* * *

Pharaon n'aurait sût dire à quel point il était reconnaissant au Phénix d'avoir renvoyé Pégase dans le coma. Il s'était même juré de lui dédier un morceau un de ses jours. Quel bonheur de ne plus entendre le bronze-divin s'agiter ou réclamer ses camarades. Les mots ne pouvant décrire sont bonheur il commença à composer une symphonie pour son sauveur. Dire qu'il avait osé se plaindre de son immobilité, quelle grossière erreur. En fait le Spectre ne réalisait même pas la chance qu'il avait d'être loin des appartements dans lequel se trouvait Athéna. Il l'ignorait mais sa joie était tout aussi similaire.

* * *

"Seigneur Minos gardez votre calme, votre attitude est dangereuse !" tenta la Harpie qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder le Griffon à l'écart. Mais le Juge ne l'écoutait pas, ce contentant de le fusiller du regard dans le but de dégager Valentine du chemin. Mais le Spectre ne bougea pas d'un cil et derrière lui Shun d'Andromède et Ikki du Phénix se tenaient prêt à riposter.

"Valentine, dégage !"

"Vous êtes fatigué Seigneur Minos, vous ne savez plus ce que vous faites."

"Si je le sais très bien, je vais reprendre mon poste."

"C'est hors de question Seigneur Minos, vous avez à peine dormi et-"

La Harpie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing du Juge s'écrasa en travers de son visage pour l'envoyer valser dans le couloir, Shun bloqua la porte d'entrée avec sa chaîne formant une toile d'araignée pour prévenir le passage du Griffon.

"Écartez-vous Chevaliers, je ne suis pas votre ennemi."

"Sans blague ? Dans ton état tu mettrai Athéna en danger hors de question que tu franchisse le pas de cette porte !" cracha Ikki furibond. Le Norvégien s'apprêtait à envoyer valdinguer le Phénix lorsqu'une voix familière le stoppa net dans son élan.

"Seigneur Minos ! Cessez d'agir comme un enfant !"

"...Rune ?" murmura Minos en se retournant doucement. Le procureur des Enfers se tenait bien là, son fouet à la main, suivit de Sylphide qui se précipita vers son ami toujours étendu sur le sol.

"Valentine ! Valentine ! Valentine, réveille-toi !"

Rune s'approcha de son supérieur l'air grave. Minos n'arrivait même pas à croire que le Balrog ait pu quitter le tribunal pour venir le raisonner. Le Spectre s'arrêta à son niveau, le regard plein de reproche.

"Seigneur Minos, votre comportement est déplorable et indigne de votre rang. Retournez vous reposer vous ne reprendrez vos fonctions qu'une fois que vous aurez pleinement récupéré."

"Mais sa Majesté Hadès m'a donné pour mission de-"

"Veiller sur Athéna tout comme il m'a donné celle de veiller sur vous."

"Mais...Le Tribunal-"

"Se débrouillera sans moi. Suivez-moi. Je vous ramène à vos appartements et si nécessaire je monterai la garde à votre porte." trancha le Spectre intimant à son maître de le suivre avec beaucoup d'autorité. Le Griffon baissa le regard et suivit son second qui le guida dans les couloirs.

Sylphide aida Valentine à se relever. La Harpie se massait douloureusement la mâchoire. Il allait avoir un bleu à coup sûr (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Il croisa le regard inquiet du Basilic qui le soutenait avec prudence.

"Ça va aller Valentine ?" s'enquit-il en lâchant à grand regret le bras de son ami.

"Ouais, on fait aller...mais comment as-tu sût que j'étais en difficulté ?"

"C'est grâce à Shun d'Andromède, en voyant arriver le Seigneur Minos il a envoyé un signal d'alerte télépathique à ses compagnons. Pandore était avec nous au Tribunal et Shiryu du Dragon avec elle, nous avons donc été immédiatement avertis." expliqua le Spectre en remerciant l'intéressé d'un signe de la main. Valentine se tourna également vers le bronze-divin pour le remercier également d'un signe de tête. Ce réflexe avait peut-être sauvé Athéna.

"De fait. Si tu es là, qui surveille Pandore ?" s'inquiéta la Harpie.

"Le Chevalier du Dragon m'a affirmé qu'il saurait se débrouiller. Et qui mieux qu'un chevalier d'Athéna pour surveiller Pandore. Et puis Rune m'a ordonné de l'accompagner intercepter Seigneur Minos au cas où sa force seule ne suffirait pas." répondit Sylphide un peu penaud d'avoir déserté la mission confiée par son ami.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as eût raison d'agir de la sorte." répondit Valentine qui sourit vaguement, entravé par l'engourdissement de sa joue provoqué par le coup. Ce détail n'échappa pas au Basilic qui décida de prendre les devants.

"Viens, on va aller soigner ta joue." Le Spectre accepta la proposition avec joie. Il commençait à avoir vraiment mal et un peu de sang coulait dans sa bouche. Ils remercièrent encore les deux Chevaliers d'Athéna et repartirent vers les appartements de Sylphide, plus proche. Le Basilic lui demanda ce qu'il était advenu lors de sa discussion avec le Seigneur Rhadamanthe. La Harpie répondit douloureusement. "Ce qui devait arriver."

* * *

Rune ouvrit la porte à Minos qui rentra sans faire d'histoire. Le Balrog entra à sa suite et ferma porte qu'il verrouilla derrière lui. Le Griffon le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais le Procureur des Enfers ne cilla pas.

"Rune ? Je suis dans ma chambre, tu ne devrais pas partir, plutôt ?" l'interrogea le Juge.

"Je ne partirai pas avant que vous ne soyez couché et endormi. Votre attitude de tout à l'heure me recommande la prudence." résuma le Spectre imperturbable.

"Je vais devoir me déshabiller."

"Et si je sors vous en profiterez pour filer. Je resterai ici tant que vous ne dormirez pas." se contenta de répondre son suivant. Minos n'ajouta rien de plus, ôtant une à une les pièces de son surplis. Le Balrog resta digne et indifférent alors que son supérieur se retrouvait en sous-tenue de combat. Le Griffon recommença à l'interroger du regard derrière sa frange mais le Procureur des Enfers n'en fit rien. Il retira son haut dans un coin qu'il plia pour le poser sur une chaise, en temps normal il l'aurait tout simplement jeté dans un coin à l'intention des domestiques venues faire le ménage mais la présence de son secrétaire l'obligeait à faire semblant d'être un minimum ordonné. Il était étreint par la fatigue et son esprit était embrumé. Il déboucla sa ceinture et laissa choir son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Il le ramassa à son tour pour le plier et le ranger sur la chaise. Il était maintenant dans son caleçon noir, exposé devant le Balrog.

"Rune, ça suffit cela devient ridicule. Je ne vais pas retirer mon caleçon devant toi. Je t'en prie sors de ma chambre le temps que je me mette au lit." insista le Juge piteux devant son suivant toujours aussi impassible devant sa nudité. Le Procureur des Enfers soupira profondément.

"Savez-vous ce que je pense Seigneur Minos ?"

"Je l'ignore Rune." répondit le Griffon confus par l'attitude de son bras droit.

"Je pense que vous êtes si fatigué que vous n'avez même pas pensé à aller vous changer dans votre salle de bain." répondit le Balrog sans la moindre once de reproche dans le voix.

Le Griffon se retrouva les bras ballants. Il n'y avait pas songé en effet. Il grinça des dents et tourna les talons. Le Balrog avait raison. Encore. Pour changer. Il attrapa un pyjama dans sa penderie et fila piteusement vers la salle de bain. Son Secrétaire n'avait ni fait de remarque supplémentaire ni même effectué de rictus méprisant. Il était resté placide malgré l'embarras de son supérieur. Pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il se contenta s'attendre que son supérieur ressorte vêtu de son pyjama gris-bleu.

Minos était réellement embarrassé par cet épisode mais son suivant avait toujours sût être discret. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait le Balrog n'avait jamais révélé aucun de ses secrets aux autres Spectres. Lui fournissant même parfois des alibis sans poser de questions. Couvrant ses fuites silencieuses. Dissimulant l'existence de ses nombreux amants. Terminant les dossiers qu'il avait abandonné lâchement sur son bureau pour aller rejoindre ses conquêtes. Le Balrog avait toujours été son issu de secours préférée, sans jamais lui reprocher une seconde son manque de sérieux. Ni jamais réclamer plus d'attention de sa part. Ou même que le Juge termine son travail. Maintenant son Secrétaire le bordait avec douceur. Encore une fois sans lui reprocher une seconde son attitude puérile. Le Griffon s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures alors que le Balrog s'asseyait sur une chaise, près du lit. Le Juge le fixa intensément, incapable de dire ce qu'il pouvait se tramer dans la tête de cet obsédé du travail pour qu'il accepte tout ses écarts de conduite sans même chercher à obtenir de lauriers.

"Rune..."

"Oui Seigneur Minos ?

"Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ?"

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Tu fais mon travail à ma place pendant que je t'abandonne à mes autres activités que tu sais peu louables mais tu ne t'en plains jamais. Tu couvre mes fuites quand la situation dérape. Tu viens me raisonner quand je me comporte comme un enfant. Tout ça. Et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu fais tout cela. Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à tenter de me protéger alors que tu pourrai m'écarter et prendre ma place. Alors que je recommencerai le lendemain. Je ne comprends pas Rune. Je ne mérite pas ton indulgence alors pourquoi ?"

"C'est très simple Seigneur Minos, vous ne voyez pas ?"

"Non, je pourrai être condamné pour tous les péchés possibles et imaginables alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas en sorte que je reçoive le sort que je mérite au lieu de rester ici à veiller sur mon sommeil."

"Seigneur Minos, si je fais tout cela c'est uniquement parce que c'est mon rôle." répondit tranquillement le Balrog. "C'est mon rôle de vous protéger des autres et de vous même. Encore mon rôle de faire en sorte que votre autorité ne soit pas entachée. Toujours mon rôle de faire en sorte que le travail soit rendu en temps et en heure. Mon rôle de faire en sorte que vous vous rappeliez le grand souverain que vous êtes et le comportement qui en découle. C'est mon rôle d'être là pour vous. C'est tout Seigneur Minos. Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir. Dormez maintenant. C'est aussi mon travail d'être certain que vous êtes en bonne santé. Alors dormez Seigneur Minos."

Le Griffon se sentit touché par ses propos. Le Balrog avait toujours été une personne cohérente et droite. Loyale et infaillible. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il l'estimait tant. Qu'il avait toujours sût qu'il méritait toute sa confiance. Qu'il avait toujours profité de ses qualités. Et qu'il murmura bêtement 'Je t'aime' avant de s'endormir.

* * *

"AÏE ! Mais fais attention Sylphide ! J'ai mal moi, merde !" râla Valentine en écartant la compresse désinfectante froide que le Basilic s'évertuait à lui plaquer sur la joue.

"Valentine ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Ça ne fait pas si mal !"

"Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je te mette une beigne pour voir ?"

"Mais je ne t'ai rien fait moi ! Je veux seulement éviter que ça ne gonfle plus ! Alors arrête de bouger tu aura moins mal. Ce n'est pas la peine de te défouler sur moi alors que j'essaie seulement de t'aider." protesta le Basilic offensé par l'agressivité de son ami. La Harpie baissa les yeux, soudainement triste.

"D-Désolé...Je...Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, c'est tout..."

Le Basilic réalisa immédiatement l'origine de cette colère, il reposa sa compresse sur le lit sur lequel ils étaient assis et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Valentine le laissa le serrer contre son torse sans réagir. Le Basilic caressa ses cheveux doucement. Il avait toujours fait cela. Au début la Harpie l'avait mal prit. Maintenant Valentine y était totalement habitué. À cette manie de son ami de toujours vouloir lui caresser les cheveux. D'habitude la caresse le détendait. Mais aujourd'hui il éclata dans ses bras. Fondant encore en larmes dans ses bras. Réclamant presque de nouvelles marques d'affections de son ami. S'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son bras. Sylphide le laissa pleurer dans ses bras de longues minutes, il savait que cette blessure guérirait vite. Il comptait sur le Seigneur Rhadamanthe pour avoir rendu la guérison moins pénible. Il savait l'estime qu'avait son chef pour la Harpie et qu'au fond il aurait préféré être mille fois maudit que de blesser son bras droit. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps agité de son ami. Le gardant le plus possible contre son cœur. Valentine hoqueta quelques syllabes désordonnées avant de parvenir à prononcer quelques mots.

"Le pire c'est que je ne peux... même pas lui en vouloir. ..Parce...parce que je ne peux pas le forcer à m'aimer ...Même si au fond... J'aurai aimé en avoir le droit... mais ce serait trop cruel... et égoïste... Mais j'aimerai tant ...qu'il puisse m'aimer... je me hais ...de ne pas en être capable... de ne pas être la bonne personne... Je me hais Sylphide !" sanglota la Harpie entre ses bras.

"Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu es la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse. Tu ne dois pas te détester pour cela. Tu mérite d'être aimé."

"Mais il ne m'aime pas ! Il n'y avait que lui pour moi ! Comment passer à autre chose ! Je ne sais aimer que lui !" explosa la Harpie dans ses bras en s'accrochant si fort à son avant-bras qu'il pourrait laisser son empreinte dans la pièce d'armure.

"Tu n'a qu'à aller avec quelqu'un qui t'aime. Cette personne pourra t'apprendre à aimer d'une autre manière qu'une relation à sens unique." tenta le Basilic.

"Mais je n'ai que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Qui pourrait m'aimer alors que j'ai toujours méprisé les autres à son profit !"

"Tu te trompes Valentine. Je suis sûr que tu trouvera la personne qui t'aime."

"Mais tu ne comprends pas !" cracha la Harpie. "Personne ne m'aime ! J'ai toujours écarté ce qui m'éloignait du Seigneur Rhadamanthe !"

"C'est faux Valentine ! Arrête de le nier ! Ce n'est pas parce que qu'il ne t'aime pas que tout est fini pour toi ! Ce n'est qu'un nouveau début !"

"Comment peux-tu dire ça !" protesta le Spectre en se dégageant de ses bras pour ficher son regard enragé dans les yeux."Tu me dis cela comme une évidence qu'en sais-tu !"

"Je le sais, c'est tout ! Quelqu'un t'aimera Valentine ! Je peux te le jurer !"

"Parce que toi tu m'aime peut-être ?!" cria la Harpie au summum de sa fureur.

Le Basilic était paralysé, Valentine reprenait son souffle, soudain refroidi par le visage exsangue de son ami.

"Sylphide ?" L'homme le fixait toujours d'un air halluciné et blessé, la Harpie réalisa lentement la raison de son silence.

"Sylphide, tu..." Le Spectre ne réagit pas tout de suite, Valentine semblait surprise, comme ne réalisant pas l'aveu silencieux de son camarade.

"Tu...Tu m'aime ? C'est impossible...tu ne peux pas-" Cette phrase fût de trop pour le Basilic qui se décida à le convaincre par des moyens plus radicaux.

La Harpie n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva prit à la gorge et plaqué contre la matelas pendant que les lèvres brûlantes du Basilic ne prennent leur place sur les siennes. Il ouvrit de grand yeux surpris, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sylphide força l'ouverture de sa mâchoire et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. L'embrassant avec toute la passion qu'il avait accumulé depuis tout ses siècles d'existence. Chaque fois que Valentine tentait de se défaire de l'emprise du Basilic celui si resserrait ses serres sur ses poignets, immobilisant sa proie sur le lit. La Harpie lutta longtemps avant de renoncer, se laissant aller à ce baiser brûlant comme la braise. Il laissa les mains de Sylphide glisser de ses poignets à sa joue, dans ses mèches, cajolant son amour si longtemps attendu. Il l'embrassa encore de longues minutes avant de lâcher ses lèvres si désirable. Sous lui la Harpie était désarmée, essoufflé, les joues rougies par la chaleur, le regard encore confus. Le Basilic se releva et tourna les talons.

"Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. Je retourne au Tribunal. Il vont avoir besoin de moi en l'absence de Rune." dit-il avant de sortir de sa chambre. Laissant Valentine toujours allongé sur le lit, cheveux en désordre.

La Harpie ne bougea pas tout de suite, encore secouée, puis elle se força à se rasseoir reprendre ses esprits. Avait-il rêvé la scène. Il ne savait plus quoi pense. Seigneur Rhadamanthe ne l'aimait pas Sylphide l'aimait. Et il était au milieu de tout ça à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, essayant de faire le point. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Sylphide. Son meilleur ami. Son amour, peut-être.

* * *

**Au chapitre suivant je risque encore de beaucoup parler des enfers mais vu que mes révision en font un de ma vie je ne peux faire autrement (la vache que je suis profonde !)  
**

**Enfin bref, encore un long délai pour la publication de ce chapitre mais maintenant que mes amorces sont placées la situation va enfin se débloquer dans les deux camps (Enfers et Sanctuaire s'entend) dans les prochains chapitres, votre serviteur dévouée espère que vous n'attendrez pas trop le prochain chapitre (c'est que j'ai envie de lire la suite moi aussi !)**


	11. La Déesse et la Vouivre

**Chapitre 11 : La Déesse et la Vouivre**

**!Warning Lemon ! Valentine se confie à Sylphide, Rhadamanthe est assaillit par l'incertitude et Sion se retrouve enfin seul avec Dohko après 243 ans d'attente. **

**Je ne pensais pas finir ce chapitre en moins d'une semaine tant le placement des morceaux d'histoire semblaient incohérent, moyennant quoi je me suis retrouvée avec un bout du chapitre 12 sans avoir fini celui-ci -_-' En tout cas bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ;)  
**

* * *

Rune grattait son papier plus vite que jamais. Après qu'il soit retourné au Tribunal il s'était assis pour reprendre son travail sans répondre aux questions des Spectres inquiets qui ignoraient toujours ce qui était arrivé au Seigneur Minos. Il avait seulement daigné dire "Le Seigneur Minos dort à présent." sans lever une seconde le nez de ses papiers. Il semblait terriblement contrarié et aucun des Spectre n'avait envie de tâter de son fouet qu'il serrait si fort dans son poing que ses articulations en étaient blanchies. Cheshire s'était même mit sérieusement au travail, s'efforçant de se rappeler l'emplacement de ses fichus papiers qu'il trimbalait à longueur de journée.

Sylphide rejoignit également le groupe. Shiryu lui fit signe. Pandore buvait tranquillement son thé à ses côtés l'interrogeant régulièrement sur le Chevalier du Phénix sur divers détails que le Dragon ignorait la plupart du temps, Ikki étant très secret. Le Basilic se rapprocha du Chevalier, la mine sombre. Le Chinois se risqua à lui demander si tout allait bien et le Spectre, se forçant à sourire répondit. "Ça ira, le Seigneur Minos a levé la main sur Valentine, mais il est soigné maintenant, il va mieux."

Puis le Basilic reprit une mine obscure e fixant le sol. Ce détail n'échappa ni à Pandore ni au Dragon qui savait que quelque chose dont l'origine lui échappait se tramait au palais d'Hadès. Il décida d'agir comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué reprenant sa discussion avec Pandore là où il l'avait laissée. Tant qu'il lui parlait elle ne risquait pas de filer à l'anglaise après tout.

* * *

Rhadamanthe se retrouvait seul dans la chambre d'Athéna et l'absence de Kanon ou des rires des Chevaliers pour le maintenir éveillé commençait à se faire sentir. Il regarda la Déesse qui respirait doucement sur son lit, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le matelas à ses côtés. Il avait envie de discuter et maintenant que Valentine était partit calmer Minos il était seul avec elle. Il soupira profondément, un peu blasé à l'idée de devoir discuter avec son ancienne ennemie (même s'il s'agit ici plutôt d'un soliloque), mais après tout elle restait la Déesse de Kanon. Le seul à l'avoir jamais vaincu avec tant de grandeur.

"Je sais que là où vous êtes vous ne m'entendez probablement pas, Déesse Athéna." commença-t-il. "Mais je tenais à partager avec vous ses démons qui me tourmentent puisqu'ils vous sont liés d'une certaine manière. Je voulais vous parler de Kanon des Gémeaux. Je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux morts suite à son intervention, et j'ignore s'il en est réellement la raison mais je fais des rêves étranges depuis. J'y vois une Vouivre rouge et un Dragon des mers bleu qui tournent ensembles dans une valse infinie. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été le Dragon des mers de Poséidon avant d'entrer à votre service alors j'ai pensé qu'il y était relié." la Wyverne marqua une pause et se tourna vers la Déesse de la Sagesse toujours inerte. Il hésita avant de continuer, mais il avait vraiment besoin de vider ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ces nouvelles sensations en moi. Sa présence me déroute, son absence me désole et sa pensée m'obsède. Si vous êtes capable d'entendre ce que je vous dis maintenant alors vous savez que j'ai rejeté les sentiments d'un homme qui m'aime et aurait sût me rendre heureux. Mais seuls les sentiments de Kanon me préoccupent. J'aimerai qu'il s'intéresse à moi, qu'il me regarde, qu'il puisse comprendre ses émotions en moi. Mais j'ai peur de les nommer, de souffrir comme Valentine de la Harpie à souffert, Déesse Athéna, je crois que j'aime Kanon des Gémeaux."

Rhadamanthe s'arrêta de parler, réalisant soudain le poids de ses mots qu'ils n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais prononcé. Qu'il n'avait même pas osé penser tant ils semblaient terribles et blasphèmes. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'ils ne valaient rien, ces mots, il se le répéta même plusieurs fois mais son esprit ne pouvait s'en convaincre. Même pour mentir il n'avait jamais dit "Je t'aime." il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, ils semblaient si rêches par rapport à ceux de Kanon, sa peau ressemblait à un papier de verre comparée à la douceur du Gémeau et son visage semblable à une gargouille face à la beauté solaire du Chevalier d'Athéna. Rhadamanthe comprit enfin l'horreur de ses mots. Combien le rejet lui serait insupportable, combien l'angoisse de l'attente le taraudait terriblement. Il saisit enfin la terreur de Valentine et les larmes de son fier bras droit. Cette blessure si douloureuse qu'il en avait perdu toute sa grandeur. Car si Rhadamanthe venait à connaître cette sensation la chute n'en serait que plus vertigineuse.

Il se replia en frémissant, soufflant bruyamment comme pour se rassurer. Kanon ne le rejetterai jamais, parce qu'il ne lui dirait jamais... non, c'était absurde, si Kanon faisait partie des armées d'Hadès il aurait pût agir de la sorte tout en veillant sur lui, ma sa mortalité était une funeste contrainte, il ne devait pas perdre de temps au contraire. Rester à ses côtés, tenter sa chance au moins. Le Juge n'aimait pas cette émotion, la panique. Si la peur est moteur sa sœur panique est irrationnelle et la Wyverne était désespérément rationnel. Maudits sentiments, damné cœur qui s'accélérait bêtement pour si peu...si peu... Kanon était loin d'être 'si peu' et toutes ses pensées contradictoires dans on propres esprit scandalisaient le Juge qui enfouit son visage entre ses bras comme un enfant. Il voulait retourner auprès du Gémeau sur la plage, trouver une nouvelle raison de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui glisser à l'oreille se qu'il ressentait.

Un cosmos doré l'enveloppa tendrement, réchauffant son cœur meurtri. Il se redressa se tournant vers la Déesse ensommeillé, elle était toujours inerte, mais son cosmos le rassurait d'une chaleur bienveillante. La Wyverne sourit doucement, s'il avait le soutien d'une Divinité s'était bien que ces sentiments n'étaient pas impies. Il inspira profondément et se leva prendre un livre sur une des étagères de la pièce. Il devait se changer les idées, se morfondre ne l'aiderai pas pour deux sous.

* * *

"Athéna, que fais-tu ?" s'enquit Hadès en notant que la Déesse avait suspendu sa recherche pour rester immobile le nez en l'air.

"Athéna ?"

"Désolée Hadès, mais je sens une âme tourmentée à proximité de mon corps alors je lui envoyait un peu de cosmos." Le Seigneur des Enfers soupira, évidemment elle avait raison d'agir ainsi car si l'âme tourmentée était celle de son gardien elle ne pourrait pas regagner son enveloppe charnelle. Il recommença à fouiller les environs, la laissant ainsi quelques instants avant de la rappeler définitivement à l'ordre.

* * *

Valentine localisa le cosmos de Sylphide et lui lança un appel télépathique. _Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre, s'il te plaît ? _La Harpie attendit un moment avant de recevoir une réponse du Basilic _J'arrive._

Valentine retomba sur le lit. Il se creusait les méninges à toute vitesse quitte à subir une surchauffe. Fallait-il le rejoindre alors qu'il souffrait encore de cette blessure au risque de faire souffrir le Basilic ? Ou lui demander de lui laisser le temps de mettre ses idées au clair quitte à le voir partir définitivement ?

Il ne savait pas. Et il espérait sincèrement que le voir lui donnerai la réponse qu'il espérait.

On frappa à la porte, la Harpie se redressa et partit ouvrir. Sylphide se tenait au seuil de ses appartements, le chypriote se décala pour le laisser entrer, son esprit s'embruma encore plus rapidement. Il avait espéré un signe, un regard qui l'aurait fait changer d'avis, mais le belge était resté impassible, attendant de lui de faire son propre choix. Valentine referma la porte, plus déstabilisé que jamais.

"Tu voulais me voir ? J'ai encore dût laisser Pandore seule avec le Chevalier du Dragon."

"Désolé, mais je voulais mettre à plat certaines choses." répondit la Harpie feignant d'avoir retrouvé son calme et sa prestance. L'espace d'une seconde il vit un éclat d'angoisse passer dans les yeux du belge et Valentine s'en trouva secoué. Doutant de nouveau, il s'approcha du Basilic silencieusement.

"Donne-moi ton verdict, qu'on en finisse." lâcha Sylphide au bord de la rupture.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais. J'étais idiot."

"Non, je ne veux pas que tu dise ça. J'ignore réellement ce que je ressens, tu es celui qui est le plus avertit de mes émotions et de mes sentiments, tu sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le départ. Tu es celui qui me connaît le mieux et qui saura, j'en suis sûr me rendre heureux. Mais tu dois aussi te douter que je suis encore... sous le choc. Je dois me remettre, tu souffrirai trop, tu ne supporterai pas, je le sens, de me voir encore blessé. Alors, même si c'est égoïste. Attends-moi s'il te plaît. Juste un peu, pas longtemps. Ne pars pas toi aussi, parce que je crois... que nous deux... c'est... possible..."

Le Basilic ne pouvait espérer de plus grand soulagement. Qu'est-ce que l'éternité pour lui un Spectre d'Hadès ? Il ouvrit ses bras à la Harpie, le chypriote hésita d'abord avant d'accepter de se lover contre lui. Le belge glissa de nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux et Valentine réalisa enfin combien ce geste avait été salvateur par le passé. Il sourit doucement contre son cou. Sans doute guérirai-t-il plus vite que prévu avec lui. Il laissa les doigts courir dans sa tignasse quelques instants, puis le mouvement s'immobilisa.

"Valentine ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Est-ce que... je peux déjà t'embrasser ?" demanda timidement le Basilic. La Harpie réfléchit quelques secondes, il avait envie que Sylphide caresse encore ses cheveux.

"D'accord, après nous rejoindrons les autres au Tribunal."

"Merci." souffla le belge qui redressa doucement son menton. Il effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes, papillonnant doucement contre elles, Valentine se serra contre lui, soupirant de bien-être. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle douceur, il autorisa le Basilic à glisser un bras derrière ses hanches, à glissa langue dans sa bouche, à approfondir leur baiser. Le belge semblait vouloir à tout prix connaître cette bouche par cœur avant de la lâcher, ne jamais retourner au Tribunal, mais la Harpie commença à s'écarter lentement, encore intimidé par le contact. Le Basilic lâcha ses lèvres avec dépit, heureux d'avoir eût le privilège de se voir offrir ce baiser sans avoir à le voler. Valentine sourit doucement. Et ce sourire le rassurait, c'était un de ses sourires qui voulaient dire 'bientôt'. Le Basilic s'en réjouit bêtement, se serrant une dernière fois contre le chypriote avant de le laisser partir.

* * *

Sion remontait les marches des temples vers Star Hill, le Chevalier d'Or de la Balance le suivant de près. Lorsque Dohko avait voulut partir pour son temple le temps de se changer, Mû avait clairement fait comprendre à son maître qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il parte aussi s'il comptait recommencer sa parade de jalousie. Le Pope s'était sentit offensé par l'attitude irrespectueuse de son élève tout en soupçonnant qu'au fond la manœuvre visait à lui laisser un peu d'espace à lui et Dohko.

"Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps, Dohko ?" demanda-t-il au Septième Or qui était resté silencieux depuis sa discussion avec le Gémeau.

"J'ai promit à Kanon que je bouderai pour lui." répondit le Chinois de l'air le plus naturel du monde.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ?"

"Il est fâché que personne n'attende Saga avec lui, il se sent seul, mais je suis certain que tu l'a remarqué tout seul. Personne ne peu tromper le Bélier aguerri."

"Arrête d'inventer de faux proverbes, cela m'horripile."

"Je le sais."

Sion siffla, Dohko n'avait pas prévu d'abandonner l'a promesse faite à Kanon si facilement. Les deux hommes arrivaient au temple de la Balance, l'endroit était en état assez pitoyable dans l'ensemble et l'absence prolongée de son propriétaire y était pour quelque chose. Sion cala au milieu du temple et la Balance lui rentra dedans.

"Tu as oublié comment marcher ?" demanda le Chinois contrarié de s'être laissé surprendre.

"Dohko, tu te souviens ce que nous nous sommes dit avant que je ne retourne en cendres ?"

"Bien sûr, nous nous sommes promis de nous retrouver un jour, qu'importe l'époque et qu'importe le lieu. Comment pourrai-je oublier tes dernières paroles mon ami." répondit tranquillement le Balance.

"Est-ce que tu avais le moindre espoir quant à notre résurrection ?"

"Aucun. Je comptait plutôt laisser mon cheval noir me laisser choir dès que j'aurai rejoint le monde des âmes pour te retrouver sur Terre en sachant que tu aurais fait de même.*"

"Et...Est-ce que tu comptait en profiter pour reprendre là où nous en étions avant d'être séparé notre première guerre sainte ? Ou tout simplement recommencer à zéro ?" demanda le Pope, grave, tournant encore le dos à son ami.

"Regarde-moi, tu auras ta réponse."

Le Bélier tourna lentement les talons, avant de poser son regard vers celui qu'il attendait tant. Le chinois arborait un large sourire plein d'espérance et d'amour, envoyant un cosmos plein de promesses vers son camarade de toujours. Le Pope sourit à son tour, doucement bercé par la chaleur de cette énergie.

"Si je me souviens bien. Avant mon départ nous venions tout juste de nous embrasser pour la première fois."

Sion sourit, avançant sa main pour caresser la crinière hirsute de son tigre de compagnie. "C'est étrange, je ne m'en souviens pas, pourrais-tu me rafraîchir la mémoire ?"

La Balance tendit les bras vers le Pope qui approcha doucement son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, mais ce contact si léger suffisait à embrasser leurs deux cœurs solitaires depuis trop longtemps. Il ne cherchèrent même pas à approfondir le baiser, la caresse était bien assez douce pour eux deux. Dohko prit doucement la main de celui qu'il avait attendu avec tant de ferveur pour l'attirer dans la chambre. Sion se laissa guider, hypnotisé par la démarche souple de la Balance. Ils entrèrent sans un bruit, le chinois referma la porte derrière lui. Ils avancèrent tous les deux vers le lit, leurs doigts encore enlacés. Dohko avança de nouveau son visage de celui de l'atlante qui avança son visage pour compléter l'approche de son âme sœur si longtemps attendue.

Cette fois les bras du chinois trouvèrent leur place autour de la nuque de son amour qui le poussa en arrière, l'accompagnant dans la chute. En tombant sur le matelas un nuage de poussière se souleva faisant éternuer les deux serviteurs d'Athéna qui éclatèrent de rire l'un sur l'autre.

"C'est une catastrophe ce temple !" s'esclaffa Sion.

"Je te parie que le Star Hill n'est pas en meilleur état !"

"Parle pour toi !" s'exclama le Bélier en reprenant possession des lèvres de sa Balance. Le chinois joua lécha ses lèvres et le Bélier ouvrit la bouche, la langue du tigre joua avec sa jumelle dans une danse endiablée, prenant clairement l'ascendant sur l'autre partie. Il n'eut aucun mal à le retourner sur le lit, il révoqua son armure trop lourde pour enfin pouvoir toucher directement son amant.

Ses mains si douces qui se glissaient sous sa chemise et ses lèvres sucrées qui goûtaient les siennes avec de petits claquements l'enivrait avec une puissance sans égale sinon celle de tous les Dieux de l'Olympe réunis. Sion se débarrassa de sa tunique longue devenue bien trop encombrante. Il n'avait plus que son pantalon sur lui. Et le chinois se dévêtit avec son habileté habituelle pour retourner se coller contre la peau attractive. Il avait tant patienté, enfin il était récompensé de son attente. Leurs paumes glissaient contre le corps de l'autre désireux d'en connaître chaque parcelle sur le bout des doigts. Dohko laissa doucement le pantalon du Bélier glisser le long de ses cuisses. Le Pope imita son amant en le délivrant du tissu inutile. Qui pouvait bien être l'imbécile qui avait inventé les habits ?

Rapidement sous la danse effrénée de leurs mains ils se retrouvèrent rapidement débarrassés de leurs barrières. Les deux peaux fondues l'une sur l'autre, Dohko peignait les cheveux verts de l'atlante pendant qu'il s'occupait de redessiner les monts et vaux formés par ses muscles saillants. Étreints de désir teinté d'impatience les lèvres des deux hommes se lâchèrent et ils s'échangèrent un regard langoureux.

"Je crois que même si Hadès ne nous avait pas ressuscités je serai revenu tout de même pour te retrouver."

"J'en suis certain Sion, deux cent quarante-trois ans c'est beaucoup trop pour le vieillard que je suis."

"Idiot ! Le vieux s'est moi, toi tu as reçu le Misopéthamenos !"

"Je crois que ce n'est plus le cas." répondit la Balance en prenant la main du Bélier pour la poser contre sa poitrine. Le cœur battait à toute vitesse sous sa paume. Le Pope se redressa, fixant le poitrail si beau du chinois. Il se pencha encore pour embrasser tendrement la peau entre ses doigts.

"Je n'aurai plus supporté de vivre plus longtemps que toi Sion. C'est le deuxième cadeau que me fait Athéna."

"Nous la prierons tout à l'heure." répondit le Bélier en se serrant contre le torse puissant. Dohko le rallongea, reprenant brièvement possession de ses lèvres. "Nous avons tous deux d'autres idées en tête n'est-ce pas ?"

"Dohko, il est blasphème de mêler ses deux pensées."

"Alors ne réfléchissons plus."

"Idiot."

Leurs lèvres se fondirent de nouveau, Dohko caressa doucement les cuisses de Sion, les remontant lentement contre ses hanches. Le Bélier le laissa faire, complètement détendu par le baiser de la Balance. Il se sentait bien ainsi. Le corps chaud de Dohko lové contre le sien, sa taille prisonnière entre ses jambes, ses mains habiles qui avaient tant rêvé de ce parcours caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque, sa langue entreprenante qui jouait avec ses lèvres désireuses. Tout semblait parfait, le chinois rompit le baiser, laissant sa bouche pour embrasser sa joue et l'arrière de son menton, glissant le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule.

"Veux-tu que je prenne mon temps ?" demanda la Balance en laissant sa main errer sous la croupe du Bélier.

"Par tout les Dieux, non ! J'en ai assez d'attendre !"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." ronronna la panthère tigrée en rongeant l'os saillant au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il se rajusta et avançant ses hanches, Sion sentit la chair brûlante et dure entre ses fesses, Dohko allait lentement pour lui laisser le temps de renoncer mais l'atlante lui fit comprendre ce qu'il en pensait avec un baiser enflammé.

Le chinois sourit contre ses lèvres, appuyé sur ses coudes il pénétra lentement la chair offerte avec un grondement rauque. Sion se serra contre lui expirant au maximum pour facilité l'entrée du corps étranger. La Balance continua son avancée avec lenteur embrassant son amour éternel par petites salves. Sion glissa son bras derrière la taille du tigre en la poussant vers la sienne pour qu'il aille plus vite. Dohko obéit, se redressant sur ses mains il avança jusqu'à être entièrement soudé au Bélier qui échappa un son sourd quand les deux corps s'entrechoquèrent. Il reprit rapidement son souffle, trop athlétique pour que leur corps-à-corps soit source d'épuisement.

Il planta ses ongles dans la hanche de la Balance et remonta ses griffes tout le long de ses côtes arrachant un grognement félin à son partenaire qui reprit l'assaut. Le tigre planta ses crocs dans l'épaule de l'ovin, son instinct reprenant déjà le dessus avec la douleur de la griffure. Sion gémit, Dohko s'activait déjà sur lui, mais se retenait toujours de peur de le blesser. Il caressa l'épaule puissante effleurant ses omoplates du bout des doigts avant de griffer de nouveau la peau exposé, il sentit le cosmos de son amant augmenter, la puissance de ses reins augmenta et sur son dos commençait à se dessiner les rayures de la panthère assassine. Sion ne criait pas encore, trop habitué à la douleur il sentait à peine celle que provoquait les attaques, ne ressentant que le plaisir qui s'en dégageait. Les canines acérées percèrent la peau pâle, un fin fil de sang coula sur les draps. Dohko sentit le goût salé et s'écarta de la blessure, un peu de rouge encore présent sur ses lèvres.

Sion semblait transporté par leur étreinte, gémissant à chaque choc, mais la Balance jugea que ce n'était pas suffisant pour cette première fois. Il saisit ses cuisses entre ses mains et plia le Bélier en deux, plongeant à la verticale à chaque aller. Frappant sa prostate à chaque coup. L'atlante ne tint plus, glapissant sous les reins du chinois. L'appelant de toutes ses forces, au diable que tout le Sanctuaire puisse les entendre, au diable la retenue et la pudeur. Il avait trop attendu pour ce soucier de ses détails. Le souffle brûlant de Dohko venait s'écraser contre ses joues, il tendit le visage vers lui, bloqué par sa position il poussa un gémissement de dépit. Le tigre reprit possession de ses lèvres. Combien le baiser était délicieux. La Balance glissa sa main entre les cuisses du Pope pour s'emparer de sa virilité, le simple fait de sentir la paume se refermer sur lui fit crier le Bélier, le chinois sourit, déterminer à taquiner un peu plus sa proie.

Synchronisant ses hanches et sa main il poussa l'ovin à bout, le forçant à crier jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'enraille et qu'il ne puisse plus que gémir sourdement. Ils étaient tous deux à bouts, leurs cosmos enflant en harmonie, le tatouage de Dohko maintenant totalement dessiné était zébré par les marques d'ongles de l'atlante. Leurs souffles courts raisonnaient même hors de la chambre pour s'écraser contre les colonnes. Le Bélier referma ses bras sur la nuque de sa panthère, les limites entre les Hommes et les Dieux semblaient à deux doigts de s'écrouler sous les reins bouillants. Il se sentait à deux doigts d'atteindre cette limite, d'enfin la faire voler en éclats mais son corps ne tint pas le coup suivant et le Bélier jouit dans un ultime cri de plaisir. Le tigre le suivant au coup suivant.

Les deux Chevaliers d'Athéna s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le matelas, exténué, reprenant difficilement leur souffle, la voix enrouée et les muscles douloureux de plaisir. Ils restèrent côte à côte à fixer le plafond de longues secondes avant que Dohko ne rompe le silence.

"Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse à Kanon."

"Tu me rappelle de quelle promesse tu parles ?" haleta le Bélier à la voix cassée.

"Bouder, ça va être compliqué de bouder dans de telles circonstances." Le Bélier éclata de rire, se tournant vers la Balance il le serra dans ses bras.

"Si tu arrive à bouder maintenant c'est moi que tu va fâcher." dit-il entre deux hoquets. Ils se regardèrent longuement, les yeux perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Il s'endormirent ensemble, confortablement lové dans la chaleur rassurante qu'apportait les bras de l'aimé.

* * *

***(Platon a décrit le Monde des Âmes comme l'endroit où des âmes sans corps attelées à un char tiré par un Cheval Noir et un Cheval Blanc tentaient de se rapprocher du Vrai. le Cheval Blanc et sage et ne dévie jamais de la route mais le Noir lui est désobéissant et si son cocher manque de vigilance il prends le contrôle des rênes et envoie le char et son propriétaire choir et l'âme retombe sur Terre où elle est affublée d'un corps éprouvant des Désirs qui l'éloignent du Vrai.)**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 11 en espérant qu'il vous ai plût ;)**

**Je continuerai l'écriture avec ferveur pour vous ravir je l'espère ^^ Comme toujours vos commentaires et idées sont les bien venues, c'est grâce à vous tous si l'histoire est si riche et que je peux garder le rythme, merci à tous !**


	12. Adieu Morphée

**Chapitre 12 : Adieu Morphée**

**Shun s'inquiète pour Seiya, et Minos est agressé pendant son sommeil, Rune tente de lui venir en aide mais la situation se complique pour le Balrog.**

**Et voilà, moins d'une semaine ! Je n'ai plus de cours je peux donc taper mon histoire plus rapidement ;) merci à tous vos commentaires pour m'encourager pour mes examens, ils m'ont réellement motivée et j'espère qu'ils me porteront chance ^^ (je n'y crois pas vraiment mais bon, un peu de temps en temps ne fais pas de mal)**

* * *

Shun piaffait dans le couloir, Ikki, lui, restait stoïque à ses côtés. Mais Andromède insista encore un peu, se mettant à chantonner des notes aléatoires.

"Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu dois aller pisser ?" lâcha le Phénix exaspéré.

"Mais, non c'est juste que je suis inquiet pour Seiya " répondit Shun en rougissant. "Il a été blessé par l'épée d'Hadès et je ne crois pas que le frapper comme tu l'a fait soit une bonne idée."

"Parce que c'était une bonne idée de se balader dans les couloirs dans son état peut-être ? Et tu aurais vu la tronche de Pharaon tu n'aurai pas réfléchit plus longtemps !"

"Tu as eut pitié de quelqu'un ?" Ikki siffla entre ses dents à la remarque, des fois la perspicacité de son frère était terriblement agaçante.

"C'est de ta faute tu déteins sur moi !" Andromède rit doucement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose au fond.

"Ikki, je pense que je devrai remplacer Pharaon pour veiller Seiya pendant qu'il me remplacerai à la garde d'Athéna." lâcha timidement le japonais.

"Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne vais pas faire confiance à des Spectres pour veiller Athéna !"

"Tu es injuste, ils le faisaient eux-même avant que je ne me réveille et ce sont eux aussi qui ont veillé sur nous pendant notre coma et aucun d'entre nous n'en a souffert. Ikki, je t'en prie, je suis plus à même de garder Seiya au calme et Pharaon est habitué aux tâches de surveillance, il sera plus efficace en cas de danger. Grand frère, s'il te plaît..." Le Phénix était incapable de lutter contre le regard de chien battu de son petit frère. Il grogna avant de faire signe à son frère de partir, Andromède n'en attendit pas plus pour se jeter à son cou et disparaître dans les couloirs.

* * *

Zélos déboula dans le Tribunal en coassant de panique, Pandore leva nonchalamment le nez de sa tasse de thé, pendant que chacun, sauf Rune, se tournait vers le Crapaud.

"Dame Pandore ! Dame Pandore ! C'est terrible ! Le Seigneur Minos ! Il a perdu l'esprit ! Si la situation dégénère sa Majesté Hadès sera en danger !" coassa le Spectre suant de terreur.

"Rune du Balrog ! Ne nous as-tu pas affirmé que le Seigneur Minos était endormi ?! Depuis quand es-tu si négligent !?" pesta Pandore en se tournant vers le procureur qui avait encore cessé de gratter. Rune soupira profondément et se releva.

"Lorsque je suis reparti il dormait et je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait réveillé maintenant. Je m'en vais le raisonner et cette fois je ne le quitterai plus d'une semelle avant qu'il ai recouvré ses esprits." déclara le norvégien qui ne semblait montrer aucune émotion. Il disparut dans les couloirs suivit du regard des Spectres présents qui se demandaient qui de Minos ou d'un Rune furieux sortirait vainqueur (et vivant) de l'affront.

* * *

"Seigneur Minos calmez-vous" tenta Cube terrorisé par son supérieur.

"…" Le Juge ne réagissait à aucun des appels du Spectre, pire, une salve incontrôlée de cosmos l'envoya se fracasser contre un mur avec un cri perçant de douleur. Le Juge tenta de s'approcher, tendant une main vers le sous-fifre pour l'aider à se relever mais le Spectre déguerpi terrifié. Il tenta de se lancer à sa poursuite mais un claquement l'immobilisa. Rune se tenait derrière lui, son fouet à la main, une lueur furieuse dans les prunelles.

"Rune...Je suis désolé..." balbutia le Griffon qui semblait à bout de force. Le Balrog se sentit intrigué par son attitude craintive totalement différente de ses accès de rage précédents. Il ne comprit son origine qu'en voyant que la manche du pyjama que portait le Juge était déchirée et s'imbibait lentement de sang.

"Seigneur Minos ! Que vous ait-il arrivé ?!" demanda le Procureur en se lançant à sa suite. Son supérieur recula lui faisant signe de rester à l'écart, n'ayant pas envie de voir le Balrog à son tour encastré dans le mur. "Seigneur Minos, je suis plus fort que Cube, je résisterai à vos décharges ne vous en faites pas. Venez vers moi, nous retournons dans vos appartements pour vous soigner." souffla-t-il doucement.

Le Juge s'exécuta, avançant vers son suivant tout en restant à une certaine distance. Le Balrog constata les dégâts devant la chambre du Juge, la porte avait été dégondé pour choir dans le couloir et des signes de lutte étaient clairement visibles. Il vérifia l'intérieur des appartements qui se trouvaient dans un état pitoyable mais était bel et bien déserts puis fit signe à son Supérieur que tout était 'en ordre'. Le Juge entra, le Balrog récupéra la porte pour la replacer lui même dans ses gonds, ils n'avaient pas étés arrachés, c'était déjà ça. Il retourna auprès de son supérieur qui avait ôté sa chemise grise pour inspecter la plaie. Elle n'était pas très profonde mais elle saignait beaucoup. Le Balrog se dirigea sans un mot vers la salle de bains pour récupérer la trousse de secours que tout Spectre avait dans sa chambre. En rentrant il marcha sur un objet métallique, une dague dorée. Il la ramassa et rangea dans sa manche.

Il retourna auprès de son Seigneur et commença à panser la blessure silencieusement. Minos le laissa faire il paraissait à bout de forces, même plus assez pour taquiner son suivant sur son sérieux imperturbable ou pour faire mine que l'alcool du désinfectant lui faisait mal. Il laissa le Balrog enserrer la plaie dans la bande. Lorsque Rune eût fini il dégagea doucement son bras en sachant que son suivant lui demanderai des explications qu'il ne pourrait lui fournir. Mais le Procureur n'en fit rien, se contentant de soulever la couverture pour que le Juge s'y glisse. Le Griffon obéit une fois encore à l'ordre muet et se terra sous les draps.

"Bien, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous ai arrivé ?" demanda le Balrog.

"Tu ne me fais aucun reproche ?" s'enquit le Juge piteux.

"Pas encore, mais répondez à ma question." le Griffon détourna les yeux, l'air de se concentrer, il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Le Balrog lui montra la lame qu'il avait récupéré quelques instants avant. "Ceci vous dit-il quelque chose ?" le Juge sembla avoir un flash et marmonna.

"Un type...Cheveux blancs...Yeux rouges...Pour Athéna...C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'idée..." le Balrog fronça les sourcils, pourquoi un Chevalier d'Athéna irait attaquer un Juge d'Hadès alors que les deux camps étaient en paix ? D'autant qu'aucun des Chevalier présents ne correspondaient à la description. Perplexe il réfléchit, incapable de trouver de solution à ce problème dans l'immédiat. Le Griffon restait silencieux avant de murmurer.

"Tu restes cette fois ?"

"Oui, si votre vie est en danger alors je resterai à vos côtés. Je n'aurai pas dût retourner au Tribunal et veiller sur vous, dans votre état vous ne parvenez même plus à maîtriser votre cosmos. Je veillerai sur vous, soyez rassuré." répondit-il sincèrement en bordant de nouveau le Juge, le Norvégien lui sourit et soupira : "Merci."

* * *

Pharaon entendit les petits coups frappés à sa porte et arrêta sa nouvelle mélopée qu'il avait décidé de nommer 'Phénix' pour aller ouvrir. Il trouva Shun d'Andromède sur le pas de la porte lui sourire gentiment, la tête penchée sur le côté avec un petit air de chiot assez adorable.

"Bonjour Pharaon du Sphinx."

"Bonjour Shun d'Andromède." répondit le Spectre en se décalant pour laisser passer le Chevalier dans la chambre. "Il y a un problème ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, non, aucun, en fait, j'espérai être celui à vous en débarrasser d'un..."

"De quoi parles-tu ?" s'enquit l'égyptien intrigué.

"Je venais vous proposer de monter la garde avec mon frère pendant que je veillerai sur mon ami Pégase à votre place. Je serai plus à même de contenir ses élans et vous pourrez vous rendre un peu plus utile."

Pharaon ne pût empêcher son sourire béat de s'afficher sur son visage. Shun rit doucement de voir l'air ravi du Spectre qui se reprit immédiatement. "Ce sera avec joie Chevalier ! Je m'en vais de ce pas rejoindre Ikki du Phénix, compte sur moi pour défendre Athéna au péril de ma vie."

"Je souhaite que vous n'en arriviez pas à de telles extrémités."

Le Sphinx sourit de nouveau et sortit de la chambre après avoir brièvement salué Andromède qui partit s'installer au chevet de son frère d'arme. Soulagé de voir que Seiya respirait encore et sans trop de difficultés.

* * *

Dohko redescendit de son temple, il avait laissé dormir Sion, qu'il savait très amoureux de son lit, pour aller rejoindre les autres Chevaliers. Kanon attendait encore patiemment, dos à ses compagnons qui riaient encore bruyamment. Dohko se sentait un peu mal de son détour sur sa promesse. Il voulut s'approcher du Gémeau mais le reflet du soleil sur ses joues lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul un moment. Car Kanon pleurait. Kanon souffrait de l'absence de son frère. Et d'autres présences qu'il voulait à ses côtés sans avoir le droit de les réclamer. Dohko se jura qu'il retournerai le voir, une fois que le soleil ait séché ses larmes et qu'ils puissent discuter sans gêne.

Il s'assit près de Mû qui sourit gentiment en saluant le 'vieux maître' alors que la Balance le suppliait de ne plus l'appeler comme ça. Les rires raisonnaient dans le Sanctuaire, si jolis et pourtant insupportables aux oreilles du Gémeaux. Il remerciait Dohko de ne pas s'être plus approché. Il ne voulait pas de pitié. Il voulait rester digne. Encore un peu. Le temps que Saga revienne.

* * *

"Ça suffit maintenant Seigneur Minos, arrêtez de lutter contre le sommeil, vous allez finir par vous rendre malade d'épuisement !" protesta le Balrog fatigué qui avait ôté son surplis pour ne garder qu'une tenue civile et être plus à l'aise aux côtés du Juge;.

"Mais...Rune..."

"Je ne veux rien entendre sinon vos ronflements !" Le Griffon reprit son air boudeur. Derrière sa frange Rune distinguait clairement ses cernes de fatigue, il se sentait mal de voir son supérieur dans cet état. La dernière fois il était tombé comme une masse, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Il se sentit terriblement blessé tant cette vision pitoyable et cette incapacité qui le caractérisait en ce moment le déstabilisait. Il était un incapable d'être infichu de servir son maître. Il l'avait laissé seul une fois et on l'avait agressé, il aurait dût rester à ses côtés plutôt que de considérer que le Tribunal avait nécessairement besoin de lui. À cause de son orgueil le Juge avait été mis en danger, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Une telle erreur. De sa part. Lui, le Spectre de l'Excellence. Il ne méritait plus ce titre. Il devait servir Minos avant tout. Lui vendre son existence toute entière. Toute sa personne appartenait au Juge et à personne d'autre, ni même au Tribunal. Quel incapable. Quel imbécile il était. Un minable. Un moins que rien.

Minos ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa sur le lit d'un coup, l'air affolé.

"Rune, Rune, je suis désolé, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Je en voulais pas te blesser autant. Arrête de pleurer." le consola le Griffon mortifié.

"Je ne pleure pas Seigneur Minos." déclara placidement le Balrog. Le Norvégien le regarda d'un air étonné et tendit sa main vers la joue de son subalterne pour en essuyer les larmes. Le Procureur se laissa faire silencieusement, surpris de voir que les doigts de Minos était effectivement humides. Minos le regarda d'un air compatissant, que la situation était ironique. Le Griffon était le plus mal en point avec son bras bandé et son visage creusé par la fatigue, mais c'était bien lui qui lui lançait ce regard plein de sympathie. Qu'il était pitoyable, lui le Spectre de l'Excellence, un incapable, une nounou ratée, une poupée fragile qui pleurait au moindre échec. Car oui il pleurait. Son échec était insupportable.

"Arrêtez..."

"Rune, je ne fais rien du tout."

"Arrêtez de toujours vouloir m'humilier. Je veux seulement faire mon travail, vous venir en aide, vous protéger. Pourquoi n'acceptez-vous pas mon aide malgré tout le mal que je me donne ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous amuse tant de jouer avec moi de la sorte ?"

"Rune, de quoi parles-tu ?" demanda le Griffon d'un air compatissant, tendant doucement la main vers le Balrog qui la repoussa.

"Ne faites pas l'innocent, je vous ai entendu avant que vous ne vous endormiez." le Juge pâlit un peu face à la révélation du Balrog. Il pensait que personne ne l'aurai entendu et surtout pas Rune, mais le Procureur avait une ouïe perçante, quelle idée de penser que le murmure lui échapperait.

"Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi jouez-vous avec moi ? Pourquoi me poussez-vous à toujours aller plus loin pour vous ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?" souffla le Balrog. Le Griffon caressa ses cheveux. Glissa une main contre la sienne. Remonta le menton de son subalterne vers le sien de l'autre et susurra doucement.

"Rune...Je t'aime."

Le Procureur réagit instantanément à l'insupportable chuchotis. Repoussant presque violemment la main du Juge pour se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux.

"Vous mentez ! Vous ne m'aimez pas !"

"Rune ! Je ne te mens pas je te le jure ! Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?" s'exclama le Norvégien en pressant ses mains contre les épaules du Balrog qui continuait de se boucher les oreilles. "RUNE ! POURQUOI REFUSES-TU DE ME CROIRE ! REPONDS !" mais le Procureur pressa ses tempes plus fort, ses mains blanchirent sous la pression et les larmes continuèrent de goutter de ses yeux clos mais il ne répondit rien. Furieux de sa résistance le Juge cria plus fort. "**C'EST UN ORDRE !**" le Balrog se tendit, décolla lentement ses paumes de ses oreilles. "Rune, regarde-moi." encore une fois le Spectre obéit. Terrassé par les cris du Griffon que tout les Enfers devait avoir entendu.

"Je ne vous crois pas parce que je vous ai déjà entendu dire ses mots à d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Trop pour que je puisse penser que vous êtes sincère." répondit-il faiblement. Le Juge se crispa. Combien de fois le Balrog avait-il assisté à ses scènes grotesques ? Tous ses moments où Rune semblait arriver pile à l'instant suivant le départ de ses conquêtes. Toutes ses fois où il avait commencé ses phrases par 'Je vous trouve enfin'. Si le Procureur l'avait surpris plusieurs fois alors d'autres Spectres aussi pouvaient l'avoir surpris. Rune avait-il décidé de le couvrir dans ses moments d'inattention ? Prenant lui même des risques pour sauver son stupide égocentrisme. Il reposa ses mains sur les joues de Rune, encore humides, et l'attira tout contre ses lèvres. Embrassant d'abord son front, puis son nez, sa joue et enfin... ses lèvres. Lorsque Mins les décolla il souffla doucement contre les lèvres du Balrog "Si tu m'a surpris si souvent tu dois savoir que je l'ai toujours refusé à mes prises."

Rune se mit à trembler, le Juge l'attira contre son torse, effleurant doucement ses cheveux. Rune ne savait pas quoi faire. Le repousser ? Il se souvenait toujours de ses mots soupirés dans le sommeil du Juge, qui semblaient si sincères, et ce baiser... et ils les craignait plus que tout. Car tout ce qui passait entre les griffes du Juge finissait par se briser. Rester entre ses bras ? Il avait tellement peur, il ne voulait pas être un jouet de plus.

Il ne parvint pas à le rejeter, seulement à murmurer doucement. "Pourquoi refusez-vous de dormir ? Je ne comprends pas...Vous vous étiez endormi la dernière fois."

"La dernière fois, je pensais que tu resterai à mes côtés, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai sentit une présence agressive à la place de la tienne. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'avais laissé après ce que tu m'avais dit. Et maintenant...je ne veux plus que tu partes...que l'autre arrive pour m'achever...Reste...Jure-moi de rester. Enchaîne-toi à moi s'il le faut mais seul ta présence m'importe. Je t'en prie. Je veux te savoir à mes côtés en me réveillant. Je sais, c'est égoïste encore une fois. Mais tu es le seul être auquel je peux donner toute ma confiance. Rune...Je t'aime."

Le Balrog resta silencieux,muet face aux déclarations du Griffon, il aurait dût comprendre ce malaise. Il aurait dût le protéger lui plutôt que de se protéger soi-même. Il sentait que l'étreinte du Juge était faible sur ses épaules. Son cosmos oscillait encore dangereusement, le Norvégien enroula ses bras autour du corps de son supérieur et lui insuffla son cosmos. Le Juge tressaillit, relâchant le prise qu'il avait sur le procureur. "Rune ? Que fais-tu ?"

"Votre cosmos risque encore d'exploser ou de vous mettre en danger. Alors je vous insuffle le mien. Je suis très fatigué alors je m'évanouirai sûrement dans la manœuvre. Mais si vous refusez de vous endormir alors c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous protéger. Je risque gros mais si votre désir est que je m'enchaîne à vous... alors je m'exécute." expliqua le Balrog qui sentait déjà ses muscles exsangues s'engourdir faute d'énergie. Le Juge le serra de nouveau contre lui, Minos lui parlait, criait même, lui ordonnait d'arrêter mais les sens du Procureur étaient déjà affaiblis contrairement à sa volonté. Il se sentit dériver vers l'inconscience, le Griffon tenta de défaire sa prise mais le Norvégien resta solidement accroché à son pair qui pressait ses épaules pour le réveiller. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait déjà perdu pied, ses yeux se fermèrent, il lâcha enfin la taille chaude. Mort de fatigue.

* * *

Pharaon arriva devant la chambre d'Athéna. Ikki leva vaguement les yeux vers lui. Le Spectre tenta de sourire, mais sans montrer es dents. Surtout ne pas donner au Phénix la sensation qu'il était agressif. Le Chevalier inclina la tête en guise de salut et le Sphinx s'en réjouit. Il alla s'installer à la place qu'occupait Shun quelques instants auparavant. "Ton frère est venu me chercher, il vient de me sauver la vie en m'éloignant de Seiya."

"Mouais, 'faut reconnaître que cet abruti est un vrai boulet quand il veut ! Quelle idée de te forcer à le traîner dans tout le palais dans son état !" gronda le Phénix agacé à la simple pensée que son frère d'arme se prenne à ce point de haut à un niveau où il s'était persuadé qu'il valait mieux que lui et leurs compagnons. Shiryu et Hyoga aviseraient sûrement de la même manière. Pharaon dévisageait le Bronze-Divin sans discrétion. Il avait un profil assez rêche mais agréable malgré la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. E notant que le Japonais avait fini de parler il tenta une nouvelle approche.

"Ton frère est vraiment une gentille personne." se risqua-t-il.

"Ouais ! Il est trop gentil d'ailleurs ! Il se met à chaque fois en danger avec ses états d'âmes ! D'ailleurs si toi ou n'importe quel autre Spectre tente de le blesser je jure de faire exploser tout les Enfers !" rugit-il, soudain enflammé par la passion. Pharaon ne savait pas si cette tentative était un cuisant échec ou une brillante réussite pour attirer l'attention du Phénix. Aussi n'ajouta-t-il plus rien. Espérant que le Phénix parlerai de lui-même.

* * *

"Rune ! Rune ! Rune, non ! Réveille-toi ! Tu dois te réveiller ! Je te l'ordonne !" criait le Griffon en serrant le Balrog contre lui. Il l'avait allongé sur le lit et enroulé dans les couvertures, il ne sentait presque pas son souffle ou son cosmos. Le Procureur semblait à deux doigts de trépasser. Le Juge écarta les longues mèches blanches du visage pâle de son subalterne inerte. Ses mains tremblaient, il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de son égoïsme. Il serra contre le corps sans défense, une main sur son cœur pour surveiller ses battements, l'autre glissée derrière ses reins. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pressa le corps contre le sien.

Rune avait voulut qu'il dorme, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté. Il avait encore joué les égoïste et maintenant le Balrog allait mourir. Son secrétaire. Son confident. Son ami. Son amour. La dernière personne qu'il voulait voir le quitter. Et surtout pas comme ça. C'était trop cruel. Il avait été trop cruel. Trop idiot. Un gamin capricieux qui cassait ses poupées puis les accusait d'être fragile. Mais il ne voulait pas casser Rune. Rune n'était un jouet. Rune était _quelqu'un_. Il enfouit son visage dans les mèches blanches du Spectre dont la peau semblait frigorifiée. Il tenta de le réchauffer avec sa propre chaleur. Sans utiliser son cosmos, parce qu'il était encore trop faible pour ne pas mettre le Procureur en danger.

"Rune...Je suis désolé...Je ne suis qu'un sinistre crétin...je vais dormir d'accord...Je vais dormir mais réveille-toi je t'en conjure...Je ne suis qu'un imbécile sans toi...Reste avec moi...Si tu entends ma voix...Je vais dormir...Je te le jure...Je vais me reposer...Comme tu me l'a demandé...D'accord ? Je dors, mais jure-moi de te réveiller après..." murmura le Juge dans son oreille. Il caressait tendrement ses cheveux, embrassant parfois sa tempe, toujours soudé à lui. Il souffla enfin. "Je t'aime Rune. Ne me laisse jamais seul. Tu es le seul...qui compte à mes yeux...Tu vaux tellement mieux que moi et je préférerai te donner ma vie ou tout ce que tu veux pourvu que tu reste à mes côtés. Je t'aime. Et maintenant je dors. Je te promets." souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille. Il embrassa une dernière fois sa tempe et ferma les yeux.

Morphée l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Heureux de retrouver enfin le Griffon après tant de temps.

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre 12 en temps et en heure ! J'ai beaucoup tergiversé sur le dialogue final mais maintenant que les choses sont (relativement) posés aux Enfers nous allons enfin remonter vers la surface pour le Chapitre 13 (superstitieux s'abstenir XD)**

**Merci à tous de toujours être de plus en plus nombreux à lire mon histoire et de poster tout vos commentaires, les vacances commencent bientôt** **et je pourrai délivrer mes chapitres encore plus vite ;)**


	13. Intrus

**Chapitre 13 : Intrus**

**Shaka tente de raisonner Kanon pour qu'il s'éloigne de Rhadamanthe, Minos est toujours dans le coma alors qu'Eaque se réveille enfin, Athéna et Hadès sont bloqués aux Enfers et de mystérieux intrus s'introduisent dans le palais.**

* * *

"Rien à faire, les âmes sont opaques de nouveau..." déclara lentement Hadès. Athéna soupira de dépit. Que pouvait-il bien se passer là haut pour que le lien entre les âmes et les corps des Chevaliers soit à ce point brouillé.

* * *

"Arrête ! Tu mens !" cria Kanon à l'adresse de la Vierge que tous les Chevaliers réunis tentaient de faire taire.

"Kanon, écoute la voix de la raison, ce Spectre ne tentait pas de se lier d'amitié avec toi. Il voulait sûrement te poignarder dans le dos après t'avoir amadoué avant de s'en prendre à Athéna." lâcha-t-il froidement.

"Shaka, arrête ! Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne fais que supposer !" gronda Milo qui notait la détresse du Gémeau qui refusait de croire que le seul individu à être resté à ses côtés tout ce temps puisse être un traître.

"Non, je ne suppose rien, j'ai sentit cette colère et cette tristesse en Rhadamanthe. Et c'est très loin d'une simple estime. Je pense qu'il s'agit de pure jalousie envers Kanon parce qu'il a été vaincu, et je m'inquiète pour la sécurité de mon frère d'arme. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis venu parler à Kanon. Pour qu'il accepte de s'éloigner de ce Spectre maléfique."

"Ah ! Je le savais ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est te débarrasser de Rhadamanthe ! Tu te fiches pas mal de moi ! Je ne suis qu'un renégat à tes yeux ! Toi tu ne viens que parce que tu te sens menacé ! Rien d'autre ! D'ailleurs vous le faites tous ! Vous êtes tous des hypocrites sans cœur !" s'enflamma l'ex-marina qui hurlait si fort que toute forme de vie du Sanctuaire devait être au courant de la dispute.

Milo tenta de calmer le Gémeau en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, le rassurer sur ses propres intentions. "Va-t-en ! Toi aussi tu m'a mentit ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est Camus ! C'est pour fanfaronner que tu es venu nous parler à lui et moi ! Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! Je croyais que j'avais assez souffert de ta main pour que tu m'accepte ! Quel con j'ai été de croire que vous pouviez me considérer comme l'un des vôtres !" protesta-t-il.

"Kanon ! Arrête ! Tu es des nôtres ! Personne n'a le droit de t'ôter ce droit ! Tu es Kanon, le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux ! Et je te jure sur ma vie et tout ce qui compte à mes yeux que je te considère comme mon frère, ta place ne fais aucun doute à mes yeux !" rétorqua le Scorpion vexé.

"Menteur ! C'est Saga le Chevalier des Gémeaux ! Quand il reviendra tout sera de nouveau comme avant ! Ce sera le grand frère chéri et moi je serai le cadet insupportable ! La copie ! L'usurpateur ! Comme toujours ! Mais lui au moins il m'aime quand même ! Vous ne faites mine de m'apprécier que parce que sans moi ou Rhadamanthe aucun d'entre vous ne serait revenu et Aioros resterait dans le coma ! C'est la seule raison ! Je vous hais ! Je vous tous ! Et surtout toi Milo ! Tu es un menteur !"

Kanon n'avait certainement pas calculé la baffe glacée qui s'écrasa sur sa joue et l'envoya le cul dans le sable. Camus avait le visage plus glaçant que jamais, et une étincelle de fureur luisait au fond de ses iris écarlates."Il suffit, Milo est la dernière personne à te vouloir du mal, depuis que nous sommes revenus il ne cesse de me dire combien il est reconnaissant à Rhadamanthe, mais surtout à toi. Il m'a même dit que tu était le meilleur des Chevaliers d'Or. Que tu mériterai l'armure des Gémeaux bien plus que ton frère ne la mérite. Alors je t'interdis de cracher sur son respect de la sorte. Tu as compris ?" feula le Verseau.

Kanon se redressa douloureusement, la joue en feu. Mais le français semblait sincère. Il se remit sur ses pieds et le Scorpion le serra dans ses bras. Le pressant si fort contre lui que le Gémeau avait du mal à respirer. "Je suis désolé mon frère. Si je t'ai donné cette impression alors je suis le dernier des enfoirés. Pardon, Kanon."

Touché le Gémeau lui retourna l'étreinte, lorsque le Huitième le lâcha enfin il échangèrent un sourire entendu signifiant chacun. _'Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, mon frère.'_ Puis Shaka s'approcha et Kanon se remit sur la défensive.

"Kanon, il faut que tu comprenne que ce Spectre est dangereux pour toi et pour nous."

"Surtout pour toi. Et je t'informe que 'ce Spectre' à un nom, et c'est Rhadamanthe !"

"Kanon, ne joue pas sur les mots."

"La ferme !" cria le Gémeau en enflammant son cosmos à son paroxysme. Tous les Chevaliers se préparèrent au dérapage entre deux des plus grandes puissances du Sanctuaire. Mais c'était sans compter sur une aide inespérée.

* * *

Eaque ouvrit lentement les yeux, il reconnut sa chambre aux couleurs bleutés, il avait toujours préféré cette couleur au rouge dont se paraient habituellement les autres Spectres en l'honneur de leur Seigneur et Hadès aimait cette honnêteté. D'ailleurs c'est sans doute parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à faire les choses dans l'unique but de le satisfaire qu'Hadès lui faisait confiance pour sa garde. Justement il ne devrait pas être ici. Il devrait être à ses côtés. Il se redressa d'un coup. Mais un poids appuyé sur sa main le retint de bondir du lit. Il se tourna pour voir que Violate, agenouillée au pied de son lit s'était endormie en refermant sa prise sur son avant bras.

Il sourit malgré lui, qu'il était doux de la savoir à ses côtés. Il caressa son front avec tendresse, écartant les mèches désordonnées de la demoiselle guerrière. Elle avait ôté son armure qui reposait devant la porte de ses appartements à côtés de celle du Garuda. Il défit doucement la prise aimante de son bras droit et se glissa silencieusement hors du lit. Puis il repoussa les couvertures au loin. Souleva la belle combattante pour la placer à l'endroit où il reposait auparavant. Puis il la borda avec douceur. Elle ouvrit mollement un œil. Elle n'avait jamais été matinale. Elle murmura faiblement.

"Seigneur Eaque...vous êtes levé..."

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

"C'est pas...grave...je ne devais pas...dormir de toute façon, Seigneur Eaque..." gémit-elle sur le point de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Le Garuda sourit et embrassa doucement les lèvres de sa compagne.

"Contente-toi de m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est étrange de la part de ma fiancée d'ailleurs tu aurai pût te coucher dans le lit avec moi." répondit-il.

"Vous connaissez les règles...tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés... vous restez mon supérieur..."

"C'est bizarre."

"Je sais..."

"Repose-toi Violate, je t'aime."

"Moi aussi...Eaque..."

Le Garuda caressa la joue de sa bien-aimée qui se rendormit immédiatement. Il se releva et se dirigea vers son surplis qui vint le recouvrir, puis il sortit de la chambre non sans un dernier regard pour Béhémoth, si inoffensive dans son sommeil. Puis il fila dans les couloirs vers les chambres des Divinités. Il croisa Cheshire qui partait aux bureaux d'Hadès lui apporter les Jugements de grandes instances qui attendraient le réveil du Dieu pour être approuvés. Il retrouva le Cygne qui lui demanda poliment s'il se sentait mieux, le Garuda approuva et le Chevalier le laissa entrer. Kagaho se tenait debout dans la chambre, luttant contre la fatigue et le sommeil, le Garuda reprit délicatement la pierre et la repassa à son cou. Le Bénou le regarda, à la fois interloqué et soulagé.

"Va te coucher, Kagaho. Je reprends le flambeau." déclara-t-il tranquillement.

"Merci Seigneur Eaque !" répondit le Spectre à bout de forces.

Eaque regarda partir son subalterne et reprit sa place dans son siège aux côtés d'Hadès.

* * *

Milo retenait le Gémeau déchaîné par les propos de la Vierge. Le Scorpion se sentait terriblement mal. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il aurait pût laisser son camarade entre les griffes du Spectre si celui-ci lui voulait du mal. Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir été négligent, tellement heureux qu'il était d'avoir retrouvé Camus. Et il se posait aussi la question, quel intérêt pouvait avoir un Juge des Enfers pour un Chevalier d'Athéna sinon celui énoncé par Shaka qui se faisait remonter les bretelles par Sion.

"Shaka ! Tu es allé trop loin ! Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses sans fondement ! Tu fais souffrir Kanon en agissant de la sorte !" gronda le Pope furieux.

"Grand Pope, je ne cherche pas à le faire souffrir mais bien à le protéger. Je ne veux aucun mal à Kanon."

"Et bin ! On dirait pas !" Cracha DeathMask également en colère. "Nan, mais regarde le ce pauvre gars ! Pour qu'il faille que Milo, Camus et Dohko doivent faire équipe pour le retenir de t'envoyer dans une autre dimension il faut vraiment y aller ! T'as aucune cervelle ou quoi ?!"

"Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !" cingla la Vierge.

"Et bien moi je me permets ! Non mais sans blague ! Tu te prends pour la Sagesse incarnée ou quoi ?! C'est à Athéna de tenir ce rôle et même si Saori est une cruche finie elle désapprouverait tes méthodes !"

"Angelo ! Tu ne peux pas parler d'Athéna sur ce ton !" gronda le Lion.

"C'est vrai Chevalier du Cancer ! La colère ne mène nulle part." ajouta le Pope.

"Vos gueules ! Je dis ce que je veux ! Et toi, Aiolia, je t'interdis de m'appeler Angelo, alors retourne dans les pattes de ton frangin, peluche !"

"Quoi ?! Tu veux te battre ?"

"J'attends que ça !" siffla le Cancer en se mettant en garde."

"Ça suffit ! Non, mais regardez-vous Chevaliers d'Athéna ! Nous devrions tous soutenir Kanon dans son rôle difficile au lieu de nous disputer comme des enfants !" commença le Bélier Senior Shaka ! Ton comportement envers Kanon était odieux et blessant, pars t'excuser ! Et DeathMask, il est inutile de te montrer insultant envers les autres et notre Déesse quand bien même tu puisse avoir raison !"

L'italien siffla entre ses crocs, contrarié que sa bataille soit avortée. Quant à l'hindou il accepta le jugement du Pope et se retourna vers le Gémeau encore furieux.

"Kanon, je viens m'excuser, les autres m'ont fait comprendre combien j'avais été abrupte et cruel avec toi. Puisses-tu jamais me pardonner."

"Dégage Shaka ! Kanon ne veux pas de tes excuses fumeuses !" grogna Milo en foudroyant du regard la Vierge, auquel il aurait bien mit quelques petits coups d'aiguille écarlate.

"Milo ! Ne parle pas au nom de Kanon. S'il a quelque chose à dire il fera lui même." protesta Dohko approuvé par Camus bien que ce dernier aurait également bien voulut enfermer l'hindou dans un iceberg. Kanon se détendit sous les mains du Scorpion.

"Ça va aller Milo. Je m'en occupe." feula-t-il, lorsque le Huitième le lâcha c'est calmement qu'il s'approcha tout près de la Vierge.

"Kanon, je-" Le Gémeau n'attendit pas que la Vierge ait fini sa phrase pour venir écraser son poing dans la joue de l'hindou qui n'avait rien vu venir (les yeux fermés forcément) et s'écrasa dans le sable devant une assemblée de Chevaliers tétanisés.

"SHAKA !" beugla le Taureau en se précipitant à la rescousse du Sixième Or qui se redressait lentement.

"Si tu voulais tant que ça me protéger et m'aider tu aurai dû m'avertir dès le départ." cracha le Troisième furieux. Shaka se releva, repoussant gentiment l'aide du Second, avant de s'approcher de nouveau du Grec qui ne bougea pas avant de lui envoyer une droite phénoménale qui déséquilibra le Gémeau, sonné.

"Comment voulais-tu que je le fasse avec Rhadamanthe dans les parages ? D'ailleurs si tu désirais tant notre soutien tu n'avais qu'à venir nous voir de temps en temps au lieu de rester coller à lui !" l'ex-marina répondit d'un superbe crochet du droit dans la mâchoire de la Vierge qui fût propulsée en arrière.

"Pourquoi serai-ce à moi de bouger alors que Rhadamanthe veillions sur votre sommeil depuis le départ et qu'il fallait que je puisse prendre rapidement le relais en cas d'urgence." protesta Kanon qui se reprit un coup dans les abdos.

"Si tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts pour les autres alors n'escompte pas les voir tomber tous seuls du ciel ! Tout ce que je veux *bitch slap* c'est de protéger *gifle* mon frère d'armes ! *bis* Kanon des Gémeaux, le Gardien de la Troisième Maison et l'un des plus grands guerrier d'Athéna jamais venu au Monde !*ter*"

Kanon se redressa, les joues brûlantes, fusillant Shaka du regard, la Vierge avait la garde baissé, attendant le prochain coup. Qu'il reçu dans le bas-ventre. Tous les Chevaliers d'Or eurent un sifflement de douleur compatissant pour le Sixième que Kanon rattrapa au vol pour le serrer contre lui.

"Merci, c'est ce que je voulais entendre de ta part." souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de l'hindou plié en deux (et qui risquait de ne jamais avoir de descendance). Shaka sourit douloureusement.

"Si tu fais souffrir de la sorte tout les gens que tu aime alors je n'ose même pas imaginer combien tu aimes Athéna et ton frère." Kanon rit à la remarque plus qu'à la voix enrouée du Sixième Or.

"Tu n'a même pas idée."

Sion avait assisté à la réconciliation partagé entre le soulagement et l'envie d'attraper un des Chevaliers pour cogner sur l'autre. Avec une génération pareille il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer au Sanctuaire.

* * *

Cygnus bailla aux corneilles, les missions de gardes étaient d'un ennui mortel même si les Spectres s'étaient avérés plus prévenant que prévu à son égard en lui apportant de la nourriture et venant régulièrement aux nouvelles s'assurer qu'aucune nouvelle catastrophe n'avait eût lieu dans les environs de leur Maître. Hyoga trouvait la situation assez reposante mais tellement ennuyeuse. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, il se décolla du mur pour se donner un peu de constance en attendant le Spectre à passer. Mais ce n'était pas du tout un regard qu'il s'attendait à croiser qui s'afficha devant lui avec un sourire distendu.

"Toi tu dois être Hyoga du Cygne, le Chevalier d'Athéna survivant de la chute d'Elysion. Je t'imaginait bien moins...paresseux." ronronna la voix d'outre-tombe en arborant un rictus prédateur.

"Vous...Vous êtes..."

* * *

La porte de la chambre de Minos s'ouvrit lentement, sans un bruit. Une ombre silencieuse se serpenta dans l'entrebâillement dans de refermer derrière elle. Aucun obstacle entre elle et le lit sinon la chemise tâchée du Griffon jetée sur le sol et les surplis des deux Spectres présents. La créature se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la couche où gisaient les corps des deux Norvégiens enlacés. Le Juge torse nu serrait contre lui le Procureur dont la flamme de cosmos était à peine perceptible. Comme s'il avait tout brûlé jusqu'à la lie. Le corps s'arque-bouta au-dessus des deux hommes puis décaler la mèche blanche qui retombait sur le nez du Balrog.

Ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués pour le sentir venir ou pour se réveiller. Du pain béni pour lui, mais surtout ne pas confondre vitesse et précipitation. S'il arrivait à s'occuper de chaque Juge les uns après les autres en profitant de leur présence aux Enfers ils n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire.

* * *

"Thanatos ?! Mais...Vous étiez mort à Elysion avec Hadès !" s'exclama le Cygne surpris.

"Et alors ? Hadès est bien de retour. Nous sommes des Dieux je te rappelle et la Mort est mon esclave ! Laisse-moi passer, Monseigneur m'a dit d'inspecter l'état de santé de chacun de ses Juges si deux d'entre eux sombraient dans le sommeil." siffla le Dieu de la Mort rancunier. Le Russe s'écarta sur le côté, un peu dépité de savoir que les Dieux Jumeaux étaient aussi revenus d'entre les morts.

Thanatos entra dans la chambre, le Garuda qui la gardait s'agenouilla immédiatement en reconnaissant le visage de la Divinité. "Son Altesse."

"Relève-toi Garuda, c'est pour toi que je suis venu. Notre maître Hadès m'a ordonné de vérifier l'état de santé de ses Juges si deux d'entre eux s'endormaient. Et crois-moi je n'aime pas jouer les infirmières !" pesta le Jumeau argenté. Le Juge s'exécuta à contrecœur Thanatos était de loin le serviteur d'Hadès qu'il méprisait le plus malgré son rang.

* * *

Hypnos insuffla un peu d'énergie au Griffon assoupi et modifia ses rêves pour optimiser son repos. Il avait dût lutter longtemps contre le sommeil pour que son état soit à ce point dégradé, même avec tout son savoir le Griffon ne se réveillerai pas avant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Il nota néanmoins la présence d'un cosmos étranger à celui du Juge. Le Dieu doré jeta un œil au Balrog que le suivant d'Hadès serrait contre lui comme une peluche. Il devait sûrement en être le responsable et son geste avait sans aucun doute sauvé l'esprit de son supérieur.

Le Dieu du Sommeil soupira, il n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de s'occuper des autres Spectres mais il savait qu'Hadès se fâcherait s'il apprenait qu'il avait encourut le risque qu'un de ses Spectres subisse des dommages irréversibles. Il tendit sa paume vers le Balrog, débloqua ses réserves internes de cosmos et orienta ses rêves comme il l'avait fait pour le Juge. Le Procureur eût le souffle profond de celui qui avait un sommeil agréable. Il se réveillerai probablement en même temps que le Griffon lui aussi. Hypnos se redressa. Le travail achevé et tourna les talons vérifier que le Juge Rhadamanthe ne soit pas également dans un état déplorable.

* * *

''Non, mais ça va pas vous deux ?! Je dois vous faire interner de toute urgence ma parole !'' les engueula le Pope furieux par la pathétique tragicomédie qui s'était jouée devant lui par les Deux Chevaliers d'or qui semblaient être devenus en quelques frappes les meilleurs amis du Monde.

''Un problème ? On a mit les choses à plat comme tu voulais, non ? Pourquoi tu t'énerve maintenant ?'' répondit le Gémeau l'air sincèrement surpris.

''Pourquoi je suis en colère ? Tu me demande pourquoi je suis en colère ? Mais regarde donc ce pauvre Shaka ! Il est tout blanc depuis que tu lui a collé ton genou entre les cuisses !'' explosa le Bélier devant l'ex-marina qui semblait totalement au-dessus des remarques.

''Dit comme ça c'est vachement tendancieux !''

''Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !''

''Calmez-vous Grand Pope, je l'ai mérité, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que plusieurs autres de mes frères auraient voulu faire de même. Et puis je l'ai frappé aussi, je suis tout aussi fautif.'' défendit Shaka alors que DeathMask rigolait doucement en demandant à Aphrodite où l'on s'inscrivait sur la liste d'attente.

''Certes mais tu ne lui a donné aucun coup sous la ceinture ! Et ne pense pas que je n'allait pas te remonter les bretelles à toi aussi pour avoir joué son jeu ! Mais qui m'a fichu des recrues pareilles ?!'' s'exaspéra le bélier Senior.

''Bin...théoriquement...''

''ET C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE RELEVER !''

Le Pope soupira une ultime fois en guise d'abandon, de toute évidence il n'obtiendrait aucun remord pas même une fausse moue de la part de Kanon, et si Shaka décidait de prendre sa défense il n'y avait rien à faire. Il retourna auprès des autres Chevaliers qui s'étaient mis en retrait lorsque le Grand Pope avait viré au cramoisi. Il s'écrasa dans le sable en bougonnant à voix basse. Shura se frottait le menton d'un air pensif après avoir déclenché une polémique en demandant à Aphrodite s'il devait se laisser pousser la barbe. Ce qui engendra une espèce de réaction en chaîne chez la Chevalerie qui tentaient de se visualiser les uns les autres avec du poil au menton. Sion souffla un bon coup, il serait sûrement plus reposant de discuter de ce sujet futile plutôt que de se prendre la tête avec ses deux bourriques de Gémeau et de Vierge.

* * *

Pharaon ne vit rien venir et se retrouva violemment projeté dans les airs pour s'écraser au loin sur le sol après plusieurs tonneaux. Ikki se mit immédiatement en garde mais personne ne leur faisait face. Le Sphinx se redressa douloureusement et retourna aux côtés du Phénix, encore sonné.

''D'où ça venait ?''

''Je sais pas, c'était comme si le coup était partit à côté de moi !'' souffla l'égyptien d'une voix enrouée par la douleur. Le Phénix se tendit, il avait déjà ressentit cette sensation quelque part. Et cette nostalgie déplaisante le contrariait beaucoup. Il sentait le cosmos négatif tout près de lui, il garda Pharaon derrière lui le temps que le Spectre reprenne son souffle.

"Merde ! Encore toi saloperie, tu ne crèvera donc jamais !"

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 13, somme toute assez court mais que je n'espère pas moins riche en rebondissements. En souhaitant toujours que la lecture fût plaisante et surtout que les prochains chapitres le soit tout autant si ce n'est plus ;)**

**à bientôt et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis/idées dans vos messages ou commentaires. Merci à tous de me suivre (ça fait très podcasteur youtube en fait comme phrase) et surtout bonne semaine (bien que le prochain chapitre sorte surement avant) **


	14. Mauvais Présages et Rêves d'amour

**Chapitre 14 : Mauvais présages et Rêves d'amour**

**Le mystérieux intrus des Enfers se dévoile enfin, les Chevaliers décident de soutenir un peu plus Kanon se qui rend Aiolia jaloux, et Minos est toujours plongé dans ses rêves**

* * *

"Retourne d'où tu viens !" feula le Phénix en direction de l'homme aux cheveux délavés qui s'avançait nonchalamment vers lui vêtu de ce qui semblait être une toge de haute qualité volée dans quelque chambre. Mais le démon aux yeux rouges ne semblait en aucun cas inquiété par les menaces et le cosmos grandissant du jeune homme de quinze ans.

"Allons Ikki, tu sais combien je suis fort n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait des progrès terrifiants toi aussi mais j'ai bien plus de force maintenant que je ne suis plus soumis aux aléas de Saga." ronronna le fauve enfin déchaîné à la démarche sournoise.

"Je t'ai dit de reculer..."

"Ikki, qui est-ce ?" l'interrogea Pharaon enfin remit de la frappe précédente.

"Ah ! Tu t'allies au Spectres maintenant ? Tu es tombé bien bas pour accepter l'aide d'autrui ! Qu'est devenu le Chevalier fier et sans égal qui fit échouer mes plans de conquête ?" s'esclaffa l'Autre d'un rire puissant.

Le Sphinx ne comprenait pas qui pouvait bien être cet individu qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Kanon des Gémeaux et mettait Ikki dans une telle fureur que tout le Palais devait être au courant qu'il se préparait à l'affrontement.

"Pharaon, ce type est la seconde personnalité de Saga des Gémeaux, il a tenté de s'en prendre à Athéna alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson puis de l'assassiner d'une flèche d'Or à son retour treize ans plus tard au Sanctuaire. Il est dangereux et très puissant." siffla le Chevalier prêt à riposter au moindre geste déplacé de l'adversaire.

"Allons, allons, tu oublie un détail."

"Lequel ?"

"Tu oublie aussi de préciser que je suis celui qui tuera Athéna dans son sommeil aux Enfers pour enfin reprendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire."

"Tu délire, barre-toi ! Retourne d'où tu viens ! Moi et Pharaon nous ne te laisserons pas passer !" cracha-t-il.

"Allons, bon ! Vous ne semblez pas pressés de me mettre à terre pourtant ! Et les Spectres d'Hadès ne semblent pas se précipiter à votre rescousse."

Pharaon déglutit, la plupart des Spectres étaient opposés à l'idée de savoir Athéna dans leur murs et préfèrerait sûrement renforcer la garde autour du Seigneur Hadès plutôt que de leur porter secours. Ikki et lui seraient probablement seuls face à l'adversaire. Le Phénix toutefois ne semblait pas s'en soucier, un sourire arrogant arborait son visage.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide des autres Spectres, je t'ai mit en déroute sans l'aide de personne et je suis bien plus puissant qu'alors. Tu risque de voir tes plans grandement compromis." pavana le Japonais en se mettant en garde, provoquant l'adversaire.

"Fort bien, je t'attends." répondit l'homme.

"Honneur aux perdants." persifla le Chevalier. La remarque fût de trop pour l'égo sur-dimensionné du Mal incarné qui fondit sur sa proie.

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !"

"PAR LES AILES DU PHENIX"

Pharaon n'eut que le temps de se protéger le visage et les yeux qu'une puissante vague de cosmos se déchaîna devant lui dans un flash de lumière aveuglant. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il pouvait sentir son surplis se craqueler face à la puissance démesurée des deux adversaires. Puis tout s'arrêta, des bruits de chute, plus rien. L'égyptien ouvrit les yeux pour voir les deux hommes à terre, Ikki remuait faiblement, il bondit vers le Phénix étourdi, l'aida à se redresser. Devant lui l'Autre ne bougeait pas, étendu au sol dans sa toge déchirée. Le Japonais prit appui sur l'épaule de son acolyte de fortune et se redressa.

''Qui est là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ce type n'aurait jamais cédé si facilement !'' rugit-il, furieux que son combat soit interrompu.

''Et bien, voilà qui m'apprendra à vouloir aider les humains.'' répondit Hypnos en se montrant aux deux hommes. Pharaon mit immédiatement genou à terre pâle comme un linge.

''Hypnos...rien que ça ? Et ton frangin que tu trimballe partout n'est pas là ?'' grogna le Phénix sans la moindre marque de politesse.

''Tu es fou ?! Incline-toi, ce sont des Dieux !'' chuchota Pharaon au Phénix qu'il avait peur de voir s'effondrer dans l'instant comme l'Autre face à l'Eternal Drowsiness.

''Je ne m'incline que devant Athéna.'' répondit-il de vive voix faisant frémir le Sphinx qui craignait à présent pour sa propre vie.

''Ton orgueil te perdra Phénix, mais écarte-toi pour l'instant. Je dois voir Rhadamanthe.'' rétorqua la Divinité dorée sans se soucier du Spectre agenouillé.

''Il est avec Athéna et pardonne-moi de ne pas te faire confiance quant à te laisser seul avec eux.'' Hypnos sourit doucement. Le Phénix était entêté comme Pégase bien que plus rationnel et le Dieu du Sommeil savait qu'il n'était pas homme à plier l'échine devant qui que ce soit.

''Fort bien, et si tu laissait Pharaon à la porte pendant que nous entrions ? Tu lui fait confiance pour garder l'entrée malgré notre invité-surprise toujours sous mon joug, j'en suis sûr.''

le Phénix grogna avant de se pencher vers le Spectre toujours courbé, réfléchissant vaguement sa réplique. ''Ouais, il a réussit à surveiller Seiya sans l'étriper pendant plus d'une semaine, il pourra bien garder une porte quelques minutes.''

le Sphinx se sentit presque touché par la réplique du Chevalier, il sourit discrètement sans relever la tête pendant que les deux êtres le laissaient seuls dans le couloir avec leur agresseur dans les vapes. Une fois la porte fermée il se releva et se mit à surveiller l'être inconnu avec anxiété. Nul doute qu'il serait redoutable une fois réveillé et Pharaon n'avait pas envie d'être seul dans les parages quand cela arrivera.

* * *

''Cela ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi le temps que Rhadamanthe revienne ?'' demanda Kanon à la Vierge qui revenait avec leur part de nourriture pour le déjeuner. L'hindou sourit doucement et répondit.

''Pas le moins du Monde. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander si ma présence après t'avoir délaissé tout ce temps ne t'est pas insultante.''

Le Gémeau répondit par une accolade amicale que lui rendit son nouveau compagnon. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans le sable, tout près de Saga. Aldébaran et Milo s'approchèrent du duo leurs assiettes à la main.

''On peut se joindre à vous ?'' demanda le Scorpion avec son sourire radieux.

''T'arrive à lâcher Camus pour venir me voir ? Je suis touché, assieds-toi mon ami !'' répondit Kanon d'un ton moqueur en désignant une parcelle de sable à ses côtés.

''Ouais, et ça me coute alors profite ! Parce qu'une fois ton frère réveillé je retourne séquestrer mon Verseau dans le Huitième Temple !''

Aldébaran éclata de rire, heureusement que Camus n'avait rien entendu parce que Milo aurait sans doute dût garder sa ceinture en place un bon moment. Shaka se chargea de placer le Taureau qui accepta chaleureusement l'invitation de la Vierge.

''Et sinon Shaka t'as plus mal pour marcher ?'' l'interrogea Milo sans une once de raillerie.

''Je pensais que seule l'entrejambe de Camus t'intéressait mais puisque tu le demande, non, je n'ai plus mal.''

Le Scorpion et le Gémeau rirent ensemble de bon cœur à la réplique de l'hindou toujours aussi stoïque. Ils engloutirent leur repas en discutant de choses et d'autres, débattant notamment de l'idée de Shura de se laisser pousser la barbe. Milo pensait que cela lui donnerai un style, Aldébaran disait qu'il comptait s'y risquer lui même et Kanon essayait de s'imaginer les autres Chevaliers sans leur rasage impeccable et l'image d'Aphrodite en barbu provoqua l'hilarité générale, y comprit celle de Shaka qui bien que n'écoutant la conversation que d'une oreille distraite se retrouva à s'étouffer avec son riz.

Sion épiait de loin le petit groupe rassemblé autour de Kanon, rassuré de revoir enfin un sourire sur le visage du Gémeau même s'il était certain que l'absence de Rhadamanthe et Saga lui pesait terriblement. Camus et Dohko parlaient de leurs disciples sans lui prêter attention et cette fois le Bélier décida qu'il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de piquer une crise de jalousie. Il retourna à son assiette, pressé de retrouver sa Déesse et ses deux derniers Chevaliers.

* * *

Pharaon se tournait nerveusement les pouces, il ne savait pas si Ikki était rentré dans la chambre d'Athéna depuis deux secondes ou quatre heures et le type aux cheveux blancs s'agitait de temps en temps et grognait dans son sommeil. Le Sphinx était certain qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à se réveiller. Et il serait en pétard, d'humeur massacrante après les cauchemars que lui aura envoyé Hypnos.

Il se mit à fixer la porte avec une telle intensité dans l'espoir de la voir bouger qu'elle en aurait rougit si elle en était capable. Un grognement trop félin mit tout ses sens en alerte. Un mouvement trop important dans sa vision périphérique hérissa chaque parcelle disponible de son corps. Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'intrus à moitié dénudé par l'attaque au regard fou de rage. Le Spectre dirigea lentement sa main vers sa harpe, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque l'aurait condamné. Le type leva ses yeux sanguins vers lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

''Toi, tu sera ma première proie.''

* * *

''Seigneur Hypnos je suis en pleine forme, cette formalité est inutile.'' déclara tranquillement la Wyverne.

''Justement, tu ne devrait pas être en telle forme, tu était au Sanctuaire avant de revenir porter secours à tes frères alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussi affaiblit qu'eux ? Aurai-tu dérogé aux ordres du Seigneur Hadès de veiller au repos des Chevaliers ? D'ailleurs qui les veille si les trois Juges sont aux Enfers ?'' l'interrogea la Divinité suspicieuse.

''Il s'avère que le Chevalier Kanon des Gémeau est parvenu à maitriser la pierre de Vie du Seigneur Hadès. Nous nous sommes donc relayés jusqu'à ce que Valentine nous avertisse de la situation des Enfers et que je le laisse veiller ses frères.'' expliqua le Spectre face à l'air incrédule du Dieu du Sommeil.

''Mais comment un Chevalier d'Athéna est parvenu à maîtriser cet artefact ?''

''Je lui ai demandé de calquer son cosmos sur le mien pour qu'il puisse en prendre le contrôle.''

''Mais il n'y a que des frères, un Dieu et son serviteur ou des âmes sœurs pour accomplir cet exploit.'' répliqua le Dieu perturbé par l'explication de la Wyverne.

''Je le sais Seigneur Hypnos. Kanon n'est pas mon frère et ni lui ni moi ne sommes des Dieux alors...''

Hypnos garda le silence. L'aveu semblait peser au Juge des Enfers qui avait toujours fuit les sentiments affectueux comme la peste pour se retrouver soumis à eux. Le Dieu décida d'accepter sa version et de repartir.

''Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires je m'en retourne à Ely-''

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

''Merde ! Pharaon !'' rugit Ikki en se précipitant hors de la chambre. Le Sphinx était étendu par terre, blessé au bras s'étant protégé à la dernière seconde de l'attaque fulgurante.

''Et bien, en voilà un bien coriace. Mais mon Seigneur Hadès m'a expressément demandé de veiller au repos d'Athéna. Je m'occupe de lui Phénix, reste à côté de Pharaon.'' ronronna Hypnos amusé par la résistance de son opposant.

''Pff ! Je suppose que tu ne me laisse pas le choix !'' feula le Chevalier en aidant le Spectre à se redresser.

l'Autre effectua une moue joueuse en se rapprochant un peu plus du Dieu doré.

''J'ai réussi à me défaire une fois à ton attaque à la noix. Les Dieux ne m'effraient pas. Penses-tu sincèrement que ta divine grandeur m'impressionne ?'' miaula-t-il en déchirant distraitement les pans de tissu abîmé. Hypnos sourit discrètement à la remarque.

''Je ne pense pas que ma personne t'impressionne en effet, mais je crois que deux Divinités font meilleurs impression qu'une. Qu'en penses-tu Thanatos ?'' héla-t-il à l'intention de son frère apparu derrière l'intrus.

''Je pense que tu es bien trop long à te débarrasser de ce gêneur.'' répondit-il en envoyant une salve de cosmos à l'Autre qui tomba à genou dans un cri. Les Dieux Jumeaux envoyèrent des vagues de cosmos régulières et douloureuses pour maîtriser l'individu sans lui faire perdre conscience.

''Ce type est la seconde personnalité d'un Chevalier d'Athéna, devrions-nous le tuer néanmoins ?'' s'enquit Thanatos à son frère dont le regard se voilait d'une lueur de plaisir tortionnaire d'avoir maîtrisé l'impertinent.

''Je ne sais pas, si nous l'achevons nous risquons de porter atteinte au pacte du Seigneur Hadès et il est hors de question de le compromettre si près du but.'' répondit Hypnos. ''contentons-nous de le faire enfermer dans le Cocyte en attendant.''

Hypnos recommença l'Eternal Drowsiness sur l'Autre qui s'effondra une dernière fois. Thanatos le saisit par les cheveux. ''Bien, nous nous chargerons de celui-là, nous ferons venir quelqu'un pour vous soigner.''

''Ok...'' murmura le Phénix étrangement blême. Les Dieux Jumeaux repartirent dans les couloirs en traînant l'intrus derrière eux. À peine eurent-ils disparut qu'Ikki se pressa contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol se tenant le ventre.

''Ikki ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ?'' le Sphinx remarqua le sang qui s'écoulait sous son armure divine. Il avait dût souffrir plus que de raison face à l'Autre et avait dissimulé sa blessure pour continuer son rôle de gardien d'Athéna. Sa respiration était sifflante, son visage exsangue.

''Ça va aller pour moi, t'en fais pas. Juste le temps de récupérer.''

''Mais tu es fou, tu pisses le sang ! Ne fais pas ton Pégase et va te faire soigner !''

Ikki éclata de rire à la comparaison du Sphinx. Mais il avait raison, tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait panser cette plaie il ne serait pas efficace.

''Je peux pas trop bouger, appelle un de tes collègues par cosmos. Si c'est moi il ne remuerons pas le petit doigt.''

Pharaon acquiesça et appela une unité médicale pour s'occuper d'eux. ''Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Tu sera rapidement sur pieds.''

''Je ne doute pas de ta parole.'' souffla-t-il douloureusement, pressant la plaie sous l'armure. ''Mais c'est bizarre...Ce type est vachement plus fort que ça. Pourquoi semble-t-il plus faible qu'avant ?'' s'interrogea le Chevalier à voix haute.

''Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ni même de la puissance de son hôte d'origine. Mais dans le Cocyte il ne devrait plus être capable de se défaire, tout puissant soit il il faut l'appui d'un Dieu ou appartenir aux armées d'Hadès pour en réchapper.'' répondit néanmoins Pharaon à la question rhétorique.

''J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas de nouveau coup fourré dans sa manche...''

* * *

_''Seigneur Minos, nous en avons fini des jugements d'aujourd'hui.''_

_Le Griffon referma doucement le livre des morts qu'il reposa dans son coin habituel de la table le plus silencieusement possible. Le visage du Balrog devant lui se para d'un léger sourire affectueux. Le Juge avait fait l'effort de ne pas faire trop de bruit durant toute la journée et de traiter tous les dossiers, même les jugements en retard, sans protester une seconde. Il se leva toujours aussi méticuleusement pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque pâle, plongeant son regard ambré dans les yeux d'améthyste de son suivant le plus cher._

_''Rune, je t'aime.'' souffla-t-il doucement. Les iris pourpres du Procureur s'illuminèrent de doux halos céruléens. Dieux que le Griffon vénérait ses reflets si doux. Nul besoin de réponse quand ses étincelles apparaissaient dans les lacs de lilas du Norvégien. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent ses longs regards pleins d'attachements, de confiance mutuelle et de reconnaissance partagée. Ô Hadès savait combien il avait désiré ses éclats célestes dans les pupilles convoitées du Balrog. Il posa son front contre le sien avec un soupir de bien-être._

_''Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici. Markino va nous surprendre.'' murmura le Procureur sans lâcher les prunelles d'or fondu si caractéristiques des Juges._

_''Je serai d'avis pour qu'il nous voie mais tu va encore me remonter les bretelles, n'est-ce pas ?''_

_''Des fois j'ai l'impression que vous le faites exprès pour que je vous gronde.''_

_''L'habitude. Autrefois c'était le seul moyen d'attirer son regard.'' répondit le Griffon._

_''Vous étiez un idiot.''_

_''J'étais amoureux.''_

_''Étais ?''_

_''Oui, étais. Car maintenant je suis fou de toi, Rune.''_

_''Vous êtes toujours un idiot.'' souffla doucement le Balrog, la prise du Juge se défit lentement à son regret et la main fraîche du Griffon quitta sa nuque pour se glisser entre ses doigts._

_''Viens, Rune.'' le Balrog se laissa guider dans les couloirs vers une destination qu'il connaissait déjà. Les appartements du Juge. Minos lui ouvrit la porte, mimant un salut respectueux. Que le situation était ironique, le Juge s'inclinant devant son subalterne. Le Balrog entra, il attendit que son supérieur ait refermé la porte derrière eux pour apposer ses lèvres pâles contre la bouche chaude de son amour. Il se serra contre le poitrail robuste, les bras souples se glissant derrière ses reins. Leur baiser était doux, aucune invasion de l'autre. Juste une union chaste. Pour le moment. Les deux visages se séparèrent avec un soupir de bonheur. Leur échange de regard reprit là où ils l'avaient interrompu, accompagné de ses légers baisers papillons contre leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Le ballet aérien ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'un faible frémissement du regard du Balrog interpella le Juge._

_''Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' l'interrogea Minos en cessant la danse._

_''Non, non, tout va très bien. C'est juste que...''_

_''Rune, dis-moi. Pourquoi sembles-tu préoccupé ?''_

_''Vous vous souvenez de la première fois que vous me l'avez dit ?''_

_''Je t'aime ?''_

_''Oui, vous vous souvenez de ma réaction ?''_

_''Je m'étais endormi mais je me souviens de la seconde. Tu étais complètement paniqué et tu m'a crié dessus parce que tu pensais que je me moquais de toi. Mais pourquoi cette question ?''_

_''Vous vous souvenez aussi de ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?'' demanda Rune dont les joues s'étaient légèrement rosies._

_''Bien sûr. Je t'ai embrassé pour te faire taire. Tu t'es laissé cajoler et je t'ai rallongé sur le lit. Nous y avons fait l'amour. Comment pourrai-je oublier ce qui fut pour moi la plus belle marque d'affection que l'on ne m'aie jamais témoignée ?''_

_le Balrog sourit tendrement. Rassuré. Il se blottit contre le Juge qui le serra dans ses bras. Embrassa doucement son front. Le Griffon sourit, il savait que son suivant n'avait pas non plus oublié, loin de là. Qu'il voulait seulement entendre encore une fois le rappel de cette parcelle de mémoire dans la bouche de l'être aimé. Minos enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blancs, amenant lentement son amant jusqu'à sa couche où il l'allongea avec douceur. Le Procureur laissa les mains agiles le défaire de son surplis et de ses vêtements._

_Les doigts fins se glissèrent contre sa peau frémissante à son approche. Il embrassa les lèvres tellement convoitées, les seules qu'il ait jamais daigné conquérir. La preuve incontestable de sa loyauté si ironique soit-elle pour le Balrog. Les bras entourèrent son torse dénudé comme par magie._

_''Un jour il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu fais ça Rune.''_

_''Jamais, vous en profiteriez.''_

_Les deux amants rirent doucement, Minos s'empara encore de ses lèvres pour faire cesser le fou rire. Il effleura les cuisses douces du Balrog qui s'écartèrent docilement pour le laisser avancer sa taille. Le Griffon laissa ses doigts effleurer la peau ivoire avançant en terrain connu. Il se sentait bouillant si proche des hanches, il se coucha sur le corps immaculé, il se permit de lécher doucement les lèvres du Balrog qui gémit doucement, il n'aimait pas trop sentir l'humidité poisseuse de la salive contre sa bouche. Le Griffon sourit avançant ses reins d'un seul coup, le Balrog sous lui se cambra dans un cri. Il embrassa son cou exposé. Le procureur n'aimait pas l'idée de se voir tartiné de lotion pour facilité l'entrée du corps du Juge. Il l'avait toujours refusé et maintenant Minos était totalement habitué à le pénétrer sans préparation._

_Il commença à mouvoir ses hanches, embrassant la peau pâle qui lui était accessible, toujours ravi de redécouvrir encore et encore cette peau qui lui était offerte. Il joua du bout des lèvres avec le téton de son suivant qui s'agrippait à son dos, gémissant à chaque mouvement de la taille du Juge. Que la sensation était grisante, le voix mélodieuse de Rune courant le long des murs de la chambre aux teintes carmins. Leurs deux corps fondus ensembles dans un ballet infini, le plaisir électrisant que lui procurait les paumes de Rune caressant sa taille, s'accrochant à ses épaules, effleurant son visage, l''expression de plaisir intense dessiné sur le visage du Balrog totalement abandonné à ses caresses. Quel doux rêve. Un rêve merveilleux. Un rêve éveillé. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps pâle dont les jambes vinrent se refermer autour de lui._

_Ils échangèrent un merveilleux baiser. Si enivrant. Si tendre. Si plein de promesses et d'amour. Il se pressa encore plus jusqu'à sentir le cœur du secrétaire battre en harmonie contre le son torse. Que ceci ne s'arrête jamais. Que tout continue sans fin. Une danse infinie. Une osmose totale. Pour toujours et à jamais dans les bras de Rune._

* * *

Minos serra un peu plus le corps du Balrog contre lui. Un soupir de bien-être soufflé dans son sommeil. Les doigts emmêlés dans les mèches de Rune. Une personne inconnu en voyant la scène aurait seulement pensé que Minos avait, suite à un maint caprice ordonné au Procureur de dormir avec lui et qu'il savourait sa victoire jusque dans le rêve. Mais la vérité de son murmure était bien autre. Et le réveil serait bien moins agréable.

* * *

**Et voila pour le quatorzième chapitre ^^**

**Comme toujours je vous remercie d'être toujours là pour suivre ma fics et remercie tous ceux qui m'envoie leurs messages de soutien ou autres. je suis toujours à l'écoute et jamais lassée de vos questions et demandes alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Le prochain chapitre toujours dans un délai inférieur ou égal à une semaine (oui j'ai fait S au lycée et alors ?) et comme toujours pour votre régal à tous ;)**


	15. Frères Traîtres

**Chapitre 15 : Frères Traitres**

**Minos se réveille, reprend son poste à la veille d'Athéna et Rhadamanthe retourne au Sanctuaire.**

* * *

Minos s'éveilla doucement, il resserra encore un peu sa prise sur le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les posa sur Rune encore assoupi dans ses bras. Il sourit doucement, caressa son visage et embrassa avec tendresse les lèvres du Procureur. Caressa ses longues mèches pâles et voulut glisser sa main sur son poitrail mais fût interrompu par le tissu de la chemise du Balrog. Quand est-ce que Rune s'était rhabillé ? Et quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pût enfiler un pantalon ? D'où venait cette blessure à son bras qui lui rappelait celle que lui avait infligé l'intrus lors du pacte de paix avec Athéna juste avant que lui et Rune ne...

Le Griffon réalisa soudain dans quelle réalité il se trouvait. Une réalité où Rune ne lui appartenait pas. Un monde où le Balrog était sur le point de mourir. Il prit le visage de son suivant dans ses mains, reprit de panique. Il se souvenait de son caprice, de l'enchainement de Rune et de son évanouissement. Le Procureur gémit doucement sous ses doigts, il ouvrit lentement ses yeux d'améthyste. ''Seigneur Minos ?...Vous m'aviez promit de dormir...''

''C'est ce que j'ai fait. Ô Rune ! J'ai eût si peur ! Je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger à cause de moi.'' souffla-t-il en étreignant le Balrog aussi fort que possible.

''Seigneur Minos...Je suis encore si fatigué...Je suis désolé...'' murmura le Procureur mou comme une poupée de chiffon.

''Ce n'est pas grave, tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Repose-toi, je vais reprendre mon poste. Viens me voir quand tu te sentira mieux d'accord. Quand tout cela sera fini il faudra qu'on discute.'' le Balrog laissa le Juge le rallonger sur le lit, embrasser son front et remettre la couverture sur son corps avant de répondre.

''Ce n'est pas commun que vous vouliez 'discuter'.'' le Juge renfila ses vêtements et son surplis avant de se tourner vers Rune une dernière fois.

''Non en effet.''

Puis il disparut dans les couloirs.

* * *

''Cela fait un moment que les âmes sont opaques, crois-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose en surface ?''

''Je ne sais pas Athéna. Peut-être tes Chevaliers et mon Juge doivent affronter un danger qui les perturbent.'' répondit le Seigneur des Enfers qui avait renoncé à sa noblesse habituelle pour s'asseoir avec le Déesse de la Guerre dans la fange du puits des âmes. ''Nous pouvons seulement espérer que la situation se débloque vite pour que nous puissions retrouver les âmes manquantes.''

Hadès se surprit même à se demander quel Dieu il fallait prier pour apaiser leurs esprits en se rappelant que les Divinités capables d'apaiser les Chevaliers et les Juges étaient lui-même et Athéna à ses côtés.

* * *

''Kanon, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout blanc.'' demanda la Vierge au Gémeau qui fixait la voûte étoilée au-dessus de leurs tête d'un air mélancolique (la première définition du dictionnaire cette fois-ci allez vérifier).

''Oui, oui. Seulement je m'ennuie, et mon frère me manque terriblement.'' La Vierge le regarda un moment, indéchiffrable avant d'ajouter.

''Rhadamanthe ne devrait pas tarder à revenir tu sais ?'' le Gémeau eût un sourire amer.

''D'abord tu veux que je l'évite et maintenant tu veux que je le revoie ? Décide-toi une bonne fois pour toute Shaka.''

''Maintenant que nous en avons discuté je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas un peu limité en sentiments humains pour ne pas avoir compris ce mélange d'émotions. Je ne comprends que les basiques tu sais. Colère, Tristesse, Estime, Joie. La combinaison de plusieurs d'entre elles me perturbent. Peut-être qu'au fond cette Tristesse et cette Colère qu'il avait a ton égard ne sont pas si négatives mêlés à l'Estime qu'il te porte.''

''Merci Shaka, dommage que cette fois tu soit assis, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'exprimer ma gratitude d'un coup dans les valseuses !'' Shaka redevint exsangue en un quart de seconde provoquant l'hilarité du Gémeau qui fût hué par Milo qui regardait Camus dormir et que les rires de l'ex-marina risquaient de réveiller. Kanon s'excusa d'un air faussement peiné un peu rassuré par leur présence à ses côtés. Il repointa le nez vers le ciel dont la pâleur indiquait l'aurore imminente.

* * *

''Et bien, tu aura mis le temps à revenir !'' siffla le Phénix à l'égard du Juge qui s'approchait dans le couloir. Pharaon s'inclina immédiatement murmurant des excuses piteuses au nom du Chevalier qui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Pharaon, sans son frère celui-là est rustre au possible. Relève-toi tu n'y est pour rien.''

Ikki ricana dans sa barbe (à quinze ans c'est plus une façon de parler...) et Pharaon le foudroya du regard pour les deux fois où il avait vu un supérieur se faire critiquer par le Phénix. Le Griffon entra dans la pièce où un Rhadamanthe paisible l'accueillit. Ils s'échangèrent la pierre sans commentaires et la Wyverne ressortit toujours aussi silencieux. Il salua vaguement Ikki d'un signe de la tête avant d'ajouter.

''Au fait, ta blessure va mieux ?''

''Tsk ! T'avais remarqué et t'as pas moufté ?''

''Tu l'aurais mal pris.''

''Retourne au Sanctuaire tu veux ?''

''C'est bien mon intention. Au revoir Ikki.''

le Phénix renifla, méprisant ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir du Sphinx ce qui le fit rire encore. ''C'est ton genre de toujours te foutre de la gueule des autres ?''

''Nan, mais avec toi c'est marrant. T'es sympa pour un Spectre. Je t'aime bien en fait.''

Le Sphinx eût un mal de chien pour empêcher ses joues de s'enflammer. Ce qui n'échappa pas au Phénix qui ricana de plus belle.

* * *

''Merci Charon, je sais que ces trajets gratuits t'exaspèrent.''

''Mouais, j'ai pas trop le choix en même temps.'' répondit le Passeur d'un ton ronchon. Le Juge le salua tout de même et repartit vers le Sanctuaire. En passant par le Tribunal il avait vu Valentine, il semblait bien plus détendu qu'après leur conversation et la Wyverne avait clairement noté que Sylphide apportait son soutien à la Harpie. Il devait être au courant, le Basilic avait toujours été proches il espérait sincèrement que le Chypriote s'en remettrait vite.

Il arriva en vue de la plage du Sanctuaire, il croisa Kiki qui revenait de ses entraînement, en le voyant l'apprenti sourit et se téléporta. Avertir les Chevaliers de son arrivée sans doute.

* * *

''Rhadamanthe est de retour !'' cria Kiki en se téléportant au milieu des Chevaliers. Kanon se redressa d'un coup, le cou tendu vers l'emplacement où la Wyverne devait apparaître. Il distingua enfin la silhouette au sortir des escaliers avancer vers lui d'un pas sûr. Enfin, il allait pouvoir entendre encore les histoires fabuleuses racontées par l'anglais avec tant de lyrisme. Ces douces berceuses qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant. Son cœur sembla s'envoler quand il parvint enfin à voir les prunelles dorées se dessiner sur le visage lointain du Juge. Il était diablement beau éclairé par la lumière crue de l'aube.

* * *

''Athéna ! Les âmes s'éclairent enfin !''

''Vite, vite !''

''Regarde celle-ci !''

''Hadès, j'en ai une !''

* * *

Rhadamanthe s'approchait trop lentement, Kanon mourait d'envie de courir vers lui. Il entendait le crissement de ses pas dans le sable. Il sentit son poitrail se gonfler à l'instant où il entendit le souffle de la Wyverne. Une partie de son visage était encore baigné dans l'ombre mais ses pupilles ressortaient clairement. Ils étaient presque au même niveau lorsqu'il se figea en entendant un gémissement faible et le cri d'Aiolia.

''GRAND FRERE !'' glapit-il en se jetant au cou d'Aioros enfin réveillé. Mais ce n'était pas le gémissement du Sagittaire qui avait figé Kanon qui se tournait lentement vers Saga qui s'était redressé brusquement.

''Saga !'' le Gémeau se désintéressa du Juge pour tenter d'étreindre son frère qui échappa à ses doigts comme de la fumée. Il s'effondra dans le sable, incrédule, fixant ses bras vides comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais aux sons derrière lui il savait très bien où il avait disparu. Il se tourna lentement, comme pétrifié, l'estomac et le cœur écrasés quand il vit que Saga l'avait fui pour se jeter vers le frère du Lion. Et Kanon comprit que ce qu'il pensait de son frère quelques minutes auparavant n'était que l'ultime illusion de ce dernier. Que Saga préférait aller se jeter dans les bras du d'Aioros que d'être reçu par son frère.

''Sa...ga...'' hoqueta l'ex-marina au bord des larmes. Sion faisait signe à Saga de se tourner vers lui. Kanon vit son frère blanchir en se tournant vers lui, il était encore agenouillé dans le sable l'expression de l'horreur pure sur le visage. Kanon sentit la nausée monter dans sa gorge contractée, les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il pensait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son frère après toutes ses années, après toutes ses trahisons il pensait qu'il allait enfin lui pardonner que Saga lui pardonnerait en retour. Mais cette image. Ce nouveau coup porté était de trop. Saga se détacha lentement du Sagittaire et tendit la main vers lui tout doucement, comme s'il risquait de l'effaroucher d'un geste brusque. Mais son frère était trop loin. Plus que les quelques mètres qui les séparaient la douleur qu'éprouvait Kanon était trop importante pour qu'il lui laisse franchir cette distance qui les éloignait.

Ses jambes se détendirent d'un coup, propulsant le cadet loin de l'aîné qui l'appela avec désespoir. Saga essaya de rejoindre Kanon mais Aioros retint son avant-bras, d'un signe de la tête le Sagittaire lui fit comprendre qu'il en avait trop fait d'un seul geste. Rhadamanthe était resté en retrait de la scène comme tous les autres Chevaliers mortifié par l'odieuse scène qui s'était profilée devant eux. La Wyverne s'éloigna du groupe, il n'y était pas rattaché après tout. Il n'avait pas à essayer de se convaincre que tout cela était vrai puisqu'il était suffisamment objectif pour l'avoir comprit. Il se lança à la suite de Kanon qui s'était terré dans un endroit reculé derrière la falaise, un genre de grotte à l'entrée condamnée par des barreaux. La porte métallique était encore ouverte et claquait au vent.

Rhadamanthe s'avança lentement, scrutant l'intérieur à peine éclairé par la lumière nouvelle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à distinguer la forme du corps recroquevillé dans l'ombre, hoquetant de douleur. Il entra dans l'abri, il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Il s'approcha du Gémeau brisé de douleur. Cette image lui rappela celle de Valentine. Kanon était le deuxième être digne qu'il voyait ployer sous la peine provoquée par une âme aimée. Car son frère venait de lui briser le cœur d'un seul mouvement là où trois Greatest Caution avaient échoué. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à cet homme. Comment lui dire qu'il pouvait lui donner tout l'amour qu'il voulait à l'instar de son frère ? Mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Il resta planté devant lui sans mot dire de longs instants, jusqu'à ce que Kanon se sente offensé par sa présence et trouve assez de hargne pour rugir à son tour.

''Dégage !''

''Non.'' répondit simplement Rhadamanthe. Le Gémeau se redressa devant lui de toute sa fureur.

''Alors quoi ?! Tu veux profiter du spectacle ? Tu n'a pas réussi à me vaincre ça t'a frustré alors maintenant tu veux compenser en me regardant me lamenter sur mon sort ?! C'est vraiment ça que tu voulais en restant avec moi ? Voir le moment où mon frère me trahirait ?'' gronda le Gémeau le visage déformer par la douleur aiguë qui lancinait sa poitrine.

''Non, ce n'est certainement pas te voir dans cet état que je voulais te voir. Je n'aurai jamais crû que tu souffrirais autant et si j'avais pût te l'éviter je l'aurai fait.'' murmura la Wyverne en s'approchant doucement de lui.

''Tu mens. Tu prends ton pied avoue le au moins. Shaka devait avoir raison. Dire que je t'appréciais.'' entendre de la bouche de Kanon qu'il était apprécié lui réchauffa le cœur, mais la réjouissance n'était pas la sensation qu'il éprouvait à ce moment.

''Kanon, écoute-''

''Non ! Je n'écouterai plus personne ! Et surtout pas toi ! J'aurai dû rester avec mes frères plutôt que de m'isoler avec toi ! Mais quel con ! Tu te fous bien de ma pomme ! Tout comme eux ! Ils t'ont envoyé parce qu'ils préfèrent rester avec Saga et Aioros, les chouchous ! Comme toujours ! Tu n'es là que pour la forme ! Jamais personne n'a essayé de me donner ma chance ! C'était toujours Saga ! Ils me haïssent tous je le sais parce qu'Athéna m'a accordé son pardon alors qu'ils auraient tous voulu m'achever !'' cracha-t-il plus enfiévré de rage que jamais. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que sa voix déraillait.

''Kanon, arrête. Tu te fais du mal. Personne ici ne te hais. Ils sont tous trop terrifiés pour venir te voir. Ils pensaient tous que Saga irait vers toi d'abord.'' énonça Juge le plus calmement possible pour ne pas trahir la douleur qu'il éprouvait aussi de le voir ainsi.

''Mais pourquoi ils ne viennent pas maintenant ? Ils ne s'inquiètent pas ? De ce qui pourrai m'arriver. Ils savent tous que je suis du genre à faire des conneries alors pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas vérifier que je vais bien ? Quand j'étais nécessaire ils faisaient semblant hein ? Maintenant qu'ils sont tous réunis ils se foutent bien de ce qui peut m'arriver...''

Il savait à la voix brisée du Gémeau qu'aucune parole ne pourrait l'atteindre. Il tendit donc les bras vers lui et l'attira contre lui. Choqué, Kanon se laissa faire. Les bras protégés par la solide armure s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Rhadamanthe posa sa main sur ses cheveux indigos. Laissant les mèches courir entre ses doigts. Entamant ce geste qu'il avait vu Sylphide effectuer pour Valentine. Mais au lieu de se détendre le Gémeau hoqueta de nouveau et fondit en larmes dans ses bras. La Wyverne le serra plus fort. Le poids le déséquilibra, il s'appuya à la paroi et se laissa glisser au sol avec Kanon. Troublé par la détresse de cet être qui surpassait tous les autres à ses yeux et qu'un imbécile qui se croyait plus puissant que les Dieux venait de détruire d'un revers de la main. Le Gémeau tenta de le rejeter. De repousser ses stupides caresses qu'il aurait préféré recevoir de Saga mais le Juge ne le lâcha pas, resserrant un peu plus l'étau sur lui. Rapidement Kanon cessa de lutter, il tremblait trop, il était aveuglé par les larmes. Perdu dans le torrent de douleur qu'il éprouvait.

Il heurta son front contre le surplis du Spectre. Rhadamanthe continua ses caresses. Dieux ses caresses, pourquoi se sentait-il apaisé ? Il ne devrait pas. Il devrait se révolter. Être offensé par l'affection d'un ancien ennemi d'Athéna. Mais il en avait besoin. Il en avait tellement besoin de ce soutien. Ce réconfort que Saga lui avait arraché. Il pleura de nouveau en silence contre Rhadamanthe. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que dire. Mais Kanon était celui qui avait le plus besoin de parler. Et le Juge le savait.

''Tu savais que je l'ai espéré de toutes mes forces son réveil ? Après ton départ les autres m'ignoraient alors je me suis raccroché à lui de toutes mes forces. Je me disais qu'il serait là pour moi. Qu'il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais. J'suis tellement con, bordel.'' finit-il par murmurer.

''Ne dis pas ça. Tu es loin d'être un imbécile.''

''Bien sûr que si ! Je me suis laissé avoir comme un bleu ! J'aurai dût le savoir qu'il allait se précipiter vers son foutu Sagittaire après l'avoir fait dégommer par Shura il y a treize ans ! Merde ! Quel con !''

''Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était bien trop détestable pour que tu ne puisse l'envisager de la part de ton frère. Tu n'es pas responsable de son acte. Rien en justifie cette attitude.'' souffla doucement la Wyverne en continuant son geste répétitif.

''Ça fait tellement mal. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi mal. Même quand il m'a enfermé ici, au Cap Sunion je comprenais. Mais là...c'était...gratuit...c'est tellement douloureux...'' gémit-il péniblement, sa voix lui déchirait la gorge, le rapprochant inexorablement d'un nouveau sanglot. ''Je comptais tellement sur lui. Je voulais tellement que ce soit lui qui me prenne dans ses bras. Le moment où nous redeviendrions deux frères. Plus deux ennemis. Juste les deux Jumeaux du Troisième Temple. Je n'avais pas le soutien des autres et je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Merde. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?''

''Si tu le désire je te donnerai tout le soutien que tu veux. Kanon. Tu es l'être le plus admirable que j'ai rencontré dans mon existence. Si tu me le demande je t'aiderai à surmonter ce passage difficile. Si toutefois tu acceptes mon aide.''

Kanon resta muet, le Juge continua son mouvement, espérant ne pas s'être brûlé les ailes en révélant l'estime qu'il avait pour lui. Mais le Gémeau se serra un peu plus contre lui, cachant ses larmes dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, bercés par l'eau glacée et acide qui s'insinuait dans le surplis, Kanon calé entre les épaules de Rhadamanthe. Il n'était pas petit, c'était juste cette fichue armure qui donnait l'impression que son possesseur était un géant. Il tenta de trouver un endroit moins désagréable pour poser sa joue mais son visage se heurtait au surplis. Il soupira de dépit. Le Spectre suspendit son geste.

''Quelque chose ne va pas Kanon ?''

''Ton fichu surplis me gêne.'' le Juge sourit discrètement. Le Gémeau semblait s'être un peu détendu. Il desserra sa prise sur les épaules et révoqua son surplis qui reprit la forme du Dragon ailé à leurs côtés. Kanon regarda la sculpture métallique de quelques secondes.

''Faut admettre qu'elle en jette ton armure.''

''Merci.'' répondit Rhadamanthe en remettant sa main dans les cheveux de Kanon. Sans y réfléchir il avait aussi prit son poignet, la paume du Gémeau reposant sur le sien. Kanon n'était plus lové contre lui, il regardait le surplis d'un air vague. Hypnotisé par les caresses si tendres du Juge. Puis il posa son regard vers le sol encore inondé d'eau qui leur montait maintenant aux hanches. Et ces yeux se reposèrent enfin sur Rhadamanthe.

''Rhadamanthe. Tu voulais dire quoi par '_tu es l'être le plus admirable que j'ai rencontré dans mon existence_' ?'' demanda-t-il noyant le Juge dans la beauté de ses iris océanes.

''Cela voulait dire que tu es la personne la plus admirable que j'ai rencontré dans mon existence.'' répéta-t-il.

''Non, non. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que cette phrase signifie vraiment. Le sens derrière cette estime que tu me portes. Celle que Shaka a vue entremêlée de tristesse et de colère. Dis-moi Rhadamanthe pourquoi tu penses que je suis si admirable que cela. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?''

la Wyverne baissa les yeux. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'on pouvait en entendre les remous raisonner dans la caverne. Il comprenait enfin la peur de Valentine, son émoi lorsqu'il lui avait posé la même question. Il inspira profondément et se planta son regard d'or dans les prunelles du Gémeau et lâcha dans un souffle.

''Je t'aime Kanon des Gémeaux.''

Le Gémeau se raidit sous ses doigts, il serra inconsciemment sa prise sur le bras du Troisième Gardien.

''Non...Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.'' articula l'ex-marina d'une voix rauque.

''Je ne l'ai pas crû moi non plus au départ. Maintenant j'en suis certain. Je me damnerai pour avoir tes sentiments en retour. Je t'en supplie même. Crois-moi.''

Kanon était paralysé, tétanisé par les paroles de la Wyverne, il n'arrivait même pas à déglutir, tout son corps était plongé dans un étau glacé. Pourtant il y avait ses yeux, ce regard d'or en fusion qui attendait encore sa réponse, ses mains qui serraient ses bras si fort que le sang ne parvenait pas atteindre le bout de ses doigts. Son cœur battait à lui rompre les os. Comment quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer, comment quelqu'un pouvait le considérer comme un être admirable alors qu'il avait trompé deux Dieux et que son propre frère l'avait rejeté. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais ces yeux. Ses prunelles enflammées. Ce tremblement presque imperceptible qu'il sentait dans les mains du Juge.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait besoin de temps, mais le Juge, toujours assis dans l'eau avec lui, en avait très peu. Et la réponse du Gémeau se faisait attendre alors que l'eau remontait maintenant jusqu'à leur poitrail.

''Kanon. Réponds, l'eau monte.'' mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir la gorge du Gémeau trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et le froid les envahissait lentement, les lèvres si enviables de l'ex-marina devinrent bleues.

''Kanon réponds je t'en prie, nous devons sortir.''

''…''

''Kanon ! Je t'en supplie, ai-je une chance avec toi ?''

''…''

''Kanon ! Tu ne me laisse pas le choix !'' l'avertit une ultime fois Rhadamanthe dont l'eau atteignait presque les épaules. Mais le Gémeau ne pouvait pas, il ne savait pas. Alors le Juge plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes sans attendre son accord. Au moins il aurait pu voler un baiser à cet être formidable qu'il considérait avec plus d'admiration que tous les Dieux de l'Olympe réunis. Kanon se hérissa d'un coup. Toutes ses émotions que le Spectre lui transmettait par l'intermédiaire de ses lèvres. Il avait ouvert une brèche pour que Kanon puisse sonder son esprit. Qu'il puisse voir combien il l'admirait. Combien il était désespéré de ne pas l'avoir pour lui. Combien il était torturé par la jalousie dès qu'un autre lui adressait la parole. Kanon maudit Shaka de ne pas avoir compris ce mélange d'émotions pour qu'il puisse se préparer à l'assaut. En un instant Rhadamanthe détruisit toutes ses défenses. Le contraignant à réfléchir vite. À réaliser qu'il connaissait ce sentiment. Ce manque au départ du Juge, cette attirance insupportable qui le tirait vers la Wyverne. Bordel non !

Le Juge mit fin au baiser sulfureux et tira Kanon hors de la caverne, debout l'eau leur arrivait déjà aux hanches. Le Spectre le sortit et appela son surplis qui rejoignit les deux hommes trempés jusqu'aux os sur le rebord. Kanon regarda l'eau envahir rapidement la caverne dans laquelle il s'était réfugié quelques instants auparavant sans réagir. Il était assis en surplomb à l'endroit exacte où son frère s'était trouvé il y a plus de treize ans de cela. Et comme à cet instant il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Le Juge s'assit à côté de lui, reprenant ses caresses avec lenteur. Kanon se laissa attirer contre son épaule. Rhadamanthe savait que cet abandon ne signifiait en rien qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments. Il laissa quelques minutes de réflexion au Gémeau avant de murmurer.

''Désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû. C'était trop tôt.''

''Non...C'est moi qui t'ai posé la question. C'est normal que tu y réponde.'' souffla l'ex-marina.

''Tu n'a pas répondu à la mienne.''

Kanon resta silencieux, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Que devait-il lui répondre ?

''Kanon ? Si je n'ai aucun espoir de réussite au moins dis-le moi.'' murmura le Juge qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son agonie.

''Je...Je ne sais pas...Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu peux éprouver ces sentiments alors que je n'ai rien fait pour les mériter où ce que moi je ressens réellement. Alors...pour l'instant...je ne sais pas...''

''Est-ce un non ?''

''C'est un … peut-être...''

Rhadamanthe esquissa un sourire douloureux. Il ne savait pas si ce petit espoir était plus meurtrier ou plus doux qu'un refus net. Il enlaça Kanon de toutes ses forces, il avait envie de pleurer et dû faire appel à tout son orgueil guerrier pour ne pas s'effondrer sur l'épaule du Gémeau qui lui rendit l'étreinte.

''Je suis désolé...Rhadamanthe...'' souffla le Troisième Gardien dont la voix se rompit.

''Non...ne t'excuse pas...Tu me laisse une chance, c'est tout ce qui m'importe...'' tenta de le rassurer le Juge sans conviction. Kanon s'éloigna de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

''Je te fais mal Rhadamanthe. Je fais toujours du mal aux autres. Je ne veux pas...que tu souffres...''

le Wyverne caressa la courbe du menton du Gémeau et embrassa simplement son front. ''Quand tu saura ce qui te hante... Préviens-moi. Je reviendrais.'' la Wyverne se leva, rappelant son surplis il tourna les talons. Sa mission au Sanctuaire était finie il n'avait plus à rester surtout qu'il ne pourrait supporter la meurtrissure de son cœur. Il n'eut pas fait trois pas que le Gémeau s'agrippa à son bras. ''Kanon, je dois retourner aux Enfers. Laisse mon bras s'il te plait.''

''Non.''

''Pourquoi non ?''

''Tu...Tu es trempé ! Je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça tu va tomber malade ! Tu resteras au Troisième temple aujourd'hui le temps que tes affaires sèchent ! Rentre avec moi...s'il te plait...''

Rhadamanthe esquissa un vague sourire, comment refuser la compagnie de cet homme auquel il avait vendu son âme ?

''Très bien. Mais je retournerai aux Enfers dès qu'elles seront sèches.''

''Ça me va.''

* * *

**(1) ****Mélancolie**** : N.F. État dépressif aigu caractérisé par une tristesse profonde et un pessimisme généralisé. -neurasthénie, dépression**

**Et voilà pour mon quinzième chapitre ^^ Rhadamanthe et Kanon sont enfin réunis comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendait le meilleur reste à venir. Merci de toujours me suivre et d'être toujours plus nombreux à continuer de lire mes histoires donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitres ou vos avis ils me motivent toujours à écrire la suite**


	16. Amour Vache, Amour Gémeau

**chapitre 16 : Amour Vache, Amour Gémeaux**

**Saga s'en veut terriblement d'avoir blessé Kanon, le cadet, toujours soutenu par Rhadamanthe, acceptera-t-il de le pardonner ?**

* * *

"Saga comment as-tu pût faire ça à Kanon ?! Lui qui a veillé sur toi sans relâche pendant toute une semaine dans l'espoir que tu te réveille ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!" criait un Aphrodite furibond à un Saga hagard qui bégayait encore agenouillé sur le sable.

"Je...Je sais pas...Je l'avais pas vu...Ô mon Dieu...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Tu viens de briser le cœur de ce pauvre Kanon ! Comme s'il avait pas assez morflé à t'attendre tout seul ! Tu en rajoutes une couche avec ça ?!" s'insurgea DeathMask que Shura retenait par le bras pour l'empêcher d'égorger le Gémeau.

"DeathMask calme-toi enfin !" ordonna Sion qui avait un mal fou à gérer la colère de tout ses chevaliers.

"Me calmer ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Non mais t'as vu la tête de Kanon ?! J'ai crût qu'il allait vomir et franchement j'ai envie de faire pareil ! Essaie un peu de te mettre à sa place ! Son propre frère ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait tout seul on l'a à peine soutenu parce qu'on avait la pétoche de venir lui parler avec le Juge à côté ! C'est pitoyable ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il aurait dût recevoir notre soutien à tous plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Mais c'était surtout celui de Saga qu'il voulait, c'est lui qu'il attendait pendant tout ce temps !"

Le premier Gémeau fondit en larmes sous les reproches sulfureuses de l'italien qui siffla d'un air méprisant. Aioros demanda à son jeune frère de le lâcher pour tenter de remonter le moral de l'aîné.

"Et tu le consoles toi ? Oh c'est vrai toi ton frère s'est jeté à ton cou dès que tu as bougé le sourcil !"

"Milo ne soit pas acide." souffla Camus qui retenait également le Scorpion de coller une droite à Saga malgré son propre désir d'envoyer au Gémeau l'exécution de l'aurore.

"Mais merde Camus on a vu la même chose ! Tu as vu le visage de Kanon ? Son regard ? Ça me dégoûte ! Tsk ! C'est vraiment Kanon qui aurait dût avoir l'armure des Gémeaux, il était peut-être mauvais mais lui il n'aurait jamais fait un truc aussi tordu !"

Saga dût se retenir de vomir de toutes ses forces. Milo avait raison, ils avaient tous raison, tout ses regards pleins de colère il les méritait. Comment avait-il pût ignorer Kanon ? Comment avait-il pût ne pas remarquer son appel remplit de joie et d'espoir lorsqu'il s'était redressé ? Pourquoi avait-il bondit en voyant Aioros et pas en voyant Kanon ? Il ne voyait plus rien, aveuglé par les larmes qu'il versait sans discontinuer, il n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur de Kanon, et s'il le faisait il devrait définitivement vomir. Milo emmena Camus avec lui vérifier si Kanon allait bien accompagnés de Shaka et Aldébaran. Les autres étaient encore trop remontés pour laisser partir Saga.

Aioros cessa finalement de tenter de réconforter le Gémeau pour leur faire face.

"Ça suffit. Saga se sent suffisamment mal comme ça. Il ira s'excuser auprès de Kanon et ce sera à lui de décider ou non de pardonner son frère. Sa sentence ne vous concerne en rien à moins que Kanon ne vous le demande." déclara-t-il calmement face aux Chevaliers furieux.

"Aioros tu es fou ? Tu nous demande de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Kanon a assez souffert pour qu'en plus ses frères d'armes se mettent également à ignorer sa peine !" rétorqua Shura approuvé par DeathMask.

"Nous, je ne vous demande pas 'd'ignorer sa peine'. Je vous demande seulement de le laisser choisir lui même des conséquences de l'acte de Saga." répliqua le Sagittaire imperturbable.

"Mais-"

"N'ajoute rien Shura, Aioros a raison. Si nous agissons sans l'accord de Kanon cela ne fera qu'empirer la situation. Saga ! À partir de maintenant tu sera mis à pied tant que Kanon n'aura pas décidé de ton sort. Et je n'interviendrais qu'en arbitre, est-ce bien clair ?" déclara le Pope avec autorité soumettant tous les Chevaliers présents par la même.

"Oui...Grand Pope...Merci..."

"Ne me remercie pas tant que tu ignores ce que ton frère te réserve. Maintenant retourne à ton temple et demande pardon à Kanon."

"Bien grand Pope." termina le Gémeau en se redressant sans relever la tête. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna du reste de la Chevalerie en tâchant de dissimuler ses larmes. Rapidement les autres Gardiens d'Or levèrent à leur tour le camp, Aioros fit signe à son frère de partir aussi pour qu'il puisse discuter avec Sion un moment.

"Merci Aioros, je n'aurai jamais pût calmer ces têtes de mules sans toi."

"Je vous en prie. Saga est du genre à s'infliger lui même ses propres punitions il n'avait pas besoin de notre colère à tous." répondit le Sagittaire avec un sourire calme.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, va retrouver ton frère avant qu'il ne se décide à te livrer une guerre à toi aussi."

"Bien grand Pope, je me retire." répondit-il en s'inclina rapidement avant de repartir rapidement vers le Lion qui l'attendait encore au pied de l'escalier. Sion le regarda s'éclipser rapidement.

"Aioros...Comment parviens-tu à pardonner si facilement à celui qui fit mettre fin à tes jours ?" murmura le Pope avec un pincement au cœur.

* * *

"Tiens, prends les sapes de Saga, elle t'iront mieux que les miennes."

"Merci Kanon." répondit Rhadamanthe en acceptant volontiers de piocher dans les chemises blanches et soigneusement repassées de l'aîné plutôt que dans les t-shirt usés et souvent trop petits ou trop grands du cadet. Le Juge jeta un regard à la dérobée à l'ex-marina partit changer ses vêtements pleins d'eau, la Wyverne avait dût soutenir le Gémeau tout le long du trajet entre le Cap Sunion et le Troisième temple tant le choc émotionnel qu'il avait éprouvé l'avait ébranlé. Mais Rhadamanthe ne se serait jamais plaint d'avoir pût serrer contre lui l'être aimé encore une fois.

Le Gémeau le poussa littéralement dans la douche malgré les protestations du Juge pour le faire passer en premier. Kanon parvint à l'enfermer dans la salle de bains au grand dam de la Wyverne. Le Spectre soupira en signe de rédition et commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements encore dégoulinants d'eau. Il les posa sur le rebord de l'évier et se glissa dans le cabinet de douche. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau froide et frissonna face à l'eau glacé qui coulait sur son corps. Il avait besoin de calmer le torrent d'émotions brûlantes qui couraient sous sa peau. Kanon ne l'avait pas rejeté. Pas encore en tout cas. Et l'envie de celui-ci de le garder quelques temps au temple des Gémeaux lui réchauffait le cœur. Il frotta ses muscles tendus, il devait se calmer, rester digne, ne pas donner à Kanon l'impression qu'il le pressait.

Il sentait que le Gémeau pourrait fuir en se sentant acculé. Et cela le terrifiait. Il avait tellement peut du rejet. Il en vint à se demander si ce n'était pas son orgueil qui lui dictait sa conduite. Il souffla bruyamment, le liquide froid lui donnait des courbatures. Ses muscles qui luttaient pour résister contre l'agression gelée commençait à le faire vraiment souffrir. Mais dont il avait impérativement besoin.

Il sortit rapidement frémissant encore des attaques de l'eau froide. Kanon avait attendu dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur son lit comme il l'avait été dans la grotte du Cap Sunion. Rhadamanthe s'assit à côté de lui, attendant un signe de Kanon pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le Gémeau laissa sa tête basculer sur son épaule et le Spectre enroula son bras autour de son cou.

"Tu es glacé." murmure l'ex-marina en sentant le cou gelé de la Wyverne contre son front qui lui paraissait brûlant.

"J'avais besoin d'une douche froide." répondit placidement le Spectre en effleurant distraitement les longues mèches azurées du Gémeau. Kanon était dans le vague, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Faire le point sur les derniers événements, il décrocha lentement la pierre violette qui pendait encore à son cou pour la rendre à Rhadamanthe. Le collier reprit sa teinte de sang obscur dans la main du Spectre. Le Dragon des Mers se dégagea de l'étreinte du Juge pour se relever.

"Je vais en prendre une moi aussi. Ça me fera du bien. Je mettrai tes affaires à sécher en sortant. Tu peux prendre mon lit pour dormir si tu veux." souffla-t-il sans se tourner vers l'homme qui disait l'aimer.

"D'accord, mais je préfère t'attendre." répondit la Wyverne. Le Gémeau resta immobile quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain à son tour. Sans bouger du lit sur lequel il était encore assis, Rhadamanthe entendit le loquet de la salle de bain tourner et l'eau s'allumer. Il s'apprêtait à se plonger dans ses réflexions quand un fracas se fit entendre dans le salon.

"Kanon ?! Kanon où es-tu ? Fais pas de conneries s'il te plaît ! Ton frère est un connard mais on est là pour toi mon pote !" criait Milo avec une pointe d'inquiétude de ne pas entendre son frère d'armes répondre (ce qu'il ne risquait pas de faire vu qu'il était sous la douche). Rhadamanthe soupira et se leva rejoindre le Scorpion qui ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant.

"T'es pas retourné aux Enfers toi ?" demanda-t-il sincèrement surpris.

"Non, j'ai suivi Kanon jusqu'à une grotte dans la falaise pour le consoler puis nous sommes rentrés." expliqua-t-il tranquillement au Huitième Gardien qui fût rapidement rejoint par Camus, Shaka et Aldébaran.

"Kanon est ici ? Quel soulagement ! Nous revenons du Cap Sunion il était complètement inondé on avait crût que Kanon avait décidé de faire une nouvelle connerie ! Merci mon frère !" le remercia sincèrement le Taureau en lui donnant une chaleureusement accolade.

"Ce n'est rien, il en avait besoin." répondit tranquillement le Juge écrasé par l'armure d'or du Second gardien.

Les quatre Chevaliers semblaient réellement soulagés. Rhadamanthe en vint presque à regretter que Kanon ne soit pas là pour lire la réelle préoccupation qui se lisait dans leurs yeux. La Wyverne tendit l'oreille en entendant l'eau cesser de couler dans la douche. Kanon ne devrait plus tarder à sortir, il invita les Chevaliers à l'attendre dans le salon des Gémeaux et partit dans la cuisine préparer du café. Kanon lui avait bien dit de faire comme chez lui, non ?

* * *

Kanon sortit nu du cabinet de douche, il attrapa une serviette et sécha ses cheveux gouttant d'eau. Il posa son regard sur les vêtements que le Juge à posé bien à plat sur le rebord du lavabo. Ils semblaient déjà presque secs. Il pourrait repartir avant le dîner avec la chaleur qui règne en Grèce. Il apposa sa main sur le tissu de qualité, une fibre souple et confortable pour ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il porte son surplis, rien à voir avec leurs tenues de combat rêches qui finissent pas brûler s'ils s'agitaient trop avec leur armures. Il ne veut pas voir le Juge partir maintenant. Pas avant d'être sûr de cette vague sensation qui plane au-dessus de son cœur.

Et si la Wyverne repartait trop vite il ne risque de ne jamais avoir cette foutue réponse.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il empoigna le tissu, ouvrit le robinet et les enfonça dans l'eau froide. Qu'elles restent humides plus longtemps. Pourvu qu'il pleuve, que le temps habituellement sec de la Grèce devienne lourd juste aujourd'hui. Il enroula la serviette humide autour de sa taille et posa la tenue dégoulinante sur son avant bras, partit l'étendre sur un fil juste devant la fenêtre de la salle de bain et retourna se changer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Rhadamanthe servit Milo en café. Le Scorpion semblait l'apprécier sans trop que le Juge ne sache pourquoi. Il l'avait balancé dans le puits des Enfers lui-même après tout, il ne devrait pourtant pas le porter dans son cœur. Mais non, Milo s'en fiche du passé. Il vit toujours dans le présent. Son présent avec Camus, Kanon et tout ses frères que la Wyverne avait permis de faire revenir. Alors le Scorpion souriait sincèrement sans se préoccuper des a priori. Tout comme Aldébaran qui savait très bien l'implication du Juge dans la mort de ses compagnons, mais il avait surtout assisté à l'aide que celui-ci à porté à ses camarades alors il n'en tient pas rigueur. Rhadamanthe se sent rassuré parmi ses Chevaliers, il n'est pas menacé, on ne l'aime pas totalement comme Shaka qui refuse poliment sa tasse de café, mais on ne le hait pas non plus comme Camus qui accepte la tasse avec une légère méfiance.

Le Juge s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand le frère de Kanon déboula comme une furie dans le salon. "Kanon ! Kanon ! Où es-tu ?" tous les Chevaliers se tournèrent vers l'aîné des Gémeaux qui fondit sur le Spectre pour l'agripper par le col. "Où est mon frère ?" siffla-t-il en gonflant son cosmos.

"Il était sous la douche il n'y a même pas deux minutes." feula le Spectre en rendant son regard furieux à son opposant. Le Gémeau ne le lâcha pas, toujours rancunier envers la Wyverne. Milo avait sortit son dard prêt à larder Saga s'il allait trop loin. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient en faisant gros dos tentant chacun de prendre l'aval sur l'autre sans s'affronter directement.

"Saga ! Lâche-le !" rugit Kanon, tranchant sans appel l'affrontement des deux partis. L'aîné lâcha rudement le Juge qui se heurta au dossier de la chaise.

"Kanon..." Saga s'approcha de l'ex-marina les bras ouverts pour enfin serrer son frère dans ses bras, cette accolade qu'il avait réclamée et qu'il avait eût la cruauté de lui refuser. Mais son frère leva son bras devant lui, comme pour lui ordonner de rester à distance.

"T'approche pas."

"Mais...Kanon, je-"

"N'avance plus. Tu as préféré Aioros alors n'essaie pas de faire comme si de rien était."

Saga restait figé, les bras encore ouverts vers son frère. C'est vrai. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander d'oublier l'affront mais il espérait au moins... qu'espérait-il ? Que Kanon se jette dans ses bras en larmes en lui pardonnant tout et en disant qu'il était le meilleur grand frère du Monde ? Il avait trop à se faire pardonner pour qu'il puisse exiger son absolution. Saga fit un pas en avant et Kanon recula d'un pas. il serrait les dents de toutes ses forces, son frère pleurait en silence, aucun des deux ne savaient pourquoi l'autre avait le visage humide. Aucun autre protagoniste n'osa intervenir. Sauf Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe se leva pour prendre Kanon dans ses bras. Saga voulait hurler. Saga ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kanon avait logé son visage dans le creux du cou du Juge qui lui susurrait des paroles rassurantes. Pourquoi il enroulait un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il continuait de garder son bras levé dans sa direction. Pourquoi il ne se jetait pas plutôt dans ceux qu'il avait ouverts pour l'accueillir plutôt que de quémander ceux du Spectre.

Car Saga avait oublié. Saga avait oublié ce jour où les deux frères s'étaient disputés peu de temps avant leur séparation. Kanon lui avait ordonné de rester loin de la même manière que ce jour-là. Mais ce jour Saga ne voulait rien entendre, et il n'avait pas demandé l'avis de son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras. Rhadamanthe lui avait entendu l'appel que Saga n'avait pas perçu. Il entendait presque le voix de Kanon supplie son frère de le prendre contre lui. Mais les deux garçons avaient grandis. Ils étaient devenus deux hommes, Kanon avait vécu dans l'attente de ce jour où il se retrouveraient. Saga avait vécu dans l'angoisse que ce jour arrive. L'ex-marina avait rêvé de le serrer contre son cœur avant de lui mettre une droite pour le Cap Sunion. À la place il s'était empalé lui même sur un poignard.

Et Saga ne comprenait pas. Milo était parti rejoindre le Juge et Kanon, faisant une place au cadet des Gémeaux contre son cœur. Camus observa silencieusement la scène avant de se lever à son tour. Saga pensait qu'il allait, lui aussi, se ranger au côté de Kanon. Mais le Verseau posa sa main sur son épaule. Il n'osa pas tourner son visage vers celui du français. Il sentit une pression contre son dos. Ses pieds dérapèrent sur le sol du temple. Camus le poussait en avant. Il tenta de résister mais le maître des glaces savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait déjà vu la scène entre Isaac et Hyoga et ne laissera pas Saga laisser passer sa chance. Il redoubla d'intensité pressant plus fort sa paume contre le dos de l'ex-grand Pope qui fût forcé d'avancer. Aldébaran comprit rapidement la manœuvre et vint porter son aide au Verseau.

Tous les deux poussèrent Saga vers son frère qui se dégagea des bras de la Wyverne et du Scorpion pour se jeter dans ceux de son frère. Ils pleurèrent ensemble, Saga le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Si fort contre le surplis qu'il portait encore que Kanon en avait du mal à respirer. Et Kanon enserrait si fort son cou qu'il aurait pût le broyer entre ses larges bras. Ils pleurèrent sans rien dire l'un contre l'autre le Juge était retourné s'asseoir sur sa chaise et se servit un peu de café. Shaka restait attentif à la scène sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Impressionné par l'intelligence de Camus et à son geste de soutien. Il en aurait été incapable. Il n'aurait jamais misé sur le retournement de veste du Gémeau. Il se leva avec l'intention de retourner au temple de la Vierge.

Il faillit louper le magnifique uppercut que Kanon envoya dans la mâchoire de son frère après qu'Aldébaran, Camus et Milo soient retournés s'asseoir. Saga valsa sans comprendre. Tournant un regard perdu à son frère.

"Ça c'est pour le Cap Sunion." claqua la voix de Kanon. Saga sourit doucement, sa joue le brûlait mais cela l'importait plus. Souple comme un félin il se remit sur ses pieds et bondit vers son frère auquel il renvoya un crochet du gauche dans les abdos.

"Ça c'est pour avoir tenté de t'en prendre à notre Déesse." répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Aldébaran voulut se lever mais Camus l'interrompit en saisissant son bras et Rhadamanthe lui fit comprendre dans son regard qu'il était inutile d'intervenir. Kanon plié en deux toussa avant de donner un énorme coup de pied dans le torse de son frère.

"Celui-là c'est pour le Sanctuaire." grogna-t-il en se tenant les côtes. Saga se redressa difficilement. Et lui envoya une claque dans la figure.

"Et celle-ci c'est pour t'être allié à Poséidon." Kanon reprit rapidement ses esprits et plaqua son frère sur le sol, ils se battirent comme des chiffonniers à même le sol continuant de se reprocher mutuellement leurs écarts de conduite à grands coups.

"Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas intervenir ?" s'enquit le Taureau vers le Verseau et le Scorpion quo sirotaient tranquillement leur café brûlant.

"Non, non. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'aiment. Quand je lui parlais lorsqu'on attendait Rhadamanthe il m'avait dit qu'il en mettrait une à Saga à son réveil." expliqua paisiblement Milo. Le Taureau eût une moue qui semblait dire oui-mais-c'est-pas-une-raison-ça.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Aldébaran. S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris de Kanon lors de notre précédente discussion c'est qu'il estime tout particulièrement les gens avec lequel il se bat." ajouta Shaka qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas pâlit en se rappelant son 'accrochage' avec le jeune Gémeau. Le Brésilien s'esclaffa.

"Ouais, on peut dire qu'il t'estime beaucoup alors !" lâcha-t-il entre deux éclats de rire alors que les deux Jumeaux continuaient à combattre à même le sol. Kanon avait réussit, dans son extrême habileté à forcer Saga à se débarrasser de son surplis et se battaient à présent à armes égales.

"De quoi parles-tu ?" s'enquit la Wyverne qui s'apprêtait à se resservir de café.

"Kanon a envoyé un coup dans les valseuses de la Vierge." ricana Milo que l'hindou parvint à foudroyer du regard sans soulever les paupières.

"Pardon ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?" demanda le Juge surpris par l'attitude du Troisième Gardien qui venait de mordre la main de Saga lui arrachant un cri de douleur auquel personne ne prêta attention.

"Je me suis disputé avec lui parce que je voulais qu'il ne s'approche plus de toi." répondit placidement la Vierge.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu l'as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'avais tenté de lire tes pensées. Je n'ai pas compris les sentiments que tu avais éprouvé et je ne les comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais je lui ai suggéré...la prudence. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le mettre en danger."

"Et il t'a frappé...à cause de moi ?" articula lentement la Wyverne, éberlué.

"Non, s'il m'a frappé c'est uniquement de ma faute. Je l'ai négligé et n'avait aucun droit de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Mais...oui...il l'a mal pris que je lui demande de se séparer de toi."

"Ça va ? On vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?" demanda Kanon, les mains sur les hanches et les cheveux ébouriffés pleins de poussière.

"Pas le moins du Monde. Nous parlions justement de toi." répliqua tranquillement la Vierge pas gêné le moins du monde. Le cadet lève les yeux au ciel avant d'envoyer un dernier coup dans le nez de son frère qui valse sur le sol en saignant abondamment du nez.

"Et celle-là c'était pour t'être jeté sur Aioros avant de venir me voir !" aboya-t-il.

Saga sourit. Un sourire bête. Il est juste heureux. Il sait que ce dernier coup c'est le pardon de son frère. Kanon lui tend une main et aide son aîné à se relever. Saga se frotte l'arête du nez se tartinant la moitié du visage de sang.

"Une chance qu'il ne soit pas cassé." gouilla-t-il le nez bouché par le sang. Rhadamanthe les regarde sans comprendre. Le nez de Saga saigne, Kanon a une œil au beurre noir déjà un peu gonflé. L'aîné boite clairement d'un coup reçu à la hanche et son cadet lui semble avoir des gestes excessivement lents du côté gauche pourtant ils se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Saga finit par s'écarter et retire une peluche de poussière des cheveux de son frère.

"Tu va devoir retourner sous la douche." constate son frère en faisant tourner le mouton entre ses doigts.

"Et toi passer devant." fait-il en désignant la chemise imbibée de sang de l'ex-grand pope.

Saga sourit encore, douloureusement, mais il sourit, il envoie une dernière tape amicale sur le crâne de son frère enfin retrouvé et se fait une place au milieu du groupe déterminé à ce que son jumeau passe par le jet en premier. Mais Kanon, lui part s'asseoir à sa place habituelle dans un fauteuil que chacun semble avoir laissé vacant de façon tout à fait inconsciente. Il adresse un grand sourire au Juge puis à Milo avant de se tourner vers Camus et Aldébaran.

"Merci les gars. Sans vous j'aurai pété un câble et j'aurai tué ce crétin." lâche-t-il dans un sourire amusé.

"Mouais...me rouer de coups n'était peut-être pas nécessaire non plus..." marmonne l'intéressé.

"Parle pour toi ! C'était soit ça soit je t'égorgeait sur la place publique à heure de pointe."

Saga renifle d'un air faussement outré autant que le lui permettent ses narines sanglantes. Sion entra soudainement dans le salon, suivi de toute la clique pour trouver quatre Chevaliers d'Or et un Juge tranquillement attablés autour d'un café avec un Kanon couvert de bleus et un Saga tâché de sang. Si Aiolia avait retenu son fou rire de justesse ce n'était pas le cas d'Angelo, Aphrodite et Shura qui ne tenaient debout qu'en s'appuyant les uns sur les autres alors que Mû, Dohko et Kiki faisaient preuve d'un self-control incroyable pour retenir leur hilarité alors qu'Aioros et le pope s'échangeaient un regard désespéré face aux déboires des Gémeaux. Le vieux Pope était néanmoins soulagé de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été gravement blessé, tué, et même, qu'ils semblaient s'être réconciliés.

Sion s'assit entre les deux frères qui semblaient contrariés qu'un intrus se soit glissé entre eux. Le Bélier senior planta son regard améthyste dans les yeux céruléens de Kanon d'un air grave.

"Kanon, à la plage nous étions tous tellement furieux contre Saga qu'il fut très difficile de calmer tes frères d'armes. Pour éviter un affrontement inutile j'ai suggéré de le mettre à pied jusqu'à ce que tu le pardonne ou que tu ne décide d'une sentence pour son geste. Cela te convient-il ?" expliqua-t-il posément face au cadet des Gémeau très concentré.

"Ça me va, mais tu peux déjà lui rendre son armure le problème est réglé." trancha Kanon au plus grand soulagement de Saga.

"En es-tu sûr ?" s'enquit Sion qui semblait aussi étonné que le reste de l'assistance. "Tu n'as pas à dire cela juste parce que nous sommes tous là, tu sais ?" insista-t-il.

"Mais je m'en fous que tout le monde soit là. Je te dis ce que je pense, c'est tout. J'ai filé un pain à Saga pour les reproches que j'avais à lui faire et il m'a rendu la pareille. C'est ce que je voulais je l'ai eût, fin de l'histoire." conclut-il résigné.

Sion savait que le Gémeau n'accepterai en aucun cas une aide extérieure. Il soupira alors qu'Aphrodite glissait à l'oreille du Cancer et du Capricorne que Saga n'avait pas la tête d'un type qui s'était pris un coup dans les roustons. Les deux acolytes ricanèrent mais se turent rapidement foudroyés du regard par Aioros. Sion se leva, laissant plus de place aux occupants du canapé. Il se tourna vers le cadet de ajouta.

"Bien, si tel est ton désir je ne m'y opposerai pas. J'ai néanmoins l'obligation de punir mes deux Chevaliers pour s'être battus."

"Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Tu n'as pas puni Shaka la dernière fois !" protesta Aiolia que le Pope fit taire d'un geste de la main alors que Kanon et Saga semblaient tous les deux offensé par l'excuse qu'avait prise le Pope pour se venger d'eux. Car dans leurs esprits il s'agissait d'une vengeance. Pour Kanon contre sa trahison et pour Saga pour l'avoir assassiné. Le Bélier senior prit une grande inspiration alors que Camus faisait des pieds et des mains pour que Milo reste tranquille.

"Votre punition est la suivante. Vous filez tous les deux prendre une douche sans faire d'histoire, sur le champ. Saga tu fera le déplacement jusqu'à chez Aldébaran je ne veux pas que tu reste dans cet état plus longtemps le temps que Kanon se lave. Allez exécution !"

Les Jumeaux sourirent de bon cœur, ils se levèrent saluèrent leur Pope et retournèrent dans le chambre prendre des affaires de rechange avant de se diriger vers les salles de bains, le Taureau s'étant levé pour accompagner son invité. Le Pope clôt la séance de façon assez magistrale au grand soulagement des Chevaliers d'Or qui, une fois congédiés, retournèrent rapidement dans leurs temples reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Rhadamanthe resta seul dans le salon avec le café qu'il avait préparé dans la cafetière. Il sirota sa tasse en observant l'objet avec attention. Celle-ci gardait la chaleur, Kanon aurait un café chaud en sortant de la salle de bain. C'est tout ce qui lui importait.

* * *

**Bon, un chapitre 16 un peu en retard je m'en excuse sincèrement tout en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui me soutiennent ou qui viennent s'ajouter à leur rang, je tâcherai de ****tous ****vous donner le meilleur de moi même pour que cette histoire soit la plus passionnante possible ;)**


	17. Course de Jockeys

**chapitre 17 : Course de Jockeys**

**Dans ce chapitre Seiya se réveille (encore), Hyoga se ronge les sang, Rhadamanthe souffre de la proximité de Kanon qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête et part chercher du réconfort auprès de Saga.**

* * *

Shun attendait patiemment aux côtés de Pégase, repoussant de temps en temps une mèche rebelle venue barrer son front. Il suspendit son geste tendre lorsque le Chevalier se mit à gémir doucement.

"Aïïïïïe...Ikki tu va me le payer..."

"Seiya ! Tu es enfin réveillé !" s'enthousiasma Shun en se jetant au cou du japonais abasourdi.

"Sh-Shun ? T-Tu ne devais pas veiller sur Athéna ? Et où est Pharaon ? Et Ikki ?" bafouilla le bronze-divin en se dégageant de son emprise.

"Pharaon et moi avons échangés nos rôles, il veille à ma place avec Ikki sur Athéna." répondit tranquillement Andromède et se rasseyant sur sa chaise près du lit.

"Je dois voir Athéna !" s'exclama le Pégase fiévreusement. Mais son camarade ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et en le rallongeant lentement sur le lit il lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix tendre.

"Seiya, si tu te mets encore une seule fois en danger je t'enchaîne sur ce lit et tu n'en bougera plus que pour quitter les Enfers, c'est compris ?"

"O-Oui..." bafouilla-t-il confus.

S'il existait une seule chose qui pouvait rendre Andromède agressive il s'agissait bien des comportements suicidaires et égoïstes. Or Seiya était passé maître par excellence dans ces deux domaines. Le Pégase se remonta lentement la couverture rouge jusqu'au naseaux. Mieux valait ne pas discuter de ses détails avec Shun car il risquait bel et bien de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

* * *

Rune s'étira mollement, il était encore engourdi, il avait froid malgré l'épaisse couverture qui le recouvrait. Il chercha de la main la présence de Minos sans la trouver. Il se redressa d'un coup, il était seul dans la chambre, Minos s'était encore enfui. Mais où avait-il pût... Ah oui...Il était reparti reprendre sa garde auprès d'Athéna après s'être réveillé. Il l'avait laissé seul. Encore.

Le Balrog se retourna sur le dos, fixant le sommet du lit à baldaquin. Minos allait bien. Il était reposé. Il lui avait demandé de discuter avec lui une fois qu'il ne seraient plus obligés de veiller sur les Dieux. Une fois qu'ils reprendraient leurs postes au Tribunal...LE TRIBUNAL !

Rune se leva d'un bond et manqua de retomber par terre. Prit de vertige il mit genou à terre, des étoiles voltigeaient devant ses yeux. Il devaient être plus prudent. Il n'avait pas totalement récupéré. Mais le Tribunal avait besoin de lui maintenant que le Seigneur Minos s'était remis. Il se redressa appela son surplis et détala dans les couloirs sans demander son reste. Il l'avait laissé bien trop longtemps aux mains des autres Spectres, il devait se reprendre. Surtout ne pas prendre de retard. Vite !

* * *

"Huhuhuhu..."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" demanda Mills que les Dieux Jumeaux avaient chargé de veiller sur l'intrus dans le Cocyte. L'homme aux Cheveux cendrés le fixa dans les yeux sanglants avec un large sourire.

"Ce qui me fait rire..." commença-t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. "C'est que bientôt vous viendrez me voir pour me demander de sauver vos Dieux et je rirai de tout mon souffle ! HAHAHA !"

"T'es malade ? Tu essaie de les tuer depuis que tu t'es pointé ici je ne sais comment et tu prétends que bientôt nous viendrons te demander ton aide ? Tu te moque de nous ?"

"Pas encore, Spectre. Pas encore." ronronna-t-il avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

Mills le regarda d'un air hautain, qui était ce type qui prétendait se jouer des Spectres alors qu'il était enfoncé dans la glace jusqu'aux épaules. Il semblait néanmoins réellement sûr de lui. Sifflotant comme si la morsure du froid ne le dérangeait pas malgré le fait qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une ridicule toge déchirée qu'il avait volé au Seigneur Minos après l'avoir agressé. Il semblait même bien installé, avec un sourire de mauvais augure figé sur son visage diaboliquement beau. Mills renifla. Ce type allait être source d'emmerdes. C'était certain.

* * *

Valentine se rajusta dans son siège, ses dossiers à la main. Sylphide ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde du regard. Vivement que Pandore se lasse de les regarder cavaler dans le Tribunal et qu'il puisse repartir avec Shiryu. Il comprenait tout à fait que le Basilic veuille s'assurer qu'il se portait bien s'il éprouvait effectivement les sentiments qu'il disait avoir à son égard, mais il n'avait pas à lui mettre une telle pression en suivant à la loupe le moindre de ses gestes. Il releva le nez pour voir encore le Belge détourner rapidement les yeux et faire mine qu'il regardait dans sa direction de manière totalement fortuite pour la quarantième fois de la journée.

La Harpie soupira profondément. Que devait-il faire au fond ? Sylphide n'était coupable de rien. Il l'aimait sans retour depuis de longues années (pour ne pas dire siècles) et se voyait enfin offrir une chance d'être récompensé par sa patience. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait ici de harcèlement sur son lieu de travail. Et le Chypriote n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir un stalker scotché à ses basques. Vivement que les Divinités soient réveillées qu'ils puissent enfin en discuter tout les deux.

* * *

Pharaon jeta un regard inquiet au Phénix qui pressait encore la blessure cachée derrière son armure divine. Mais le japonais restait digne face à la douleur. Le Sphinx avait envie de le renvoyer dans sa chambre pour rester seul de garde mais Ikki était déjà assez réticent ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée qu'un Spectre accompagné d'un Chevalier monte la garde auprès de sa Déesse, alors un Spectre seul avec Athéna...

"T'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est trois fois rien." lâcha le Phénix sans détourner le regard du mur en face d'eux.

"Tu peux parler. Ce n'est pas moi qui est en train de me tordre de douleur parce que je me suis pris un Galaxian Explosion dans la tronche." rétorqua le Sphinx implacable malgré son inquiétude apparemment visible.

"J'me tords pas de douleur."

"Nooooon à peine !" ironisa l'égyptien en grinçant des dents. Le Phénix soupira et se laissa retomber contre le mur tenant toujours sa plaie. Le Sphinx le regarda quelques instants. Il avait le regard vide, la peau anormalement pâle et la douleur se lisait sur ses traits.

"J'espère au moins que la plaie ne s'est pas rouverte !" grogna-t-il hargneusement.

"Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis pas complètement con !"

Ikki commença à ricaner doucement. Pharaon soupira profondément, que devait-il tirer d'un abruti pareil ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'aider dans la garde d'Athéna ?

...Ah, oui ! Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus auprès de Seiya qui était de loin bien plus crétin que lui.

* * *

Rhadamanthe ramena sa tasse dans la cuisine et la rinça méticuleusement dans l'évier. Kanon était sortit de sa douche et était retourné siroter le café restant. Saga n'était pas encore rentré mais il ne devrait plus tarder de revenir de la maison d'Aldébaran à moins que celui-ci ne décide de le retenir en otage pour le déjeuner. La Wyverne posa la tasse à côté du lavabo et se cramponna au rebord. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Atrocement mal parce que Kanon était à côté. Kanon qui savait pour ses sentiments. Kanon qui lui avait demandé un peu de temps. Kanon qui l'avait retenu auprès de lui sans pour autant donner de raison précise. Kanon qui pouvait l'effleurer sans même savoir à quel point ce contact était terrifiant pour lui.

La puissance de la Galaxian Explosion n'était rien comparée à celle des émotions qui galopaient sans relâche sous ses muscles, propageant dans leur cavalcade endiablée une chaleur épouvantable dont il ne pouvait se libérer. Il souffla profondément. Tout allait s'arranger. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Les Dieux se réveilleront bientôt. Ils iront chercher Perséphone et...

Et ?

Et quoi ensuite ?

Ils retourneront, lui aux Enfers et Kanon au Sanctuaire.

Séparés.

Encore.

Le Juge se crispa un peu plus. Tout ses muscles tendus au maximum pour résister à l'impact de cette réalisation. Il inspira bruyamment, l'air brûlant et sec semblait lui arracher les bronches sans scrupules. Raclant sa gorge et enflammant ses poumons hargneusement. Il se pencha vivement en avant et se coula la tête sous l'eau gelée du robinet, l'eau lui coulait dans les cheveux, lui rentrait dans les yeux, le nez et la bouche. L'asphyxiant jusqu'à ce que deux mains ne le tirent en arrière l'envoyant sur le carrelage avant de le soulever de nouveau dans les airs.

"Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'essayer de te noyer dans ma cuisine ?! Alors que je suis juste à côté ! T'as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?!" cria Kanon furieux contre le Spectre sonné.

"Je n'essayait pas de me noyer..." répondit tranquillement le Juge dégoulinant d'eau.

"Ah ouais ? Et bien je serai curieux d'entendre l'excuse que tu vas me sortir dans ce cas."

"J'avais trop chaud."

Kanon le regarda d'un air halluciné. La Wyverne n'avait même pas cillé en lui balançant le mensonge à la figure. Il l'avait entendu suffoquer dans la cuisine et avait accouru pour le voir tordu sous le jet d'eau froide. Le Spectre semblait pâle comme un linge, et pas seulement à cause de l'eau gelée. Il desserra lentement la prise sur le col de chemise de Saga pour fusiller le Juge du regard qui ne détourna pas ses yeux dorés des siens. Rhadamanthe savait qu'il avait agit de manière impulsive et stupide et que Kanon n'allait pas s'arrêter là dans ses remontrances. Mais le Gémeau se contenta de grogner dans sa barbe.

"File dans ma chambre et dort." gronda-t-il sans équivoque.

"Mais tu-"

"Dans ma chambre ! Si tu en viens à faire des conneries pareilles c'est que tu es claqué alors tu files sans discuter !" feula l'ex-Dragon des Mers aux prunelles furieuses. La Wyverne baissa les yeux, il avait bêtement inquiété Kanon sa colère était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Il tourna les talons et entra dans la chambre de Kanon.

L'armoire du Gémeau était grande ouverte, vomissant ses entrailles de vêtements sur le sol. Sûrement l'ex-marina avait fouillé dans la penderie pour trouver LE t-shirt usé et LE jean élimé qu'il avait voulu porter. Le Juge s'assit sur le lit aux draps défaits. Il avait fâché Kanon. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement dès que le Gémeau était dans le coin. Les contacts que le Chevaliers lui autorisait étaient à la fois des bénédictions et un supplice. Savoir que sans son accord ce toucher serait condamné à l'entrave. Une voie sans issue. Une porte verrouillée. Une caresse sans suite. Lui qui désirait tellement le prendre dans ses bras, toucher sa peau, embrasser encore ses lèvres écouter les battements de son cœur... Il glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes humides en soufflant profondément. Kanon ne pourra pas l'aimer s'il lui donne l'impression de le forcer. Kanon était un être libre. Tellement vivant. Indompté. Irrésistible tentation.

Le Spectre avisa l'oreiller trop mou du Chevalier. Il détestait les oreillers mous et pourtant il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que sur ce support parfumé. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement faisant presque sursauter le Spectre qui se prit une serviette sèche en pleine face.

"Tiens. Sèche-toi je en veux pas que mon oreiller soit trempé à cause de tes cheveux." pesta Kanon qui repartit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le Juge nota effectivement que de fines gouttelettes continuaient de lui tomber sur les épaules. Il reconnut qu'il n'était pas très poli de tremper l'oreiller de son hôte. Il retira la chemise empruntée, son pantalon, ne gardant que son caleçon. Il sécha ses mèches pâles assit en tailleur sur le lit. Le Gémeau semblait moins fâché que tout à l'heure sans doute que sa colère n'était due qu'à la surprise. Qu'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à la position de la Wyverne.

Rhadamanthe posa le tissu sur le dossier du lit et se glissa sous les draps grisâtres qui furent jadis blancs. Il dormait habituellement sur le dos mais cette fois-ci il roula sur le côté pour pouvoir enfoncer son nez dans l'oreiller trop mou. Qu'il était stupide d'être amoureux.

* * *

Kanon referma la porte et partit s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne lui avait pas dit non alors pourquoi Rhadamanthe semblait-il tant souffrir ? Quelle était cette lueur triste au fond de son regard. Le Gémeau était fatigué. Essoré jusqu'à la lie. Et c'est dans cet état végétatif que Saga, enfin débarrassé de son immonde surplis, le trouva en rentrant de justesse de chez le Taureau après avoir habilement esquivé ses invitations en prétextant vouloir fêter ses retrouvailles avec son frère. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de son épaule. Le cadet se laissa glisser contre lui sans lutter. L'aîné lui caressa les cheveux exactement comme Rhadamanthe l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte. Saga le regarda d'un air confus.

"E-Excuse-moi...J'aurai dû savoir que c'était encore trop tôt mais tu semblait mal et-"

"Ta gueule, c'est pas pour ça que je suis fâché." siffla le cadet roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé. Saga le regarda sans comprendre, de toute évidence il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente mon frère ?" murmura-t-il gentiment en frottant sa paume contre son dos pour le rassurer. Le cadet se tourna lentement vers lui sans le regarder dans les yeux et murmura.

"Rhadamanthe a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi." souffla-t-il tout bas. Saga perdit instantanément son sourire, pâlit en quelques secondes avant de virer ensuite au vert puis au bleu.

"Mais-...Que-...Pourq-...HEIIIIIN ?!"

"c'est ça crie le plus fort. C'est pas comme si il pionçait dans ma chambre après tout." bouda le cadet face à la réaction (comme toujours) disproportionné de son jumeau.

"Mais...Quand ?"

"Après que tu te soit jeté sur Aioros et que je me soit enfui." grogna Kanon amer.

"Où ?"

"Au Cap Sunion."

"Comment ?"

"Je m'y suis réfugié, il m'a suivi, puis il m'a consolé. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait tout ça et il m'a juste dit 'Je t'aime.' Comme ça. Il me l'a balancé à la tronche comme un sac à patates."

"Qu'as-tu répondu ?" demanda l'ex-grand Pope plus calme à présent.

"Que je ne savais pas...Qu'il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de moi de toute façon. Il a voulu repartir pour les Enfers. C'était normal puisque sa mission était terminée et que je l'avait plus ou moins rejeté. Mais tout de même...Il aurait pût s'accrocher un peu...non ?"expliqua le cadet avec une légère douleur dans la voix en se souvenant de son visage déconfit lorsqu'il avait dit à la Wyverne ne pas savoir ce que lui même éprouvait. Son aîné l'avait attiré contre lui, le serrant fort contre son cœur. Il embrassa le front de son frère avec amour.

"Kanon..."murmura-t-il tendrement. "Ne penses pas que personne ne peut t'aimer car c'est faux. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon frère. Tu es une personne formidable et s'il t'aime vraiment tu le comprendra bien assez vite."

"Toi tu m'aime parce que tu es mon jumeau. Lui il n'a aucune raison de le faire." ronchonna le cadet entre ses bras.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour aimer mon frère. On se met juste à faire des conneries monumentales lorsque l'on voit le regard de son amour ou des pitreries pour attirer son attention." lui chuchota l'aîné en effleurant doucement sa joue.

"Quelle genre de conneries ? Se foutre la tête sous l'eau froide au point de presque se noyer ?" demanda l'ex-marina en levant les yeux vers son jumeau qui arborait un sourire apaisant.

"Par exemple. Ou encore se jeter sur lui au lieu d'aller voir son frère."

"Oh..."

Kanon se blotti de nouveau contre Saga. Saga était amoureux d'Aioros. Milo était amoureux de Camus. Sion était amoureux de Dohko. Aiolia était amoureux de Marine. Rhadamanthe était amoureux de lui. Et lui ? Kanon qui aimait-il ? Il aimait son frère d'un amour fraternel. Il aimait Milo d'une manière à peu près similaire. Il appréciait Shaka tout en haïssant cordialement sa personnalité. Il respectait Sion malgré son agaçante supériorité. Mais Rhadamanthe ? Aimait-il Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers et Spectre au service d'Hadès ? Quelle était cette désagréable sensation de manque qu'il avait éprouvé en le voyant repartir pour les Enfers, cette colère lorsque ce fichu Valentine lui avait retiré le Juge. La douleur atroce qui lui avait pincé le cœur quand la Wyverne avait voulu tourner les talons face à son refus. Et maintenant cette infernale impression d'impuissance et de tristesse quand il avait surpris le Spectre à deux doigts de se noyer sous le robinet d'une manière aussi pitoyable.

Lui. Son plus grand adversaire. Le premier à l'avoir vu comme Kanon des Gémeaux. Et pas comme Kanon le frère raté de Saga. Il se serra un peu plus contre Saga. Son frère resserra son étreinte. Son cadet avait longuement veillé. Il était très fatigué. Il le berça doucement. Il avait besoin de se remettre un peu de ses émotions. Kanon se laissa faire, recroquevillé contre l'ex-grand Pope. Hypnotisé par le doux balancement. Protégé par les bras de son frère.

"...T'as les cheveux mouillés..." murmura-t-il faiblement, les paupières lourdes.

"Je sais."

Kanon s'endormit dans ses bras. L'aîné le souleva tranquillement, le portant comme lorsqu'il étaient enfants et que l'un d'eux s'évanouissait à l'entraînement. Il l'amena dans sa chambre et lui prêta son lit. Vu que le Spectre avait envahi celle de Kanon. Il le borda tendrement et dégagea les mèches bleues de son visage serein. Il embrassa doucement son front. Et lui souhaita doucement bonne nuit.

"Bonne nuit crétin." murmura le cadet dans un demi-sourire fatigué. Saga sourit et ébouriffa sa crinière avant de repartir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

"Seiya je t'avertis une dernière fois si tu tentes encore de te lever je t'enchaîne à ce lit."

"Mais Shun...Je dois voir Athéna." supplia le Pégase d'un air suppliant.

"Non c'est non. Elle est sécurité. Ikki et Pharaon veillent sur elle. Ils sauront la défendre de tout les dangers. Et Minos du Griffon est dans sa chambre et la protège également. Alors tu restes couché ! Ta plaie s'est rouverte et tu risques de te retrouver dans un état bien plus risqué si tu t'obstine." trancha Andromède contrarié.

"Mais Shun. Moi aussi je veux les aider. Elle sera bien mieux gardée si nous la rejoignons."

"Tu doutes de mon frère ?" s'enflamma le bronze-divin au visage angélique. "Et puis comme le dirait Ikki nous serions bien plus faible s'il fallait te protéger en plus. Alors ne discute pas et recouche-toi sans faire d'histoire. Tu bénéficie de la protection d'Athéna mais tes blessures ne pourront pas guérir si tu t'agite sans cesse."

"Mais...Shun..."

"Non."

* * *

"Est-ce que Seigneur Minos se porte mieux ?" tenta Cheshire auprès du Balrog qui était retourné à son poste et rédigeait sans faillir de nouveaux compte-rendus. Le Spectre leva lentement les yeux vers lui faisant frissonner de terreur le Chat Noir. Le Norvégien soupira et céda une réponse concise.

"Il a dormi et a repris sa garde."

Le petit Spectre à la peau mate se contenta de hocher du chef avant de retourner se faufiler dans les archives, persuadé qu'il venait tout juste de risquer sa vie en lui posant cette question. Mais le Procureur semblait bien plus détendu qu'à l'habitude et cela expliquait sans nul doute la raison de sa survie. Le Chat Noir bondit sur une étagère en se servant de Myu comme escabeau faisant par la même pester le Papillon excédé et exténué par les nuits blanches dans la paperasse.

* * *

Athéna souleva une âme mordorée et la détailla minutieusement entre ses doigts. Elle ressemblait à l'âme qu'elle cherchait mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle reposa la sphère avec douceur dans la fange, elle attendra son jugement avec les autres. Hadès semblait très fatigué et elle ne pouvait prétendre à une meilleure santé. Ils avaient passé trop de temps dans le puits des âmes pour être en forme. Le Seigneur des Enfers souleva à son tour une orbe qui s'illumina, il appela la Déesse de la Sagesse d'une voix morne et l'enfant le rejoignit. Penchée au-dessus de son bras Athéna détailla l'âme avant de faire un signe négatif du chef.

"Désolé ce n'est pas Kanon..." murmura-t-elle.

"Par l'Olympe ! Celui-là aura tout fait pour exaspérer les Dieux jusqu'au bout !" s'effaroucha le Maître des Mondes Souterrains.

"Hadès ! Kanon est un homme bon auquel on a imposé une destinée cruelle ! Je t'interdit de parler de lui sur ce ton !"

"Navrée Déesse mais cela fait une éternité que je traîne dans cette boue infâme à chercher tes Chevaliers d'Or sans relâche ! Mes Spectres là-haut se brisent l'échine à faire marcher les Enfers sans moi et je perds mon temps à chercher l'âme d'un parjure et presque-déicide !" s'énerva l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

"Hadès ! L'âme de Kanon fait partie de notre pacte ! Qu'il soit parjure, déicide, traître ou non il reste mon Chevalier et je ne te permettrais pas de récupérer Perséphone tant que nous ne l'aurons pas retrouvé !"

Hadès en avait plus qu'assez du haut de toute sa noblesse de supporter les caprices de la jeune femme. Mais son Amour était plus important que ce Chevalier de malheur ! Si seulement il pouvait la convaincre d'abandonner le second Gémeau à la fange, il pourrait jurer de le juger de manière indulgente, s'engageant à ne pas l'envoyer au Cocyte. Mais la Déesse savait qu'il l'enverrait de toute façon dans les Mares de Sang et Athéna ne le permettrait pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Même contre l'Olympe elle ne renoncerait pas.

* * *

"Huhuhu..."

"Bon, t'as pas bientôt fini de te marrer, ouais ?" cracha Mills exaspéré par les ricanements et les petites chansonnettes que l'intrus s'évertuait à lui infliger.

"Huhuhu...Navré. Mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir lorsque j'imagine ta tête au moment où tu réalisera que ton Dieu est piégé dans le puits des âmes à cause de celle de mon précédent hôte." persifla l'homme aux cheveux cendre.

"T'es un grand malade, tu sais ?"

"Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? HAHAHAHAHA !"

"Tsk !"

* * *

Hyoga oscillait d'une jambe à l'autre avec un rictus agacé. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être seul. Certes les Spectres étaient attentifs à ces besoins bien que ce soit intéressé par l'envie que le Cygne parle d'eux en bien au Seigneur Hadès à son réveil. Mais depuis quelques temps ils semblaient tous très occupés. Et il avait entendu dire qu'Ikki montait la garde avec un autre Spectre. Que Shiryu surveillait Pandore avec un acolyte. Et que Shun était avec Seiya.

Shun avec Seiya.

Le Cygne serra les dents. Il avait noté qu'un rapprochement certain avait eut lieu entre Pégase et Andromède et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

Il se tassa contre le mur avec un grognement désapprobateur. Shun. Le petit Shun. Adorable gamin. Doux. Attentif. Rieur. Tendre. Apaisant. Avec un grand frère hyper-protecteur aux tendances psychopathes ultra-prononcées. Il frémit rien que d'y penser. Surtout qu'il était tout à fait au courant qu'Ikki ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il entendit des pas clinquant dans le couloir. Encore un Spectre lèche-botte sans doute. Il se redressa pour se donner de la constance face à l'arrivant. Il se tourna vers les pas. Violate sortit du couloir. Un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Et ce qui en sortit surprit grandement le Cygne.

"Salut Gamin. Mon fiancé est là ?"

"Ton-... que-... quoi ?" bafouilla le Russe estomaqué. Hadès était censé être marié à Perséphone non ? Alors de quoi parlait-elle ?

"Mon fiancé. Eaque du Garuda Juge des Enfers. Il n'est pas venu ?" s'enquit-elle la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Hein ? Euh...Sisi...Il est à l'intérieur mais... euh..."

"T'inquiète tu peux me laisse rentrer et puis c'est mon Dieu qui dort à l'intérieur. Je pense que tu n'as à t'inquiéter que pour Athéna mon lapin."

"Ah ? Euh...D'accord..." balbutia le blondinet en s'écartant de la porte, confus. Béhémoth rentra en lui ébouriffant la tignasse et salua bruyamment son compagnon. Le Chevalier se rendit compte qu'il avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque et que son attitude décontenancée n'avait rien de celle d'un Chevaliers de glaces. Il se ressaisit donc pour pallier à sa confusion.

* * *

**Voilà pour un dix-septième chapitre ^^**

**Vu que la Japan approche je ne sais pas si le dix-huitième sortira aussi vite mais je ferai de mon mieux comme toujours. si vous avez des commentaires, critiques conseils je suis toujours à l'écoute et repondrai à toutes les questions (sauf les demandes de spoils 'faut pas déconner)**


	18. Les Contes du Vieux Bélier

**chapitre 18 : Les Contes du Vieux Bélier**

**Les cauchemars de Rhadamanthe s'enveniment et se transmettent à Kanon, Minos doute et Saga s'inquiète pour son frère.**

* * *

Les Dragons tournoyaient autour de lui sans s'arrêter. La danse qu'il avait crût amoureuse se transformait maintenant en une parade guerrière. D'abord alliés les deux chimères étaient devenues ennemies, déchirant leurs chairs écailleuses de leurs larges crocs dans des raclements repoussants, poussant de stridents cris de douleur. Désespéré, Rhadamanthe s'était précipité vers les deux créatures pour les stopper. Ils ne devaient pas s'agresser comme ça. Ils étaient tellement plus beaux lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient pourquoi se battaient-ils maintenant ? Il s'agrippa à la queue pourpre de la Vouivre qui le souleva comme un fétu de paille avant de le projeter contre le sol dur. Rhadamanthe était tordu de douleur, toussant comme un fou il se redressa encore pour tenter de s'accrocher aux griffes du Dragon des Mers qui l'expulsa de la même façon.

Terrifié le Juge criait aux créatures de cesser leur lutte inutile. Mais sa voix était étouffée par le torrent des cris et des chocs. Emportée par le souffle de colère des Dragons. Le Spectre inutile s'effondra à genou, suffoquant de peur et de tristesse. Replié sur le sol, se bouchant les oreilles de toutes ses forces pour ne pas entendre le bruit du combat. Pleurant pitoyablement en adressant ses suppliques presque muettes aux deux adversaires.

"Arrêtez...Il ne faut pas...vous vous aimez...pourtant...arrêtez...pitié...pitié..."

* * *

"Rhadamanthe réveille-toi ! Rhadamanthe !"

"Pitié...pitié..."

Saga colla une baffe au Spectre encore plongé dans les nimbes du sommeil. Il ignorait pourquoi mais peu de temps après que son frère se soit endormit le Juge s'était mit à hurler dans son sommeil et les cris de son jumeau avaient rapidement fait écho. Il avait d'abord tenté de réveiller Kanon mais le Gémeau se débattait dans son sommeil menaçant de le blesser. Son frère avait alors sondé son cosmos pour s'apercevoir de la présence d'une énergie étrangère qui semblait le connecter au Spectre. Il s'était alors précipité à son chevet pour le réveiller dans l'espoir que Kanon le suivrait.

Mais le Juge continuait de se débattre et Saga sentait le cosmos de Kanon enfler dangereusement. L'ex-grand Pope se résigna à envoyer un appel télépathique à Shaka et à Mû qui seraient sûrement les plus à même d'extirper les deux combattants du rêve ou, au moins, de calmer leur repos. La Vierge et le Bélier arrivèrent instantanément dans la chambre de Kanon pour voir Saga agenouillé au chevet de Rhadamanthe. Shaka fit signe au tibétain qu'il se chargerai du Spectre et Saga entraîna alors le Bélier dans la pièce suivante pour qu'il aide Kanon.

Shaka posa un doigt au milieu du front en sueur de la Wyverne. Il n'eut aucun mal dans son état à sonder son esprit. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'épicentre une force divine se heurta à sa conscience et le renvoya hors de l'esprit du Spectre. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Hadès protège l'esprit de ses Juges. La Vierge changea alors de stratégie pour utiliser ce mécanisme de défense à son avantage. Il envoya son cosmos dans le corps du Juge pour éveiller ses instincts de survie. La méthode porta ses fruits car Rhadamanthe se redressa subitement en lui empoignant le cou. Les pupilles étrécies, le souffle court et les muscles bandés comme un félin en chasse. L'hindou retint son souffle, il était normal qu'il ne réalise pas tout de suite la situation. Vu qu'il avait provoqué chez Rhadamanthe une situation d'agression en forçant son esprit. Rapidement la prise se desserra et la Vierge retomba sur le sol en toussant et crachant.

Saga retourna dans la chambre de Kanon pour voir la Wyverne le bras encore tendu, le corps figé et le regard fixe avec Shaka à genoux sur le sol. Il bondit aider l'hindou qui s'appuya sur lui pour se redresser. Saga ouvrit la bouche pour engueuler le Spectre mais Shaka l'en empêcha.

"Non. Ne lui crie pas dessus, sa réaction est normale j'ai forcé son réveil en activant ses réflexes de défense. Si tu hausse le ton il s'en prendra à toi."

"D'accord..." souffla l'aîné des Gémeaux en aidant le blond à sortir de la chambre.

"Et Kanon ?" s'enquit la Vierge.

"Il ne s'est pas réveillé mais il s'est calmé juste à l'instant. Quand il s'est détendu je suis allé te prévenir et je t'ai trouvé par terre."

"Bien...de toute évidence il y a quelque chose qui relie les rêves de Kanon et de Rhadamanthe. Ils ont dût être en contact avec une force ou un artefact commun."

"Sion m'a expliqué que Kanon s'était fait exploser avec Rhadamanthe en utilisant la Galaxian Explosion sans armure." murmura Saga. Lorsque le Pope lui avait fait le résumé des événements qui avaient secoué Kanon il s'était sentit incroyablement coupable car il avait invoqué l'armure des Gémeaux sans avoir songé une seconde à son frère. Encore une fois il avait été égoïste. Encore une fois il avait ignoré les besoins de son frère. Il baissa les yeux. Shaka posa sa paume contre l'épaule du Gémeau.

"Kanon t'a pardonné."

"Peut-être mais je ne l'ai pas encore accepté..." souffla-t-il doucement.

Mû sortit de la chambre où dormait Kanon, intrigué et inquiet en ne voyant pas Saga revenir. Il se détendit en les voyant tout les deux dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les marques violettes qui apparaissaient dans le cou de l'hindou.

"Shaka ! Par Athéna que t'a t-il fait ?" s'insurgea le Bélier en inspectant les traces de doigt.

"Rien. Rien que je n'avais pas prévu du moins."

"Ne dit pas cela j'aurai pût te tuer." gronda la voix rauque. Les trois Chevaliers d'Or se tournèrent vers Rhadamanthe qui s'était rhabillé de la chemise de Saga et du pantalon noir également emprunté à l'aîné des Gémeaux.

"Non. Je me serai défendu sans problème." rétorqua l'hindou implacable. La Wyverne baissa les yeux d'un air désolé.

"Puisses-tu m'excuser de-"

"C'est déjà fait." le coupa le blond. "Tu devrais retourner te coucher à présent."

"Je crains bien que non."

"Plait-il ?" demanda Mû interloqué par la formalité du Juge.

"Je vous ai entendu dire que Kanon faisait mes rêves. Je risque de recommencer si je me rendors. Je dormirai plus tard. Quand il se réveillera. Je suppose que je peux faire autre chose pendant ce temps. Je ne sais pas...m'entretenir avec le grand Pope. Préparer le retour de son Altesse Perséphone."

"Rentrer au Enfers ?" siffla Saga qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'effet que le Juge avait sur son frère. Mais le Spectre ne releva pas, il se contenta de lever ses prunelles d'or iridescentes vers lui.

"C'est Kanon qui m'a demandé de rester. Mes affaires sont trempées et il a refusé de me laisser repartir avec des vêtements mouillés." expliqua-t-il placidement.

"C'est pas le genre de Kanon."

"Peut-être. Mais c'est bien sa requête. Je ne l'aurai accepté d'aucun autre Chevalier." déclara-t-il tranquillement sans s'inquiéter une seconde du regard noir que lui envoyait le frère de Kanon. "Bien. Sur ce je vous laisse. Avertissez Kanon lorsqu'il se réveillera, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit au courant que ces cauchemars sont les miens. Qu'il n'en cherche pas la signification inutilement."

"Mouais...je lui dirai." concéda le Gémeau avec une moue agacée. Rhadamanthe s'inclina brièvement et disparût vers les escaliers de pierres qui menaient vers le palais du grand Pope.

"Je ne l'aime pas ce type. Il a une mauvaise influence sur Kanon."

"Nous avons crût le remarquer en effet." suggéra le Bélier en tournant les talons vers son temple.

* * *

Kanon était paralysé. Les Dragons s'étaient enfin calmé mais Rhadamanthe avait disparut. Il l'avait vu se jeter sur les deux créatures pour les arrêter mais ils l'avait repoussé comme une brindille. Il avait crié à l'aide pour que l'on vienne aider le Juge car il ne pouvait pas bouger mais ni le Spectre ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne l'avaient entendu. Et son appel était resté sans réponse alors que Rhadamanthe se désolait sur le sol en se bouchant les oreilles, ses beaux yeux d'ambres inondés d'eau. Puis la silhouette s'était évanouie et les Dragons s'étaient tout simplement détendus. Reprenant leurs caresses tendres sans se soucier de lui.

Pourquoi faisait-il ses rêves ? D'habitude il voyait tout derrière le filtre des prunelles dorées de Rhadamanthe mais cette fois-ci ils étaient séparés et les Dragons furieux. Il perdit son regard vers les chimères céruléennes et sanglantes tendrement enlacées, dormant l'une contre l'autre d'un repos paisible. Il ne comprenait plus. Si jamais il avait un jour comprit la parade si jolie à regarder. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ils semblaient ne pas se soucier de lui outre mesure. Désormais sereins avec la disparition de Rhadamanthe. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parte pour les calmer ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parte ? Pourquoi ?

Kanon ferma les yeux laissant le noir le happer, mais derrière ses paupières rêvées il distinguait encore leurs silhouettes.

"Laissez-moi... Laissez-nous...Je ne veux plus...réfléchir..."

* * *

Minos essayait de réfléchir à la manière d'aborder Rune lorsqu'ils se parleraient. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment interpréter le sacrifice de ce dernier lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler mais ce dont il était sûr c'est que le Balrog n'avait pût avoir de tel comportement s'il se contenter de jouer son rôle comme il le prétendait. Mais il savait aussi que de foncer dans le tas en lui exposant tout ses sentiments d'un seul coup ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Pourtant il en crevait d'envie. Lui faire comprendre à genoux combien il l'aimait et que tout ses jeux auquel il se prêtait habituellement n'étaient que pour tromper son ennui et attirer son attention, que de toutes ses conquêtes aucune ne valait une minute à ses côtés même à parler travail, qu'il abandonnerait tout pour le satisfaire, qu'il se mettrait à travailler sérieusement, à traiter les dossiers en retard, qu'il lui jurerait de ne plus voir aucun de ses amants...

Minos sentit sa fièvre retomber. Il était pitoyable. S'il disait ces mots au Balrog il le verrait fuir ou le regarder d'un air désespéré en lui demandant s'il avait vraiment dormi ou s'il comptait encore se moquer de lui longtemps. Pourtant Minos l'aurait fait pour Rune. Il aurait tout changé du tout au tout sans regretter une seconde son choix, sans même penser à faire machines arrière pour un seul mot du Norvégien.

Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Il devait trouver la solution à son problème rapidement. Avant qu'Athéna ne se réveille et lui annonce tranquillement qu'il pouvait aller se reposer avant de partir chercher Perséphone et que cette maudite discussion arrive. Pourquoi avait-il fait cette demande à Rune ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de nouveau embrassé ses lèvres à son réveil et laissé le choix au Procureur...Parce que c'était lâche. Minos du Griffon, Juge des Enfers et anciennement Roi de Crète ne pouvait pas se prêter à de telles manœuvres. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Et manipuler Rune comme il le faisait sans remords quand il s'agissait de ses conquêtes était inenvisageable. Car Rune n'était pas une de ses marionnettes. Il aimait Rune. Il aimait Rune du Balrog.

Et il se damnerait pour lui s'il lui demandait. Juste pour un mot. Et de toute façon il savait, au plus profond de son être, que quelque soit la réponse du Balrog il sera damné de toute manière. Et le Griffon craignait le pire. Car il avait peur. Minos, Juge des Enfers et anciennement Roi de Crète était terrifié par un seul mot que pouvait prononcer Rune du Balrog Procureur du Tribunal des Enfers.

* * *

Rhadamanthe franchit finalement le seuil du douzième temple. Il avait constaté que les temples du Scorpion, du Cancer, de la Balance et des Poissons étaient vide. La Huitième maison l'était car Milo avait rejoint Camus dans le temple du Verseau pour des 'secondes retrouvailles' et les quatrième et douzième maisons car Aphrodite et DeathMask avaient décrété que Shura avait besoin de compagnie. Le Juge les avait d'ailleurs croisés en train de jouer aux cartes ensemble sur les marches du dixième temple. Quant à Dohko le Spectre n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait bien pu aller.

Il arriva devant les grandes portes du palais du Pope, la Wyverne ôta son casque casque et frappa à la grande porte. C'est la Balance qui vint lui ouvrir vêtu de son armure d'or. Il lui sourit gentiment et lui fit signe d'entrer puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

"Ce sont aux Chevaliers d'Or d'ouvrir la porte aux arrivants ?" demanda le Spectre intrigué par l'absence de protocole du Sanctuaire.

"Non, en réalité ce sont les gardes mais après l'attaque d'Hadès les villages alentours ont été évacués et les gardes sont partis avec." commença le chinois. "Il ne restait ici que deux Chevaliers d'argent, les disciples de Shaka, Kiki, l'élève de Mû, Lithos la servante d'Aiolia et Seika la sœur de Seiya du Pégase. Tout les autres sont partis se réfugier. Il s'agit là de notre protocole d'urgence en cas d'attaque."

La Wyverne hocha la tête. Ce genre de plan d'urgence n'avait pas lieu d'être en Enfers puisque ses habitants étaient, dans l'ensemble, tous déjà morts. La Balance lui montra le chemin vers la salle du grand Pope sans lui poser de questions. Il se doutait que le Juge ne s'était pas invité au Palais pour admirer la décoration ou le questionner sur l'absence de servants. Dohko n'eut toutefois pas à l'y conduire car Sion s'était déplacé vers eux de son propre chef.

"Bien le bonjour Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Vous êtes vous bien reposé ?" s'enquit-il poliment.

"À vrai dire non. Mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance Seigneur Sion."

"Probablement. Mais de quoi souhaitez-vous vous entretenir avec moi pour venir me quérir de si bonne heure ?" demanda le Bélier senior en lui faisant signe de le suivre congédiant Dohko par la même.

"Discuter des protocoles avenirs. Préparer le retour de ma Reine et celui de la paix. Si des Spectres doivent se rendre au Sanctuaire ou des Chevaliers aux Enfers il faut mettre en place un système de communication." expliqua tranquillement le Spectre.

"Bien. Allons nous installer dans mon bureau nous y seront plus à l'aise."

* * *

Kanon se réveilla mollement. Il savait qu'il avait peu dormi mais s'il continuait ses maudits rêves de Dragons il allait finir par entendre des voix comme Saga. Il se leva du lit de son frère pour sortir de la chambre. Saga somnolait sur le canapé, une tasse de café encore chaude posée devant lui. Kanon s'en empara et se la siffla d'une traite.

"C'est mon café." grogna l'aîné émergeant du sommeil.

"C'était ton café. Tu peux reprendre ta chambre, de toute façon Rhadamanthe ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller."

"Il l'est déjà, il partit voir le grand Pope." marmonna Saga en se redressant sur le canapé. Kanon se figea. Est-ce que les vêtements de la Wyverne étaient déjà secs ? Est-ce qu'il allait déjà repartir pour les Enfers après cette entrevue. Le cadet fila dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste pour vérifier si la tenue du Spectre était encore pendue au fil. Elle l'était mais midi approchait et leur humidité semblait déjà presque envolée. Le Juge pourrait repartir sans même avoir déjeuner. Et Kanon n'était pas encore prêt à lui donner une réponse avant son départ. Il empoigna encore une fois les vêtements pour les plonger sous l'eau froide de la douche avant de les raccrocher comme si de rien était.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain pour retourner s'asseoir auprès de son frère comme s'il avait totalement oublié avec quelle précipitation il avait quitté la pièce, blême comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Saga le fixait d'un air soupçonneux. De toute évidence Kanon avait eût très peur à cette déclaration concernant le départ de Rhadamanthe et l'aîné n'aimait pas cela du tout.

"Au fait." commença-t-il pour détourner l'attention de son cadet."Ton Juge a fait un cauchemar pendant la nuit et pour une raison inconnue tu aurais fait le même à cet instant. Il nous a demandé de te signaler que ce rêve était le sien, que sa signification ne concernait que lui et que tu n'avais pas à te creuser la tête pour la trouver. Il a décidé de ne se reposer que lorsque tu sera éveillé pour ne pas te polluer l'esprit avec ses pensées. C'est pour cela qu'il a décidé de s'occuper en allant voir le grand Pope."

"Ah..." répondit simplement Kanon. Il semblait clairement déçu. Et Saga ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

"Tout va bien mon frère ?"

"Mouais...C'est juste que...Saga, je t'ai dit qu'il m'avait embrassé aussi ?"

"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I ?! IL T'A FAIT QUOI ? ATTENDS VOIR QU'IL REVIENNE CET ENFOIRÉ JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU ! COMMENT A-T-IL OSE TOUCHER A MON FRÈRE ADORE ?! JE LE SAVAIS QUE JE NE POUVAIS PAS LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE ! JE VAIS LE-"

"SAGA !" L'aîné des Gémeaux se calma immédiatement, réalisant qu'au moins trois temples à la ronde devaient avoir entendu sa crise de colère. Kanon s'était levé, furieux. "Non, mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux rameuter le Sanctuaire ou quoi ? Ferme-la un peu tu veux ?! Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu prévienne tout le monde !"

"Kanon...Je...Désolé...J'ai pas réfléchi...Mais...Bordel Kanon ! Il t'a embrassé ! Pourquoi tu l'a laissé faire ?" lui demanda Saga encore frémissant de colère.

"J'étais sous le choc. Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait une réponse. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, l'eau montait dans la grotte, il n'a pas attendu que nous nous noyions pour... enfin... voilà..." expliqua le cadet qui s'était rassit et avait calé ses deux mains à plat entre ses jambes.

Il avait l'ai perdu. Il repensait au baiser. Il repensait à la force des mains de Rhadamanthe sur ses épaules. Mais surtout...Kanon repensait à cette brèche que le Juge lui avait ouverte. Cet accès qu'il avait eût à son esprit. Aux émotions en cascades. Au bonheur que le Spectre à éprouvé en lui volant ce baiser, la terreur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que Kanon le rejette, la colère qu'il ressentait envers Saga pour l'avoir blessé. Kanon était certain de sa sincérité. Mais il avait peur aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il l'avait tué pourtant. Il avait tué Rhadamanthe alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Spectre ressentait cet amour. Il devait y avoir une raison. Il devait forcément y avoir une raison parce que personne n'avait aimé Kanon sans raison. Personne ne pouvait aimer sans raison. Saga l'aimait car il était son frère. Milo l'appréciait car il avait admiré son sacrifice pou Athéna. Mais pourquoi Rhadamanthe l'aimait-il ? Il n'en savait rien.

Saga sentit son désarroi et se rapprocha de son frère, entourant son épaule de son bras et le berçant à nouveau avec douceur. Kanon avait envie de pleurer. Saga le sentait. Car Kanon n'avait pas regretté ce baiser et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à définir ses sentiments. C'était pitoyable. Il serra le bras de Saga, enfonçant son nez au creux de son épaule. Son frère le réconforta à voix basse. Effleurant ses cheveux. Qu'avait-ils tous à lui caresser les cheveux ?

"J'ai peur Saga." murmura-t-il doucement. Espérant presque que son frère n'entendrait pas sa plainte.

"Je sais Kanon. Ça fait peur au début. Prends ton temps. J'ai pris treize ans à m'y faire." lui répondit l'ex-grand Pope.

"Je n'ai pas treize ans pour me décider ! J'ai à peine quelques heures...et...il repartira..."

"Kanon..."

"J'ai peur Saga... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire..."

"Moi non plus...Aioros ne sait toujours pas ce que je ressens après tout...on devrait peut-être...en parler...à quelqu'un qui saura mieux nous expliquer..."

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux un moment, prisonniers l'un de l'autres. Perdus dans leurs réflexions. C'est Kanon qui finit par briser le silence.

"Tu pense que le temps qu'on arrive Camus et Milo auront terminé ?" demanda le cadet.

"Je n'en sais rien mais je n'ai pas envie de les surprendre !" répliqua son aîné avec une moue désapprobatrice.

"Bin...Je pense que de tout les gens présents ici ce sont eux qui sauront nous l'expliquer le mieux...l'attente et...tout le reste..."

"Marine et Aiolia alors ?" s'enquit Saga qui n'avait pas envie de se faire l'ascension jusqu'au onzième temple.

"Ce n'est pas pareil. Il n'ont pas attendu ils se sont déclarés à peine quelques mois après s'être rencontrés. Alors que Milo...il est amoureux de Camus depuis qu'il a cinq ans. Et puis Milo en voulait aussi à Camus pour Hadès et tout le reste alors..."

"Mouais...et puis Aiolia ne porte pas franchement dans son cœur alors si en plus je me ramène et que je lui dit quelque chose du style: 'Hey ! Aiolia ! Je sais que tu m'en veux à mort pour le Genro Maoken et tout le reste mais je suis amoureux de ton frère que j'ai fait assassiner il y a treize ans ! Tu m'aides à le séduire ?' il va me tuer à coup sûr."

"T'es plus fort que lui."

"Je n'ai pas envie de lever la main sur le frère d'Aioros." protesta l'aîné.

"T'es trop bizarre...allez ! On va voir Camus et Milo !"

"Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait..."

"Nan !" répondit Kanon en se levant du fauteuil et chercher ses chaussures.

* * *

"Je vois... et il ne vous a encore rien répondu ?" demanda le Pope à son interlocuteur.

"Non." répondit Rhadamanthe les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé encore fumante. Il ne savait même pas comment le Bélier était parvenu à l'amener au sujet de Kanon. Enfin...si. Il lui avait ingénument demandé si Kanon allait bien avant d'aborder la question de l'endroit de sa cachette jusqu'à ce que le Spectre finisse par expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte du Cap Sunion dont sa déclaration et son baiser avec le cadet des Gémeaux. Le Pope d'Athéna était incontestablement un excellent manipulateur et orateur. Minos aura du soucis à se faire avec un tel adversaire. La Wyverne resta muet quelques instants avant de s'emparer de sa tasse et de la vider d'un trait.

"Désolé je n'aurai pas dû vous en parler. Cela ne regarde que Kanon et moi." s'excusa-t-il en se levant du siège confortable dans lequel l'avait placé le Pope.

"Mais non enfin. Rasseyez-vous. Je ne dirai rien et si je vous ai interrogé de la sorte c'est uniquement pour m'assurer que Kanon ne risquait rien avec vous, Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Mais je suis rassuré à présent. Je ne ferai rien pour vous empêcher de vous approcher de lui tant que vous ne le blessez pas. Si vous le souhaitez je peux même vous suggérer de rester cette nuit. Notre porte vous ai grande ouverte." argumenta le Bélier en désignant l'agréable fauteuil de son invité pour qu'il s'y installe de nouveau. Le Juge soupira et renonça. Il avait déjà trop parlé de toute façon. Il se rassit lentement.

"Bien. Toujours concernant Kanon, si vous le voulez bien, quelle a été sa réaction après l'avoir laissé pénétrer votre esprit ?" (Diantre cette phrase et terriblement connotée !)

"Surpris...je dirai...et sous le choc...il était...livide. Je crois que je l'ai effrayé mais...il ne m'a pas clairement...repoussé..."

"C'est à dire ?" demanda Sion avec une attitude digne des plus grand psychiatres.

"Il m'a demandé un peu de temps...qu'il n'était pas sûr...de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais si je lui ai montré l'amour que j'éprouve et qu'il m'aime lui aussi alors...il devrait avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi, non ?" l'interrogea le Spectre en levant son regard doré vers l'atlante.

"Pas forcément. Laisse-moi te raconter ma première rupture avec Dohko de la Balance. Nous nous étions déclarés nos sentiments il y a plus de deux-cent-cinquante ans de cela. Nous avions à peine quinze ans. Et nous venions à peine d'apprendre comment manipuler les esprits. Je suggérais alors que nous puissions nous même voir avec quelle intensité nous aimions l'autre en le voyant par nous même." commença-t-il d'un air très sérieux et grave. Rhadamanthe s'était accroché à ses mots pour n'en laisser aucune miette.

"J'aimais Dohko, à l'époque, d'un amour pur et tendre. Je ne rêvais nullement de son corps. Je voulais juste vivre et combattre à ses côtés, vieillir avec lui et le protéger. Même si je savais que mon amour irait plus loin à l'avenir je n'étais pas encore prêt. Mais je pensais que Dohko...enfin...je pensais que le Monde entier aimait de la même manière que moi à l'époque. Que le véritable amour était avant tout chaste et tendre. Mais je vois à ton visage que tu ne penses pas comme moi." ironisa le Bélier, la Wyverne eût une moue agacée par l'interruption et la sagacité du Pope. En effet il avait très envie de toucher Kanon et le faire sien serait à ses yeux une réelle bénédiction.

"Mais pour en revenir au récit, nous avons décidé d'entrer l'esprit de l'autre au même instant. Et ce que j'ai découvert était très différent de ce que j'éprouvait moi même. Dohko et bien plus sauvage et romantique -au sens premier du terme- que moi. J'ai découvert dans son esprits les affres de la Passion, du Désir charnel et du besoin de possession. Cette vision me terrifia à tel point que je me suis expulsé hors de son esprit pour m'enfuir. J'avais si peur. Je n'étais pas préparé à cela. J'étais encore un enfant. Je me suis alors réfugié dans mon temple et m'y suis enfermé trois jours durant. Incapable de dormir ou de manger. Je me suis sentit agressé et trahi par Dohko car j'ai eut la sensation qu'il ne m'aimait que pour ma chair quand bien même il m'aimerait. Mon maître de l'époque, Harukai, s'en inquiéta grandement. Et il me raconta une histoire similaire à la mienne à présent. Tout en m'expliquant calmement que ce torrent qui m'effrayait tant ne signifiait en rien que Dohko ne pouvait pas aussi désirer les mêmes choses que moi et que ce que j'avais aperçut n'étaient que son désir profond. Dohko avait simplement franchit un cap de l'évolution que je n'avais pas encore envisagé. Et que je comprends à présent." expliqua le Pope. Rhadamanthe était resté très attentif. Attendant patiemment la conclusion de son interlocuteur.

"Nous évoluons tous différemment dans nos sentiments. Et il est bien rare que deux êtres ressentent strictement les même besoins. Après que mon maître se soit entretenu avec moi je suis partit voir Dohko, il était chamboulé et lui aussi devait avoir jeûné pendant ses trois jours car il avait beaucoup maigri. Il s'est excusé sans savoir pourquoi, il s'est mis à genoux pour implorer mon pardon sans comprendre ce qui m'avait blessé. Nous en avons longuement discuté. De mon incertitude à franchir le pas. De ma peur de tout cet amour torride qu'il me portait. Il l'a accepté sans broncher. Parce qu'il m'aimait, parce qu'il m'aime. Il ne m'a pas embrassé avant que je ne lui en donne la permission malgré son désir de le faire. Il a attendu qu'à notre séparation après la première Guerre Sainte pour pouvoir goûter mes lèvres et notre résurrection pour... Hum ! La suite ne te regarde pas !" s'interrompit le Pope provoquant un rire léger du Juge, amusé par la spontanéité du Bélier.

"Bref. Tout cela pour dire que même si Kanon a aperçu tes sentiments et sait que tu l'aime il ne peut pas savoir en se basant sur eux s'il t'aime également. Car il ne ressentira pas l'Amour comme tu le fais. Donc laisse-lui le temps. Et son hésitation est un bon signe car s'il n'envisageait pas la possibilité de t'aimer également il t'aurait repoussé. Je connais Kanon il ne fait pas les choses en fonction des protocoles. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela. J'espère t'avoir été utile." conclut le Pope.

"Oui, beaucoup merci. Je me sens bien plus serein maintenant pour aborder le sujet du retour de son Altesse Perséphone dont nous devions discuter en première instance." répondit la Wyverne avec un léger, très léger, sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"Oups ! Moi qui croyais être parvenu à te le faire oublier."

"Je suis Juge des Enfers ne me sous-estimez pas."

* * *

**Et voici pour mon dix-huitième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ai plût ;)**

**Le chapitre suivant sera axé Sanctuaire et notamment Kanon x Rhadamanthe vous l'aurez deviné ^^**

**La Japan Expo est prévue pour bientôt mais je ferai en sorte que vous ayez le chapitre suivant avant son commencement histoire d'être tranquilles XD**


	19. Les Conseils de Ganymède et du Scorpion

**chapitre 19 : Les conseils de Ganymède et du Scorpion**

**Désolé pour le retard mais avec la Japan Expo je n'ai pas eût une minute à moi j'ai d'ailleurs à peine dormi pendant cette semaine ^^'**

**Kanon et Saga décident de demander de l'aide dans leurs affaires de cœur à Milo et Camus dont les ébats font écho dans tout le Sanctuaire, Rhadamanthe ne se sent pas à l'aise au milieu des Chevaliers et Aiolia semble en vouloir à mort à l'aîné des Gémeaux**

* * *

"Donc, si je comprends bien. Rhadamanthe t'a fait sa déclaration puis il t'a embrassé pour que tu puisse voir combien il t'aime et tu ne sais pas quoi lui répondre ?" lui demanda Milo qui avait encore les cheveux ébouriffés et un simple pantalon de toile froissé négligemment passé sur ses jambes pour seul habit.

"Oui...c'est à peu près ça." balbutia Kanon, le regard bas, encore traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de surprendre.

"Et toi Saga, tu es amoureux d'Aioros mais tu n'ose pas le lui avouer car tu a peur qu'il t'en veuille parce que l'Autre l'a fait assassiner il y a treize ans." ajouta Camus qui avait eût la décence de passer une chemise et des sous-vêtements en plus du pantalon et préparait maintenant du café.

"C'est cela..." bafouilla l'aîné des Gémeaux encore plus choqué que son frère par ce qu'ils venaient de voir car il ne parvenait pas à se persuader que cette posture soit humainement réalisable. Même pour des Chevaliers d'Or.

"Bon ! Le moins mal barré c'est Kanon." conclut le Scorpion. "Il te suffit d'un mot et ton problème est réglé."

"Mais je ne sais pas lequel dire !" s'exclama le cadet.

"Dis-lui 'oui'." répondit le blond sans ciller.

"Pardon ?!" rétorquèrent les deux frères unanimes.

"Bin oui. Quoi ? Si tu doutes c'est que tu penses que c'est possible et si tu pense que c'est possible alors tu devrais essayer. Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. Hein mon Camus ?" s'extasia Milo en se tournant vers Camus.

"Tu as bien mémorisé les mots d'Oscar Wilde."

"Héhé ! Sans ce mec je n'aurai jamais osé tenter avec toi le-"

"STOP ! Je ne veux pas connaître le nom de cette...cette...posture !" s'insurgea Saga.

"De quoi ? L'arc-en-ciel ?"

"RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" échappa l'aîné en se bouchant furieusement les oreilles.

"Milo...C'est mal ce que tu viens de faire." le gronda Camus un peu trop gentiment.

"Bin quoi ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé ! Quoique...ce serait une idée que toi et moi on-"

"Milo ! Je ne veux pas que mon frère se crève les tympans par ta faute !" grogna Kanon. Le Scorpion lui répondit d'un geste qu'il se taisait. "Et puis je ne dirai pas oui à Rhadamanthe si c'est pour aller nulle part !"

"Bin pourquoi ?" l'interrogea Milo qui semblait réellement surpris.

"Pourquoi ? Mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir inutilement !" protesta le cadet alors que son aîné commençait à se déboucher lentement les oreilles comme pour s'assurer que plus rien d'impie n'en franchirait le pavillon.

"Le faire souffrir inutilement ? Kanon...dans toutes les relations on souffre, sauf que là vous passer un bon moment, vous faites quelques galipettes et si ça ne colle pas tant pis !"

"M-mon frère...faire des galipettes avec...avec..." balbutia Saga devenu exsangue.

"Milo ! Rhadamanthe cherche une relation sur le long terme pas un coup d'essai. Alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrai m'engager en sachant cela si je ne suis pas sûr de moi." rétorqua le cadet qui tentait maintenant de bercer son aîné traumatisé à vie.

"Bin pourquoi ? Si ça ne marche pas il sera le premier à s'en apercevoir et à redescendre sur terre. Et toi tu n'as rien à perdre dans cette relation."

"Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Si je fais ça...je ne pourrai pas...le quitter..." souffla doucement l'ex-marina.

"Bin dis-lui non." corrigea Milo en haussant les épaules.

"Mais je ne peux pas ! Ça va le détruire !"

"Mais décide-toi à la fin !"

"Mais c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir !

"Écoute Kanon. Mon avis tu le connais. Quand tu es venu ici tu avais déjà pris ta décision. Alors dis-lui oui. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que _qui ne tente rien n'a rien !(1) Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder !(2) Cent pour cent des gagnants on tenté leur chance _!(3)" enchaîna le blond qui s'était servi une large rasade de café.

Kanon baissa les yeux. Au fond, Milo avait raison. Il devrait essayer avec Rhadamanthe. Il lui dira qu'il ne ressent pas vraiment les même choses que lui mais qu'il voulait tenter parce que...parce que...parce qu'il n'avait aucun réel argument contre. Éviter de souffrir était inutile puisque la séparation serait douloureuse quoi qu'il advienne. Alors autant tenter la manœuvre égoïste qui consiste à essayer sans savoir où aller. Rhadamanthe comprendra sûrement. Il n'essaiera pas de lui forcer la main, il le laissera prendre son temps.

"Bon ! À ton tour l'effarouché !" s'exclama le Scorpion en se tournant vers Saga.

"Non ! En fait je ne veux pas de tes conseils obscènes !" rétorqua l'ex-grand pope en rougissant rien qu'à l'idée de ce que le blond pourrait lui dire.

"Bin quoi ? J'ai bien aidé Kanon. Il a l'air d'avoir fait son choix, hein mon pote ?" s'enthousiasma-t-il en se tournant vers l'ex-marina.

"Hein ? Euh...oui...c'est vrai." admit-il. Il fallait reconnaître qu'à présent il savait quoi répondre à la Wyverrne, les évènements lui apporteront d'eux-même les réponses à ses questions.

"Bin voilà ! Alors je ne vois pas ce qui-"

"Milo, je pense que ton langage un peu abrupte déstabilise Saga. Je crois que je ferai mieux de parler à ta place." suggéra Camus jusqu'alors silencieux.

"Merci Camus." souffla l'ex-grand-pope soulagé."

"Mais Camus moi aussi je veux aider !" protesta le Scorpion.

"Dans ce cas souffle-les moi à l'oreille et je les 'traduirai' à Saga." la proposition sembla convenir à l'aîné des jumeaux qui le gratifia d'un large sourire.

"Mouais...D'accord...Mais est-ce que je ne dois te souffle que mon avis ou je peux te souffler autre chose."

"Milo..."

"Pardon mon Camus...Mais est-ce que j'ai le droit ?" le Verseau soupira et fit signe aux deux frères de l'ignorer.

"Bien. Donc tu aime Aioros et tu veux le lui faire comprendre et te faire pardonner sans nécessairement que son frère ne s'en rendre compte et tente de t'arracher la tête." exposa le Verseau en se servant une tasse de café.

"C'est exactement ça." confirma l'aîné qui tenait la main de son cadet dans la sienne.

"Voyons...Je suppose que des visites fréquentes chez Aioros risquent d'offenser Aiolia ou tout du moins de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il te faudrait un prétexte pour qu'Aioros vienne de lui-même ou que son frère vous laisse seuls."

"Oui, mais comment distraire Aiolia ? D'autant qu'il va rester collé à son frère après ses treize années de séparation." Kanon grimaça à la remarque car malgré le fait que Saga et lui fussent séparés par une durée approximativement équivalente, son frère ne s'était pas jeté sur lui en première instance.

"C'est sûrement vrai...Mais peut-être pourrais-tu t'en entretenir avec notre grand pope ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Il me hait encore je le sais."

"Saga...Sion est notre Pope. Il saura mettre son ressenti de côté le temps qu'Athéna délibère quant à ta punition."

Milo se pencha à l'oreille de Camus et lui murmura son avis. Si le Verseau était surpris que le Scorpion ait tenu sa promesse il n'en montra rien. Contrairement aux deux jumeaux surpris par la docilité du blond quand l'ordre venait du rouquin. Le français sembla approuver et se tourna vers l'ex-grand pope.

"Milo nous propose de distraire Aiolia vu qu'ils sont amis de longue date. Pendant ce temps-là, Saga, tu pourra tenter de t'expliquer avec Aioros ou tout du moins lui faire part de ton désir de renouer avec lui.

Les Gémeaux n'étaient pas réellement surpris par la créativité du Scorpion quand il était question d'affaires de cœur, mais ils lui étaient reconnaissants de les aides sans se poser de questions. Saga approuva mais ne réprima pas son frisson. Milo se pencha encore à l'oreille de Camus qui reprit la parole.

"Milo te demande 'qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'"

"En fait...je ne sais pas comment...aborder le sujet...je veux dire...je ne peux pas arriver dire que tout était la faute de l'Autre et lui déclarer ma flamme comme si de rien était." explique l'aîné qui serra un peu plus les doigts de son frère.

"Oui je comprends. Tu pourrais commencer par seulement lui dire que tu souhaite passer à autre chose, redevenir son ami, rattraper le temps perdu. Il acceptera sûrement de passer quelques moments avec toi avec ces excuses. Tu te déclarera en temps voulu."

Saga sembla encore perplexe, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait passer des sorties entre amis à rendez-vous galants. Sans doute qu'il pourra demander l'aide du Verseau et du Scorpion au fur et à mesure. À condition bien sûr qu'ils soient avertis de sa visite. Il était hors de question qu'il assiste de nouveau à leurs ébats. Il redressa la menton et approuva du chef la suggestion du français. Milo se pencha de nouveau à l'oreille de Camus, il semblait contrarié. En l'écoutant, le onzième gardien tiqua très légèrement et se tourna vers les Gémeaux.

"Milo demande si vous avez fini car il voudrait qu nous ayons... un peu d'intimité pour reprendre là où nous nous en étions arrêté et-"

"C'est bon on se casse ! Merci pour les tuyaux c'est cool, hein ! On vous laisse !" s'exclama Kanon qui s'était levé d'un bond, avait empoigné Saga et détalait vers la sortie avec son frère sous le bras.

"Camus ?" murmura le Scorpion une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

"Oui, Milo ?"

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je t'ai dit pourquoi tu-" le blond s'interrompit en croisant le regard du Verseau dont seul le Scorpion savait déchiffrer les sous-entendus. "Oh ? Mon esquimau a des envies ?"

"Tais-toi Milo. Tu parles trop." souffla le français en plaquant le grec sur le canapé et ses lèvres aux siennes.

"J'ai le droit de dire que je t'aime avant ?"

"Dire simplement 'je t'aime' était amplement suffisant." rétorqua le roux en s'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche et de son corps.

* * *

"Aiolia, calme-toi mon frère." tenta le Sagittaire face au Lion furieux.

"Me calmer ? Merde 'Ros ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ? T'interposer entre lui et moi ? Il nous a séparé pendant treize ans, il aurait mérité sa punition ! J'ai passé toutes ses années sans toi, sans jamais cesser de pleurer ta mort ! Et Hadès ne t'a même pas rendu ton corps de quatorze ans, tu as celui d'un homme de vingt-sept ! Ces années tu ne les récupérera pas toi non plus !" s'enflamma le fauve doré que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

"Aiolia ! Ça suffit ! Ce corps me convient très bien ! Et je n'aurai pas supporté de ne plus pouvoir endosser mon rôle de grand frère. Par ailleurs je suis le seul à être en droit de décider si je mérite vengeance ou non." trancha le Sagittaire définitif.

"Mais...'Ros..."

"Je ne veux rien savoir 'Lia. Et si tu n'est pas capable d'accepter ma décision alors tu peux bien te promener à Athènes avec Marine seulement." clôtura l'aîné.

"Non...Je ferai ce que tu me demande...mais je n'arriverai pas à le considérer comme 'quelqu'un de bien'." admit le Lion penaud.

"Je ne t'en demande pas tant 'Lia. Je veux seulement que tu lui donne sa chance." le rassura Aioros.

"D'accord. Mais tu viens à Athènes avec nous comme promis ?"

"Je me change et je te rejoins mon frère." sourit-il chaleureusement.

* * *

"J'espère que vous m'autoriserez à suggérer que sa Majesté Hadès serait très enthousiaste pour le traité de paix s'il pouvait visiter son Altesse Perséphone une fois par mois lors de ses séjours sur Terre, Seigneur Sion." suggéra Rhadamanthe en avalant une lampée de sa tasse de thé encore chaude.

"Ma Déesse souhaite une paix durable, et je suis certain qu'elle ne laissera rien au hasard pour la maintenir comme il se doit. Je me porte garant de son consentement." ronronna le Bélier en portant sa tasse de porcelaine à ses lèvres. "Mais si je ne m'abuse Kanon est sûrement réveillé à l'heure qu'il est. Et je suis certain que vous n'accepteriez pour rien au monde que je vous retienne loin de lui plus longtemps. Et maintenant que ses menus détails sont réglés je vous libère."

"Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Je me retire." accepta volontiers le Spectre en terminant sa tasse de thé. Il se leva, s'inclina brièvement et tourna les talons. Dohko l'attendait hors de la pièce et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie avant de retourner auprès du Pope.

"C'est étrange de te voir appeler quelqu'un 'Seigneur. Tu déteste ça pourtant." nota la Balance.

"En effet." murmura le Bélier alors que le chinois glissait ses bras autour de son cou. "Mais qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour vivre cette nouvelle vie en paix avec toi. Sans guerre, juste avec l'Amour."

"C'est mièvre." s'amusa le chinois en taquinant son cou. "Je préférerai que nous pimentions notre existence."

Le Pope rit doucement. Effleura la crinière hirsute du Tigre qui se coulait à ses pieds. L'interrogeant du regard pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Le carnassier éperdu d'amour pour l'herbivore. Quel douce image pensa le Bélier en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Quel doux tableau.

* * *

Rhadamanthe traversa rapidement le temple désert des Poissons. Il ne s'attarda pas non plus dans celui du Verseau habité par un froid agressive et les cris de ses occupants qui ne se souciaient nullement de lui. Shura, Aphrodite et DeathMask proposèrent de le plumer au poker dans le dixième temple, ce que le Spectre déclina poliment avant de passer les neuvième, huitième et septième temples vides. Shaka tout de même interrompit sa méditation pour le saluer. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive dans les cinquième et quatrième temple non plus. Jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux animés de stridents éclats de voix en provenance de leur cuisine.

Le Juge entra dans la maison des deux frères dont l'aîné, armé d'une passoire, menaçait son cadet lui-même équipé de deux cuillères en bois.

"Je te dis qu'il faut égoutter le riz !" rugit Saga en brandissant l'objet du débat.

"Pour un risotto ?! Mais t'es dingue ma parole !" s'étrangla Kanon qui tenait son frère éloigné de la sauteuse. "Il faut le laisser réduire avec la sauce !"

"Mais non ! Tu va nous faire de la bouillie avec cette méthode !" protesta l'aîné en essayant une approche en se servant de la passoire comme d'un bouclier pour se protéger des coups de cuillère.

"Tu va envoyer ma sauce dans l'évier crétin ! Et je n'ai pas émincé ses champignons pour que tu-"

"Est-ce donc cela 'l'Amour Gémeaux' ?" les interrogea la Wyverne qui, adossé au chambranle de la porte, assistait à la joyeuse scène de ménage entre les deux jumeaux.

"Rhadamanthe ! Aide-moi au lieu de raconter des conneries, dis-lui qu'on laisse réduire et qu'on n'a pas égoutte besoin d'égoutter un risotto !" s'insurgea Kanon pas surpris le moins du monde de voir le Juge dans sa cuisine.

"On doit l'égoutter !" rétorqua son frère pas plus soucieux de la présence du Spectre que l'ex-marina.

"Non !"

"Si !"

"Penser c'est dire non." ajouta la Wyverne.

"Tu vois j'ai raison !"

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il cite Alain qu'il a raison !"

"On n'égoutte pas un risotto." expliqua simplement l'anglais.

"Ha !" Triompha Kanon.

"Mais...Kanon...J'en suis sûr pourtant..." geignit l'aîné en tentant de faire les yeux doux à son cadet.

"Saga, tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun scrupule ! Cette technique sera inefficace sur moi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de la bouffe et mets la table pour trois." Saga abdiqua et laissa son cadet remuer le riz pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le placard.

"Tu...tu m'invites à déjeuner ?" l'interrogea l'anglais surpris.

"Bin oui. Tu es mon invité ans cette maison et il hors de question que je te laisse crever la dalle ! À moins que notre grand pope officiel ne t'ai déjà invité ?" s'enquit Kanon alors que son frère mettait silencieusement la table.

"Non, non...merci, j'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir."

Saga les épiait discrètement en disposant les assiettes. Rhadamanthe était vraiment habile pour ne pas exposer ses sentiments au vu et au su de tous mais l'ex-grand pope parvenait tout de même tout de même à distinguer ce mélange d'admiration et d'envie dans les yeux de la Wyverne. Il soupira sans discrétion. Il acceptait de tolérer le Juge mais seulement pour l'instant. Parce que son frère le lui avait demandé. Parce qu'il lisait également dans les yeux de Kanon un reflet tenu des lueurs qu'il distinguait dans les iris du Spectre.

* * *

"Camus ! Milo ! Ici ! Tout de suite !" cria Aphrodite au seuil du temple congelé du Verseau. Les cris des occupants cessèrent pour laisser place aux grondements rageurs du Scorpion qui déboula face aux trois intrus menés par le Poisson.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tout le Sanctuaire se ligue pour nous interrompre !" s'insurgea-t-il en se plantant devant le suédois qu'il surplombait de toute sa fureur.

"Peut-être parce que vous êtes audibles à des proportions inimaginables ?" suggéra le Cancer.

"Ou que Camus a gelé trois temples proches du sien pendant vos ébats ?" enchaîna le Capricorne fulminant dont les mèches noir de geai étaient encore clairement clairsemées de givre. Milo se retint de justesse de rire devant les glaçons qui pendouillaient dans la chevelure de l'espagnol.

"Je te prie de me pardonner Shura. J'ai un peu perdu pied. J'espère que cet incident n'entachera point nos relations." s'excusa le Verseau dont les cheveux roux trempés trahissaient la douche froide qu'il s'était infligée quelques secondes auparavant.

"Mouais...disons que ma colère est quelque peu refroidie." grogna le Capricorne qui ne semblait guère enchanté à l'idée de devoir déblayer tout la glace qui avait investi son temple.

"Souhaites-tu que je me charge moi-même de déneiger ton temple ?" s'enquit courtoisement le français.

"Ce n'est plus de la neige à ce stade mais de la glace éternelle qui a envahi mon temple." siffla Shura.

"Mes excuses. Je m'occuperai de régler ce problème personnellement. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur." ajouta Camus en s'inclinant légèrement. Shura appréciait le rouquin qui connaissait l'histoire de l'Espagne aussi bien que lui et qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais refusé les longues discussions que lui proposait (ou imposait selon le point de vue) l'hispanique pour tuer son ennui. Le Capricorne lui fit donc signe qu'il passait l'éponge pour cette fois.

"Minute Camus ! Mon temple aussi est gelé ! Et si mes roses en ont prit un coup de t'assure que je ne serai pas aussi clément que notre hidalgo !" protesta Aphrodite dont le teint nordique virait dangereusement au cramoisi. Milo vint même à se demander s'il ne devait pas s'interposer entre lui et son compagnon.

"Je te prie d'excuser ma rudesse Aphrodite. Je pensais n'avoir gelé que les trois temples en aval, excuse mon erreur. Souhaites-tu que je m'assure de la santé de tes roses en priorité ?" s'enquit alors le français qui savait pertinemment que l'espagnol ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

"Si je souhaite ? Je veux ! Tu montes tout de suite réparer tes conneries et t'avise plus de transformer mon jardin en patinoire !" s'enflamma le Poisson.

Milo ne se retenait de lui mettre une droite pour son irrespect seulement parce que la main fraîche de son amour s'était posée sur son poing serré, lui faisant comprendre que l'affrontement était inutile. Camus fit signe au suédois qu'il pouvait le suivre en se dirigeant vers le douzième temple. Abandonnant Milo avec DeathMask et Shura qui semblaient encore passablement énervés.

"Vous êtes obligés de tirer ses têtes ? C'est casse-couilles, je veux simplement rattraper mes années de retard avec Camus." ronchonna le blond face aux deux intrus.

"Dis le pervers, si on ne vous entendaient pas jusqu'au quatrième temple on vous aurait foutu la paix, mais même Shaka n'arrive plus à méditer et avec vos retrouvailles vous avez gelé les temples du Sagittaire, du Capricorne et du Poisson. Alors je préfère vous laisser avant que vous n'entamiez une nouvelles aire glacière avec vos galipettes !" rugit l'italien avec de grands gestes.

"Sans dec' ? C'est à ce point ? Je ne pensais pas gueuler aussi fort !" s'exclama le grec qui semblait sincèrement surpris.

"Pour être exact tu ne gueule pas fort mais vos voix portent loin..."marmonna l'espagnol encore acide et qui comptait le rester jusqu'à ce que sa maison soit dégelée.

* * *

"Tes roses n'ont rien...J'ignore comment c'est possible mais il semblerait qu'elles ne craignent pas le gel." nota le Verseau qui, agenouillé dans le jardin, inspectait méticuleusement les fleurs de son voisin.

"C'est normal." commença le Poisson." Je m'attendais à ce que ce jour arrive alors j'ai sélectionné mes roses pour qu'elles résistent au froid." expliqua-t-il avec une moue suffisante.

"Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir alors ?" l'interrogea le français en se redressant.

"D'une part parce que je ne m'attendait pas à un froid aussi intense et d'autre part..." le suédois s'interposa entre le roux et la sortie. "parce que je crève d'envie de te cuisiner sur ta vie sexuelle qui jusqu'à maintenant était de loin la plus secrète de tout le Sanctuaire." ronronna l'androgyne avec un rictus prédateur, les yeux étincelants d'excitation.

Camus pâlit instantanément (plus que d'habitude s'entend). Le Poisson n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement lorsqu'un potin entrait en jeu. Et le Verseau se savait en position de faiblesse loin de Milo...et merde...

* * *

Rhadamanthe entra dans la salle de bain pour vérifier l'état de sa tenue. Si Kanon avait affiché un visage très jovial pendant le repas, Saga, lui, avait fait montre d'une froideur extraordinaire à son égard. Ne répondant qu'aux questions directes, les ignorant même parfois, et ne lui adressant la paroles que lorsqu'il désirait un objet de la table qu'il arrachait littéralement des mains du Spectre lorsque celui-ci le lui tendait et ce sans le moindre remerciement. Le Juge avait d'ailleurs sentit la tension de Kanon face à la rudesse désolante de son frère. Il était clair que l'aîné ne le laissera pas passer la nuit ici. À moins que la Wyverne ne veuille dormir dehors.

Le soleil de Grèce tape fort et l'astre se trouvait, à cet instant, à son zénith en ce début d'après-midi. Les habits étaient pourtant étrangement humides sous les doigts du Spectre. Le temps sec et chaud aurait pourtant dû favoriser leur séchage. Rhadamanthe soupira et abandonna les vêtements sur le fil. Il savait de toute manière comment cette cohabitation allait se terminer. Tout du moins il connaissait les deux principaux scénarios. Le premier étant celui où Saga continuait de le haïr cordialement en se retenant de le mettre à la porte et il repartait aux Enfers après que Kanon l'ai laissé sans réponses ou rejeté, définitivement cette fois, après avoir vu les réactions de son frère. Et le second où Saga le mettait dehors sans préavis et Kanon restait au Sanctuaire parce qu'au fond cela l'aurait arrangé de ne pas avoir à le faire lui-même.

Voilà ce qui allait se passer.

Il allait rentrer seul aux Enfers, subir le regard de Valentine qui allait sûrement le détester s'il rentrait les mains vides, voire allait risquer une nouvelle approche, en le consolant probablement la Wyverne allait en avoir besoin, et le Juge allait devoir le repousser de nouveau.

Kanon était un être seul. Pas solitaire. Mais seul. Jamais influencé par l'autre ou attaché à lui. Libre de ces choix. Libre de sa destinée que même les Dieux n'avaient réussi à lui imposer.

Seul.

Si loin des sphères de Rhadamanthe, le Juge des Enfers, l'être dépendant, la tête sans corps ou le corps sans tête. Si seul, si beau, si libre, si loin.

Il posa son regard sur l'évier. Il ne devait pas. Kanon se fâcherait. Il se contenta de respirer profondément et de sortir de la salle de bain en se tenant le plus éloigné possible du lavabo. Il partira avant le dîner. Que Saga ne puisse pas le mettre à la porte. Qu'il puisse au moins avoir le choix de faire ses adieux à Kanon.

* * *

**(1)Prend son origine dans les alentours du XVIe siecle **

**(2)Oscar Wilde (oui j'adore ce type)**

**(3)et le Loto**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 19 j'espère qu'il vous aura plût ^^**

**Encore désolé pour le retard, mais les jours avenirs seront pleins de beaux chapitres délivrés en moins d'une semaine promis XD**


	20. Je veux t'aimer

**Chapitre 20 : Je veux t'aimer**

**Aphrodite obtient enfin les aveux de Camus (vous êtes nombreux à me l'avoir demandé maintenant adulez-moi !) et Rhadamanthe quitte le Sanctuaire pour retourner aux Enfers**

* * *

"Aphrodite ?"

"Oui Camus ? S'enquit le suédois qui revenait avec son thé à la rose et un grand sourire.

"Tu es vraiment obligé de barricader ton salon avec tes rosiers ?" lui demanda le français visiblement mal à l'aise. "J'ai accepté de te parler, non ?"

"C'est vrai. Mais je suis certain que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour éviter ce genre de confidence avec quelqu'un d'aussi pointilleux que moi sur les détails." ronronna le Poisson en lui servant sa tasse. Le Verseau soupira en portant la porcelaine à ses lèvres.

"Je devrai être occupé à dégeler les temples de Shura et d'Aioros, alors finissons-en." abdiqua-t-il.

* * *

"Seigneur Sion ? J'espère ne pas vous déranger." s'excusa le Juge en entrant dans la salle popale.

"Pas le moins du monde Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Que puis-je pour vous ?" s'enquit le Pope en se redressant de son siège.

"Je souhaitais seulement vous signaler que je partirai après avoir fait mes derniers adieux à Kanon. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité et de votre sollicitude à mon égard."

"Vos derniers adieux ? Qu'est-ce que ce pessimisme signifie ?"

"J'ai déjeuné avec lui et son frère et Saga s'est montré très agressif à mon égard. Kanon semblait très gêné par son attitude mais il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je crois que cela l'arrange au fond que je parte. Alors je vais partir. Mes habits sont enfin secs. Je n'ai aucune raison supplémentaire pour m'attarder." expliqua la Wyverne le regard bas. Il souffrait clairement. Et cet aveu qu'il faisait au Pope était une marque de confiance envers le gardien des Chevaliers d'Or.

"Laissez-vous une chance Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Expliquez-vous à Kanon à propos de ce que je vous ai dit sur les différences de sentiments, de ne pas se baser sur ce que vous lui avez montré mais sur ce qu'il ressent. Croyez un peu en vos chances. Elles ne sont pas nulles."

"...Merci...Sion..." accepta le Juge avec un léger sourire.

* * *

"Donc ! Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé après que tu te soit envoyé en l'air en plein milieu du temple du Scorpion !" s'impatienta le suédois face aux tentatives de diversions plus ou moins subtiles du Verseau.

"Comment tu-...Tu nous as vus !" s'exclama le français en réalisant l'implication du Poisson.

"Je ne vous ai pas seulement vu, je vous ai admirés pour votre savoir-faire ! Mais ce qui m'interesse c'est de savoir ce à quoi je n'ai pas assisté ! Raconte-moi en détails ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre !" insista l'androgyne aux cheveux bleus.

"Bien, bien ! Mais ne t'avise plus de nous espionner."

"À ce stade ce n'est plus espionner..."

"Aphrodite..." menaça le rouquin.

"Pardon, mais continue je t'en prie !"

"Bien, Milo m'a amené dans sa chambre, il m'a allongé sur le lit et il a commencé à m'embrasser. Ahem...C'est assez gênant...Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé faire pour raconter ce genre d'histoire..." s'excusa le Verseau.

"Tu te débrouille très bien, continue." l'encouragea Aphrodite.

"Bien...Il a retiré la cape dont il m'avait couvert et il a commencer à me caresser. Il peut paraître assez brutal au premier abord mais Milo est très doux. Il prends son temps pour cajoler et embrasser. Il aime bien m'embrasser dans le cou je crois...parce que cela me fait frissonner à chaque fois que je sens ses lèvres sur ma nuque. Il adore caresser mes cheveux aussi, il me dit qu'ils sont doux. Et ses lèvres Aphrodite...Si tu savais comme elles sont agréables, elles sont un peu amères mais ô combien délicieuses."

"Je vois que tu y prends goût. Mais ne perds pas le fil Camus, continue ton histoire."

"Pardon. Il m'a donc caressé longuement dans son lit, il s'est couché nu sur moi, en se glissant entre mes cuisses qu'il avait écartées, il a fait exprès de mettre le plus de peau en contact avec la mienne, son corps brûlerait presque. Mais c'est si agréable. Quand je sens son souffle chauds et ses mains chaleureuses sur mon corps j'en fondrais presque. De ses lèvres il a joué avec mes sens jusqu'à me faire perdre totalement le contrôle. J'effleurait son dos du bout des doigts mais je pouvais sentir sa force sous ma paume.

"Il s'est mit à me caresser avec tendresse, sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais à le supplier de toutes mes forces, à m'accrocher à son dos quitte à y planter mes ongles, à me plaquer contre lui. Il me fait perdre la tête. Il a avancé ses hanches contre les miennes. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir quand je sens son ventre contre le mien. Je me retrouve parcourut d'un poison brûlant qui s'enflamme un peu plus à chacun de ses coups de reins. Je suis désolé mais je ne me rappelle pas des détails."

"Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà bien. Donc vous êtes retournés dans la chambre et vous vous êtes envoyés de nouveau en l'air. Et ensuite ?" s'enquit le suédois pendu à ses lèvres.

"Nous nous sommes un peu reposés dans son lit. Moi dans ses bras, la tête reposant sur son torse. Bercé par les battements de son cœur. Je me suis endormi là. C'est tellement doux je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que contre lui." souffla le français qui semblait lui même étourdi par son propre récit.

"Et après ? Quand vous vous êtes réveillés ?"

"Quand je me suis réveillé il n'était plus avec moi dans le lit."

"Il s'est barré ? Le salopard !" s'énerva le Poisson qui imaginait sans peine Camus cherchant la présence du Scorpion dans le lit sans le trouver.

"Non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il est revenu quelques secondes plus tard avec le petit déjeuner. Il m'avait préparé du thé. Il en avait acheté juste pour moi alors qu'il n'aime pas ça. Il m'a enlacé pendant que je mangeais en m'embrassant dans le cou. C'était très dur d'arriver à boire ma boisson sans me brûler la langue. Quand j'ai terminé il m'a débarrassé de mon plateau et m'a de nouveau rallongé sur le lit." reprit le Verseau.

"Une troisième fois ? Dis donc il est fidèle à sa réputation le Scorpion !" s'extasia l'androgyne.

"Ahem...En fait...Ce n'est pas lui qui a prit le dessus cette fois-ci." rougit le rouquin.

"Sans blague ? Vous échangez les rôles ? Génial ! Raconte ! Je veux connaître la différence !"

"Pourquoi ? Toi tu..."

"Avec Angelo ? Il ne me laissera jamais prendre le dessus ! Remarque ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, c'est un super bon coup."

"Toi et DeathMask ?" interrogea Camus qui semblait sincèrement surpris.

"Il m'a demandé de rester secret, mais puisque nous en sommes aux confidences et retournons à nos Scorpions, veux-tu ?"

"D'accord. Il m'a allongé sur le lit. Mais plutôt que de le laisser se coucher sur moi je l'ai roulé sur le matelas pour qu'il se retrouve sous moi. Cette fois j'étais celui qui l'embrassait et qui le caressait, et lui me répondait en effleurant mes hanches il s'est mit à onduler sous moi. Il me rends fou Aphrodite. Complètement fou. Et son corps, il est si beau. Je pouvais l'embrasser partout effleurer ses muscles, embrasser son torse. J'ai glissé mes lèvres jusqu'à son...Ahem... jusqu'à sa...virilité et...je..je l'ai..." souffla le Verseau gêné de raconter la suite.

"Tu lui a taillé une pipe. Et la suite ?"

"*soupire* Je me suis penché au-dessus de lui, il avait le souffle court. J'avais du mal à me persuader que je lui avais réellement fait un tel effet. Il était si beau ainsi. Il m'a enlacé, embrassant de nouveau mon cou. Comment je pouvais lui résister alors qu'il me suppliait de continuer. Je ne me rappelait même pas de ce que je venais de faire. Je ne suivais plus que mon instinct. Je l'entendais sous moi gémir et m'appeler. Je ne sentais plus rien autour de moi sinon Milo. C'est merveilleux Aphrodite. Tout se qui se dégage de Milo est merveilleux. Lorsque j'ai reprit pied Milo quémandait un 'second round'."

"J'espère que tu le lui a accordé ! Ce pauvre Milo doit l'avoir mérité !" s'enthousiasma Aphrodite ravi de la coopération de Camus.

"Oui, j'ai recommencé encore une fois. Toujours sans avoir la moindre idée de se qui faisait vibrer Milo à ce point. À mes yeux il était bien meilleur que moi. Mais il semblait si heureux quand j'étais celui qui lui donnait du plaisir. Alors je n'ai pas hésité. C'est tellement bon d'être entouré de sa chaleur Aphrodite, blottit entre ses bras, quand j'entends mon nom rouler dans sa bouche j'en perds la raison. J'ai l'impression de toujours sentir sa présence près de moi. Ses doigts ans mes mèches, sa peau contre la mienne, ses bras autour de mon cou. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour je puisse ressentir cela. Je me suis entraîné si dur pour m'isoler. Mais depuis que Milo... Il a totalement brisé mes défenses que j'avais pourtant mit des années à perfectionner. Elles ont volé en éclats. Sur quelques mots de Milo. Et maintenant je me retrouve ici, assit à ta table à te raconter devant une tasse de thé à la rose ce qui se passe dans le lit de Milo et du mien."

"Et quel effet ça te fait ?" s'enquit le Poisson en terminant sa tasse.

"C'est...dérangeant. Milo... Je... Je l'aime... Je...je ne lui ai même pas encore dit."

"Pardon ?"

"Je ne lui ai pas encore dit...'Je t'aime.' à Milo...Je ne lui ai encore rien dit."

"Tu ne lui a jamais dit 'je t'aime' ?" s'exclama Aphrodite devenu blanc comme un linge.

"L'as-tu dit à DeathMask ?" l'interrogea le Verseau. Le Poisson blémit immédiatement et baissa les yeux face à l'accusation du français.

"N-Non...Je ne le lui ai pas encore dit moi non plus." bafouilla le suédois.

"L'aimes-tu ?" insista le rouquin. Aphrodite commençait à regretter d'avoir barricadé son salon. Il s'était reculé tout au fond de son fauteuil pour s'éloigner du français qui le fixait d'un air imperturbable. Il se doutait pourtant que cuisiner le Verseau aurait un prix. Et cette dette l'avait amené à se retrouver à la place de l'interrogé. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé vide et décida de se resservir une rasade de liquide rosé qu'il avala d'une traite.

* * *

"Saga ? Où se trouve Kanon ?"

"Tiens ? Te revoilà en surplis ? Tu nous quitte donc..." siffla l'aîné des jumeaux au Juge qui se présentait à lui.

"Je dois informer nos Dieux que ma mission s'est achevée sans accrocs. Je voudrais parler une dernière fois à Kanon."

_Une dernière fois ?_

"Je l'ai envoyé donner nos armures à Mû pour une révision. Il ne devrait plus tarder..." répondit Saga.

"Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais le rejoindre moi-même chez Mû." souffla la Wyverne. Dans ses yeux Saga pouvait lire une profonde déception dans les prunelles du Spectre. Il fit mine de l'ignorer, sûrement pour lui laisser un peu de dignité dans son désespoir. Il regarda l'homme blond vêtu d'une lourde armure noire tourner les talons et descendre les marches en direction du temple du Bélier.

* * *

"Milo..."

"Camus ! Tu es enfin de retour ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! C'est pas contre vous les gars mais je préfère passer du temps avec Camus qu'avec vous." s'excusa le Scorpion à Shura et DeathMask.

" 'y a pas de mal." accepta l'espagnol entre deux rires grivois du Cancer.

"Milo...Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ?"

"...O-oui...E-est-ce que ça va ?" balbutia le grec soudain devenu blafard en s'approchant du Verseau qui l'entraîna dans sa chambre par le poignet.

"Camus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne va plus déneiger le temple de Shura ?"

"Non. Shura se débrouillera. Il comprendra. Je dois...te parler. C'est important."

Milo ne s'entendait plus respirer. Mais s'il le pouvait il se rendrait compte combien elle était assourdissante. Les battements de son cœur semblaient s'entendre dans tout le temple. Sa gorge sifflait terriblement tant elle serrait. Camus évitait consciencieusement son regard. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Cela ne pouvait rien signifie d'autre. Camus allait lui dire 'stop'. Il pensait pourtant s'être suffisamment entraîné pour que Camus ai envie de rester un petit peu plus pourtant. Il n'était pas mauvais au lit. Et Camus avait l'air d'apprécier. Il avait un peu négligé le reste mais il avait essayé d'être gentil. Il lui avait apporté ses repas au lit. Il ne pouvaient pas se quitter maintenant. Pas aussi vite. Il ne voulais pas entendre ce que Camus voulait lui dire. Car Camus allait déjà lui dire-

"Je t'aime."

"...hein ?"

"Je t'aime...Milo...Je voulais te le dire. Je ...J'ai réalisé que je ne te l'avais pas encore fait...Alors je voulais te le dire. Mais pas devant Shura et DeathMask. Je voulais qu'il n'appartienne qu'à toi. Alors je voulais que nous soyons seuls pour te le dire."

"...Encore..."

"Je t'aime Milo."

"Encore."

**Flashback**

_"Oui. Je l'aime." répondit Aphrodite en reposant sa tasse._

_"Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit alors ?" enchaîna Camus implacable._

_"Angelo...Angelo n'est pas homme à aimer...je crois...J'ai peur...de le faire fuir...alors j'accepte tout simplement. Pourquoi crois-tu que Milo accepte de rester à tes côtés sans que tu ne le lui dise ? Milo t'aime, il sait que tu es au courant, mais que tu le tolère malgré tout. Alors il veux en profiter jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses. Car je sais qu'il le pense en ce moment. Car je le pense aussi avec Angelo. Il est persuadé que tu sera celui qui se lassera. Parce que tu n'a rien montré qui puisse t'enchaîner à lui. Tu ne lui a pas dit. Tu ne lui a pas dit que toi aussi tu portais ses chaînes. Alors il continue de penser qu'il sera le seul à subir les aléas de cette relation. Mais bon...tu as de la chance. Toi tu sais que Milo t'aime. Moi j'ignore si c'est le cas pour Angelo. Et Angelo ignore que c'est pourtant le mien. Au fond c'est peut-être mieux. Parce qu'il pourrait partir plus tôt. Et je me retrouverai seul. Loin d'Angelo. Nous resterions amis j'en suis sûr. Mais ce ne sera plus comme avant. C'est lâche. Mais j'ai peur." confessa le Poisson._

_"...désolé..." répondit le Verseau après une pause. "J'ignorais ce que tu vivais."_

_"Ce n'est rien. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu le savais avant. Alors...quand tu va sortir d'ici. Tu va aller voir Milo. Et tu va lui dire. Tu va lui dire que tu l'aime parce que je n'ai pas encore le courage de le dire à Angelo. Promets-le moi Camus ! Promets-le !" cria le Poisson en se redressant de son siège surplombant Camus._

_"Je te le promets Aphrodite. Je ne trahirai pas ma parole je te le jure."_

* * *

"HAAAA ! MILO ! MILO !"

"Shura, C'était Camus ça non ?"

"Je crois oui..."

"HAAAA ! MILO, JE T'AIME ! MILO~ !"

"Shura, on se barre !"

"Je te suis."

* * *

"Kanon ?"

"Rhadamanthe ? Ton surplis...tes affaires sont déjà sèches ? Tu t'en va ?"

"Oui. Saga m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. Je voulais te dire mes adieux avant de partir."

"Tes adieux ?" l'interrogea l'ex-marina.

Pour toute réponse le Spectre hocha la tête et prit la main de Kanon dans la sienne. Plongeant son regard d'ambre doré dans les saphirs étincelants des iris de Kanon il lui souffla lentement :

"Adieu Kanon. Je ne t'importunerai plus. Soit heureux Kanon. Je t'aime. Mais tu n'a plus à t'en soucier. Adieu."

Le Spectre embrassa le dos de sa main avec tendresse et tourna les talons. Pétrifié le cadet des Gémeaux n'osa pas effectuer le moindre geste. Il regarda la silhouette noire du Juge disparaître derrière les marches du premier temple. Pourquoi aucun son n'était sortit de sa gorge ? Pourquoi n'avais-il pas dit 'attends' ? Ou 'Je veux essayer' ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

"Kanon ? Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

* * *

Rhadamanthe avançait le regard bas. Le cœur serré, si serré qu'il semblait à peine battre et qui, pourtant, prenait tellement de place dans sa poitrine qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Il avait raison. Le regard de Kanon quand il lui avait dit adieu...Il ne s'y attendait clairement pas. Peut-être le Gémeau avait-il lui même prévu un texte pour lui expliquer que ce ne serait pas possible, qu'ils seraient mieux séparés, que la vie entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers serait compliquée, qu'il n'était pas de son genre, après tout le Gémeau pouvait aussi aimer les femmes... Tellement de raison pour ne pas être avec lui. Au moins lui aura-t-il volé ce baiser Cap Sunion. Pourtant...Kanon était si grand. Dieux, pourquoi avez-vous fait Kanon si merveilleux ? Dieux, pourquoi avoir paré Kanon de toutes les qualités ? Dieux, pourquoi l'avoir fait naître au service d'Hadès et cet homme au service d'Athéna ? Dieux...qu'il aurait aimé entendre la voix de Kanon prononcer son nom.

_Rhadamanthe_

Que ce son serait doux. Que ce son serait désirable.

_Rhadamanthe !_

Le Juge n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. Le Juge l'entendrait presque le prononcer. Que cette illusion était délicieuse.

"RHADAMANTHE !"

Le Spectre se retourna soudainement pour recevoir une gifle qui fit voler son casque. Kanon des Gémeaux lui avait couru après. Kanon des Gémeaux lui avait couru après pour le... gifler ?

"Rhadamanthe ! Espèce de sinistre idiot ! À quoi ça te sers de me faire une scène si c'est pour te carapater comme un lâche tout de suite après ?! À quoi ça te sers ?! J'avais des choses à te dire moi ! Je m'y étais préparé ! Alors pourquoi tu me balance 'Adieu' à la gueule avant de te barrer ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" cria Kanon. Le Juge ne réagit pas tout de suite. Sonné par la gifle et la présence de cet homme qu'il aimait jusqu'à la damnation devant lui.

"Pourquoi ? Mais...parce que tu n'a pas à souffrir de sentiments que moi seul nourri. En te montrant mes sentiments comme je l'ai fait, j'ai fait preuve d'égoïsme et de cruauté à ton égard. Sion m'a expliqué que de toute manière tu ne pourrais pas ressentir les choses comme moi. Donc qu'au final cette intervention à été plus destructrice qu'autre chose. Je suis désolé Kanon. Tu n'a pas à te sentir menacé par moi. Alors je m'en vais."

Nouvelle gifle.

"Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ?! Qui te dit que j'allais obligatoirement te jeter ?! Il est complètement débile notre Pope ou quoi ? Même Saga n'aurait pas sortit de telles énormités ! Je voulais qu'on essaie toi et moi ! Même si c'est vrai que ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu m'a...embrassé c'était différent de mes propres sentiments, je voulais essayer ! Parce que...parce que...parce que..." Kanon n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

Les bras du Juge s'enroulèrent doucement autour de lui pour l'attirer contre son torse. Le Gémeau se laissa faire, étourdi par sa propre déclaration et par les tremblements qu'il sentait dans les mains du Spectre. Rhadamanthe ne le serrait pas fort. Il le serrait à peine à vrai dire. Mais ses bras étaient bien refermés autour de ses épaules. La Wyverne avait glissé son visage dans le creux du cou de Kanon, le Gémeau frissonna en sentant de l'eau chaude couler dans le creux de son épaule.

"Rhadamanthe ?"

"Kanon...je t'en prie...ne te force pas à m'accepter...je sais...je me doute que tu ne m'aime pas...j'ai été égoïste... Je ne mérite pas ton intérêt je le sais. Pardonne-moi Kanon. Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça seulement pour me faire plaisir. Je suis désolé. Pardon. Je ne t'en veux pas. Merci d'avoir essayé. Je suis désolé."

Kanon serra les dents sous l'effet de la colère et décocha une troisième gifle.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne voudrais jamais de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te mens quand je te dis que je veux essayer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te donne pas ta chance ?!" cria l'ex-dragon des mers furibond dont les cheveux azurés se hérissaient sur son crâne.

"Mais...Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Kanon. Tu pourrai trouver tellement mieux que moi. Et puis ton frère me déteste. Tout le Sanctuaire m'en veux encore je le sais. Quand bien même tu t'y risquerais les autres t'en voudront pour fréquenter un Spectre responsable de la mort de nombre d'entre eux. Et puis à force tu finira par croire Saga, qui doit me détester. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre par ma faute. Alors je te libère de tes obligations. Adieu Kanon. Je sais que tu vaux mieux que moi."

Quatrième gifle.

"Non mais quand est-ce que tu va enfin comprendre que je n'en ai rien à foutre des autres ! Ils me détestent eux aussi ! Je suis le traître à Athéna ! Celui qui tenta de corrompre Poséidon pour prendre le contrôle de la Terre et des Mers ! Le jumeau raté ! L'ombre de Saga ! Tu devrais être celui à te préoccuper de ton image car c'est moi qui ai tué la moitié des Spectres des Enfers sans le moindre scrupule dont un grand nombre étaient à ton service. Je n'en ai rien à foutre du regard et de l'avis des autres ! Quand est-ce que tu va bien vouloir le comprendre. Sur Terre, dans les Mers et aux Enfers je suis l'être le plus haït à n'avoir jamais existé ! Alors cesse de dire que tu vaux moins que moi car c'est absolument faux !"

"CESSE !" le Gémeau se paralysa face à l'éclat de voix imprévu du Juge. Son regard d'or venait d'entrer en fusion. "JE N'AUTORISERAI PERSONNE ! ET JE DIS BIEN PERSONNE ET TE HAÏR TU ES L'ÊTRE LE PLUS FABULEUX QUE LA TERRE N'EST JAMAIS PORTE ET JAMAIS QUICONQUE N'AURA LE DROIT EN MA PRÉSENCE DE METTRE CETTE AFFIRMATION EN DOUTE PAS MÊME TOI TU M'ENTENDS ?!" rugit la Wyverne fou de colère devant les insultes que proférait l'ex-marina à sa propre personne. Kanon en tremblait presque. Rhadamanthe...cette foi qu'il avait en ses propos. La rage éclatante qui brûlait ses prunelles. Cette grandeur qui se dégageait de sa personne. Kanon le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Quitte à l'étouffer, il caressa ses cheveux en tremblant comme Rhadamanthe l'avait fait au Cap Sunion.

"Personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça. Même Saga. Personne. Tu... Toi seul tu...Tu ne me hais pas ?" murmura le grec en tenant l'homme en armure pressé contre lui.

"Saga...je ne pourrai jamais apprécier quelqu'un qui un jour fit de l'ombre à un être aussi merveilleux que toi. De tous mes adversaires. De tous mes duels. Tu es le seul à m'avoir fait vibrer d'une telle force. Merci Kanon. Je n'aurai jamais crût...connaître ce sentiment un jour." chuchota la Wyverne dans l'oreille du Gémeau frissonnant.

"Je ne veux pas que tu me dise adieu...Je veux t'aimer." murmura Kanon.

"Le souhaites-tu réellement ? Tu ne pourra plus faire marche arrière. réfléchis bien Kanon."

* * *

Valentine se précipita avec Sylphide sur ses talons vers l'Archéron. Le retour du Seigneur Rhadamanthe avait été annoncée. Au loin la barque de Charon se dessinait sur le fleuve. La silhouette du Juge se découpait dans la brume, portée par les chants du nocher des Enfers. Debout, l'armure noire se détachait dans la fumée pâle. Valentine ne voyait que lui. Lui seul quand il mit pied à terre. Il se précipita vers la berge accueillir son maître enfin de retour. Le Juge releva la tête pour voir la Harpie courir vers lui suivit du Basilic. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la barque, sans doute pour saluer Charon pensa Valentine. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit aider un homme aux cheveux bleus sortir de l'embarcation pour le faire mettre pied à terre. Cet homme. La Harpie le reconnut immédiatement. Kanon, le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Finalement. Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe avait fait son choix.

Sylphide remarqua que la vitesse de Valentine diminuait au fur et à mesure. Il comprit pourquoi en voyant que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe était accompagné. Accompagné par Kanon. Il se tourna vers la Harpie devenu livide. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il lui prit la main. Valentine avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il en avait besoin. Il le fallait.

* * *

**WHOUHOU ! VINGTIÈME CHAPITRE ! Et enfin nos deux tourtereaux sont plus ou moins 'ensemble'. Je sens que je vais devoir victimiser un peu Valentine (pauvre bout de chou il faudra que je m'excuse un jour quand j'aurai des scrupules)**

** Enfin bref. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, comme toujours postez vos avis en commentaires, je les lis tous vous le savez et je réponds volontiers aux questions (tant que je ne spoil pas l'histoire bien entendu).**


	21. L'Ombre du Bronze

**Chapitre 21 : L'ombre du Bronze**

**Kanon est mal accueillit aux Enfers, Rhadamanthe cherche à le protéger tout en voulant sauver Hadès et Athéna, Pandore, elle, toujours hanté par l'envie de vengeance tente une alliance avec l'Autre**

* * *

"Rhadamanthe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu devrais encore être au Sanctuaire !" gronda Pandore furieuse de voir son temps d'achever Athéna dans son sommeil ainsi écourté.

"Plaît-il ? Tous les Chevaliers sont à présents ressuscités je n'ai nullement besoin de m'y attarder plus longuement. Le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et venu en témoigner avec moi." s'expliqua le Juge qui semblait réellement surpris par la réaction de la sœur d'Hadès.

"Ne te moques pas de moi ! Mon frère et Athéna ne sont pas sortis de leur transe ! Cela signifie qu'ils cherchent encore des âmes dans le puits des Enfers !" s'énerva-t-elle sans se préoccuper de la foule de Spectre curieux qui venaient glisser leurs museaux dans l'entrebâillement des portes reçus par l'indifférence la plus totale de Rune qui continuait de gratter nerveusement encore agacé par les glapissements aigus de Pandore.

"Je l'ignorais Dame Pandore. Mais tous les Chevaliers sont réveillés depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube." ajouta la Wyverne toujours aussi inflexible. Shiryu s'était éloigné de la furie pour se glisser aux côtés de Kanon pour demander des nouvelles de son maître.

"Pardon ? Mais c'est impossible ! Le Seigneur Hadès serait déjà de retour parmi nous !" nia-t-elle.

Le Tribunal commença à s'emplir d'un brouhaha croissant des Spectres inquiets à la fois par la colère de Pandore, les affirmations de la Wyverne et la présence de Kanon des Gémeaux responsables de la majorité des dégâts des Enfers. L'ex-marina commença à sentir l'agitation fourmiller autour de lui et certains sifflements désobligeant parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il serra le poing. Garder son calme. Il savait que cela se passerait ainsi. Il en pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il ne devait pas tourner les talons. Ne pas laisser Rhadamanthe seul. Il s'était engagé. Il n'était pas homme à fuir. Il n'était pas homme à fuir. Il n'était pas-

La main du Juge se referma sur la sienne. L'anglais déploya son cosmos dans toute la première prison soumettant en un clin d'œil la cinquantaine de Spectres grouillants.

"SILENCE ! Kanon des Gémeaux et ici notre invité et je ne tolérerai aucun manque de respect à son égard ! Est-ce bien clair ?" rugit-il en se redressant de toute sa grandeur. Toutes les ombres qui les entouraient semblèrent s'écraser, comme dominés par une force invisible. "À présent que chacun regagne son poste en silence ! Vous déranger Rune avec vos bavardages inutiles ! Rompez !"

En l'espace de quelques secondes le Tribunal se désengorgea pour n'y laisser que Rhadamanthe, Kanon dont la main était encore prisonnière de celle du Juge, Pandore toujours fulminante, Rune soupirant de soulagement, Shiryu, Valentine qui fixait les mains jointes du Gémeau et de la Wyverne avec une telle force qu'il pourrait presque les faire fondre, Sylphide toisant la Harpie avec la même intensité, Myu, Cheshire, Queen et Gordon. L'ex-marina resta muet devant l'autorité dont venait de faire preuve le Juge pour le protéger. Comment avait-il prédit son mal-être ? L'avait-il sentit se tendre dans son dos ? Rhadamanthe se tourna de nouveau vers Pandore qui avait croisé les bras en signe d'agacement.

"Je suggère que nous poursuivions cette discussion ailleurs Milady. Shiryu du Dragon ?"

"Oui Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?" s'enquit le jeune homme que Valentine semblait avoir averti des protocoles.

"Si tu l'accepte j'aimerai que tu avertisse tes compagnons d'armes que les Chevaliers d'Or sont à présent réveillés. Je me chargerai moi-même de comprendre pourquoi sa Majesté Hadès et Son Altesse Athéna ne sont pas encore réveillés. Je les ferai quérir aux première nouvelles. Et si tu l'accepte j'aimerai qu'une fois cette mission terminée tu continue d'aider au Tribunal le temps que cette affaire soit résolue."

"J'agirai selon vos désir." répondit poliment le bronze-divin en s'inclinant avant de partir. Il avait oublié d'annoncer qu'il se retirait mais peu importe, d'après ce qu'il avait apprit les Chevaliers n'avaient aucun protocole de courtoisie (après tout ils appelaient leur Déesse 'Athéna' ou 'Ma Déesse' sans titre de noblesse, alors...), sa performance était donc parfaitement acceptable. Le Juge se tourna de nouveau vers Kanon, l'homme aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas cherché à dégager sa main et le blond n'avait pas essayé de la lâcher.

"Acceptes-tu de faire équipe avec moi pour tirer cette affaire au clair, Kanon ?"

"Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon." répondit-il en détournant le regard. Le Juge lâcha enfin sa main et fit signe de le suivre. Pandore se lança à leur suite en les foudroyant d'un regard mauvais. Le retour de Rhadamanthe ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, son échec.

* * *

"Mû ? Kanon n'est pas rentré, tu en sais pas où il peut-être ?" demanda l'aîné des Gémeaux au Bélier qui inspectait tranquillement l'armure d'Or de l'intéressé.

"Aucune idée. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, seul dans l'allée de mon temple. Il était pâle comme un linge et quand je lui ai parlé il a bondit dehors. Il n'est pas revenu depuis." répondit simplement l'Atlante.

"Quoi ?! M-Mais tu ne lui a pas demandé où il allait ?" paniqua Saga.

"Non. Il a vingt-huit ans Saga. Il n'est pas totalement irresponsable, il saura se débrouiller et rentrera sain et sauf. Ne t'en fait pas."

"M-Mais, et Rhadamanthe ?! Tu l'as vu ? Kanon ne lui a pas courut après j'espère !?"

"Rhadamanthe ? Je ne l'ai pas senti passer. Après je venais de perdre près d'un litre de sang pour réparer quelques dégâts sur les armures d'or alors j'ai peut-être été quelque peu distrait...Mais reste tranquille Saga, Kanon ne risque rien. Rhadamanthe est un Juge des Enfers et il ne mettra pas la paix entre Hadès et Athéna en danger."

"Tu en est sûr Mû ?" le jeune Bélier soupira profondément.

"Écoute Saga. Aie un peu confiance en ton frère pour une fois. Je viens de te le dire, ce n'est pas un enfant et il est tout aussi puissant que Rhadamanthe si ce n'est plus et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors garde ton calme et retourne dans ton temple."

Saga baissa les bras. Il devait reconnaître que le Bélier avait raison. Quand Kanon était mêlé à quoi que ce soit de près ou de loin il se mettait à paniquer ou à entraver son frère. Il avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper avec lui, certes, mais surtout il devait apprendre à lui laisser de la marge. Kanon ne méritait pas d'être entravé en permanence par sa paranoïa croissante. Il était débarrassé de l'Autre. Il n'avait plus à craindre de blesser qui que ce soit.

"Mû ?"

"Oui Saga ?"

"Tu accepterais de dîner chez moi, toi, Kiki et pourquoi pas Aldébaran, Aioros, son frère et Shaka ?" demanda gentiment l'ex-grand pope.

"Avec plaisir. J'admets ne pas avoir l'envie de cuisiner chez moi, ce soir avec une anémie. Dois-je avertir Aldébaran ?"

"Non, ne te fatigue pas, j'irai le prévenir avec Shaka, Aiolia et Aioros en retournant chez moi. J'ai... beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner et du temps à rattraper alors... j'espère qu'un bon repas nous remettra sur la bonne voie."

"Cela me semble une bonne idée. À vingt heures ce soir ?"

"Entendu, à ce soir."

* * *

"Sire Kanon ? Tout va bien ?" l'interrogea Valentine sur un ton qui dirait presque '_j'espère que tu viens de choper un cancer fulgurant à la minute'._

"Hm ? Oui, oui... Je suis juste parti sans prévenir Saga, j'espère qu'il ne va pas en faire tout un drame. Il est du genre à se suicider quand il se sent trop coupable alors s'il pense que j'ai fugué par sa faute..."

"Si cela vous inquiète tant je peux peut-être vous raccompagner au Sanctuaire ?" _pour que tu ne revienne plus jamais ici._

"Non je préfère rester avec Rhadamanthe. Cette histoire me préoccupe énormément et si nos Divinités sont en danger je me dois d'agir en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna."

"Vous ne portez pourtant pas votre armure." nota la Harpie. _Quel dommage tu dois aller la chercher au Sanctuaire..._

"En vérité je n'en ai pas." _Quoi ?! _"C'est Saga le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, c'est à lui que revient l'armure que je portais lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Athéna à prévu pour moi mais je reste à son service néanmoins." _Un guerrier divin sans armure ?! Quelle absurdité ! S'il n'a pas d'armure c'est qu'il n'a pas de titre ! Un combattant sans nom et sans maître ! Seigneur Rhadamanthe n'a pas pût s'amouracher d'une telle créature, il ne doit pas être au courant de-_

"Kanon, je vais te prêter une tenue, tu y sera sûrement plus à l'aise que dans ta tenue d'entraînement et les Spectres haut-gradés te traiteront comme leur égal. Ce sera toujours mieux que de te présenter sans armure devant eux." intervint posément la Wyverne coupant le soliloque intérieur de la Harpie.

"Vous comptez lui prêter un costume, Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?" l'interrogea le subalterne se désintéressant du Chevalier sans nom.

"Non, je pensais plutôt à une toge de Juge." répondit posément l'anglais.

"Pardon ? Mais cette tenue est réservée aux combattants de haut rang et Sire Kanon n'est pas-"

"Kanon est le plus grand combattant que je n'ai jamais affronté jusqu'alors. Il sert Athéna au même rang qu'un Chevalier d'Or et mérite par conséquent un titre équivalent au mien. Aurais-tu une quelconque objection, Valentine ?" gronda le Juge en foudroyant l'imprudent du regard dont il avait deviné les intentions.

"N-Non Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon attitude déplacée." murmura la Harpie devenue terriblement pâle.

"Euh...Ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi. C'est vrai que je ne suis plus Chevalier d'Or alors ne te donne pas tant de mal Rhadamanthe..."

"Tu connais mon avis à ce sujet là. Même si ton titre ne s'y prête plus pour l'instant tu mérite d'être traité avec le même égard que les Chevaliers d'Or. Et je ne laisserai personne se montrer irrespectueux envers toi." énonça placidement la Wyverne, Kanon ne comptait pas renoncer à convaincre le Spectre qu'il était inutile de le traiter comme une petite chose fragile.

* * *

Saga se sentait léger alors qu'il avançait vers les marches du temple du Lion pour proposer à Aiolia de venir à sa table avec son frère. Après tout si le Lion venait aussi il serait moins méfiant à son égard. Et puis Aioros...Aioros l'avait défendu sur la plage. Aioros avait encore confiance en lui malgré toutes ses années et tout ce qui les avait opposés. Il inspira profondément en pénétrant dans le Cinquième temple d'où quatre cosmos se dégageaient. Saga frappa doucement à la porte des appartements d'Aiolia. Le Lion ouvrit en riant et se pétrifia immédiatement en le voyant.

"Euh... Bonjour Aiolia, désolé de te déranger." tenta l'aîné des Gémeaux déstabilisé par l'électricité qui envahissait l'air.

"Mouais...Tu me veux quoi ?"

"Je...Je pensais t'inviter à dîner ce soir avec ton frère, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr."

"Tu parles ! Tu cherche seulement un tête à tête avec mon frangin pour lui dire combien tu es désolé et tout le tsin-tsouin !" gronda le fauve fâché.

"Non, non ! Pas du tout, en fait Mû, Kiki et Aldébaran se joignent déjà à nous et je comptait également proposer une invitation à Shaka." Le Lion le fixa un long moment d'un air suspicieux.

"Pourquoi ne pas inviter tout le monde ?"

"Milo et Camus vont vouloir rester ensemble et je me souviens que DeathMask, Aphrodite et Shura on l'habitude de dîner ensemble de retour de mission et vu qu'il ne l'on pas fait pendant un moment... et puis Dohko et Sion vont sûrement dîner tous les deux aussi ce soir. Kanon n'est pas là, il ne reste donc-"

"Que mon frère, Shaka, Aldébaran, Mû; Kiki, toi et moi-même j'ai compris. Je vais en parler à Aioros, Marine et Lithos peuvent venir elles aussi ou le temple des Gémeaux est trop petit ?" siffla le Lion.

"Non, non, elles sont les bienvenues. Je préviens Shaka. Tu viendras donc ?"

"Ouais, ouais, mais je te préviens, si ceux que tu as annoncés se décommandent mystérieusement je tournerai les talons avec Aioros !"

* * *

"Les Chevaliers d'Or sont tous réveillés au Sanctuaire ? C'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous." s'enquit Pharaon, parlant pour Ikki qui de toute évidence souffrait toujours de sa blessure.

"Oui, très. Mais le fait est que si Athéna et sa Majesté Hadès ne sont pas encore réveillés c'est qu'il y a problème. Kanon et Rhadamanthe passeront sûrement faire une inspection pour comprendre l'origine du phénomène." expliqua Shiryu ignorant volontairement le mutisme de son compagnon d'arme, sans doute pour protéger sa fierté.

"Shiryu...Parles-leur...De l'Autre. Il a un lien avec cette affaire...j'y mettrai ma main à couper." souffla le Phénix endolori, gardant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"D'accord, j'avertis Hyoga, Shun et Seiya et j'y cours !"

"Shiryu ! Même si je sais que tu te bats surtout pour ta Déesse je te remercie néanmoins ton geste au nom du Seigneur Hadès."

"Pharaon, je me bats ici pour nos deux Divinités. Si Athéna a fait le choix de s'allier à Hadès alors moi aussi je combattrai aux côtés des Spectres ou en leur nom à tous, sois en assuré." termina le Dragon. Le Sphinx le remercia d'un geste du chef car même s'il se cachait derrière son ironie, le Spectre était réellement angoissé du sort de son Dieu.

* * *

"Si les Chevaliers sont tous revenus, pourquoi sa Majesté Hadès et son Altesse Athéna sont-ils toujours dans le puits des âmes ?" s'impatienta Pandore.

"Des perturbations les empêchent de revenir ?" suggéra Kanon qui avait enfilé la toge un peu trop grande de Rhadamanthe. Ses cheveux d'azur étaient maintenant attaché par un fil d'argent assorti aux motifs du vêtement bleu nuit serré à la taille par un large cordon de tissu lilial que le Juge avait noué lui même. Les bordures des manches et du col se paraient elles aussi de motifs lactescents qui rappelaient au Gémeau l'image de la Voix Lactée dans les nuits noires. La tenue était doublée de velours et très agréable à porter. Kanon se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise paré d'un tel habit qui ne correspondait en rien à ses t-shirt rêches et à ses vieux jeans usés. Il se reconcentra sur la discussion en notant que Rhadamanthe restait silencieux.

"C'est possible, si Minos et Eaque sont trop fatigués ils pourraient être bloqués. Je pourrai demander à Hypnos et Thanatos de refaire une inspection pour s'en assurer. Mais vu qu'il en ont effectuée une récemment c'est très peu probable..."

Les trois personnes assises autour de la table se replongèrent dans leurs réflexions. Pandore partagé entre sa colère et son inquiétude pour son frère, Kanon entre son malaise et sa préoccupation et Rhadamanthe dont rien ne semblait ébranler la concentration. Si ce n'est le son d'une personne frappant à la porte. Kanon voulut se lever mais le Juge lui fit signe de rester assis. La Wyverne se leva et partit ouvrir la porte, Valentine s'inclina devant lui.

"Seigneur Rhadamanthe, Shiryu, le Chevalier de bronze du Dragon souhaite s'entretenir avec vous d'un fait important." expliqua la Harpie sans se relever.

"Bien, tu peux te retirer. Shiryu du Dragon ? Entre je te prie."

"Je suis ici, Seigneur Rhadamanthe." signala le bronze-divin en s'exécutant.

"De quoi souhaites-tu t'entretenir avec nous ?" demanda la Wyverne en regagnant son siège.

"Ikki du Phénix et Pharaon du Sphinx m'ont fait part d'une rencontre avec 'l'Autre', la double-personnalité de Saga des Gémeaux. Le Chevalier Ikki pense qu'il est probablement lié aux derniers événements qui ont agité les Enfers." déclara le japonais avec tranquillité.

"En effet, j'ai également assisté à cette rencontre. J'admets qu'elle m'était sortie de l'esprit. Nous irons interroger cet individu. Tu peux te retirer Shiryu, merci de ton aide." la Dragon salua et sortit de la pièce. Rhadamanthe réfléchit quelques instants puis Pandore prit la parole.

"Pourquoi ne nous divisons-nous pas ? Kanon irait inspecter le cosmos d'Athéna, toi, Rhadamanthe, tu ira voir sa Majesté Hadès et je me chargerai d'interroger cet 'Autre'." proposa-t-elle.

"Milady Pandore ?" intervint la Wyverne.

"Oui, Rhadamanthe ?"

"C'est son Altesse Athéna je vous prie."

* * *

Saga feuilleta les pages des livres de cuisine poussiéreux du temple des Gémeaux, après ces treize années à se faire passer pour le grand Pope il avait perdu l'habitude de cuisiner et cette altercation concernant son risotto en était la preuve. Shaka avait également accepté l'invitation à dîner, donc il devra préparer de la nourriture pour... neuf personnes...enfin huit et un enfant. Sûrement Aldébaran n'arrivera pas les mains vides. Il apportera sûrement ses délicieux desserts brésiliens dont tout le Sanctuaire raffolait sans que quiconque, sauf Mû, n'aie mémorisé son nom. Quoi qu'il en soit il allait avoir besoin de provisions. Jetant son dévolu sur une nourriture sans bœuf pour Shaka (Aldébaran ne se préoccupait pas vraiment du type de viande tout comme il arrivait à DeathMask de manger du crabe et à Aphrodite de manger du poisson d'ailleurs)

Le Gémeau commença sa liste, il allait aussi falloir trouver un plan de table incontestable pour qu'Aioros soit à ses côtés sans qu'Aiolia ne se braque.

* * *

Pandore bouillait de nouveau. Rhadamanthe avait osé l'humilier devant Kanon des Gémeaux. Pour qui il se prenait ? Déjà prêter une telle tenue à un Chevalier sans nom relevait de l'offense mais en plus il osait se moquer d'elle devant lui. Qu'avait-il à se pavaner de la sorte ? Cet affront il allait le payer très cher ! Oui ! Et cet 'Autre' sera bien pratique pour arriver à ses fins. Elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver l'intrus qui riait à gorge déployée, enfoncé jusqu'aux épaules dans le Cocyte. Mills avait monté la garde, imperturbable face aux ricanements incessants du prisonnier. Le Spectre se redressa et s'inclina devant elle, lui au moins continuait de respecter son autorité.

"Milady Pandore, que puis-je pour vous aider ?" s'enquit le Spectre à genoux.

"Haha ! Quel bon toutou ! Haha !" s'esclaffa l'homme aux cheveux gris.

"Je souhaiterai interroger cet individu, ta présence n'est plus nécessaire. Tu peux disposer." répondit-elle en ignorant l'arrogance de l'Autre. Mills obéit à l'ordre sans objection et repartit vers le Giudecca aider ses frères d'armes dans les réparations. La Dame des Enfers se tourna alors vers l'insolent personnage.

"Je suppose que tu es responsable du sommeil quelque peu prolongé du Seigneur Hadès et d'Athéna."

"Tu supposes bien." ronronna l'individu.

"Tu n'en veux qu'à Athéna ou mon frère est également menacé ?" continua la Dame des Enfers sans se soucier des fanfaronnades.

"Je veux le Sanctuaire, je me fiche du reste. Hadès peut bien faire ce qu'il veux en Enfer. Je veux la Terre et les Chevaliers d'Or. Alors libère-moi et je te débarrasse de cette gourdasse." répondit l'homme sans ciller, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

"Dis-moi d'abord comment réveiller mon frère." répondit-elle implacable.

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point là ! Fais-moi sortir d'abord ! De toute façon, quand Hadès vera Athéna mourir il se réveillera de lui même personne ne les empêche de revenir sinon la sottise de la gamine !"

"Pardon ?"

"Tu m'a bien compris. Je te laisse les Enfers à toi et Hadès tout ce que je veux c'est Niké et le Sanctuaire, c'est bien compris ? Ton frangin peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles c'est la cruche ma cible, pigé ?" grogna l'intrus aux cheveux métallique.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir te faire confiance, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne t'en prendra pas à sa Majesté Hadès une fois qu tu en aura fini avec Athéna !" s'enflamma la prêtresse courroucée.

"Pft ! Moi qui pensais que nous aurions pû faire alliance. Je t'aurai laisser gérer tranquillement le monde souterrain et moi celui des Hommes. Mais puisque tu t'ententes je vais me passer de ton aide et gouverner les deux. Et maintenant que tu viens gentiment de me donner le signal de départ je ne vais plus rester à me les geler ici." stridula-t-il.

"Que dis-tu ?"

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !"

* * *

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

Rhadamanthe et Kanon pillèrent net dans les couloirs du Giudecca, l'explosion s'était faite ressentir dans la moitié des Enfers tant elle fût puissante. Ikki et Pharaon se redressèrent d'un bond.

" 'Me dites pas qu'on à encore affaire à ce foutu psychopathe !" cracha le Phénix de nouveau prêt au combat.

"Si ce n'est pas lui ça y ressemble ! Reste en retrait tu es encore blessé !" intervint le Sphinx en dégainant sa harpe.

"Et puis quoi encore ? Tu me prends pour un débutant ou quoi ! Je fais ce que je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui va commencer à me dicter ma conduite !" protesta le japonais blessé dans l'orgueil.

"Je suis ton aîné, compris ? Alors tu fais ce que je te dis, point barre ! Et je te signale au passage-"

"Oh ! Du calme les amoureux ! Vous ne faites rien ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous rentrez dans la chambre protéger Athéna avec Minos. Rhadamanthe on prends le relais." ordonna Kanon à ceux qu'il considérait de toute manière comme des gosses. Les deux combattants se regardèrent et battirent en retraite en marmonnant qu'ils-n'étaient-pas-amoureux-et-puis-quoi-encore ?

"Kanon ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rhadamanthe ?"

"Toi aussi tu rentres." déclara la Wyverne sans frémir. Le Gémeau se figea. Il était sérieux là ? Il en avait l'air en tout cas.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule toi aussi ? Hors de question que je te laisse seul face à ce grand malade ! Il n'est pas du genre à respecter les règles du duel comme tu le fais !"

"Kanon ! Tu n'a pas d'armure je dois te protéger ! Je ne permettrai pas que tu soit blessé inutilement !"

"Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?! Lui non plus n'a pas d'armure ! Il est dangereux Rhadamanthe ! Seul contre lui tu risque gros ! À nous deux nous n'en ferions qu'une bouchée mais seul tu ne t'en sortira pas indemne !" contre-attaqua l'ex-marina. Le Juge se tourna vivement vers lui et empoigna ses deux bras, la poigne était douloureuse malgré la fine protection offerte par le tissu moelleux.

"Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ! Je préfère mille fois mourir que de te voir amoché ! Quand tu t'es battu avec Saga j'ai faillit le tuer pour avoir levé la main sur toi ! Tu ne comprends pas que je veux seulement te mettre à l'abri ?" la Wyverne semblait réellement désespéré, mais Kanon n'avait que faire des états d'âme quand sa fierté était en jeu.

"Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas être protégé ! Je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart ! Je ne veux plus que l'on me mette dans l'ombre ! Je ne veux plus que l'on me sous-estime, j'en ai assez de tout ce cancan !"

"Comme c'est mignon. Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui te supporte, mon bien cher frère, et tu t'acharne sur lui ainsi ? Ce n'est pas très élégant." ronronna l'Autre qui avançait dans le couloir dans sa toge déchirée. Kanon n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier comme la jumelle de sa propre tenue.

"Tu n'est pas mon frère. Tu es le poison qui le ronge et dont il est débarrassé à présent." gronda le Gémeau en se mettant en garde.

"Tu oublie que tu es à l'origine de ma naissance Kanon. Je pourrai presque t'appeler 'Papa'." fredonna l'Autre en s'avançant nonchalamment. "Moi qui t'ai permis de revenir avant tes 'compagnons d'armes' qui n'ont que faire de toi, sans l'aide de personne pour que tu n'ai pas à te sentir redevable envers Athéna ou Hadès, comme c'est dommage..." continua-t-il avec une petite moue faussement attristée.

"Pardon ?" lâcha le Gémeau sonné par la révélation.

"Mais oui Kanon. J'ai toujours été un être sans corps propre, vivant en parasite dans l'esprit de ton frère, quand Athéna m'a extirpée de Saga avec ce maudit bouclier il me restait néanmoins une immense quantité d'énergie en réserve. Je comptait d'abord en profiter pour réinvestir Saga mais cet abruti c'est suicidé..." siffla-t-il d'un air méprisant

"Je t'interdis de parler de mon frère sur ce ton !" cracha Kanon dont le regard s'était allumé de rage pure.

"Attends que je termine de raconter mon histoire, 'Papa'. J'ai donc décidé d'attendre un peu la suite des événements en errant dans les alentours du Sanctuaire. Je pensais que te viendrais rapidement l'envie de reprendre ton envol et que je pourrai te proposer mon aide. mais malheureusement tu es mort avant de savourer pleinement ta liberté. J'ai donc décidé de te faire un présent, avec mon énergie je me suis servi du collier d'Hadès comme d'un portail pour te sortir du puits des Enfers. Mais comme je n'avais toujours aucun corps pour m'attendre je suis simplement venu ici. Là où l'enveloppe charnelle n'a aucune importance." narra-t-il en effectuant un tour sur lui-même comme on effectue une danse victorieuse. L'ex-marina restait muet devant les déclarations.

"J'aurai pu tranquillement tuer Athéna, puis ravir le corps d'Hadès dont l'âme cherche encore la tienne pour prendre le contrôle de la vie souterraine. Même mieux ! Sous les traits d'Hadès, prétextant un accident ou accusant cette pauvre gourde de Pandore en train de se vider de son sang dans le Cocyte j'aurai pu en profiter pour reprendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire !" jubila l'Autre en prenant une pose mélodramatique en s'appuyant sur le mur.

"Espèce de salopard !" feula Kanon furibond. Rhadamanthe restait en retrait, profitant de l'ombre que lui procurait l'affrontement verbal des deux êtres pour se glisser silencieusement vers l'Autre.

"Allons, allons, tu n'étais pas de cet avis après que Saga t'ai enfermé à Cap Sunion, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre Kanon. Abandonné de tous. Laissé dans le caniveau, condamné à la noyade pour avoir voulu aider ton frère à atteindre ses rêves. Bien sûr tu visais toi aussi ta part du gâteau, mais c'est ça que j'aime chez toi Kanon...ton Opportunisme. Ta Volonté de Vaincre et Dominer si similaire à la mienne. Associons-nous Kanon ! Je te laisserai les Enfers ! Tu pourra garder ton précieux Juge qui pense m'entourlouper comme un débutant ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !" rugit l'Autre en déchaînant son cosmos. Le choc projeta violemment le Spectre contre le mur, expédiant son casque plus loin dans le couloir.

"RHADAMANTHE !" cria Kanon en voyant la Wyverne ployer sous la puissance de l'attaque. "Rhadamanthe ! Rhadamanthe ! Réveille-toi bordel ! Tu peux pas jouer les gros bras et t'évanouir à la première attaque !" glapit Kanon en secouant le Juge inerte par l'épaule.

"Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ma foi cet idiot est plus fragile que je ne le pensais, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas tué trop vite ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Peu importe ! Souhaites-tu m'aider Kanon ? Ou bien comptes-tu rester chez les faibles ?" s'esclaffa l'Autre victorieux.

Kanon tiqua, se redressant lentement il se tourna vers l'Autre. Le regard devenu obscur et plein de haine. Le visage de l'homme aux cheveux gris s'illumina immédiatement.

"Oui...C'est ce regard que je veux, c'est celui-ci qui a donné une raison à mon existence. Rejoins-moi. Tu sera mon bras droit, tu pourra gouverner la Terre et les Souterrains à mes côtés !" s'extasia l'Autre.

"À tes côtés ? Ton second ? Huhuhu... Décidément tu n'as rien compris...Si je gouverne ce Monde se sera en maître absolu ! Et certainement pas comme l'ombre de qui que ce soit !" s'enflamma l'ex-dragon des mers resplendissant de grandeur.

"...Bien...Je suis un peu déçu...Mais peu importe...Toi et ton Juge allez bientôt rejoindre les limbes de la Mort Éternelle. GALA-"

"GREATEST CAUTION !"

Le couloir fût envahi par la déferlante de cosmos, Kanon fût plaqué au sol et l'Autre prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Kanon rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Rhadamanthe s'était couché sur lui pour le protéger, il se dégagea de l'emprise du Juge dont la tempe saignait abondamment.

"Rhadamanthe ! Tu saignes !"

"Ça ira... ce n'est qu'une petite plaie. Est-ce que tu va bien ?" demanda le Spectre en relevant son regard inquiet vers le Gémeau.

"Comme c'est mignon...Tu devrais mieux le traiter Kanon, lui qui s'inquiète plus pour toi que pour lui." ronronna la voix maudite.

"Bordel ! Mais tu ne crèvera donc jamais !" siffla le Gémeau soutenant le Juge encore sonné. L'homme aux yeux injectés de sang s'avançait vers eux de sa démarche exagérément chaloupée avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention en effet. Je tuerai Athéna, telle est la raison de mon existence, Kanon. Telle est la raison que _tu_ m'a donnée."

"Reste loin de Rhadamanthe !" intervint le Gémeau en s'interposant entre l'Autre et le Juge.

"Si j'y consens accepteras-tu mon alliance ? Ce serait réellement regrettable de perdre un homme de ta grandeur !"

"Ne l'écoute pas Kanon ! Il veux seulement te piéger !" protesta le Spectre.

"Viens Kanon...Tu n'a rien à perdre avec moi, tu as seulement à gagner. Approche Kanon, nous ferons de grandes choses tout les deux et tu le sais."

"Kanon !" appela le Juge presque désespérément face à l'inertie du Gémeau.

"..."

"Kanon !"

"..."

"Kanon ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !"

"Rhadamanthe...Je te l'ai déjà dit...Je ne sais pas encore si je t'aime..."

"Kanon ! Non !"

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !" cria le Gémeau en déployant son énergie vers l'intrus surpris qui valsa dans le couloir. Rhadamanthe resta muet. Kanon le choisissait...lui ? "Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne sais pas encore si je t'aime mais je veux t'aimer ! Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux !" rugit l'ex-Dragon des Mer en tendant sa main vers le Spectre.

"Kanon..."

"Pft ! Quelle déception ! Je vais devoir régner seul apparemment !" stridula le Mal incarné.

"Merde ! Mais tu es immortel ou quoi ?!"

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !"

"ROLLING DEFENSE !" cria Shun protégeant le Juge et le Gémeau.

"Shun ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ! Tu devrais être avec Seiya !" gronda l'ex-marina.

"Je suis ici ! Par les MÉTÉORES DE PÉGASE !" rugit le bronze-divin en envoyant son attaque dans la mâchoire se l'ennemi.

"Il se relève ! ROZAN KÔ RYÛ HA !" intervint Shiryu en envoyant son attaque à son tour.

"Il est immortel ici ! Par l'ILLUSION DU PHÉNIX ! Hyoga ! À toi !" lança Ikki qui avait bondit hors de la chambre d'Athéna en entendant son frère dans le couloir.

"FREEZING COFFIN !" acheva le Cygne en enfermant le double de Saga dans la glace. Le cosmos maléfique diminua rapidement jusqu'à devenir imperceptible. Les attaques combinés des Chevaliers Divins avaient eût raison de l'adversaire. Seiya, remis de ses blessures après son repos forcé se tourna vers Kanon et Rhadamanthe.

"Ça va aller ?"

"Bordel ! C'est toujours la même chose avec eux ! On fait les trois quarts du boulot, ils arrivent à la fin et ils raflent tout les honneurs ! Franchement, 'y pas de justice !" râla Kanon avec une moue boudeuse.

"Hyoga ! Si tu es ici, qui monte la garde auprès de son Altesse Hadès !" gronda la Wyverne.

"Euh...Le Spectre Violate était avec moi lors des premières explosions, elle a pris ma place et je suis partit rejoindre mes frères d'armes..." bafouilla le Cygne intimidé.

Un vacarme se propagea dans le Giudecca. Les Spectres envahirent rapidement le couloir, encerclant le cercueil de glace. Dans cette cohue seuls les Chevaliers de Bronze furent acclamés, comme toujours. Et seul témoin des mains jointes de Kanon et Rhadamanthe, Valentine, seul, encore.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre un peu long et peut-être encore un peu confus mais je promets de faire un éclaircissement de la situation au chapitre 22 ^^**

**En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plût, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me poster vos avis et critiques (même négatives, je les trouve, pour la plupart, très enrichissantes)**

**Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire depuis son départ et de continuer à m'encourager, bonnes vacances à tous ;D**


	22. La Flamme du Dragon Rouge

**Chapitre 22 : La Flamme du Dragon Rouge**

_**Explication rapide : L'Autre, responsable de l'attaque de Minos, s'est échappé du Cocyte et a tenté d'assassiner Athéna. Ce faisant il a agressé Pandore grièvement blessée. En chemin pour tuer la Déesse, il affronte Kanon et Rhadamanthe et dévoile son plan. Après avoir aidé Kanon a revenir à la vie sans qu'Athéna et Hadès ne soient au courant, ce dernier les contraints à chercher une âme absente lui laissant le champ libre pour son déicide. Il propose à Kanon de s'allier avec lui mais ce dernier refuse préférant rester du côté de Rhadamanthe. Agacé l'Autre blesse le Juge, puis, avant d'avoir pu achever les deux hommes les Bronzes-Divins interviennent. Ils auront raison de l'Autre permettant à Kanon et Rhadamanthe de repartir.**_

**Dans ce chapitre, Kanon décide de soigner Rhadamanthe blessé, les invités de Saga arrivent dans le troisième temple et Valentine souffre encore de son amour pour le Juge.**

* * *

Une organisation de table cohérente et quasi-incontestable. Saga poussa un soulagement de contentement. Le dîner allait commencer dans une heure. L'ex-grand Pope avait prévu de cuisiner un hachis de potiron et de poulet. Pas de bœuf, donc Shaka ne fera aucune remarque. Il avait déjà fini de broyer les carottes et terminait de préparer le poulet, il n'aura bientôt plus qu'à rajouter les dernières touches et d'enfourner le tout au four. Bientôt il pourra dîner avec Aioros, lui proposer une sortie pourquoi pas ? Quelle délicieuse idée.

* * *

Rhadamanthe était endolori par l'attaque de l'Autre. Kanon le soutenait pour le ramener à sa chambre, le Gémeau lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à rentrer et marqua une pause à l'intérieur des appartements du Juge.

"Tout va bien, Kanon ?" souffla douloureusement la Wyverne à l'ex-Dragon des Mers toujours immobile dans la première pièce.

"J'avais pas bien vu tout à l'heure mais c'est super grand en fait chez toi...Tu vis ici tout le temps ?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus impressionné à la fois par la taille de la pièce que par la hauteur sous plafond.

"Oui...Les Juges ont tous ce genre d'appartements...Ma chambre est par là..." répondit la Wyverne en désignant une porte dont les teintes pourpres s'accordaient très bien au beige étonnamment lumineux du reste de la pièce. Kanon s'avança en détaillant la décoration qui l'entourait. Un parquet de bois clair impeccable s'étendait à ses pieds, les murs divisés en bas de vermeil violacé impérial et en haut du blanc cassé accompagné de légères tentures d'or pâle encadrant la bibliothèque et les quelques meubles environnants, l'harmonie de la césure brisée par les hautes doubles portes aux nuances carminées. Les meubles aussi s'alliaient aux nuances sanguines de la pièce aux lueurs tamisées dont se dégageait une sensation étrangement moderne dans le château aux inspirations baroques.

Kanon fit entrer le Juge dans la chambre dont les obscures couleurs sanglantes faisaient écho à la pièce principale. Cette fois-ci les ornements tiraient plus vers l'argenté donnant à la pièce une profondeur fascinante et relaxante. Les murs unis encadrant les deux hommes de leur intensité protectrice. Le lit à baldaquin sombre paré d'étoffes blanches aux formes épurées trouvant son siège naturel au fond de la pièce semblait inviter les visiteurs à s'y reposer. Kanon avança prudemment, comme intimidé à l'idée de rompre la quiétude de l'endroit en étant trop brutal. Et puis c'était la chambre de Rhadamanthe, merde !

Il accompagna le Juge jusqu'à sa couche et l'y assit doucement. Il débarrassa le Juge de son casque révélant de nouveau la méchante blessure qu'il avait à la tempe.

"Ça saigne beaucoup." nota Kanon en inspectant la blessure alors que la Wyverne se laissa sagement faire. "Je ne vois rien d'inquiétant, ce ne doit pas être une blessure très grave. Tu as de quoi te soigner ici ou je dois appeler quelqu'un ?" demanda le Gémeau en laissant la meurtrissure.

"Tout les Spectres on du matériel de soin dans leur salle de bain, tu trouveras la trousse de secours en haut de l'étagère." répondit-il placidement en pointant une porte adjacente à sa chambre, le Spectre n'avait pas affiché la moindre émotion depuis l'altercation avec Darth Saga. Peut-être était-il inquiet de ce qui pourrait advenir d'Hadès après les déclarations de l'Autre ?

"Je vais la chercher, en attendant retire ton surplis, je vérifierai que tu n'a pas d'autres blessures." dicta le Gémeau en battant en retraite, le Juge acquiesça tranquillement, il commença à se débarrasser une à une des pièces de son surplis avant même que Kanon n'ai quitté la pièce.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers referma la porte derrière lui. Sans savoir pourquoi il sentait ses jambes faiblir, comme envahi par le tournis au fur et à mesure qu'il s'introduisait dans la sphère de Rhadamanthe. Comme un cambrioleur dans cette forteresse. Il savait que son occupant lui avait volontairement abaissé le pont-levis mais il avait la sensation d'avoir tenté d'entrer par les meurtrières plutôt que d'utiliser la voie de l'homme honnête. Il leva le nez pour essayer de trouver la fameuse trousse.

Autour de lui le rouge continuait de l'entourer, semblable aux écailles de ce dragon ailé qu'il voyait en rêve. Le Juge devait aimer cette couleur pour en avoir fait le thème de sa décoration. Encore une fois la pièce était moderne et lumineuse, les nuances sombres associées à un blanc impeccable permettaient à l'éclairage moyen d'être efficace sans être éblouissant. Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la mallette blanche et verte qui cassait nettement avec les teintes écarlates. Il tendit les bras et attira la boite vers lui. Il se tourna vers la porte blanche qui le séparait de Rhadamanthe.

Quelle connerie...Comment une porte pouvait-elle paraître angoissante ? Ce n'était qu'une porte. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait voir Rhadamanthe, de toute manière il allait devoir sortir d'ici pour l'aider à soigner sa blessure. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il poussait une porte pour...

Si...C'était la première fois qu'il poussait lui même une porte pour retrouver Rhadamanthe. Jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avait pas eu à faire ce geste de poser sa main sur la poignée, de la tourner puis de pousser la porte dans ce but. Au Sanctuaire il n'y avait pas autant de portes...Seulement à l'entrée des appartements des Chevaliers, de leurs chambres et de leurs salles de douche. Il n'avait pas eût à ouvrir une porte quand il s'était précipité pour retrouver Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il avait tenté de se noyer, ou pour le retrouver dans son temple. Le Juge avait toujours fait ce pas vers lui. Et maintenant le Gémeau se prenait bêtement la tête enfermé dans une salle de bain en réfléchissant sur la signification d'une porte qu'il n'aurait pas dût fermer à la base. Bordel !

Kanon siffla, agacé par ce maudit cerveau qui semblait avoir envie de le tuer. Il écrasa sa main sur la poignée et poussa d'un coup le battant de la porte. Rhadamanthe releva un regard étonné vers lui, le Gémeau avait ouvert la porte vraiment violemment.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda le Juge l'air un peu surpris.

"Euh...Oui, oui ! J'ai un peu dérapé sur le carrelage !" improvisa l'homme aux cheveux bleus en allant se poser près de la Wyverne la valise disgracieuse à la main.

Rhadamanthe garda le silence alors que Kanon ouvrait la mallette. Le Gémeau jeta un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction. Le Juge ne portait que sa tenue de combat, le haut sans manches épousait parfaitement son corps robuste, laissant deviner sa musculature souple sous le tissu. Le pantalon sombre ciselait ses longues jambes que Kanon fût obligé d'admettre comme élégantes. Il se tenait droit et digne sur le lit à la couverture violacée lacée de fins motifs d'argent. Aristocratique. Royal. Impérial malgré le filet de sang séché qui parcourait sa joue comme une fêlure sur un miroir immaculé.

L'ex-Marina prit un coton qu'il imbiba de désinfectant et commença à nettoyer la blessure. Immobile, les yeux clos, le Spectre laissa la compresse froide se glisser le long de sa joue, se concentrant sur ce mouvement prudent parfois agrémenté par la caresse aérienne du bout des doigts de Kanon le long de sa joue. Sans doute le Gémeau ne le remarquait-il pas lui-même, mais il existait bien, cet effleurement vaporeux qui disparaissait presque instantanément. Que ce moment devienne éternel, cette douceur incongrue qui sortait des doigts de Kanon soient, à jamais, le contenu de son existence. Mais trop rapidement le coton quitta son visage remplacé par un petit pansement discret glissé sous ses mèches pour protéger la blessure, la dissimuler. La Wyverne rouvrit les yeux et se tourna lentement vers Kanon. Le Gémeau glissait la compresse tâchée de sang dans l'emballage du pansement, il essaya de se lever sans un mot pour aller jeter le déchet mais le Juge l'attrapa par le poignet, stoppant son geste.

"Rhadamanthe, je dois jeter ça."

"Jette-le par terre."

"Pardon ?"

"Jette-le par terre, reste avec moi." ordonna le Juge.

"Pourquoi ?"

Le Juge ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de réponse. À un 'Lâche-moi espèce de taré !' ou à un 'Laisse-moi partir !'...mais pas à un 'Pourquoi ?'

Mais c'était vrai...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir forcer Kanon à rester avec lui alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient faire sans rien dire. Qu'il n'était pas de ceux auxquels on donne des ordres sans crainte de représailles. Alors oui pourquoi ?

Merde ! Quel con ! C'était quoi cette question débile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de dire ça ? Maintenant le Juge semblait paralysé, la main refermée sur son bras, ses yeux dorés emplis de confusion plantés dans son regard océan. Quel con ! Quel con ! Il aurait dût jeter ce fichu papier par terre et essayer de faire comme Milo lui avait dit. Passer un peu de bon temps histoire de trouver les réponses à ses questions. À la place il se retrouvait dans une situation gelée par son absurdité.

"Parce que j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes plus."

"Pardon ?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que tu risques de ne plus jamais revenir. Déjà quand tu as refermé la porte derrière toi j'avais peur que tu n'en reviennes pas. C'est idiot, il n'y a pas d'autre issu je le sais. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais passé des heures derrière cette porte sans avoir envie de revenir (_touché_) alors maintenant... J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas cette fois-ci. Je veux que tu restes. Je sais que tu...ne m'aime pas...Mais...je voulais rester un peu avec toi avant que tu ne t'en ailles."

"Rhadamanthe...Je t'ai dit que je voulais t'aimer." répondit le Gémeau un peu plus perdu par la sincérité touchante du Juge.

"Tu veux m'aimer..." ces phrases ne semblaient apporter aucun réconfort au Juge qui continuait de fixer leurs mains jointes le regard vide.

"Rhadamanthe..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Hein ?"

"Pourquoi tu dis vouloir m'aimer ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ces mots lorsque nous affrontions l'Autre ?" Kanon resta interdit face à la question. Merde ! Qui avait inventé ce fichu mot 'pourquoi' ? Kanon cherchait très vite quoi répondre sans rien trouver. Rien. Il se souvenait très bien de ses paroles. Qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait mais que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Car oui il _voulait_ être amoureux de Rhadamanthe. Mais pourquoi ? Pour que le Juge arrête de souffrir ? Il s'en contre-foutait des autres, pourquoi la Wyverne ferait exception ? Pour connaître ce sentiment ? À quoi bon s'il ne savait pas l'identifier ? Passer un bon moment ? Pourquoi faire s'il continuait de se torturer les méninges avec toutes ces fichues questions qui n'apportaient aucune réponse mais seulement d'autres interrogations ?

Kanon vit le regard du Juge devenir plus inquiet, la Wyverne tendit lentement sa main libre vers sa joue, effleurant le visage humide de l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Merde ! Merde ! Il n'était pas une fillette pourtant ! Saloperie ! Merde ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien ? Pourquoi le Juge savait mettre les mots sur ses émotions et définir ses états d'âmes et pas lui ? Pourquoi arrivait-il à ouvrir les portes alors que lui restait planté devant comme un crétin à se demander comment faire ? Pourquoi le Juge venait le prendre si spontanément dans ses bras alors que Kanon n'avait encore même pas tenté d'autres gestes par lui-même depuis sa déclaration que des baffes au Juge ? Pourquoi le Juge arrivait à lui murmurer 'Je t'aime' avec tant de douceur dans l'oreille alors qu'il lui infligeait la torture de ne rien répondre pour continuer à pleurer dans ses bras ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment faisait-il ? Pourquoi tout lui semblait si naturel ? Pourquoi cet homme persistait-il à caresser tendrement ses cheveux quand il était incapable de faire autre chose que de la blesser ? Merde...

* * *

"Les enfants ! Vous voilà ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous, on peut dire que vous avez mis le temps !" s'extasia Aldébaran en soulevant tour à tour chaque membre de la meute du Lion en les soulevant du sol. "Je nous ai rapporté des Rocamboles pour le dessert ! On va se régaler ce soir !" babilla le Taureau en accompagnant le petit groupe.

"Aldébaran ! Je suis sensé accueillir les invités moi-même !" protesta Saga arrivant tout en s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette de cuisine.

"Saga ! Merci de nous avoir tous invités c'est vraiment gentil de ta part." le salua Aioros en lui donnant une brève accolade.

"C'est naturel, j'avais vraiment envie de passer à autre chose autour d'une bonne assiette." se justifia doucement le Gémeau que le Lion continuait encore de foudroyer du regard, sa rancœur subitement ressurgie.

Marine salua à son tour l'ex-grand pope avec une certaine déférence relevant du réflexe, quant à Lithos elle bafouilla un 'bonsoir' gêné à l'égard du grand Chevalier d'Or qui l'acceptait dans sa demeure. Aiolia lui se contenta de grogner un 'salut' désobligeant qui lui valut un coup de coude conjoint d'Aioros et Marine.

"Pardonne Aiolia, il voulait que nous allions tous dîner à Athènes mais j'ai insisté pour que nous venions tous à ta table." s'excusa la Sagittaire à Saga qui paru peiné par la réaction acérée du Lion.

"Vous aviez des projets ?! Je suis confus, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, j'aurai dû y penser c'est votre première soirée entre frères depuis longtemps et je viens m'interposer..." balbutia le Gémeau embarrassé. Si le Lion restait d'humeur massacrante ce n'est pas seulement ses retrouvailles avec Aioros qui seraient gâchées mais bien tout le repas.

"Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je suis irascible alors que tu n'y est pour rien. Je réalise maintenant que Kanon n'est pas là, tu te serais senti bien seul, je ferai un effort." tenta le Lion devant les excuses du Gémeau.

Il ne ressemblait plus à l'infâme psychopathe qui avait tenté de soumettre tout le Sanctuaire et fait assassiner son frère il y a treize ans mais bien à un Chevalier d'Or tentant de se rabibocher avec ses anciens camarades. Le Sagittaire sourit à son jeune frère, pour lui faire sentir qu'il était fier de son effort. Saga sourit aussi, il était vraiment étincelant et Aiolia se souvint de cette époque où ils jouaient ensemble, le jeune homme et l'enfant de sept ans. Il aimait bien Saga, parfois il allait se plaindre auprès du Gémeau quand son frère le punissait et Saga lui remontait le moral. Il se rappelait aussi de ce jour avant que le ciel du Sanctuaire ne s'obscurcisse où il avait dit à son ami qu'il était certain qu'il serait nommé Grand Pope. Car il l'avait pensé à cette époque. Le sourire de Saga ressemblait vraiment à celui qu'il lui avait donné ce jour là avant qu'il ne perde l'esprit.

"Allons rejoindre les autres, ils nous attendent." ajouta Saga en ramenant le Lion sur Terre. Aiolia reprit sa moue boudeuse. Il en voulait maintenant au Gémeau pour lui avoir souri d'une manière aussi innocente ce jour-ci alors que son esprit dérangé planifiait déjà ses plans diaboliques.

* * *

"Valentine ? Ça va aller ?" demanda doucement Sylphide en effleurant très légèrement les mèches colorées de la Harpie.

Le Spectre avait ôté son surplis et lui tournait le dos. Pandore avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie des Enfers dans un état critique même si ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Mills était intervenu de loin pour atténuer l'attaque de l'Autre sauvant ainsi la vie de la sœur du Seigneur Hadès, néanmoins son état ne la laisserait pas attenter à la vie d'Athéna, la mission de Valentine n'avait donc plus raison d'être. Ce qui expliquait qu'il ait été congédié comme tout les autres Spectres que les Juges avaient laissé vaquer à leurs activités. Si Rune avait choisi de consacrer son temps aux jugements infernaux, le reste du Tribunal avait déserté. Valentine était retourné dans ses appartements et Sylphide l'y avait rejoint. Il l'avait trouvé assis sur son lit, dans sa tenue de combat, le regard perdu dans le vague.

"Valentine ? Tu ne veux pas me parler ?" insista le Basilic en caressant la tignasse du Spectre un peu plus fermement. Un hoquet secoua le Chypriote. Le premier, le signal pour tout ceux que le jeune homme avait tenté de refouler.

"Sylphide...Je suis désolé... Je l'aime encore...Je n'y arrive pas...même quand je les vois ensemble... Je veux croire que j'ai ma chance... Je m'en veux tellement Sylphide... J'aimerai tellement ne plus l'aimer... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé Sylphide... Pardon..." Le Basilic entoura doucement ses épaules de ses bras.

Il n'avait pas retiré son armure, Valentine réalisa combien elles étaient dures et peu accueillantes. Pourtant dans ses cheveux elles ne semblaient plus du tout maléfiques. Juste douces. Il laissa le belge le cajoler sans frémir. Il se sentait bien, capable de s'endormir, calé, là, dans un creux du surplis. Sylphide posa ses lèvres chaudes sur le front de la Harpie. Le chypriote sentait la douleur du cœur meurtri au travers de cette tendre attention. Il avait encore envie de pleurer égoïstement contre le torse du Basilic. Mais cette peine qu'il connaissait si bien. Car il l'expérimentait lui même. Ce tourment que l'on éprouve quand sa moitié s'éprend d'une autre. La Harpie releva doucement la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de Sylphide. Puis il se rapprocha doucement de ce visage pour y apposer ses lèvres, juste au coin de la bouche.

Puis il s'immobilisa devant Sylphide, attendant qu'il fasse le prochain geste.

"Non."

"...Hein ?"

"Je ne veux pas te servir de défouloir juste parce que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe en aime un autre. Je veux que tu m'aimes. Je ne ferai rien tant que tu n'auras pas tourné la page. Alors non. Je ne ferai rien d'autre." déclara simplement le Basilic. Valentine resta interdit. Sylphide avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire comme si de rien était, comme s'il ne venait pas à l'instant de lui dire qu'il était encore fou de Rhadamanthe. Il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était cruel. C'était mesquin. C'était blessant. Valentine baissa les yeux d'un air désolé.

"Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était minable. Tu ne mérite pas ça. Pardon, Sylphide."

"Ne t'excuse pas. Je veux juste que tu ne me demande pas de recommencer, d'accord. Je t'aime. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra." souffla-t-il doucement dans l'oreille de la Harpie.

* * *

"...Je suis désolé." souffla doucement Kanon entre les bras de Rhadamanthe, enfin calmé de ses sanglots.

"De quoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû te poser cette question alors que je connaissais la réponse." répondit tout bas la Wyverne.

"Je voulais prendre soin de toi et au final je me retrouve à pleurer dans tes bras." le Gémeau marqua une longue pause alors que le Juge continuait de caresser ses cheveux avant de reprendre. "Rhadamanthe ?"

"Oui Kanon ?"

"C'est quoi la réponse ?"

"Pardon ?" demanda le Spectre déconcerté.

"Pourquoi je veux t'aimer ? Pourquoi en ai-je envie ?" demanda le grec en serrant l'anglais contre lui. "Pourquoi je n'aime pas voir Valentine te tourner autour ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le considérer comme une menace ?" continua le Chevalier contre lui.

"Kanon...je...Valentine n'est pas une menace pour toi. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire souffrir, il n'y a que toi pour moi."

"Tu ne réponds pas à ma question." le coupa l'ex-marina.

"Je ne peux pas te répondre Kanon." lâcha le Juge en resserrant sa prise sur la taille du Gémeau.

"Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Tu viens de me dire que tu savais !" protesta le grec en se dégageant de l'emprise de l'anglais.

"Je ne peux pas te répondre parce que tu va encore me frapper et me traiter d'idiot."

Kanon resta muet de stupeur. Le Juge penaud avait détourné le regard, fuyant consciencieusement les yeux de saphirs inquisiteurs du Gémeau. Il fallait certes admettre que Charon l'avait littéralement harcelé lors de la traversée pour connaître l'origine des marques de gifles qui avaient orné les joues du Juge mais il n'y avait pas de quoi...Minute. S'il avait frappé Rhadamanthe c'est parce que celui-ci pensait que Kanon ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Donc si le Juge avait peur d'une nouvelle baffe...

"Tu penses encore que je ne peux pas t'aimer..." souffla l'ex-Dragon des Mers blessé par l'acharnement négatif du Spectre. Le Juge continua de fuir les yeux de Kanon.

"C'est ça hein ?! Tu penses que je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer !"

"Kanon...tu es...le plus grand Chevalier, le plus grand Homme que la Terre n'ai jamais porté. Quand je t'ai affronté et que tu t'es débarrassé de ton armure je croyais réellement que tu te moquais de moi alors qu'il s'agissait d'un geste purement chevaleresque. Je l'ai réalisé maintenant. Je n'ai pas cette grandeur. J'ai laissé mes frères se faire massacrer seulement pour satisfaire mon propre orgueil, et maintenant encore je te séparer de ton frère et du Sanctuaire pour me rassurer. Je suis égoïste Kanon, je te blesse sans cesse, et je te blesserai encore parce que c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Je suis né pour haïr pas pour aimer. Je te fais souffrir et tu ne le mérite pas. Tu mérite quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer."

Le Juge marqua une pause, les yeux baissés. Voilà. Kanon devrait comprendre. Il devrait partir à présent et le laisser seul. Car il venait purement et simplement de lui faire comprendre qu'il préférait rompre avec lui. Kanon lui donnait une chance qu'il ne méritait pas. Il préférerait recevoir des coups sincères que des baisers faussés. Il le faisait souffrir. Personne n'aime souffrir.

"Mais tu sais m'aimer. Toi Rhadamanthe. Tu es le seul à savoir comment m'aimer." murmura doucement Kanon en entourant son cou de ses bras.

"Non, je ne sais que te faire souffrir." répliqua la Wyverne. Kanon devrait partit. Kanon devait partir.

"Si. Tu es le seul à m'avoir jamais aimé. Le premier à me considérer comme digne d'un duel. Le premier à m'avoir considéré comme autre chose que l'ombre de Saga, le premier à m'avoir considéré comme un homme à part entière. Le premier à décréter que j'étais un véritable combattant avec son honneur, à me considérer comme digne de devenir ton rival. Et quel rival tu as été Rhadamanthe. Quand j'ai libéré ton cosmos j'ai sentit le tien lutter. J'ai senti toute ta puissance, je n'étais même pas sûr de prendre l'ascendant sur toi. Tu es formidable Rhadamanthe. Il n'y a que de toi dont je veuille tomber amoureux. Tu es le seul qui sache... m'aimer."

"Kanon ?"

"Rhadamanthe...Je crois...Je crois que je t'aime depuis le début."

"Kanon..."

Le Juge regarda le Chevalier se libérer lentement de ses bras pour s'installer sur ses genoux, les doigts habiles du Gémeau se glissant doucement dans ses mèches blondes. Les deux êtres se dévisagèrent longuement. Le Spectre sentait son souffle se raccourcir mais celui de Kanon restait lent et régulier. Comment faisait-il pour lui faire perdre tout ce sang-froid que ces millénaires d'existence lui avait permis d'acquérir en quelques secondes, juste en effleurant tendrement ses cheveux. Quand est-ce que leurs rôles s'étaient inversés ? Pourquoi l'ex-Dragon des Mers devenait-il celui qui caressait doucement ses mèches pour le rassurer ? Pourquoi embrassait-il si tendrement son front s'il ne l'aimait pas ?

Lentement les lèvres de Kanon, si douces descendirent le long de son visage. Sa tempe au goût encore un peu salé. Sa pommette devenue plus chaude. Sa joue frémissante. Le Chevalier marqua une pause devant les lèvres désireuses du Juge. Si désirables. Si dangereuses. Il y apposa délicatement les siennes. Très légèrement, très brièvement, une caresse à peine perceptible mais un véritable miracle pour le Spectre qui sentait déjà la tête lui tourner avec ce geste tellement infime.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kanon, leva son visage vers lui. Le Chevalier plaqua une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre la sienne. Plus sauvagement, plus brutalement. Un baiser à son image. Sulfureux. Puissant. Destructeur. Le Juge y répondit de toutes ses forces, happant ses lèvres dans une attaque désespérée. Cette tentation qui les rongeait venait enfin de trouver l'occasion de s'assouvir pleinement. Tout deux envahis de ce désir brûlant, leurs corps se rapprochant dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Le Spectre pétrissant la taille souple de cette créature fabuleuse qui ondulait près de lui. Sa crinière bleutée si irréelle, ses griffes qui se plantaient sans pitié entre ses omoplates, cette musculature redoutable et meurtrière, ce souffle brûlant qui s'échappait de sa gueule acérée. Son dragon. Il laissa ses mains glisser distraitement le long de la toge. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des muscles tendus sous le tissu. Leurs bouches partageant ce premier réel baiser d'amour entre les deux êtres. Entre les deux rivaux. Si merveilleux. Parfait. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cet instant surréel.

_Toc Toc_

"Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? Vous êtes réveillé ?" demanda la voix de Valentine derrière la porte de la chambre. Les Dragons s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Kanon restant sur les genoux de Rhadamanthe, leurs souffles courts, leurs regards encore accrochés l'un à l'autre par cette fièvre enivrante.

"Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?" insista le Spectre en toquant de nouveau sur le battant.

"Je suis réveillé. Qu'y a-t-il Valentine ?" demanda le Juge sans bouger de sa position, retenant les éclats céruléens prisonniers le plus longtemps possible de ses lacs dorés.

"Dame Pandore s'est réveillée et vous fait mander. Elle veut que nous réglions le problème de sa Majesté Hadès au plus vite." expliqua la Harpie derrière le panneau de bois. Rhadamanthe grimaça sous lui, Kanon sourit, allumant ses yeux de multiples étincelles amusées. Pandore et Valentine. Les deux parfaits trouble-fêtes.

"J'arrive. Tu peux disposer." répondit le Juge sans effectuer le moindre geste susceptible de confirmer qu'il comptait tenir sa promesse.

"Bien...Mais, hum...Avez-vous vu Kanon des Gémeaux ? Il est introuvable et la situation le concerne aussi donc-"

"Je suis là. Je viendrai avec Rhadamanthe." coupa le Gémeau en caressant de nouveau les cheveux indisciplinés du Juge. Un grand silence se fit, qui n'indisposait pas le moins du monde les deux hommes enlacés continuant leurs caresses plus sages, qui n'existaient que pour se rassurer de la présence de l'autre en face.

"B-Bien. J-J'y vais. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure Seigneur Rhadamanthe." balbutia la Harpie avant de battre en retraite. La Wyverne ne bougea pas. Encore immobile sous les hanches de Kanon. Encore un peu. Kanon aimait les défis. Surtout ceux de Rhadamanthe. Celui qu'il venait de relever consistait à rester le plus longtemps possible enlacé avec le Spectre sans céder à la tentation. Quelle qu'elle soit.

* * *

**Le bisou ! Enfin ! Bref ! Voilà pour le chapitre 22, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^**

**Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à m'encourager, un grand merci à ceux qui me bottent régulièrement le train car je sais que mes chapitres n'en ressortent que meilleurs ! Merci à tous et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant X3**


	23. Ceci est mon corps

**Chapitre 23 : Ceci est mon corps**

**Aiolia est bien décidé à éloigner Aioros de Saga mais le Sagittaire ne semble pas enclin à laisser son jeune frère régenter sa vie, Kanon et Rhadamanthe tentent de trouver une solution pour ramener Hadès et Athéna, l'ex-Marina semble en avoir une derrière la tête, malheureusement elle n'est pas sans danger...**

* * *

Aiolia s'intéressa discrètement au plan de table. Si jamais Saga avait prévu de le séparer de son frère pour se l'accaparer pendant le repas il allait...Non il était bel et bien à côté d'Aioros. De l'autre côté du Lion sa compagne l'Aigle, elle-même postée aux côtés de Lithos. La jeune fille était donc assise près de Kiki qui encadrait Mû avec Aldébaran. Puis le Taureau était installé près de la Vierge. Shaka était donc placé près de Saga et de l'autre côté...Aioros.

Aiolia grinça des dents.

Aioros posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Ce plan de table est tout à fait valable et tu le sais." lui souffla le Sagittaire d'un ton rassurant.

"Oui mais tout de même !" râla le Lion contrarié.

"Hey Saga ! Le Chaton m'a l'air affamé, il est prêt ton hachis ?" héla Aldébaran à l'intention du Gémeau qui se leva vérifier le four.

"Ce doit être bon, passons à table !" répondit l'ex-grand Pope.

"Comment tu m'as appelé Aldé' ?" gronda le jeune homme piqué au vif.

"Euh...Oups ?" tenta le brésilien devant l'aura diabolique qui exhalait à présent du jeune homme avec une puissance comparable à celle qu'il dégageait sous l'emprise du Genrô Maoken.

"Aiolia, Aldé' était seulement affectueux en utilisant ce terme, tu sais bien que ce n'est en rien une insulte pour lui..." essaya de le calmer Aioros en tapotant gentiment son épaule.

"JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHATON !" Rugit le Lion en déchaînant son cosmos.

"Arriverai-je un jour à passer un bon moment dans la Maison des Gémeaux sans qu'une bataille n'éclate ?" soupira Shaka en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres approuvé par Kiki et Mû.

* * *

"Dame Pandore que puis-je pour vous servir ?" demanda solennellement le Juge à la prêtresse allongée. On en oublierait presque que quelques instants auparavant il tenait Kanon sur ses genoux.

"Je vois que tu as amené Kanon des Gémeaux avec toi, c'est parfait nous irons plus vite." commença la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur son lit vêtue de sa longue robe blanche. "Nous devons trouver le moyen de ramener sa Majesté Hadès et Ath-...Son Altesse Athéna" corrigea-t-elle non sans foudroyer Rhadamanthe du regard. "D'après le résumé que l'on m'a fait mon frère et sa nièce reste piégés car ils pensent que Kanon est toujours présent dans le puits, c'est bien cela ?" demanda-t-elle aux deux hommes.

"C'est cela même Milady." répondit la Wyverne avec une brève inclinaison.

"Kanon, ne pourriez-vous pas envoyer votre cosmos à votre Déesse pour lui faire sentir votre présence et qu'elle sache qu'elle peut quitter le puits des âmes en toute tranquillité ?" s'enquit la jeune femme brune faisant preuve d'une sagacité remarquable.

"Je pourrai en effet. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne." répondit le Chevalier.

"Certes. Mais au moins aurions nous tenté avant d'envisager d'autres solutions."

* * *

Une fois Aiolia calmé et qu'Aldébaran se soit excusé pour l'avoir traité de chaton la petite équipée s'installa autour de la table alors que Saga servait chacun en hachis. Ce plat n'était pas facile à diviser mais Saga parvint habilement à distribuer des parts équivalentes à chacun, sauf Aldébaran qui avait son plat personnel. Kiki, d'abord méfiant envers la mixture orange se régalait joyeusement. Shaka habituellement difficile approuvait également le menu et chacun se rangeait à son avis.

Aiolia s'accapara consciencieusement l'attention d'Aioros alors que Marine légèrement dépitée par l'attitude infantile de son fiancé décidait de rapporter son attention sur le reste des invités. Shaka de son côté, loin d'être idiot remarqua la manœuvre du Lion et tentait de mêler le Sagittaire de lui-même à la conversation qu'il avait avec l'ex-grand Pope.

"Aioros ? Que penses-tu du retour de Perséphone ? Je suis, personnellement, un peu anxieux à cette idée... Si elle décidait d'aider son époux pour reconquérir la Terre je crains que le Sanctuaire ne soit pas en mesure de se défendre." rusa la Vierge en interpellant l'aîné des deux frères.

"Je n'y vois rien de mal. Perséphone est la Déesse du Printemps, elle n'a aucun intérêt à attaquer le Sanctuaire et si sa présence nous permet de rester en paix avec les Enfers je ne vois pas en cas nous pourrions nous y opposer. D'ailleurs, Saga, il me semble que Kanon s'entendait bien avec le Juge Rhadamanthe, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec nous ce soir ?" demanda le Sagittaire rompant la discussion avec son frère. Saga grimaça. Partager ce repas avec Rhadamanthe qui allait tourner autour de Kanon ? Hors de question.

"Il a du retourner aux Enfers, Kanon a décidé de l'accompagner pour représenter le Sanctuaire je pense. Faire part de l'investissement de Rhadamanthe dans nos résurrections." expliqua l'aîné des Gémeaux.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé au Pope de se déplacer lui même ? D'ailleurs Kanon n'est même pas vraiment Chevalier d'Or." ronchonna Aiolia en enfournant une nouvelle cuillerée de hachis dans sa bouche.

"Aiolia ! Ne soit pas aussi acide envers mon frère ! Il est Chevalier d'Or au même titre que nous. Qu'il n'ai pas d'armure ne veux rien dire. Il mérite notre respect à tous pour sa bravoure." riposta Saga. "Il devrait même être...Chevalier des Gémeaux à ma place..." souffla-t-il.

"Saga..." murmura le Sagittaire touché par l'aveu de l'aîné des deux frères. Le silence était retombé sur le dîner, chacun fixant le Gémeau ou le Lion qui commençait à se tasser sur sa chaise. Ce fût Lithos qui trancha le silence avec sa candeur maladroite habituelle.

"De toute manière il était Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux lors du combat contre Hadès, non ? Alors c'est normal qu'il intervienne lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?" lança la fillette en relevant le nez de son succulent dîner à la table d'un ex-grand Pope. Un silence approbateur lui répondit, coupé par Aldébaran redevenu jovial.

"Ouais ! La petiote a raison ! Retournons à nos potirons plutôt ! Dis Saga il t'en reste ou pas ? Parce que j'ai presque terminé et c'est quand même vachement bon !" (meuh)

"Euh...Aldé'...Tu viens d'engloutir à toi tout seul un plat de deux kilos je n'ai pas de surplus..." bafouilla le Gémeau confus.

"Boh, c'est pas grave j'attendrais le dessert !" jubila le Taureau enthousiaste.

* * *

"Hadès ! Je sens le cosmos de Kanon tout près ! Il faut le trouver ! Vite !" paniqua la jeune fille en inspectant vivement toutes les âmes avoisinantes avec précipitation.

"Tu es sûre ? Je ne ressens aucune énergie susceptible de correspondre à celle d'un de tes Chevaliers..." demanda Hadès en vérifiant les orbes sans vraiment y croire.

"J'en suis certaine ! Je sens son énergie comme s'il était à côté de moi en ce moment ! Il faut le trouver, vite Hadès !" insista-t-elle en revoyant toutes les sphères avec précipitation.

Le Seigneur des Enfers ne semblait pas convaincu que Kanon se trouva près de lui. Peut-être la Déesse de la Sagesse commençait-elle à délirer après avoir passé tant de temps dans le puits des Enfers.

* * *

Kanon continua d'envoyer son cosmos à sa Déesse qui resta plongé dans son coma.

"Toujours aucune réaction ?" s'enquit Minos assit dans son siège qui semblait étrangement angoissé depuis qu'il avait appris le réveil de tous les Chevaliers d'Or et donc le réveil imminent des Dieux.

"Non, je vous l'avais bien dit. Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Athéna ne m'écoute pas." soupira le Gémeau en cessant ses messages cosmiques.

"Ne dis pas cela, je suis sûr que ta Déesse t'estime autant que tes frères." tenta de le réconforter la Wyverne en pressant sa main sur son épaule.

"Non, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'écoute pas mes messages, c'est bien que je ne suis plus Chevalier d'Athéna..." souffla le Gémeau au cœur meurtri par la surdité de la Déesse de la Sagesse.

"Kanon...Je suis certain qu'elle te reconnaît à ta grandeur, mais peut-être est-elle inaccessible de là où elle est. Tu connais mon avis Kanon." recommença le Juge.

"Peu de gens l'on Rhadamanthe. Je serai au courant depuis le temps." grimaça l'ex-Dragon des Mers en se rappelant de l'hostilité des Spectres à son égard.

Le Juge se sentit mal, il effleura la crinière indisciplinée du Chevalier pour le rassurer. Il ne laissera jamais personne s'en prendre à lui. Jamais. Minos observa la tendresse du geste de Rhadamanthe. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère effectuer un quelconque geste affectueux envers qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas en public. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence du Griffon absorbé qu'il était par Kanon des Gémeaux. Rune et lui se comporteraient-ils ainsi s'il arrivaient à construire quelque chose ? Même dans son rêve Rune avait refusé qu'ils ne soient vus, il avait refusé beaucoup de choses. Pourtant il s'était sentit heureux, malgré ses sacrifices. Pourra-t-il réellement tenir toutes ses promesses ? En sera-t-il capable ? Il en avait tellement envie...retourner dans ce rêve avec Rune.

* * *

Rune observa Shiryu du Dragon feuilleter les comptes-rendus de jugements pour les classer. Certes le Juge Rhadamanthe lui avait demandé de l'aider au Tribunal, mais il avait été convenu par la suite que chacun devait se reposer le temps qu'une solution soit trouvée pour leurs Divinités. Mais le Dragon continuait son ouvrage sans fléchir. Certes, ses frères d'armes continuaient de monter la garde, assistés par Pharaon et Violate d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, mais rien ne les y obligeaient. D'ailleurs le Chevalier aurait tout à fait pu décider de monter la garde avec eux. Ce serait toujours mieux que de travailler d'arrache-pieds, et seul qui plus est avec un Spectre qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment et qui avait attenté à la vie de deux de ses compagnons.

Le Balrog se recentra sur son jugement. Peut-être avait-il une raison pour rester éloigné de ses camarades. Tout comme lui en avait une pour éviter cette maudite 'discussion' avec le Seigneur Minos. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Dans son esprit rationnel il savait que le Juge l'estimait bien plus que tous les autres Spectres et que toutes ses autres conquêtes. Néanmoins...s'il tombait dans ses filets cette attention durerait-elle ? Ou finirait-il par se satisfaire de cette possession pour retourner à la chasse le laissant une fois encore seul avec ses dossiers sur les bras ? Le Procureur ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Toujours est-il que le Juge avait semblé réellement paniqué lorsqu'il ne se réveillait pas. Il avait crié...il savait pourtant que son suivant haïssait les cris plus que tout d'ailleurs il faisait en général de son mieux pour éviter les éclats de voix (bien qu'il ne se soit jamais privé de faire tout ses petits sons agaçants pour attirer son attention).

Il soupira. Pour la troisième fois depuis le départ des autres Spectres. Une fois de trop puisque le bruit attira l'attention du japonais.

"Tout va bien Monsieur Rune ?" demanda le Chevalier en levant le nez de sa paperasse.

"Oui, oui. Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout." éluda le Spectre en retournant à ses sentences.

"Si vous souhaitez que je vous aide d'une autre manière pour que vous puissiez vous reposer je-"

"Non, cela ira. Vous m'êtes déjà très utile en vous chargeant du classement alors que rien ne vous y oblige. Continuer dans ce sens sera d'une grande aide." coupa le Balrog. Shiryu ne sembla pas convaincu par l'excuse fournie. Et le regard insistant du Chevalier Divin fini par déranger le Procureur. "Reprenez le travail je vous prie. J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir."

Le Dragon céda à cet argument et se concentra de nouveau sur son classement au grand soulagement du Spectre enfin débarrassé de cette pression sur ses épaules.

* * *

"Aiolia, tiens-toi bien. Je sais que tu n'aime pas voir Aioros avec Saga mais ton frère est suffisamment grand pour décider lui même ce qu'il doit faire." le toisa Marine que le Lion savait agacé derrière son masque. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en se tournant de nouveau vers son assiette à présent vide. Il fallait reconnaître que le Gémeau ne lui avait pas cuisiné du poison, son hachis avait été exquis de l'avis de tout le monde. Et maintenant l'ex-grand Pope était surtout exquis avec Aioros et cela lui plaisait beaucoup moins.

"Maître Aiolia...Votre frère à vingt-sept ans maintenant. Il est plus âgé que vous." nota timidement Lithos approuvée par l'Aigle.

"Techniquement il en a quatorze. Il est mort à quatorze ans et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi Hadès lui a donné ce corps de vingt-sept ans alors qu'il aurait dû revenir dans un corps de treize ans plus jeune. Alors j'ai un peu l'impression que Saga se joue de lui pour le détourner." ronchonna le Lion en croisant les bras continuant de fixer son frère qui semblait enfermé dans une bulle avec Saga qui lui détaillait tout ce qui avait agité le Sanctuaire depuis son départ pour le plus grand plaisir du Sagittaire attentif.

"Et le détourner de quoi ? Du Sanctuaire ou de toi ? Aioros n'est pas un imbécile, s'il a été désigné comme successeur de Sion c'est bien qu'il est intelligent, il ne craint rien. Saga est de notre côté et l'Autre a disparu. Tu devrais le laisser tranquille maintenant !" conclut durement le Chevalier d'argent en caressant néanmoins tendrement la joue de son amour qui renonça à attirer l'attention de son frère. Pour le moment.

* * *

"Je vois, c'est donc un échec, son Altesse Athéna ne réagit pas." soupira Pandore qui semblait fatiguée par ses blessures. Elle était très blanche et n'avait pas essayé de s'asseoir sur le lit comme lors de leur précédente visite. Sûrement que les anti-douleurs faisaient moins d'effet.

"Il faut trouver une nouvelle solution. Elle doit comprendre que l'âme de Kanon est ici et qu'elle peut laisser mon frère remonter. Ils n'ont plus aucune raison de rester dans le puits des Enfers, il faut les faire remonter. Pourrait-on se servir l'escarboucle comme d'un portail comme l'a fait le double de Saga ?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Juge.

"Qu'est-ce que l'escarboucle ?" chuchota Kanon un peu gêné par son ignorance.

"C'est la pierre que nous utilisons pour maintenir en vie les corps de nos Dieux et les vôtres précédemment. Je ne pense pas Milady, "reprit-il. "Si l'Autre a pu se permettre cette méthode c'est exclusivement du fait qu'il était connecté à l'âme de Kanon par le lien qui le relie à Saga." expliqua la Wyverne sans ciller. Extirper l'âme d'une Divinité pour forcer son retour demanderait d'ailleurs une énergie et une force que nous ne possédons pas. Sa Majesté Hadès voudra rester dans le puits puisqu'il souhaite retrouver son Altesse Perséphone et de son côté son Altesse Athéna résistera également puisqu'elle souhaite retrouver Kanon. Lutter d'âme à âme contre un Dieu serait un sacrifice vain et inutile. Je vais consulter nos archives pour tenter de trouver un cas précédent susceptible de nous renseigner."

"Nous n'avons jamais pratiqué la moindre résurrection avant les Chevaliers d'Or." répondit calmement la prêtresse.

"Je vais tout de même consulter nos dossiers à la recherche d'indices." insista le Juge en s'inclinant Pandore les congédia et le Spectre quitta la pièce suivi par l'ex-marina.

* * *

"Bon, c'était très bon Saga mais mon frère, Marine, Lithos et moi nous ferions mieux de rentrer." lâcha le Lion après les Rocamboles.

"Déjà ? Mais nous venons à peine de finir le dessert !" protesta le Taureau qui sentait le succès de ses gâteaux menacé.

"Je sais mais nous avions déjà prévu une randonnée tôt demain et nous comptions nous lever à l'aube, nous ne devrions pas nous attarder." justifia le jeune homme.

"Aiolia, je sais que nous aurons peu de sommeil mais ce n'est pas très poli." le critiqua Aioros contrarié d'être interrompu dans la discussion passionnante qu'il avait avec le Gémeau.

"Je ne veux pas somnoler demain pendant la marche, et il est préférable que tu soit également en forme."

"Excuse-le Saga. Mais je crois qu'il a raison malgré tout. Nous reprendrons ce débat plus tard, d'accord ?"

"Entendu, d'ailleurs, Aioros... je me disais que nous pourrions retourner faire nos visites au village comme lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, qu'en dis-tu ?" proposa l'ex-grand Pope qui savait n'avoir plus aucun ascendant sur le jeune Lion.

"C'est entendu, nous irons après ma randonnée avec mon frère." conclut le Sagittaire.

"Mais Aioros !" protesta le Cinquième Gardien rapidement coupé par son aîné.

"Suffit Aiolia. Saga a eu la bonté de nous inviter à sa table tous ensemble et tu ne t'es pas très bien conduit. Saga est mon ami, il souhaite se racheter et tu devrais encourager cette attitude plutôt que de te montrer aussi arrogant. Saga reste ton aîné et une personne de grande sagesse quelque soient ses actions passées. Je sais que tu désire également passer du temps avec moi mais je pense être en droit de réclamer également de revoir mes amis. Est-ce bien compris ?" clôtura le Sagittaire.

"Euh...Oui...Grand frère...excuse-moi." souffla le Lion vexé de se faire remonter les bretelles en public alors qu'il ne se considérait absolument pas en tort.

"Aioros, ne le dispute pas à cause de moi. Il a raison de vouloir passer plus de temps avec toi...je devrais être avec Kanon en ce moment. Je suis un peu inquiet malgré tout de le savoir aux Enfers... Alors je comprends tout à fait le ressenti d'Aiolia, ne le gronde pas par ma faute..." le défendit le Gémeau à la grande surprise du Lion.

"Tu as raison Saga, je n'ai pas à le gronder alors que pour moi c'est années d'absence ne représentent qu'un long sommeil. Je vais retourner me coucher à mon temple, nous nous verrons demain soir alors." consentit le Sagittaire en saluant le Gémeau. "Allons-y 'Lia. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir grondé j'espère." s'excusa-t-il.

"Ce n'est rien. Marine me dit que j'ai tendance à être collant quand je veux." concéda le Lion que sa compagne félicita silencieusement. Les deux frères saluèrent alors l'assemblée et quittèrent le troisième temple.

"Avec ses deux là tu n'es pas prêt de t'ennuyer Saga !" s'esclaffa le Taureau.

"Je crains que tu n'ai raison Aldébaran."

* * *

Kanon s'éclipsa discrètement. Il avait réussi à s'éloigner de Rhadamanthe et de Valentine sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. La Wyverne s'était rapidement plongé dans les documents qu'il épluchait avec assiduité et la Harpie, avec un dévouement fiévreux jouait les coursiers pour le Juge. Le Gémeau avait profité de l'occasion pour se défiler. Il devait interroger quelqu'un. Il se dirigea vivement vers le Tribunal, son pas était plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui eût pour effet de déranger Rune qui releva le nez de ses comptes-rendus pour le foudroyer du regard.

"Excuse-moi Rune, mais où est Shiryu ?" demanda le Gémeau nullement dérangé par la colère lisible dans les prunelles d'améthyste du Procureur qui se contenta de signaler la direction des archives du bout de sa plume blanche.

"Merci, désolé de t'avoir dérangé." s'excusa-t-il en filant dans la voie indiquée.

Il courait presque vers le Dragon. Il s'était souvenu d'un détail. Quelque chose qu'il avait entendu lorsque les autres Chevaliers d'Or parlaient des gamins. S'il avait raison...il valait mieux ne pas en parler à Rhadamanthe, il l'en empêcherai. Pourtant c'était la seule solution qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il savait que seuls les morts et les Dieux pouvaient se rendre dans le puits des âmes. L'Autre n'était ni réellement un mort ni vraiment un vivant, il n'était pas entré dans le puits des âmes pour le faire revenir, il s'était simplement servi du lien qui les reliaient ensemble pour le tracter depuis l'escarboucle. Il ne connaissait aucun autre Dieu, tout du moins aucun qui soit susceptible de vouloir les aider. Poséidon étant toujours prisonnier de Julian et qui ne risquait pas de vouloir se contenter de sortir Hadès et Athéna de ce trou, plutôt de profiter de leur absence pour faire main basse sur leurs royaumes.

Le Japonais se redressa en entendant les cavalcades de l'ex-marina.

"Kanon ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout blanc." s'inquiéta le Bronze-Divin.

"Peut-être. Dis-moi, tu as failli finir dans le puits des Enfers n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le cadet des Gémeaux dont la voix trahissait l'angoisse.

* * *

Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine du Spectre.

"Kanon ?"

"Quelque chose ne va pas Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?" s'enquit Valentine avec les dossiers que le Juge l'avait envoyé chercher.

"Où est Kanon ?" demanda la Wyverne en se tournant vers la Harpie.

"Je ne sais pas, il est peut-être sortit ?"

"Tu ne l'a pas surveillé ?!" s'énerva le Juge en se redressant de son siège.

"Pourquoi l'aurai-je fais ? D'ailleurs je devais chercher ces papiers. Et s'il n'aime pas rester assis à se tourner les pouces il peut bien faire ce qu'il veux !" protesta le Spectre.

Rhadamanthe siffla d'agacement et sortit de son bureau avec vivacité. Valentine se lança à sa suite. Le Juge l'ignora royalement et continua son avancée. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sortit pour le Tribunal, il avait l'impression de savoir où il était à ce moment. Et se sentait mal. Il défonça presque la porte de la première prison avec fracas faisant souffler Rune d'énervement.

"Rune ! As-tu vu Kanon ?" le héla le Juge sans se hisser à son niveau.

"Il est passé tout à l'heure pour me demander où se trouvait le Chevalier Shiryu." répondit le Balrog en recommençant de gratter ses papiers avec exaspération.

"Où est-il ?" encore une fois le Balrog pointa l'emplacement du Dragon de sa plume. La Wyverne se lança dans les archives, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de repérer le Bronze-Divin, il fila vers lui d'une démarche brutale comme s'il était prêt à lancer l'offensive.

"Shiryu du Dragon !" l'appela le Juge en s'approchant de lui.

"Seigneur Rhadamanthe ?"

"Où est Kanon ?" rugit-il, le Chevalier eût un mouvement de recul face à l'agressivité du Spectre.

* * *

"Passe moi la flotte Shura !" ordonna le Cancer en tendant le bras vers le Capricorne.

"Tiens, et si tu veux des glaçons sers-toi !" grogna l'espagnol encore agacé par les stalactites de son temple. Les trois compères dînaient joyeusement autour de la table du Capricorne encombrée notamment de charcuterie et d'alcool, les quelques rares légumes étant destinés au Poisson qui s'efforçait d'en faire avaler à ses deux compagnons. Mais ces tendres retrouvailles furent interrompues par un bruit de galopades dans le Dixième temple, Shura se leva avec méfiance. Quel être pouvait bien être suffisamment pressé pour courir à cette vitesse dans le Sanctuaire, il se mit en garde, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour dévoiler un Kanon affolé qui fondit sur l'italien qu'il souleva de sa chaise pour le planter devant lui.

"DeathMask ! Il faut que tu me tue !"

* * *

**Ce chapitre un peu plus court pour un délai un peu plus long confirme mes craintes...Je suis horriblement mauvaise pour les scènes de bouffe... T.T**

**Qu'importe elle est finie ! ^^**

**Bref, le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus mouvementé mais je suppose que vous l'aviez deviné ;)**

**Sur ce à bientôt et bonne canicule !**


	24. Ceci est mon Sang

**Chapitre 24 : Ceci est mon Sang**

**Kanon cherche à rejoindre Athéna et Hadès dans le puits des Enfers, Rhadamanthe à l'en empêcher, DeathMask va-t-il accéder à la requête du Gémeau ?**

* * *

"DeathMask il faut que tu me tue !"

"Quoiiiiiiiii ?!" gueula le Cancer après s'être étouffé dans son verre d'eau. "Et je peux savoir en quel honneur ?!"

"Athéna et Hadès sont bloqués aux Enfers parce qu'ils cherchent mon âme. L'Autre, le double de Saga, s'est débrouillé pour me faire revenir avant tout le Monde sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et maintenant ils se retrouvent contraints à me chercher à un endroit où je ne me trouve pas ! Alors je veux que tu m'y renvoie mais cela signifie que tu va devoir me tuer." débita le Gémeau à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Mais t'es un taré toi ! J't'aime pas beaucoup mais j'te hais pas assez pour te dézinguer !" se défendit le Cancer peu enclin à obéir à l'ex-marina.

"Écoute-moi ! Il faut que tu utilise les Cercles d'Hadès sur moi, mon corps restera ici et Athéna pourra m'y renvoyer lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé mon âme."

"Kanon ! Ton corps sera mort pendant tout ce temps, si tu n'est pas de retour en moins de trois minutes se sera définitif !" l'avertit-il.

"Je sais, mais avec ça on devrait y arriver !" le Gémeau sortit l'escarboucle de la poche de sa toge. Il l'avait emprunté à Pandore sous prétexte de vouloir amplifier son appel vers sa Déesse. Le Cancer fit couler la pierre violette entre ses doigts.

"T'es conscient que si on se foire tu va y rester dans ce trou ?"

"Je sais, mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux."

* * *

"OU EST KANON ?!" rugit la Wyverne en saisissant l'ex-grand pope par les épaules. Le Gémeau échappa les assiettes qui éclatèrent dur le sol du troisième temple avec fracas. Les invités restants s'étaient mis en garde, prêts à défendre l'aîné des jumeaux du Spectre.

"Je l'ai vu passer tout à l'heure il m'a dit vouloir parler à DeathMask. Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le grec sur le ton le plus calme possible.

"Ton frère veux se tuer ! Voilà ce qui se passe !" aboya le Juge en lâcha brutalement sa prise. Alors que Rhadamanthe disparaissait dans les escaliers, Saga vacillait, sonné par la révélation du serviteur d'Hadès, il s'effondra sur le Taureau venu le soutenir. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit la Wyverne avait déjà disparu et les Chevaliers s'étaient regroupés autour de lui.

"Saga ! Viens avec moi ! Nous allons retrouver Kanon !" s'exclama le Bélier en s'emparant du bras du Gémeau. "En nous téléportant nous irons plus vite !"

* * *

Rhadamanthe filait à toute allure. Lorsqu'il avait compris les intentions du cadet des Gémeaux après les aveux du Dragon il était parti ventre à terre en semant Valentine. Mais quelle idée lui était passée par la tête ? Pourquoi risquait-il sa vie, il devait pourtant y avoir une autre solution moins risquée ? Il n'était même pas certain de ses chances de réussites, il risquait de mourir et il n'aurait pas de seconde chance cette fois-ci. Pourquoi être si cruel, Kanon ? Pourquoi avouer cet amour si s'était pour se retirer la vie par la suite ? Pourquoi ?

Quelqu'un paierait pour cela. Quelqu'un devait payer. Shiryu pour avoir soufflé cette idée au Gémeau, Pandore pour lui avoir laissé l'escarboucle, Saga pour avoir négligé son frère, DeathMask pour avoir ôté la vie à cet homme.

Il fonça au travers des temple, le quatrième était vide, le cinquième dormait, les suivant étaient tous déserts jusqu'au dixième.

PAR LES CERCLES D'HADÈS !

Le cœur du Juge se gela instantanément, tout comme l'était cette maison. Il se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir Aphrodite et Shura avec l'escarboucle, agenouillés autour du corps sans vie de Kanon.

"KANON !" Le Juge éjecta le Poisson sans ménagement pour fondre sur le Gémeau inerte. Sa peau était froide, il n'avait plus de pouls, les deux Chevaliers d'Or ne savaient pas comment activer la pierre. Le Spectre l'arracha des mains du Capricorne pour la plaquer sur le poitrail du Gémeau sur lequel elle reprit sa teinte vermeille. Il enflamma son cosmos de toute sa puissance pour forcer le retour des signes vitaux en concentrant son énergie dans l'escarboucle.

"Reviens Kanon, reviens..."

* * *

"Par ici Kanon !" appela DeathMask en guidant le Gémeau vers le puits des Enfers.

"J'arrive !" l'ex-marina se lança à la suite du Cancer. Ils détalèrent tout deux têtes baissées vers le puits. Angelo n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Si Kanon se trompait... non ! Il ne devait pas y penser ! Kanon avait mûrement réfléchit. Kanon était loin d'être un imbécile. Kanon savait ce qu'il faisait. Il en prenait pas cette décision sur un coup de tête... Mais merde ! Saga allait le tuer ! Et Milo passerait derrière pour passer le balai. Et depuis quand il se souciait d'Athéna ?!

Devant eux les morts geignait, peinant dans leur marche ininterrompue. Traînant leurs pieds pour ralentir leurs inexorable avancée, écorchant leurs orteils sur les chemins de roches escarpées alors que les deux hommes galopaient avec agilité vers le gouffre maudit. Kanon cala devant le précipice s'étalant en face de lui, suivit de près par le Cancer. Le Gémeau perdit son regard dans l'immensité terrible du vide devant leurs pieds.

"Tu es vraiment sûr de ton coup Kanon ? Si tu te plantes tu ne pourra pas faire marche arrière." maintint le Cancer.

"Je sais... Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance." répondit-il en plongeant dans le ravin.

* * *

Saga et Mû foncèrent dans le temple gelé. Le Juge serrait le corps de Kanon contre le sien, immobile, à genoux au centre du temple. Son cosmos pourpre déployé au maximum avait envahi l'intégralité du temple, léchant les murs de son souffle brûlant, s'insinuant entre les colonnes emplissant l'air d'une teinte angoissante. Terrifié, Aphrodite s'était réfugié dans les bras de Shura lui même pressé contre un des murs de la maison.

Le Gémeau se jeta au sol près de son frère, essayant de forcer le Spectre à libérer le corps, mais le serviteur d'Hadès ne desserra pas son emprise sur le corps inerte.

"Laisse-moi Kanon ! Lâche-le espèce de monstre !" aboya le Chevalier en essayant de défaire la prise de la Wyverne, persistant à défaire les bras du Spectre en attaquant le surplis noir à l'aide de ses ongles seuls, s'écorchant sur les pointes acérées ornant l'armure.

"C'est ça que tu aurais dû faire..." souffla le Juge sans relâcher son étreinte dur le corps de Kanon.

"Pardon ?!" s'étrangla l'aîné.

"C'est ça que tu aurais dû faire quand tu t'es réveillé. Ce comme ça que Kanon avait réagit en te voyant inconscient lors de son retour." gronda-t-il. Saga se figea. Rhadamanthe avait relevé son regard métallique vers lui. Il l'accusait ... du geste de Kanon ?

"Comment oses-tu ? J'aime mon frère !"

"Je dis ce qui est. Tu sais à présent ce qu'a ressenti ton frère tout le temps précédant ta résurrection. Combien il a souffert de ne pas avoir ton soutien, combien il a désiré ton retour, combien il l'a espéré, combien il était angoissé de ne pas te voir te réveiller. Essaie à présent d'imaginer la douleur que tu lui a infligé en te tournant vers un autre alors qu'il n'attendait qu'un mot, qu'un geste, qu'un regard de ta part. Il t'aurait tout pardonné pour une esquisse de mouvement de ta part, et même cela tu le lui a ôté." honnit-il vers l'être qu'il méprisait le plus au Monde.

Les yeux du Juge ressemblaient maintenant à deux dagues dorées pointées dans sa direction, deux lames similaires à celle qui causa sa perte. Saga tremblait, terrifié par le cosmos redoutable et agressif. Kanon était parvenu à plier cet homme sans avoir d'armure ? Cette entité qui le surplombait même à genoux de toute son ire incandescente, dont le cosmos obscur si puissant qu'il en devenait acide sur la peau de l'aîné des Gémeaux, Kanon l'avait vaincu à l'aide de sa seule force ?

Mû Shura et Aphrodite avaient tous reculé d'un pas, intimidé par le bellicisme de cette force. Seul immobile, Saga. Saga paralysé de terreur, les tripes rongées par l'angoisse et la culpabilité.

"Je suis certain," reprit la Wyverne. "que jamais Kanon n'aurait commis un tel acte s'il avait été certain de son attachement sur cette Terre." asséna-t-il une dernière fois éclatant une nouvelle fois le cœur du Troisième Chevalier d'Or.

"Mais...il-il m'avait pardonné..." couina l'aîné frissonnant comme une feuille.

"Le crois-tu réellement ? Es-tu à ce point naïf pour croire que Kanon avait déjà oublié cet affront que tu lui as fait subir ? Qu'il t'avait si facilement pardonné la douleur gratuite dont tu l'a frappé ?"

Saga ne retenait plus ses sanglots. Quel crétin il avait été ! Croire une seule seconde que quelques beignes suffisaient à pardonner un tel crime. Bien sûr que Kanon avait encore mal. Rhadamanthe regarda la copie de Kanon se recroqueviller de douleur.

"C'est dans cet état que je l'ai retrouvé au Cap Sunion." souffla le Juge en écartant tendrement une mèche des cheveux indigo de l'ex-marina de son visage pâle. Saga hoqueta de plus belle. Les Chevaliers des autres temples arrivèrent dans le dixième. Les invités de Saga accompagnés d'Aioros et d'Aiolia encore mal réveillés, Camus et Milo se protégeant l'un l'autre, Sion et Dohko sur le qui-vive prêts à défendre tout ces enfants contre le Spectre menaçant.

Le Spectre tendit lentement la main vers le frère de l'homme qu'il aime pour saisir son poignet et le tirer vers lui. Saga résista d'abord, Sion retint d'un geste l'offensive des Chevaliers présents. Rhadamanthe posa la main de l'aîné contre le cou du cadet. La peau était encore fraîche, mais il pouvait sentir le sang battre sous ses doigts.

Le Juge avait ramené le corps de Kanon à la vie. Il se jeta contre l'ex-Dragon des Mers maintenant exposé, serrant le corps encore inanimé contre lui. Pleurant de tout son souffle, s'excusant entre chaque sanglot. La Wyverne soutenait à lui seul le poids des deux corps, acceptant silencieusement la charge de l'ex-grand pope. Sûrement parce qu'il savait que Kanon ne lui pardonnerait pas de rejeter son frère. Il sentait les larmes de Saga couler du cou de Kanon pour s'écraser sur son surplis, puis s'insinuer dans ses interstices. Plus aucun Chevalier ne pensait s'en prendre au Spectre.

Sion regarda la scène en silence. S'il avait un jour eu un doute sur la sincérité du Juge il n'en avait plus aucun. Car la ferveur avec laquelle il supportait les deux frères étaient la plus belle preuve d'amour possible.

* * *

Kanon sombra dans l'obscur ravin, la lumière avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, le vent de sa chute était tellement assourdissant qu'il se sentait comme plongé dans un linceul de silence de d'engourdissement. Il sentait sa conscience chavirer lentement, son esprit perdre de sa cohérence, sa pensée dériver vers des mers jusqu'alors inconnues. L'air de la chute lui brûlait la peau jusqu'à la torpeur. Il se sentait submergé par l'insensibilité. Il ne ressentait plus son corps, il ne devenait plus qu'une âme, une âme aux teintes bleutées.

Il perdit son humanité, se désagrégeant avec la chute il ne devint plus que l'essence de lui même. Le Dragon bleu. Un être ni vraiment océanique ni vraiment terrestre. Une créature sans maître et sans barrières si ce n'est le ciel.

Le ciel est réservé aux ailés.

Comme les Vouivres...

Ou les Wyvernes...

* * *

DeathMask était assis au bord du ravin. Les pieds pendants dans le vide. Kanon avait sauté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Pourtant il avait lu dans les yeux du Gémeau qu'il n'était pas sûr de revenir. Qu'il savait ce qu'il risquait. Qu'il agissait en toute conscience des périls qui le guettaient. Le Cancer posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées. Du calme. Respirer. Kanon ne venait pas de se suicider et il n'était pas le sinistre abruti qui l'y avait aidé. Kanon allait revenir. Kanon savait ce qu'il faisait. Kanon n'avait pas eu envie de mourir en venant ici.

L'italien balança son poids en arrière, autour de lui les cris des âmes se jetant en haut du ravin semblaient comme dissimulées derrière un voile, ne lui parvenant qu'étouffés. Même si certaines semblaient étonnamment sortir du lot. Comme cet appel qu'il entendait. Juste derrière lui.

"Hey !" le Cancer sursauta et se redressa d'un bond s'éloignant du précipice faisant face au Spectre qui l'avait surpris.

"Que fais-tu ici Chevalier d'Or du Cancer ? " demanda Gigant à l'intrus.

"Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis Chevalier du Cancer ?" demanda le crabe avec une moue désobligeante.

"Toi seul peux te rendre au Yomotsu Hirasaka en vie. Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question." DeathMask toisa longuement son interlocuteur, le Spectre le surplombait largement mais le serviteur d'Athéna n'aurait aucun mal à l'éliminer. Toutefois il ne fallait pas compromettre le pacte avec Hadès en se défoulant sur le premier venu.

"J'accompagnais un ami." répondit-il simplement.

"Comment cela ?" l'interrogea le Spectre surpris.

"Es-tu au courant de la raison pour laquelle Hadès et Athéna sont encore piégés là dedans ?" demanda ingénument le Chevalier.

"Ils cherchent encore l'âme de Kanon qui fut ramené par le double de Saga des Gémeaux."

"En effet, alors j'ai amené ce dernier ici pour qu'il retourne dans le puits des Enfers et que nos Dieux puissent le ressusciter de nouveau et ainsi revenir parmi nous." expliqua posément l'italien.

"Comment ? Tu veux dire que tu as poussé Kanon des Gémeaux dans le puits des Enfers ?! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton propre compagnon ?!" s'étrangla le Spectre scandalisé par les agissement du Quatrième Gardien connu pour ses méthodes même au Royaume des défunts.

"Je n'ai rien eu à faire, il s'y est jeté lui-même ! C'était son idée, je lui ai juste donné les moyens d'y parvenir."

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir plongé toi-même toi qui peut circuler ici librement ?! Nos Dieux se seraient rendus compte du problème et seraient revenus !" l'accusa le Cyclope.

"Écoute-moi bien tête de linotte ! Primo, lorsque je viens ici mon corps suit avec moi, je n'utilise nullement le huitième sens pour avoir accès au Yomotsu Hirasaka et en sautant là dedans je serai mort définitivement et sans point de retour pour renvoyer mon âme donc cela revenait à un suicide pur et simple ! Secundo, lorsque j'utilise le Seki Shiki sur un autre individu seule son âme se rend ici car je la sépare du corps, donc Kanon pourra ressusciter de nouveau sans problème ! Tertio, c'est lui qu'Athéna et Hadès cherchent, ils ne seront pas donc surpris de le voir la dedans car connaissant ma Déesse elle se serait braquée en trouvant une nouvelle fois l'âme d'un Chevalier déjà ressuscité aux Enfers et notre paix à tous aurait été compromise ! Capisce ?" se défendit le Cancer offensé par l'entêtement du Spectre.

"Mais comment être sûr que Sire Kanon ne risque rien ?" l'interrogea une dernière fois le Spectre.

DeathMask ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après quelques secondes il se contenta d'échapper un petit ricanement avant de retourner s'asseoir au bord du gouffre.

"Tu lui donnes du Sire ? Il a dû s'en passer des choses aux Enfers sans que je sois au courant." s'esclaffa le Cancer avant de se replonger dans le silence.

"Permettez-moi d'insister Chevalier du Cancer." s'obstina Gigant. Encore une fois l'italien commença par rester silencieux avant de donner sa réponse.

"Le problème justement c'est que peu de gens en reviennent de ce puits...Et jusqu'à présent personne ne l'a fait deux fois de suite..."

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait dans le dixième temple, Sion se tenait tout près du Juge qui continuait de serrer Kanon et Saga dans ses bras sans relâcher son cosmos. Dohko avait rassemblé les enfants et tentait de les détendre un peu. Milo serrait Camus dans ses bras en lui susurrant que tout irait bien, le Verseau le laissait faire car il savait que le Scorpion était le plus terrifié d'entre eux. Shura essayait de calmer Aphrodite, Aldébaran se tenait aux côtés de Mû et Shaka, priant tous les trois pour le salut de Kanon en silence et Aiolia épiait son frère qui couvait l'aîné des Gémeaux du regard sans oser venir le réconforter, peut-être souhaitait-il éviter à Saga de rompre sa pénitence en lui apportant du réconfort, mais le Lion pouvait clairement en lire l'envie dans les yeux de son frère. Quant à DeathMask n'était pas encore revenu du puits des Enfers.

Rompant le calme, les sanglots de Saga et les murmures de Rhadamanthe aux jumeaux sillonnant les craquelures du temple. Le Juge récitait tout bas les mots de Kanon lorsqu'ils étaient au Cap Sunion. Pour que l'aîné comprenne. Pour qu'il souffre suffisamment pour vraiment faire pardonner ses fautes. Saisir la douleur de Kanon qu'il pressait contre lui autant que le lui permettait l'étreinte de la Wyverne sur le corps de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Et le Gémeau lui en était reconnaissant, profondément reconnaissant malgré la douleur aiguë qui s'insinuait dans sa poitrine. Car il savait que cette torture était nécessaire pour obtenir le pardon de Kanon. Il voulait retrouver son frère, sans ses rancœurs qui les rongeaient tout les deux. Sans cette oppressante tension présente entre chaque silence. Sans que son frère souffre par sa faute. Sans qu'il continue d'offenser son jumeau en souriant comme si de rien était. Comme si les événements n'avaient jamais eu d'impact sur lui. Comme si Kanon ne faisait pas partie intégrante de sa vie.

* * *

Sylphide ne voyait pas Valentine revenir. Il avait persuadé Charon de rester sur l'autre rive de l'Achéron pour bloquer la progression de la Harpie au cas où elle voudrait rejoindre le Juge. La récompense promise avait suffit à convaincre (ou plutôt à corrompre) le passeur des Enfers. Valentine ne devait pas aller là-bas. Il souffrirait trop. Il avait déjà vu la souffrance son visage lorsqu'il avait trouvé Kanon et Rhadamanthe dans la même chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il comprendrait. Il comprendrait que Sylphide ne veux que le protéger. Que Rhadamanthe ne l'aime pas, pas comme il le souhaite en tout cas. Mais qu'il saurait lui donner tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin. Qu'il serait là pour lui. Au loin il voyait sa silhouette réapparaître. Valentine comprendrait. Il comprendra quand il les verra tout les deux. Il comprendra.

* * *

"Hadès ! Hadès ! Kanon est là ! Kanon est là ! C'est lui j'en suis sûr !" s'agita la Déesse de la Sagesse en appelant le Dieu des Enfers qui accourait vers elle aussi vite que le lui permettait la fange. Du bout des doigts il enflamma l'âme allumant du même coup le visage de la Déesse. "C'est lui ! Ô merci Hadès ! C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Mes Chevaliers sont enfin de retour !" s'extasia-t-elle en serrant l'âme contre son cœur avant de la tendre à son oncle divin.

"Je vais la renvoyer. Puis nous sortirons d'ici pour aller chercher Perséphone." murmura-t-il doucement sans même penser à dissimuler le soulagement dans sa voix.

"Oui mon oncle. Je suis tellement heureuse que tout cela soit fini."

Sur ses mots le Dieu souleva l'âme et la propulsa vers la sortie. Il regarda la lumière disparaître dans le ciel, puis il se tourna vers Pallas qui arborait un doux sourire.

"Rentrons Hadès. Retournons dans nos corps."

* * *

Le Dragon des Mers sentit une chaleur douce l'envelopper, rassurante, familière, protectrice, presque maternelle. Et une autre. Connue également. Toute aussi puissante mais plus obscure, plus froide, plus rouge. Il connaissait cette couleur, il la connaissait des écailles d'un Dragon volant. Il sentit les deux forces s'éloigner, ou plutôt il se sentait s'envoler loin au-dessus des deux forces. Lui poussait-il des ailes ? Rejoindrait-il son Dragon Rouge dans le ciel ?

Une fois encore le vent lui agressa les sens. Mais à l'inverse, plutôt que de l'engourdir le courant le réveilla, fouettant et stimulant chacun d'entre eux pour les éveiller à nouveau. La douleur lui claquant le toucher, la puanteur des cadavres lui empestant l'odorat, l'amertume de l'air lui brûlant le goût, le chuintement du vent lui grésillant dans les oreilles et le retour à la lumière lui éblouissant la vue. Il recommença à sentir sa conscience se réveiller. Kanon...c'est son nom. D'abord élevé pour servir Athéna, il la trahit pour se ranger du côté de Poséidon dans le but de se venger du Cap Sunion, puis il la rejoignit encore une fois pour lutter contre Hadès, et dans sa lutte il rencontra Rhadamanthe.

Rhadamanthe Juge des Enfers.

Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, le Dragon aux longues ailes.

Le Dragon Rouge.

Avec lequel il mourut. Morts ensemble dans leur ultime combat.

Kanon sourit, il ne sait pas si c'est vraiment possible puisqu'il n'est pas encore vraiment sorti du puits des Enfers. Mais il sourit. Athéna et Hadès venaient de lui donner des ailes. Des ailes pour rejoindre le ciel du Wyverne et danser avec lui dans cette valse majestueuse des deux dragons aux royaumes opposés. Rejoindre sa chaleur et sa peau, ses mains rassurantes et ses pupilles dorées. Rejoindre ses lèvres rendues amères par le Whisky. Rejoindre ce visage aux traits impériaux. Rejoindre Rhadamanthe.

* * *

"Bordel ! Il a réussi ce con !" s'étrangla le Cancer en se relevant d'un bond avec l'adresse d'un félin. Gigant qui s'était assis avec lui au bord du gouffre se releva à son tour.

"Il est revenu ?"

"Tu l'a pas vu ? Le flash bleu c'était lui espèce de larve ! Je file prévenir les autres !" aboya-t-il en se propulsant hors du Yomotsu Hirasaka. Le spectre resta figé quelques instants. Il n'avait rien vu...mais après tout le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer avait cette faculté toute particulière de distinguer les âmes avec une netteté que peu de Spectres pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Il tourna les talons. Il fallait prévenir les autres Spectres du retour imminent de sa Majesté Hadès.

* * *

"T'es un gros connard lourd Saga..." souffla le jeune Gémeau étouffé par le poids de son aîné. Le concerné se redressa d'un bond, ses yeux étaient encore pleins de larmes, il croyait à peine sa propre vue et ses propres oreilles mais d'un geste mou Kanon lui donna une petite gifle sur la joue.

"T'es qu'un con Saga. Tu comprends jamais rien." reprit le cadet avec un sourire douloureux. L'ex-grand pope fondit de nouveau en sanglots et se collant de nouveau à son frère. Oubliant totalement le Juge, les soutenant encore, qui attendait patiemment son tour. Mais l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait sentit sa présence dès son réveil, il écarta le Chevalier d'Or et se redressa au niveau du Spectre encore agenouillé. Saga avait accepté de prendre ses distances. Il le devait à celui qui avait sauvé son frère.

Les deux Dragons se dévisagèrent longuement, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot. Transmettant leurs messages par l'intermédiaire de leurs yeux de saphir et d'or. Kanon pressa son front contre celui de la Wyverne qui accepta le contact. Ils s'apprivoisèrent longuement. Savourant ce léger toucher. Attendant chacun un geste de l'autre. Geste qu'ils effectuèrent ensemble. Retrouvant ensemble la chaleur de leurs lèvres. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Plus que leur baiser. Les Chevaliers d'Or autour d'eux n'existaient pas.

DeathMask n'arriva qu'à cet instant pour trouver Kanon enlacé avec Rhadamanthe. Sion fit signe à chacun de se retirer et tous obéirent à l'ordre de leur supérieur en silence, laissant le Juge et le Chevalier seuls dans le dixième Temple. Leur laisser le temps de se retrouver après toutes ses émotions. La Wyverne glissa ses doigts entre les mèches folles de l'ex-Dragon des Mers qui enserra son cou entre ses bras avec tendresse. Puis ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme une vague se retire de la plage pour pouvoir à nouveau plonger dans la profondeur de leurs regards.

"Ne me fait plus jamais ça Kanon." murmura le Juge en caressant la joue du revenant.

"Je te le jure Rhadamanthe. Le suicide c'est pas fait pour moi de toute façon." répondit le Gémeau au regard doux. "Et de toute façon..." reprit-il en glissant son nez contre le cou du Juge. "Je savais que l'homme que j'aime viendrait me sauver." ronronna-t-il dans son oreille. Le Spectre soupira de dépit. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir contre Kanon. Le Gémeau serait toujours plus puissant que lui. Il déposa un baiser au creux de l'épaule de Kanon. L'ex-Dragon des Mers se laissa faire en échappant un soupir de plaisir. Ils étaient réunis ensemble enfin. Prêts à reprendre leur parade éternelle.

* * *

La clameur commença à s'élever dans tout les Enfers. Sa Majesté Hadès est de retour. Bientôt son Altesse Perséphone viendra regrossir les rangs de l'armée d'Hadès. La joie est au comble dans les couloirs du Giudecca, les Spectres sont tous réunis pour accueillir sa Majesté Hadès qui a décidé de refaire sa première apparition depuis de longs siècles au sein même du Tribunal devant tout ses soldats. Il apparût aux côtés de ses Juges accompagné d'Athéna elle-même escortée par ses cinq Chevaliers Divins. Les cent-huit Spectres étaient présents, sauf Rhadamanthe toujours au Sanctuaire.

Encore seul dans le dixième temple avec Kanon.

* * *

**Ayé pour le chapitre 24 ! Les Divinités sont maintenant réveillées et Kanon n'est pas mort définitivement (même si vous vous en doutiez sûrement déjà) ^^**

**Merci à tous de continuer de me lire et de m'encourager, merci à ceux qui cherchent à corriger mes erreurs, merci à ceux qui me soutiennent et merci à tout ceux qui me lisent. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me poster vos avis et commentaires car commence ici la césure avec le deuxième (mais néanmoins courte) partie de mon histoire, merci à tous de m'avoir lus jusqu'ici ;D**


	25. Maleastrom

**Chapitre 25 : Malaestrom**

**Les Divinités sont enfin réveillées, Kanon et Rhadamanthe se retrouvent enfin.**

* * *

Kanon et Rhadamanthe avaient quitté le Dixième temple, trop froid pour supporter les affres de leurs désirs, contre la discrétion que formait le golfe du Cap Sunion. Isolés dans un coin reclus hors de la grotte, profitant à la fois de la protection des rochers et de la beauté de l'océan nocturne sur lequel dansait les reflets argentés de l'astre lunaire. Saga était retourné seul au Troisième temple, refusant la compagnie d'Aioros souhaitant lui remonter le moral. Et maintenant son cadet était à moitié allongé, lové au creux des épaules de la Wyverne, ses bras encerclant la nuque de ce dernier.

Leurs bouches avides cherchant la chaleur de l'autre dans l'obscurité nocturne à peine éclairée par les étoiles scintillantes. Le Juge laissa ses doigts dériver dans l'océan de cheveux bleus du Gémeau, le Chevalier effleura la joue un peu rêche de la Wyverne mal rasé. Les pièces froides du surplis glissèrent une à une du corps féroce pour retomber sur le sable dans un son étouffé. Les mains puissantes du Spectre revinrent pétrir les hanches souples du Chevalier encore encombrées de cet agaçant tissu de velours. Kanon repartit à l'assaut des lèvres qu'il convoitait tant. Rhadamanthe accepta volontiers le défi répondant avec rudesse à l'offensive pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se redressa sur ses genoux, prenant de la hauteur sur la Wyverne qui attira sa taille contre lui. La poigne de Rhadamanthe quitta ses hanches pour glisser derrière lui, se pressant contre les fesses fermes. Kanon sourit contre ses lèvres et laissa ses ongles couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale arrachant un râle de délice et de douleur mêlés. Le Chevalier tira sur le haut du Spectre qui termina de l'ôter pour lui. Le Gémeau lâcha les lèvres pour se régaler de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le torse robuste finement ciselé sur lequel reposait encore l'escarboucle écarlate, juste assez décoré de poils blonds, révélant la nature virile du Juge sans le rendre velu, une taille légèrement incurvée, une peau frémissante de désir pour lui. Les bras vigoureux qui s'emparèrent à nouveau de lui pour l'allonger sur le sable.

"J'ai gagné, Kanon." fredonna le Spectre en embrassant son cou, ses doigts glissant sous la toge pour découvrir avec félicité les formes des jambes de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

"Cette fois-ci seulement." rétorqua le Gémeau en enlaçant de nouveau les épaules athlétiques de la Wyverne.

L'ex-marina sentait que le corps du Juge semblait à peine capable de contenir la puissance qu'il renfermait. Les larges paumes du serviteur d'Hadès coulissèrent le long de ses cuisses remontant avec elle la toge sombre dévoilant enfin de grands pans de peau fraîche jusqu'alors protégés par le tissu. Taquinant le Gémeau, la Wyverne s'accapara de nouveau ses lèvres en jouant avec le cordon laiteux encore accroché autour du corps de Kanon. Se frottant distraitement aux cuisses écartées de Kanon sans s'arrêter de s'amuser avec les extrémités de la ceinture. Agacé, l'ex-marina planta ses ongles dans les omoplates du Spectre et mordit sa lèvres inférieure avec un grondement irrité.

La Wyverne grogna et délaça l'entrave qui libéra son trésor. L'anglais remonta le velours constellé avec une lenteur calculée, juste assez vite pour ne pas énerver le Gémeau, trop lentement pour pleinement le satisfaire. Kanon se pendit à son cou, leurs langues n'avaient cessé leur danse enivrante. Les mains de l'ex-Dragon des Mers apprivoisant les formes abruptes de la Wyverne affamée. Le Juge se laissa volontiers dévorer par la voracité de son partenaire. Il ne tarda pas à définitivement le défaire de l'habit.

Il quitta les lèvres insatiables de son dragon pour l'admirer à son tour. Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon, sur lui, même cet objet impie semblait avoir été crée par des Dieux. Tout son corps semblait l'avoir été, son torse musclé, sa taille agile, ses longues jambes fines et habiles, les os de son bassin légèrement saillants semblaient utiliser tous les moyens les plus retors pour appeler à la luxure, ce regard pétillant posé sur lui, amusé par la fascination hypnotique qu'éprouvait le Spectre pour son corps parfait et ce visage céleste encadré par une marée de cheveux indigos infestés de sable.

"Je t'avais dit que tu ne gagnerais pas deux fois." ronronna à son tour le Gémeau en retournant le Spectre qui roula sur le vêtement de velours.

"Qu'il est doux de perdre contre toi." souffla le Juge en caressant le corps merveilleux de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Kanon rit doucement, assis à califourchon sur les hanches de la Wyverne le dévorant de son regard d'or en fusion. Quel délice. Rhadamanthe tendit sa main vers le visage de l'ex-marina qui y pressa sa joue réclamant d'autres caresses. Sa main gauche prisonnière entre la joue et l'épaule du Chevalier, la droite vagabondant lentement le long du corps, effleurant la peau avec légèreté avant de s'affermir sur la hanche provocatrice, pressant son pouce sur cette ligne brisée par l'innommable sous-vêtement. L'ex-Dragon des Mers tendit la gorge pour attraper le poignet de Rhadamanthe entre ses crocs d'ivoire guidant la main distraite sur son épaule.

Le Juge le regarda faire, suivant du but des doigts la ligne ininterrompue par la barrière de tissu. Jusqu'à ce que Kanon pose à son tour sa main gauche contre celle du Spectre sans lâcher ce dernier. Son regard n'admettait aucune erreur. La Wyverne glissa ses doigts sous l'habit, aidé par l'ex-Dragon des Mers il ôta l'ultime protection du Chevalier. Qu'il était beau, illuminé par l'éclat de la lune, siégeant triomphalement sur son corps. Et lui encore dominé par cet être fantastique, chimère merveilleuse et suprême.

"Tu perds encore Rhadamanthe." susurra le Gémeau en embrassant la peau bouillante du Juge.

"Faites que je perde toujours..." répondit la Wyverne tout bas. Que la défaite semblait douce, cette créature fabuleuse frottant cruellement ses reins contre les siens, le débarrassant de ses derniers habits à son tour. Son désir enfin libéré de toute entrave. Le Gémeau dévorait son corps de baisers brûlants, agaçant la peau de ses crocs affamés. Le Spectre laissa l'être mythologique se glisser entre ses jambes, ses lèvres carnassières descendirent le long de son corps, les canines aiguisées écorchèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse, accrochant la peau pâle. Rhadamanthe se redressa sur un coude, juste assez pour pouvoir caresser la crinière folle du Chevalier.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers lui accorda ce privilège tout en engloutissant l'objet de son désir. Rhadamanthe échappa un râle rauque, submergé d'un plaisir brûlant qui lui fouettait l'échine. Le Gémeau l'acceptait en entier, jouant avec ses nerfs et son sang froid devenu ardent. Son Dragon Bleu. Son rêve. Son cauchemar. Sa mort et sa Vie à présent.

"Kanon...reviens..." gronda la Wyverne essoufflé par plaisir trop intense.

"Mieux que ça." ordonna le Chevalier avant de le reprendre impitoyablement. Le Spectre soupira profondément. Qu'il était doué, qu'il était enivrant, mais il ne devait pas céder, pas encore. Il planta ses ongles courts sous la nuque du grec qui lâcha sa proie avec un grognement.

"Maintenant." exigea le Juge à bout de souffle. L'ex-Dragon des Mers se lécha les babines, s'étirant au dessus-de lui avec un sourire mutin.

"Je préfère quand tu luttes." ronronna-t-il en écartant largement les jambes de l'anglais.

"Je ne te laisserai pas obtenir de troisième victoire." gronda la Wyverne en s'attaquant à la clavicule de l'ex-marina.

"C'est ce qu'on verra." répondit le serviteur d'Athéna en se présentant devant lui.

Rhadamanthe savait qu'il avait été trop indulgent devant les assauts mesquins du Gémeau, mais sa punition ne le faisait pas frémir le moins du Monde. S'emparant à nouveau de sa bouche il entoura ses hanches de ses jambes. Attendant de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Kanon sourit, avançant lentement sa taille contre celle du Spectre. La Wyverne gronda, serrant ses flancs entre ses cuisses, mordant l'épaule exposé du Chevalier. L'ex-Dragon des Mers s'enfonça entièrement en lui, lui arrachant d'autres soupirs douloureux et extatiques à la fois. Une fois en lui le grec se redressa sur ses coudes. L'anglais aux yeux dorés avait le souffle court, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, un peu de sang au coin de la bouche. Le Gémeau sourit et embrassa ses lèvres salées, le Juge s'en empara de nouveau. Son partenaire s'en amusa, répondant au baiser avec la même ardeur, commençant à mouvoir ses hanches.

La Wyverne échappa un soupir lascif, se pressant contre le corps désiré qui s'enfonçait en lui. Kanon n'était pas doux, mais il était électrisant, sauvage et indompté, n'acceptant aucune domination. Qu'il était beau ainsi, en pleine possession de sa puissance. Quel bonheur de pouvoir tenir ce corps contre le sien, ses lèvres fondues aux siennes, maintenir cet état de pur désir le plus longtemps possible. Un désir primaire, réel, violent, enflammé qui ne cherchait pas à amenuiser son impact par tact, une passion qui ne cachait nullement ses envies perverses. Son esprit était ébranlé par les coups de reins du Gémeau, il échappa un cri. Dans cette frappe son corps s'embrasa. Kanon s'en réjouissait, recommençant sans pitié. Le Juge planta de nouveau ses dents dans la chair du Chevalier qui frotta lascivement son ventre contre l'aine du Spectre.

Rhadamanthe frissonna. Il n'avait pas froid mais son être tout entier était parcourut de spasmes intenses qui détruisaient ses nerfs avec une cruauté sans égale. Contre son oreille il sentait le souffle brûlant de Kanon, lui aussi était ravagé par le plaisir. À cet instant plus rien ne les dérangent. Le sable qui s'était insinué sur l'habit de velours jusqu'à leurs peaux, la douleur de leur lutte, les crampes qui déchiraient leurs muscles, tout cela ne vaut rien comparé au plaisir divin qui s'échappait de leur union. Kanon se sentait broyé par l'étreinte de Rhadamanthe et le Juge se sentait déchiqueté par l'avidité redoutable du Chevalier.

Il n'y avait aucun témoin de leurs cris si ce n'est l'océan immense et sombre. Mais il gardera le secret, car Kanon l'avait enfermé dans ses yeux tout comme il le retenait lui aussi prisonnier. Le claquement de leurs hanches s'alliaient au clapotement de l'eau près d'eux. La marée montait, ils seront bientôt submergés. Depuis quand font-ils l'amour ? Rhadamanthe ne savait plus, il s'en fichait, il embrassa furieusement Kanon qui accepta le nouveau défi. Leur union devenait de plus en plus douloureuse à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son zénith. Le plaisir était assourdissant, le souffle de Kanon était court, ses mains pressaient ses cuisses avec plus de force, ses hanches claquant sa taille avec plus de vivacité, projetant à chaque fois la Wyverne un peu plus haut, son bas-ventre était brûlant, à la limite de la rupture, Kanon le savait. Il était dans le même état.

Une première vague d'eau de mer les atteignit, leur concentration en était ébranlée, leur conscience vacilla. La deuxième vint frapper leurs hanches, le contrôle leur échappa, leur baiser se rompit laissant libre cours aux grondements impétueux jusqu'alors muselés. La troisième les acheva, renversant Kanon qui jouit dans le Juge qui explosa à son tour. Mais ils restèrent encore soudés quelques instants, encore captifs de leur étreinte. Jusqu'à une quatrième vague qui vint les déranger. Kanon se redressa et éloigna son corps de celui de Rhadamanthe.

"Qui... Qui a gagné cette fois ?" souffla la Wyverne essoufflé.

"Je ne...sais pas...On dira qu'on a gagné...tout les deux." répondit le Gémeau exténué. Le Juge se redressa et se pencha sur le Chevalier à moitié immergé.

"Je n'ai pas assez gagné." souffla-t-il d'un ton très sérieux. Kanon sourit. Qu'il était beau lorsqu'il souriait ainsi, mais il adorait tellement cette envie de défi dans les yeux du Spectre. Rhadamanthe avait enfin compris pourquoi il l'aimait, pourquoi ils s'aimaient. Qu'ils recherchaient l'un dans l'autre leur besoin de se sentir estimé à sa juste valeur jusque dans la lutte. Des rivaux. Des rivaux amants. L'ex-Dragon des Mers s'empara des lèvres du Juge. Il releva le défi.

* * *

Les Enfers étaient en pleine ébullition, chacun préparait son départ pour le Sanctuaire, les Chevaliers et les Spectres allaient s'allier pour récupérer Perséphone et la rendre à Hadès. Ikki s'était isolé pour récupérer en paix de sa blessure encore douloureuse. Certes, ses nouveaux-pouvoirs en tant que Chevalier divin lui permettait de régénérer bien plus rapidement, toujours est-il que le dernier combat contre l'Autre n'avait pas arrangé sa blessure. On frappa à la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée pour qu'il se repose, il se leva en grognant pour ouvrir la porte à Pharaon les bras chargé d'un plateau d'argent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as pas mieux à faire ?" demanda le Phénix en laissant entrer le Sphinx.

"Si, je devrais terminer de me préparer à monter à la surface, toujours est-il qu'on m'a demandé d'apporter de quoi ce sustenter à un crétin de Chevalier." sarcasma le Spectre.

"Tu devais pas t'occuper de Seiya à la base ?"

"Je ne veux plus m'occuper de Seiya, j'ai demandé à ce que tu soit mis à ma charge." répondit-il en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

"Mouais...Je crois que je préfère ça aussi. S'aurait été idiot de te gâcher en te collant Seiya dans les pattes." ricana le japonais. L'égyptien souleva le couvercle et fit signe à Ikki de s'attable. Les choses étaient mieux ainsi.

* * *

La toge et les habits trempés des deux Dragons avaient été suspendus sur un pic de roche un peu plus haut. Ils s'étaient tout les deux avancés dans l'eau jusqu'à l'avoir à la taille. Plongés dans le liquide obscur on ne pouvait plus distinguer que la partie émergée de leurs corps. La pâleur du Juge ressortait clairement par rapport au teint légèrement halé du Chevalier qui avait enlacé le cou du Spectre, l'embrassant langoureusement. La Wyverne laissait de nouveau ses mains glisser sur la peau maintenant humide, si douce, il ne tremblait pas malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau. Il se sentait bien plus calme. Accepté par l'élément de son Dragon Bleu. Il attira sa taille contre la sienne, glissa son visage contre le cou du Gémeau, le parsemant de petits baisers papillons.

Kanon souffla bruyamment, contre lui le Spectre sentait son aine se réchauffer. Il mordilla le lobe de l'ex-Dragon des Mers, léchant avec appétit cette zone toujours chaude derrière l'oreille, il se pressa contre le Chevalier, massant ses reins paresseusement. Frustrer le Gémeau. Lui donner envie d'en avoir plus. Le Juge savait très bien y faire.

"Et merde..." siffla l'ex-marina irrité.

"Qu'y a-t-il Kanon ?" demanda le Spectre sans cesser ses lentes caresses et ses baisers chatouillant le creux du cou de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

"J'ai perdu..." le Juge sourit doucement contre sa nuque, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux indigos.

Il ramena la cuisse gauche de Kanon contre sa taille, pétrissant ses hanches de l'autre. Le Gémeau soupira d'aise, s'accrochant plus fort aux épaules de la Wyverne qui le souleva du sol. Mis à part ses jambes immergées jusqu'aux mollets, le Chevalier était hors de l'eau. L'ex-Dragon des Mers sourit vicieusement et embrassa tendrement Rhadamanthe, se laissant cajoler par les vagues et les mains pâles en nouant ses jambes à la taille du Spectre. Les paumes glissèrent sous lui, les doigts s'insinuèrent entre ses fesses taquinant son entrée. Kanon frémit. S'il avait déjà tenu le rôle du dominant dans ses précédentes relations il n'avait jamais été le 'soumis'. Rhadamanthe sentit sa nervosité et s'affaira à distraire l'ex-marina pendant qu'il le préparait soigneusement.

Il attaqua de nouveau cette zone sensible qu'il avait repérée près des oreilles du Gémeau, et derrière son menton, sous ses doigts le grec semblait fiévreux, tremblant de plaisir alors qu'il enfonçait lentement un doigt. L'ex-Dragon des Mers se mordit la lèvres avec un gémissement. Il était tendu. Le Juge prit doucement sa main, y déposa multitude de baisers, puis il la guida entre ses propres cuisses, forçant le Chevalier à se contorsionner pour atteindre sa virilité ardente, il initia les premières caresses faisant comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Kanon déglutit, hors de question de perdre encore. Il commença à masser l'érection du Spectre avec soin, son souffle redevenu rauque lui parvint en réponse le faisant frémir davantage alors qu'il était secoué par les spasmes provoqués par l'invasion de son bas-ventre.

Il siffla entre ses dents, à la fois d'inconfort et de bien-être, il raffermit sa prise d'une main, sur les épaules du Juge qui continuait de dévorer son visage. L'invasion se retira avec les vagues, annonçant la venue du tsunami, Rhadamanthe le fit lâcher sa prise, guidant de nouveau son bras vers son épaule. La Wyverne le cajola de longues secondes pour le détendre, gardant ses deux mains appuyées sur sa taille qu'il abaissa lentement jusqu'à ce que Kanon sente la chair tendue sous lui. Il ravala sa salive avec difficulté, il ne céderait pas.

Le Spectre s'enfonça lentement en lui, tordant son ventre d'électricité. Leurs hanches s'emboîtèrent parfaitement, le Juge s'empressa de couvrir Kanon d'affections, embrassant doucement ses lèvres pour le rassurer. Mais le Gémeau n'était pas ceux que l'on couve. Capricieux, il commença à onduler lui-même des hanches contre Rhadamanthe, répondant avec sa fougue habituelle aux tendres baisers. Le Spectre soupira de délice, le Chevalier était bon, s'activant avec souplesse sur ses reins. La Wyverne avait tout le loisir de caresser le corps chaud enroulé autour de lui. Chaque parcelle de peau qu'il touchait réagissait instantanément, il agaça un téton de la langue alors qu'une main s'amusait à remonter à l'intérieur des cuisses du Gémeau pour aller masser son érection.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers se cambra avec un grondement sourd, une onde de plaisir l'avait traversé de part en part. Le Spectre l'observa quelques instants, tous deux immobiles, savourant leurs sensations respectives. La Wyverne pressa sa main libre contre la hanche de Kanon, réamorçant le mouvement de sa taille. Reprenant ses appuis le Chevalier reprit son activité, la paume du Juge recommença aussi ses caresses. L'ex-marina rejeta la tête en arrière, submergé par ses sensations entêtantes. Les lèvres de Rhadamanthe effleurant sa peau avec avidité, le mouvement s'était accéléré, la passion reprenant ses droits sur l'esprit des deux amants. La main du Gémeau glissa sur le torse puissant de Rhadamanthe, suivant la cordelette qui maintenait l'escarboucle rougeoyante comme jamais.

Les doigts de Kanon effleurèrent la pierre.

Sa conscience chavira dans un flash lumineux.

Les Dragons...

La Wyverne pourpre et majestueuse avait enfermé le corps du Dragon des Mers entre ses ailes. La créature marine répondait en l'emprisonnant entre ses griffes et ses crocs, enlaçant leurs deux queues. Qu'ils étaient beaux. Kanon ne saurait dire s'il se battaient encore ou s'il s'aimaient à cet instant mais au fond de son être parcourut d'éclairs de plaisir intense et incontrôlables il savait. Qu'ils faisaient les deux. Ils combattaient au travers de leurs ébats. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'aimaient.

L'escarboucle...C'était elle...La connexion de leurs rêves.

Kanon retrouva brusquement ses esprits, un plaisir foudroyant l'envahissant avec une fulgurance paralysante. Il échappa un cri de jouissance pure qui ravi le Juge redoublant d'effort pour provoquer de nouveau un tel bonheur chez le Gémeau. Leurs deux corps claquaient dans l'eau salée. Leurs deux corps brûlaient d'atteindre enfin ce sommet si convoité. Les doigts de Rhadamanthe s'enfoncèrent dans la taille du Chevalier extatique. Il était à bout. Dieux qu'il était magnifique, Dieux qu'il était somptueux, ondulant contre lui avec souplesse, se mordant la lèvres pour ne pas perdre pied, écrasant ses flancs entre ses cuisses. La Wyverne serra le corps contre lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, les grondements de Kanon, sa chaleur tout autour de lui, ses mains pressées contre ses épaules et son dos, sa peau éclairée de la blancheur blafarde de la lune.

Un ressac claqua sa taille, le déséquilibrant. Kanon échappa un nouveau cri électrique. Qu'il était beau. Il n'arriverait pas à tenir plus longtemps, autour de lui tout les muscles de Kanon étaient tendus, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, comme envahi d'un acide délicieux. Le Gémeau s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres, ses crocs de diamant s'accrochant à ses lèvres. Rhadamanthe perdit le contrôle. Le Chevalier l'avait déjà perdu depuis bien longtemps. Le Juge glissa et tomba dans l'eau avec sa charge dans un ultime hurlement. Leurs lèvres encore unie sous l'eau noire.

* * *

"Charon ! Amène-moi sur Terre !" cria la Harpie furieuse.

"Je suis navré Valentine mais j'ai des ordres." ronronna le Nocher des Enfers appuyé sur sur sa pagaie.

"Tu parles ! On t'a seulement soudoyé pour m'empêcher de passer."

"Peut-être bien, peut-être pas."

"Suffit ! Je te paie le double pour me laisser passer !"

"Ouh ! Cela ferait une sacrée somme auras-tu vraiment de quoi tenir ta promesse ?" s'enquit le passeur avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Le serviteur de Rhadamanthe lui lança une bourse clinquante que Charon réceptionna habilement. Il ouvrit la poche de cuir remplie de pièces d'or rutilantes. "C'est une belle somme ! Tu as dû faire grand nombre de missions supplémentaires et de grosses économies pour ça. Tu veux tout utiliser seulement pour passer une seule fois de l'autre côté ?"

"Oui. J'ai quelque chose à faire et je ne peux pas attendre le départ pour ça." répondit la Harpie très droit dans son surplis. Charon jeta un œil à la somme qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il n'y avait pas assez pour payer le double de ce qui lui était promis. Il était même loin du compte. Il soupira profondément. Dans quoi venait-il encore de se fourrer ?

* * *

Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'étaient réfugiés sur un rebord de pierre à l'abri de l'eau de Mers. Allongés sur la toge de velours ils s'étaient seulement contentés de remettre leurs sous-vêtements. Histoire de ne pas trop choquer un éventuel Chevalier venu les tirer de leur torpeur. Kanon avait prit ses marques, s'appuyant sur la poitrine confortable du Juge qui continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux. Au loin l'horizon commençait à s'éclaircir, le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais le soleil réchauffait déjà la voûte céleste dardant ses halos pâles au-dessus de la mer.

Le Spectre serra le corps chaud contre le sien, le Chevalier rendit l'étreinte avec un soupir d'aise. Il était bien. Il était au chaud entre les bras de Rhadamanthe, les battements de son cœur sous l'oreille. Les doigts de la Wyverne continuaient de peigner ses mèches trempées avec douceur. Les bruits des vagues les berçaient doucement, fermant lentement leurs paupières. Kanon enlaça ses jambes avec celles du Juge, l'emmêlant dans ses filets. Rhadamanthe sourit. D'un vrai sourire, ceux qu'on n'a pas besoin de deviner pour s'assurer qu'il sont vrais.

"Je suis déjà à toi tu sais ?" murmura-t-il en frottant sa joue contre la crinière sauvage.

"Non, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. J'ai envie de te conquérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours." ronronna le Chevalier contre lui.

"J'en ferai de même avec ton cœur." répondit-il en embrassant le sommet du front de Kanon. Le Gémeau semblait ronronner de plaisir et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, ravi de son effet. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes contre le Spectre. Rhadamanthe le regarda dormir quelques instants avant de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

"Saori-san ! Saori-san !" trépigna Pégase en s'approchant e la Déesse qui congédia le Spectre venu se renseigner sur les éventuels besoins.

"Qu'y a-t-il Seiya ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment au Chevalier Bronze-Divin qui s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous raconter les événements qui ont agité les Enfers pendant votre repos." déballa le Pégase à toute vitesse.

"Je t'écoute prends ton temps. Un Spectre t'aurait mal traité ?" s'enquit-elle inquiète par l'attitude du Bronze-Divin.

"Non ! Non ! Le seul à m'avoir 'mal traité' c'est Ikki et je le méritais...Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous dire !"

"Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute." le rassura la jeune fille attentive.

"L'Autre est revenu. C'est à cause de lui que vous n'êtes pas revenu plus tôt avec Hadès alors que nous étions tous éveillés."

"Comment cela ?"

"L'Autre a fait revenir Kanon par ses propres moyens, c'est pour cela que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé tout de suite. Avec les autres nous l'avions enfermé dans un cercueil de glace mais..."

"Seiya ! Parle-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-il ?" paniqua la demoiselle mortifiée par la menace qu'il représentait.

"Nous l'avions enfermé dans une des cellules de haute sécurité du palais en attendant vos retour mais il s'est enfui. Nous avons retrouvé Charon blessé et inconscient, il avait une pièce de surplis qui n'était pas la sienne. Il est possible que l'Autre ai pris un otage parmi les Spectres. Charon ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais je pense que nous devrions hâter notre retour ! Le Sanctuaire est peut-être en danger !"

* * *

Valentine n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux, le sang l'aveuglait, il en avait perdu beaucoup. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser, son esprit devenu incohérent privé de sa substance. Il sentait ses mains et ses pieds traîner sur le sol devenu rocailleux. Son agresseur n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver les traces de la Grèce, pourvu que Charon ai réussi à retourner prévenir Hadès malgré son état. Comment avait-il pu traverser l'Achéron ? Il se sentait perdre face à son envahisseur.

_Laisse-toi faire. Je te donnerai ce que tu désire. Je te demande juste de me laisser Athéna et le Sanctuaire._

Ce qu'il voulait ? Il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait ? Il voulait Rhadamanthe.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 25, nos Dragons se sont enfin envoyés en l'air ! ****Nombreux sont ceux qui m'ont demandés d'écrire ce chapitre et j'avoue qu'il me tardait de vous le publier XD**

**Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de suivre, je précise donc que la suite de 'Nous sommes de retour' sera bien publiée sur cette histoire et pas sur un nouveau topic ^^**

**Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à commenter et donner vos avis et à bientôt ;3**


	26. L'invité surprise

**chapitre 26 : Invité surprise**

**l'Autre attaque le Sanctuaire et les armées des Enfers se déplacent pour venir en aide aux Chevaliers**

* * *

L'Autre ricanait doucement dans le corps de Valentine. Qu'il était aisé de manipuler un esprit déjà brisé et empli de rancœur. Certes il était beaucoup moins puissant que dans le corps de Saga mais même blessé ce corps et cet esprit n'interviendront pas dans l'avancée de son plan. Puisque leurs but étaient différents mais pas incompatibles il pourrait utiliser son plein potentiel sans entrave. Ce qui le rendrait d'autant plus dangereux.

Son hôte voulait le dernier joujou de Kanon ? Il l'aurait. Cela tombait bien il allait du même coup se venger du Gémeau-traître. Kanon pouvait numéroter ses abattis. Car s'il ne se soumettait pas de son plein-gré il sera de nouveau enfermé au Cap Sunion. Et cette fois-ci Athéna ne restera pas en vie assez longtemps pour le sauver de la noyade.

* * *

Aux côtés de son oncle divin, Saori frissonnait doucement. Elle avait peur pour ses Chevaliers. L'Autre était une créature bien terrible et qu'il ai pu se sortir de lui même du Cocyte ne signifiait qu'une chose... mieux valait ne pas y penser maintenant. La situation était critique. Charon n'étant pas remis de ses blessures il avait été laissé aux Enfers avec une poignée de Spectres pour défendre le royaume d'Hadès. Phylégias avait été contraint de remplacer le passeur. Le Lycaon n'était pas rassuré. Il connaissait mal les eaux du Styx et plus de la moitié des armées d'Hadès embarquaient à sa suite sur les radeaux qu'il avait invoqué.

Hadès posa sa main sur l'épaule de la réincarnation d'Athéna avec un douceur qu'il voulait rassurante.

"Je ne le laisserai pas me couper la route si près du but. Sois-en sûre Athéna." souffla-t-il tout bas à la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit timidement, touchée par l'attention du Dieu.

"Je te fais confiance Hadès. Seulement tu as deviné aussi bien que moi à qui nous avons affaire, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-elle comme pour s'assurer que le Juge Minos ne les entendrait pas.

"En effet. La situation est des plus inquiétantes, mais à nous deux nous arriverons à le vaincre. Il pourra même nous être utile pour la suite." chuchota-t-il sur le même ton de confidence. La Déesse de la Sagesse sourit de nouveau. Un peu plus sincèrement cette fois.

* * *

Kanon et Rhadamanthe enfin secs s'étaient rhabillés et retournaient vers le Sanctuaire enlacés tout les deux. Le Juge déposait de furtifs baisers sur l'oreille et le cou du Chevalier qui ronronnait de satisfaction en caressant distraitement la hanche de la Wyverne. La nuit avait été merveilleuse. D'une passion infinie. Le Gémeau releva les yeux vers le Spectre qui lui renvoya son regard tendre avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Échangeant un doux baiser. Ils étaient harassés de fatigue et de courbatures, mais ravi de leur première étreinte. Il pouvaient enfin reprendre leur combat sans gagnant. Plus personne ne pourra s'interposer entre eux.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui vois-je ? Mes deux cibles du jour ont passé une bonne nuit à ce que je vois !" ronronna l'Autre avec un sourire carnassier.

"Valentine ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" gronda le Juge offensé par la soudaine familiarité de son serviteur. Mais il suspendit rapidement ses reproches, réalisant la raison de ce ton peu naturel. Outre le large filet de sang gouttant du surplis percé et du front de la Harpie, le chypriote se parait maintenant d'une crinière cendrée et d'yeux injectés de sang aux prunelles aux couleurs suréelles.

"C'est bon ? Tu as compris à qui tu t'adressais ? Ce corps est le mien à présent, je te serai gré de ne pas trop me l'abîmer j'aimerai le garder un moment." miaula l'Autre dont le sourire narquois s'imprimait désormais sur le visage du Spectre ensanglanté.

"Laisse Valentine ! Il n'a rien à voir dans ton délire espèce de taré psychopathe !" s'enflamma Kanon furibond en déployant son cosmos.

"Tu es méchant Papa ! Valentine n'est pas innocent dans l'affaire, puisqu'il vient de pactiser avec moi comme ton frère avant lui." s'amusa l'entité avec un regard satisfait.

"Tu mens, je connais Valentine, il n'aurait jamais sympathisé avec un être comme toi !" rugit Rhadamanthe fou de colère.

"Bien sûr que si il le peut ! Il suffit de vouloir quelque chose avec suffisamment de force que sa simple promesse devient un rêve à part entière. Figure-toi que c'est ta personne que m'a exigé ton second en échange de son hospitalité ! C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? HAHAHAHA !" s'esclaffa l'Autre. Le Juge s'était figé. Il pensait pourtant avoir été clair avec la Harpie, pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi ? Il avait pourtant l'air de s'en être remis, Sylphide l'aidait, il avait repris le travail, il avait accepté de rester à ses côtés malgré tout, pourquoi ?

La Wyverne recula, sonné par le poids de ses révélations. Il sentit les bras de Kanon le soutenir, il était là. À ses côtés, son Dragon bleu. Son regard sauvage enflammé des milles feux de saint-Elme. Comptant bien protéger son Dragon rouge toutes griffes et crocs dehors. L'Autre dans le corps de Valentine échappa un petit ronron de satisfaction.

"Je vois que tu t'y es attaché à ton Juge, quel dommage que je doive te le prendre Kanon, à moins que tu ne me suives je serai contraint de te tuer pour en faire cadeau à mon hôte si naïf."

"Je n'irai nulle part." gronda le Gémeau terrible.

"Dommage, je vais t'achever avant que tes camarades et ton cher frère n'arrivent alors ! Et ne t'en fait pas pour toi Rhadamanthe, je te garderai en vie je l'ai promis !" se moqua l'Autre à l'adresse de la Wyverne.

"Tu ne touchera pas à un cheveu de Kanon et je ne te laisserai pas abuser de Valentine." rugit le Juge embrasé d'une ire nouvelle.

"Je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez bien faire contre moi pauvres fous que vous êtes. Vous ne ferez que blesser votre Valentine en m'attaquant, mais soit, voyons qui de nous trois cédera le premier !"

* * *

"Vite ! Accélérez le pas, nos alliés sont menacés !" ordonna Eaque filant au summum de sa vitesse pour rejoindre la Grèce.

"Juge Eaque ! Prenez les plus rapides et hâtez-vous vers le Sanctuaire, aidez mes Chevaliers je vous en conjure mais ne tuez pas notre opposant. Nous arriverons à votre suite mais ne faites rien qui mettra en péril l'Autre !" lui cria la Déesse de la Sagesse escortée du Griffon et du Dieu des Enfers.

"Entendu ! Myu ! Cheshire ! Sylphide et Rune avec moi ! Je vais avoir besoin de vous !" héla le Garuda qui détala, rapidement suivi des Spectres appelés.

"Pourquoi prend-t-il Rune ? Il n'est pas très rapide !" protesta le norvégien inquiet de savoir son second exposé à une situation aussi dangereuse.

"Rune n'est pas rapide, mais ses capacités d'immobilisation seront très utiles à cette escouade. Eaque a fait un choix très pertinent." analysa Athéna malgré le regard insistant du Juge. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ton suivant sera à la hauteur de sa tâche." le rassura-t-elle. Le Juge ne semblait pas convaincu en voyant les cheveux blancs du Balrog disparaître à l'horizon avec les quatre autres Spectres.

* * *

Tout le Sanctuaire avait senti les cosmos hostiles de Kanon et Rhadamanthe gonfler dangereusement et les explosions qui suivirent. Sion tentait de les contenir, que chacun garde son temple ! Mais Saga n'écoutait pas, esquivant habilement la protection du Taureau et du Bélier il fondait vers le Cap Sunion. Ce n'est pas le cosmos du Juge ou de son jumeau qui l'inquiétait le plus mais le troisième. Cette noirceur poisseuse et oppressante qui semblait prendre l'ascendant sur une autre énergie plus faible...ce ne pouvait être que lui.

L'Autre.

Sa plaie gangrenée.

Sa malédiction.

Et maintenant il avait trouvé une autre proie et tentait de s'en prendre à Kanon c'était trop. Ignorant les appels télépathiques de Sion il ne tarda pas à retrouver le chemin du Cap Sunion. Kanon avait un genou à terre, il s'était couché sur le corps de Rhadamanthe pour le protéger d'une des explosions ou d'un Greed the Life volé à Valentine. Une large entaille lui barrait la joue, le Juge avait le bras cassé et peinait à se relever. L'Autre dans le corps d'un Spectre s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle offensive. Si Kanon y réchappait ce ne serait pas le cas de la Wyverne déjà mal en point. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il plongea en avant.

* * *

"Kanon, va prévenir les autres, je me charge de lui." ordonna la Wyverne en faisant signe de son bras sain au Gémeau de filer.

"Non mais tu rêve là ! Tu crois que je vais sagement te laisser te faire étriper par cette furie sans moufter ?! Je reste avec toi, j'appellerai mes frères avec mon cosmos." protesta le Chevalier en se mettant en garde.

"Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer pour savoir si je vais devoir vous tuer en même temps ou l'un après l'autre tout de même !" râla l'Autre avec une moue désobligeante. "Vous pourriez m'accorder un peu plus d'attention tout de même !"

"Va te faire foutre !" feula Kanon furieux en gonflant son cosmos.

"Très bien...GREED THE LIFE !"

"GREATEST CAUTION !"

L'Autre encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet sans ciller, le surplis de Valentine avait presque entièrement volé en éclat sous la puissance de l'impact.

"HAHAHA ! Excellent ! Tu prétends tellement à protéger Kanon que tu n'hésite pas à blesser ton second ! HAHAHA ! C'est génial ! C'est tellement beau ! HAHAHA !" s'esclaffa-t-il sans sembler gêné outre mesure des blessures de la Harpie.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!" s'énerva le Gémeau en essuyant la plaie qu'il avait au visage.

"Mais je veux ce pourquoi tu m'a crée Kanon. Je veux le Sanctuaire ! Je veux que tout les Chevaliers m'obéissent et je veux que mon petit frère ai enfin le rôle qu'il mérite ! Le titre de Chevalier d'Or des Gémeau pendant que je veillerai sur lui dans ma tenue popale !" se réjouit l'entité ravie avec une pose triomphale.

"Valentine n'a rien à voir avec ta folie des grandeurs !" s'interposa la Wyverne en se redressant.

"Certes mais depuis que j'ai été éjecté de Saga je n'ai plus de corps, il fallait donc que je trouve un hôte. C'est idiot qu'Athéna ai préféré m'éjecter de son Chevalier plutôt que de me laisser crever avec Saga, je suis tellement plus libre maintenant que je suis un être entier !" s'extasia l'Autre. "Mais peu m'importe à présent, si tu refuse de profiter des avantages que je t'apporte alors je ne m'encombrerai pas plus longtemps de ta personne." ronronna-t-il en tendant le bras vers les deux guerriers.

"GREED THE LIFE !"

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !" s'interposa Saga en repoussant l'assaut.

"Saga ! Tu es fou, éloigne-toi de lui !" lui cria Kanon.

"Je suis désolé mon frère. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser te battre contre cette chose, ceci est mon combat. Vous n'avez pas à être blessés par ma faute." s'excusa l'aîné dans son armure d'Or. "Retourne au Sanctuaire, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive plus rien."

"Saga...Je ne peux pas..."

"Kanon, Rhadamanthe et toi êtes blessés, allez au moins reprendre votre souffle chez Mû." insista l'aîné.

"Il a raison Kanon. Nous n'avons pas pu lutter contre lui la dernière fois. Et actuellement nous ne pourrons pas être plus utile. Replions-nous pour l'instant." lui souffla la Wyverne.

"Ouais, barrez-vous ! J'ai un compte à régler avec ce très cher ex-grand pope." ronronna l'Autre.

"Kanon, j'insiste, va chez Mû." le cadet des Gémeaux s'apprêta à protester avant de tourner les talons à contre cœur.

"T'as intérêt à revenir en vie Saga." souffla-t-il avant de repartir avec le Juge. Saga et l'Autre se toisèrent longuement. Deux opposés sur le point de commencer leur duel. Un duel avec un seul vainqueur.

"Qu'as-tu fait à ce Spectre, ? Je sais pertinemment pour les avoir fréquentés qu'ils sont d'une loyauté infaillible envers leurs maîtres. Ils ne céderaient pas si facilement à tes bassesses." gronda le Chevalier d'Or.

"Mais c'est très simple, je me suis servi de cette loyauté ! Il est fou amoureux de l'homme dont s'est entiché ton frangin. Il s'est fait repousser et il le digère mal. C'est aussi simple que cela." ronronna l'Autre ne haussant les épaules, très fier de sa performance.

"Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ton nouveau 'support' ne serait pas blessé à ce point s'il avait accepté si aisément, n'est-ce pas ?" nota le Gémeau.

"En effet. J'ai un peu usé de coercition sur lui. Tu connais bien je crois...l'Illusion Diabolique, ce même sort qui me permettait de prendre plus facilement l'aval sur ta personne. Bien sûr tu es plus résistant que lui ce qui était très...contraignant...Mais peu importe ! Je vais te tuer maintenant ! Et Athéna n'aura pas assez de pouvoir pour m'en empêcher !" feula l'Autre en se mettant en position d'attaque.

* * *

"Kanon ! Rhadamanthe ! Par ici !" les héla Mû depuis le seuil de son atelier de réparateur.

"Mû ! Saga est en danger ! Il faut l'aider !" l'appela le cadet en le rejoignant.

"Je sais ! Mais avant suis-moi, nous avons peu de temps !"

Le Bélier entraîna les deux hommes au milieu des armures endommagées jusqu'à une armure sombre au milieu des autres.

"Mais c'est..."

"Le surplis des Gémeaux. Kanon, sans protection l'Autre te vaincra facilement, Saga m'a demandé de le réparer rapidement, il n'est pas dans son meilleur état mais tu sera protégé des attaques. Saga ne voulait pas que tu risques ta vie inconsciemment. Cette armure te tiendra hors d'atteinte un petit moment." expliqua le jeune Bélier. "Revêts cette armure, Kanon, je me charge de soigner Rhadamanthe." expliqua le premier Chevalier d'Or.

Kanon siffla d'agacement et se dirigeant vers le surplis. Saga avait de toute évidence une idée derrière la tête et ce que son aîné pouvait tramer l'inquiétait au plus au point. Il se débarrassa vivement de la toge de Juge et équipa l'armure à même sa peau. Il devait vite rejoindre son frère avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

* * *

"GREED THE LIFE !"

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !"

Les deux cosmos s'affrontèrent avant de s'évaporer l'un comme l'autre. L'Autre renifla avec mépris son ancien hôte le connaissait trop bien et cela l'agaçait au plus au point. Mais il connaissait tout aussi bien le Gémeau. Il se redressa d'un air suffisant et fondit sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Saga encaissa le choc. Il leva le bras pour frapper l'Autre mais la Harpie possédé riposta plus vite, envoyant le Chevalier à terre.

"Alors Saga ? Vas-tu blesser ce Spectre innocent pour te défendre ? Il n'a presque plus d'armure se serait facile pour toi de le tuer et moi avec !" s'exclama l'Autre victorieux.

"Il n'a rien fait..." souffla le Chevalier d'Or.

"Saga, Saga, Saga. Ta bonté te perdra ! Néanmoins j'ai passé de bons moments avec toi ! Tu te souviens quand nous étions le Pope ! Nous régnions sur le Monde dans l'ombre ! Les Chevaliers d'Or à nos ordres, nous étions tout puissants. Ces souvenirs ne te rendent-ils pas nostalgiques ?" miaula l'Autre en s'accroupissant près du Gémeau endolori.

"Non. Nous étions des monstres, seulement capables de commettre des infamies sans nom...Par notre faute des innocent sont morts ! Nous avons abusé de la confiance de la Chevalerie et sali le nom d'Athéna !" s'insurgea le Troisième Gardien.

"Allons, allons, tu ne tenait pas ce genre de discours dans ta tête ! Tu me déçois, moi qui me voyais te proposer de reformer notre alliance. Ce pauvre petit Spectre aurait été tranquille !"

"Tu l'aurais tué à la première occasion, fourbe." feula Saga en se redressant devant son adversaire.

"Certes. Mais il aurait connu une mort digne." grogna l'Autre en se mettant en garde. "Maintenant c'est toi qui va subir les affres de ma colère !" rugit l'entité en fondant sur son adversaire qui ne se défendra pas.

* * *

Rune avait du mal à maintenir son rythme au même niveau que celui des autres Spectres. Il avait compris le choix du Juge Eaque lorsqu'il l'avait appelé et il comprenait que son rôle puisse avoir une importance cruciale dans le plan fomenté par le Garuda. Il était essoufflé, mais il ne devait pas laisser la distance se creuser, il pressa le pas, forçant ses muscles à accélérer pour rattraper le groupe, se guidant à l'aide des fairy que Myu abandonnait sur son passage. Le Sanctuaire était proche, les cosmos des Chevaliers et de leur cible se rapprochaient.

Sur les roches escarpées typiques des falaises grecques et si semblables aux reliefs de la deuxième prison le Balrog se sentait plus à l'aise, se glissant vivement dans les interstices. Les maisons commencèrent à se dessiner au loin. Une explosion de cosmos fit trembler le sol alors que le Spectre avait rejoint le reste de l'équipée. Leur combat commençait maintenant.

* * *

"Saga !" cria Kanon en rejoignant avec Rhadamanthe son frère amoché. "T'es qu'un con ! Pourquoi tu te défends pas ?!" le gronda son frère.

"Il n'en responsable de rien..." articula difficilement l'aîné alors que son cadet l'aidait à se relever. "Tu aurais dû rester avec Mû."

"Je suis ici." intervint le Bélier en s'ajoutant à l'équipée.

"Même à quatre vous en pourrez rien contre moi. Tout ce que vous ferez portera préjudice à Valentine de la Harpie." soupira l'Autre en haussa les épaules.

"Je ne comptait pas blesser un Spectre. CRYSTAL NET !" l'Autre se retrouva soulevé du sol et immobilisé dans les airs. Il se para alors d'un regard las en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Vous pensez vraiment que ce genre de parades m'effraient ? Bande d'idiots ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !" la déferlante balaya sans problème les combattants et libéra l'Autre qui retomba tranquillement sur le sol. "Vous voyez, ça ne sert à rien. Même à quatre vous ne pouvez lutter. "

"Ils ne sont pas seuls ! FIRE WHIP !" s'exclama Rune, rapidement rejoint de ses compagnons, en lançant son fouet vers l'adversaire.

"Pft ! Des Spectres maintenant. Il y avait déjà Rhada mais bon, puisque vous semblez tenir à ajouter des victimes soit ! Mais c'est inutile, aucun lien ne pourra me retenir."

À ces mots son cosmos gonfla et éclata le fouet de Rune comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un fil fil de verre. Le Balrog recula, désarmé.

"Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a rien qui marche contre lui ou quoi ?!"

"Si, il y a beaucoup de techniques qui marchent contre moi, mais pas contre mon allié !" s'amusa l'Autre avec une petite moue suffisante.

"Quel allié ? Tu parles de Valentine ?"

"Cette petite chose certainement pas ! Je parle d'un allié qui peux t'aider à sortir du Cocyte sans être un Spectre et qui se réjouit bien de savoir que quelqu'un veuille vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues à vous, Athéna et Hadès !" s'amusa l'Autre. "Mais je me fiche que vous sachiez de qui il s'agit. GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !"

"CRYSTAL WALL !" s'interposa le Bélier. "Tu ne blessera personne ici ! C'est lieux sont sous ma protection !" rugit-il investit de sa mission sacré.

"Allons bon ! Tu ne les protégeais pas tant quand j'était le Grand Pope à la place du Grand Pope si je ne m'abuse... mais peu m'importe, ce territoire sera mien à nouveau et ta ridicule présence n'y changera rien. DIVINE MONSOON !"

De cette nouvelle attaque naquirent une jungle de ronces et plantes grimpantes s'accrochant aux jambes des guerriers présents, resserrant leurs tiges autour des armures qui plièrent sous la force des plantes et sciant les chairs accessibles. En à peine quelques secondes les combattants se trouvaient pris au piège sans être capables de se défaire des liens.

"C'est pas mal comme attaque, pas aussi classe que celles de Thanathos et Hypnos mais c'est pas mal."

"GREATEST CAUTION !" le Juge des Enfers se défit de l'emprise des plantes qui furent déchiquetées par l'offensive. L'Autre siffla d'un air mauvais.

"Tu ne peux pas te laisser laminer tranquillement, ça devient lassant à la fin !"

"Je ne te laisserai ni te servir de Valentine ni blesser les autres !"

"ANNIHILATION FLAP !" lança le Basilic en se libérant à son tour des liens qui l'enserraient avant de fondre sur la Harpie possédé.

"Pauvre idiot. GREED THE-"

"GREATEST CAUTION !" rugit la Wyverne balayant l'Autre de son attaque.

"Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs, je vais te montrer un autre tour. DIVINE SCYTHE !" Le surplis de la Wyverne éclata. Rhadamanthe tomba à terre en crachant du sang sans même pouvoir crier.

"RHADAMANTHE !" cria Kanon terrifié, sous le corps du Juge les tiges de lierres commençait à se colorer en rouge. Le Spectre ne bougeait plus, sombrant lentement dans l'inconscience froide qu'entraînait l'hémorragie. "RHADAMANTHE ! RELEVE-TOI !" Mais l'appel resta sans réponse, l'anglais gisant sur le sol se vidant lentement de son sang.

"Flûte ! Je crois que j'y suis allé trop fort. Dommage ! À qui le tour ?" Sylphide restait paralysé. Pourquoi Valentine ne reprenait-il pas conscience ? Pourquoi ne l'empêchait-il pas de blesser les autres ?

"GOLDEN TRIANGLE !" le cadet des Gémeaux se défit à son tour de ses entraves, un regard furieux sur son visage. Son cosmos se déchaînant au maximum de sa puissance.

"Et bien voilà ! C'est à ça que ressemble le Kanon qui m'a crée ! C'est bien plus amusant lorsque tu combats avec la force du désespoir !" se réjouit l'Autre satisfait de son effet.

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !" rugit l'ex-Dragon des Mers fou de colère.

"NON !" Sylphide se jeta sur le corps de Valentine et subit le choc à la place de son adversaire. Son surplis vola en éclats sous la puissance du choc, ses os se rompirent. "Va...Valentine...Je t'en...supplie...reviens à toi...Valentine..." souffla le Basilic en s'accrochant aux épaules de l'Autre avec ses dernières forces. Sa bouche se remplissait lentement de sang, sa gorge s'encombrait de rouille sanglante. L'Autre tourna vers cet être pitoyable son regard irréel.

"Pauvre fou, croyais-tu réellement que tu parviendrais à peser dans la balance ?" Sylphide se figea. Valentine était-il perdu à jamais, soumis à cette âme cruelle ? "Maintenant je vais me faire le plaisir de t'achever." ronronna encore une fois l'étranger en levant son bras pour lancer son offensive. Mais sa main refusa d'obéir à ses ordres. L'Autre cracha de rage, le belge se laissa tomber au sol sans force.

"C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ? Pauvre de toi, tu arrives trop tard ! Ce pourquoi tu te battais à été détruit !" l'Autre se tira les cheveux avec fureur. Des fines mèches roses reprenaient leurs droits parmi l'invasion cendrée. "Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Je suis tout puissant ! Je suis tout puissant !" hurla l'Autre enivré par son ire. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que les plantes qu'il avait invoquées se fanaient rapidement, délivrant leurs otages. Il se recroquevilla dans un cri frénétique. Valentine se força une route jusqu'à retrouver pied. Il vit le corps de Sylphide étendu sur le sol. Les souvenirs de l'Autres lui apparurent soudain. Sylphide l'avait protégé.

"SYLPHIDE !"

"CRYSTAL NET !" la Harpie se retrouva immobilisé. Il se tourna vers le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier encore couvert de tiges de lierre fanées.

"Laisse-moi ! Il faut aider Sylphide !" protesta le Spectre paniqué.

"Valentine ! Tu es dangereux pour lui et pour les autres, jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu sera enfermé pour notre sécurité à tous." gronda Eaque alors que Cheshire et Myu emportaient le Basilic inconscient. Kanon s'était précipité vers le Juge Rhadamanthe et pressait à deux mains la plaie qui lui barrait le torse. Saga l'avait rejoint et Mû leur dictait des instructions de soin alors qu'il tenait encore le Spectre en joue.

"Je suis désolé..." gémit le Spectre détruit par ce qu'avait commis l'Autre. "Je suis désolé..."

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, vous avez été nombreux à le constater le précédent chapitre 26 a disparu et son remplaçant est arrivé bien en retard. De fait j'ai reçu plusieurs commentaire/messages critiquant ce chapitre (notamment l'arrivée de trop nombreux nouveaux personnages et des scènes de combat trop décousu) je l'ai donc réecrit mais été par la même contrainte de réecrire mon synopsis de fin d'où le retard je m'en excuse**

**PS : un grand merci à Saharu-chan pour ses encouragements et son aide pour ce chapitre ^^**


	27. Vendre son âme au Diable

**Chapitre 27 : Vendre son âme au Diable**

**Athéna et Hadès proposent un marché à l'Autre, Kanon s'inquiète de l'état critique de Rhadamanthe, Saga vit mal la présence de l'Autre et le départ pour l'Olympe se fait imminent.**

* * *

"Son Altesse Athéna, Sa Majesté Hadès. Valentine de la Harpie à été appréhendé comme étant le support de la personnalité de l'Autre. Nous l'avons enfermé au Cap Sunion pour s'assurer qu'il ne représenterait plus aucun danger pour le reste des Spectres et Chevaliers présent. Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne et Sylphide du Basilic sont grièvement blessés, Mû du Bélier est encore à leur chevet. Nous ignorons toujours combien leurs blessures sont graves." expliqua Eaque du Garuda, incliné avec les autres combattants encore valides présents lors de l'affrontement. La Déesse semblait attristée et Hadès blessé par le traitement que subissait son serviteur.

"Je comprends. Mais ce sera inutile, s'il a réussit à s'enfuir du Cocyte son soutien extérieur le sortira aussi du Cap Sunion dès lors que l'Autre reprendra l'ascendant sur Valentine." murmura la jeune Déesse peinée. "Juge Eaque, Saga, je vais avoir une mission pour vous deux. Il faut me ramener ici Valentine de la Harpie. Je dois m'entretenir avec lui. Vous devrez vous assurer que personne ne soit blessé pendant son transfert. Si vous considérez avoir besoin de renfort faites-le savoir."

"Déesse, si l'Autre resurgit devant vous vous serez en danger !" protesta Saga inquiet.

"Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Sois rassuré, Sion et le Juge Minos seront à mes côtés pour me protéger. D'ailleurs, sache que c'est avec l'Autre que je dois discuter. Ramène-le moi. Et n'en veut pas à Valentine, je sais qu'il n'est pas totalement responsable de ses actes."

"Je le sais Déesse." répondit tout bas Saga qui savait très bien quel autre message la Déesse voulait lui faire passer.

"Vous autres vous avez quartier libre. Mon oncle et moi partirons bientôt à la recherche de Perséphone. Si mes soupçons se confirment nous ne mettrons pas longtemps à la localiser. Vous pouvez vous retirer et faire part de ses nouvelles aux autres."

"Bien Déesse Athéna." s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur avant de quitter le salle du grand pope.

"Déesse, êtes-vous bien sûr de ce que vous faites ? Je crains avoir également compris qui est l'allié de l'Autre et si nous nous trouvons exposés il est possible que mon aide ne soit pas très utile." souffla le grand pope très droit aux côtés de la jeune fille.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Sion. Je fais confiance à Valentine et Saga pour entraver les actions de notre adversaire." répondit tranquillement la Divinité. À ses côtés, Hadès restait silencieux. À la fois inquiet et curieux de l'éventuelle suite des événement.

* * *

Kanon ne s'intéressa pas à la mission de son frère. Préférant filer tout droit vers le premier temple où se trouvaient Sylphide et Rhadamanthe, leurs états ne permettant pas de les déplacer jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le cadet des Gémeaux fonça vers la chambre du Bélier, le Juge avait été allongé sur le lit et Sylphide sur la couche de Kiki dont ses pieds dépassait. Les autres Spectres inquiets avaient été refoulés à l'entrée par l'apprenti du Bélier. Les blessés avaient besoin de repos. Mais le Gémeau se fraya un passage dans la foule en colère pour rejoindre le Juge. Kiki le laissa entrer après une brève indécision.

Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour se précipiter vers le lit de la Wyverne encore inconscient. Mû le regarda s'agenouiller au chevet du Juge sans mot dire. Le visage de l'anglais était très pâle, plus que d'habitude. Ses mèches blond délavé retombaient devant ses yeux clos. Kanon les repoussa doucement du bout des doigts. La peau était froide, exsangue. Son souffle presque inaudible. Ses lèvres bleues. La couverture n'était pas assez remontée pour cacher à Kanon les bandages ensanglantés passés sur sa blessure pour contenir l'hémorragie.

Il remonta le tissu sur le corps du Juge blessé et embrassa tendrement sa tempe.

"Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je te le jure. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir alors que nous nous sommes enfin trouvés. Je t'aime Rhadamanthe. Je ferai tout pour que tu puisses m'aimer encore." souffla doucement le Gémeau contre son oreille avant d'effleurer légèrement ses lèvres des siennes. Mû ne prononça pas un mot, regardant silencieusement le Gémeau chercher la main du Juge sous les draps pour y entrelacer ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais vu Kanon agir de la sorte. Ils s'aimaient. Voilà pourquoi.

* * *

La porte de la salle du grand Pope s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître Valentine, pâle comme la mort, suant de douleur face aux assauts mentaux de l'Autre, encadré d'Eaque et Saga. L'aîné des Gémeaux en armure d'Or s'inclina devant les Dieux avec déférence.

"Voici Valentine de la Harpie comme vous l'avez souhaité. Contenir l'Autre lui demande beaucoup d'efforts." expliqua le Chevalier sans relever la tête.

"Je le vois Saga. Tu es libre de partir si tu le souhaite, je comprendrai tout à fait si tu préférais partir." lui dit doucement Athéna.

"C'est inutile, je resterai à vos côtés tant que le danger sera présent." répondit le Gémeau.

"Si tel est ton désir. Valentine," interpella la Déesse qui continua malgré le fait que le Spectre ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard. "je souhaite que tu laisse la place à l'Autre je dois m'entretenir avec lui." ordonna simplement provoquant un choc chez les trois hommes en bas du trône.

"Déesse Athéna ! Je ne pas le laisse revenir ! Il veut vous tuer, il ne vous laissera pas parler !" protesta le chypriote blême encore agenouillé en relevant son visage vers la jeune fille, dans sa tête la voix semblait de plus en plus déchaînée d'envies de meurtres.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Valentine. J'ai le moyen de donner à l'Autre ce qu'il veut le plus. Il m'écoutera." de Valentine, l'Autre et Saga ce fût le dernier le plus surpris et choqué.

"Après tout ce qu'il aura fait...vous voulez faire un cadeau à l'Autre ? C'est inimaginable ! Je suis désolé de mon irrespect Déesse, mais il y a des limites à la bonté ! Il ne cesse de semer le mal et il ne s'arrêtera pas après un présent !" contesta Saga devenu rouge de colère.

"Saga. Je comprends ton courroux. Mais fais-moi confiance. Je ne trahirai pas ta confiance." le Gémeau ne sembla pas convaincu mais se força à garder le silence par respect pour la Divinité. Elle régentait la Sagesse après tout, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Valentine baissa les yeux, au moins il pourra se reposer un peu, ses cheveux virèrent au gris argenté. Laissant place à l'entité devenue curieuse qui leva ses yeux rougies vers Athéna.

"Je me demande ce que tu prétends avoir et qui m'intéresse tant." ronronna l'Autre sans prendre la peine de se relever. "Juste pour savoir je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, si tu m'amuses je te laisserai peut-être même un sursis." stridula-t-il avec une moue vicieuse.

"Quel est ton nom ?" demanda la Déesse. L'Autre se figea. Incapable de répondre. "Quel est ton visage ? Qui es-tu ?" Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans les yeux de l'Autre dont le cosmos enfla dangereusement, Saga et Eaque se mirent en garde, prêts à intervenir au premier geste suspect.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu cherche petite sotte ? M'énerver ? Tu veux mourir au final !"

"Non. Je veux te proposer un marché." susurra la jeune fille d'un air entendu. L'Autre resta en position pour abattre la Divinité d'un seul coup. Mais il ne bondit pas. Athéna considéra son immobilité comme une preuve d'attention et reprit. "Je t'offre un corps et une identité si tu te rallie à nous et que tu accepte la condamnation qu'Hadès et moi jugerons nécessaire pour faire repentance de tes crimes." déclara la demoiselle. L'Autre était immobile, pétrifié à genoux. Saga était devenu exsangue. Que signifiait cette mascarade ? Comment la Déesse pouvait-elle proposer un tel marché ? C'était injuste. Mais il n'osa pas parler, quittant simplement la pièce fou de rage et de honte entremêlés. Il savait très bien que son double de méchanceté allait accepter la proposition. Il avait toujours voulu être le seul dans son corps. S'approprier son histoire. La réécrire selon sa volonté. Il se fichait de se que pouvaient lui réserver Athéna et Hadès, les deux Dieux ne l'effrayaient pas. Tant qu'il obtenait enfin tout ce qu'il avait voulu. C'est à dire une identité propre...

Saga s'effondra sur les marches du palais du grand Pope, vidé de ses forces. Pourquoi la Déesse lui infligeait-elle une telle douleur ? N'essayait-il pas de faire de son mieux pour la servir et lui-même obtenir son pardon pour ses actes passés ? Kanon avait été pardonné. Et l'Autre allait à son tour recevoir une chance de se repentir. Il resta à moitié prostré sur l'escalier de pierre alors que quelqu'un approchait. La personne s'assit à côté du Gémeau et posa doucement son bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant contre la sienne. Il connaissait cet odeur. Il ouvrit les yeux. Kanon était là. Ne devait-il pas être au chevet de Rhadamanthe plutôt que de s'occuper de lui ?

"Viens mon frère. On rentre." souffla son jumeau dans son oreille en pressant son épaule pour lui faire sentir sa présence.

"Tu devrais être avec Rhadamanthe. Tu l'aimes et il risque de mourir, ne perds pas ton temps avec moi." chuchota son aîné d'une voix brisée.

"Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant pour lui venir en aide. Et mon frère aussi à besoin de moi." lui répondit l'ex-marina en dégageant les mèches de cheveux bleus de son visage.

"...Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?" demanda l'ex-grand pope en réalisant que le soleil avait entamé sa descente depuis sa sortie du palais.

"Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Aioros ne te remarque et vienne demander mon aide pour que je te ramène chez nous." murmura le jeune Gémeau en embrassant le front de son frère.

"Aioros m'a vu ?"

"Non seulement il t'a vu, mais en voyant que tu pleurait il est venu me chercher en panique au temple du Bélier." dit Kanon en essuyant les larmes de son frère aîné du pouce. Saga regarda son doigt humide complètement incrédule. Aioros s'était inquiété pour lui ? "Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas une relation à sens unique finalement grand frère." le rassura Kanon en se levant. "Viens je te ramène au troisième temple." Saga prit la main que son frère lui tendait avec un sourire et ils retournèrent ensemble chez eux.

* * *

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Nous allons devoir rendre une petite visite à ma tante." murmura Athéna après avoir entendu les explications de l'Autre.

"Je préférerai avoir Valentine près de moi. Je ne serai pas rassuré de le savoir sans surveillance avec une telle alliée." intervint Hadès.

"Soit, nous emmènerons mon Pope avec moi, désires-tu emmener quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda la jeune fille alors que l'Autre qui n'avait plus l'attention s'affairait à bailler bruyamment.

"Eaque, va prévenir Minos, nous partons pour l'Olympe. Va aussi quérir Saga des Gémeaux. Il veillera sur le Sanctuaire pendant que nous irons chercher Perséphone." ordonna le Seigneur des Enfers au Garuda qui avait patiemment attendu dans la salle du trône malgré le départ précipité de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

"Il va aimer ça..." ricana l'Autre d'un air sarcastique.

"J'y cours Sa Majesté." répondit le tibétain en ignorant la remarque de l'Autre.

Eaque trouva Saga au troisième temple avec son frère. Ils semblaient se soutenir l'un l'autre dans ce moment difficile. Le Juge leur laissa quelques instants avant de faire son apparition. Saga releva un regard désolé vers lui. Il se sentait clairement coupable d'avoir fuit lors du marché d'Athéna mais le Garuda comprenait tout à fait son geste.

"Nous allons bientôt partir pour l'Olympe nos Dieux, Minos, Sion et moi-même. Tu as été désigné pour veiller sur le Sanctuaire pendant notre absence Saga des Gémeaux. On m'a donc demandé de venir te quérir." expliqua le tibétain aux regard doré. Saga se tourna vers son frère qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. L'aîné se leva lentement et s'avança vers lui.

"Je te suis Juge Eaque." souffla-t-il doucement avant de se tourner encore une fois vers son frère. "Tu devrais retourner auprès de Rhadamanthe." Kanon lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de quitter rapidement la pièce vers la maison du Bélier.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux pendant que Rhadamanthe était ici n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le Garuda.

"Ils te raconteront eux-même." répondit simplement l'aîné en se dirigeant vers le palais du Grand Pope sans attendre le Juge.

* * *

"Saori-san ! Je veux partir avec vous, vous n'êtes pas assez protégée !" protesta Seiya devant la Déesse de la Sagesse qui attendait l'arrivée de ceux qu'elle avait convoqués.

"Mettrais-tu en doute les compétences de deux Juges des Enfers et de ton Grand Pope ?"demanda la jeune fille avec un air amusé. Le Pégase sembla embarrassé par la question. Nul doute que les trois hommes étaient de redoutables et valeureux combattants.

"N-non...Mais je ne suis pas rassuré de vous savoir avec celui qui n'a pas hésité à vous menacer alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé puis tenté de vous tuer de nombreuses fois par la suite." bafouilla le Bronze-Divin. "Et je suis sûr que vous seriez bien plus en sécurité si moi et les autres nous joignions à votre équipée !" insista-t-il néanmoins. Athéna lui sourit doucement et se leva de son trône pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Seiya, n'aie crainte. L'Autre attends quelque chose de moi et ne tentera rien tant que cette promesse sera maintenue. J'ai d'ailleurs ouï dire que Shaïna était de retour avec la garde et les habitants de Rodario. D'après Marine ta sœur Seika se trouve parmi eux."

"Ma-Marine a retrouvé Seika ?!" s'étrangla le japonais sonné par la révélation.

"Oui. Va les retrouver Seiya. Tu t'es assez battu. Tu n'est encore qu'un enfant profite de cette jeunesse plutôt que de risquer ses longues années que pourraient être ta vie dans un combat inutile. La paix est en bon chemin. Va retrouver tes frères, va retrouver ta sœur. Tu le mérites. Va Seiya. Ils t'attendent." le rassura-t-elle. Le jeune garçon accepta à contre cœur et tourna les talons, galopant vers la sortie.

* * *

"Juge Minos, Juge Eaque, Pope Sion. Nous nous rendons sur l'Olympe récupérer Perséphone et la rendre à Hadès. Êtes-vous prêt à effectuer ce voyage ?" leur demanda Athéna haute de toute sa noblesse divine. Saga attendait à ses côtés en armure d'or. Il semblait encore peiné de voir l'Autre parmi ceux à accompagner la Déesse, signe qu'il avait accepté le marché, mais n'ajoutait rien.

"Oui Déesse Athéna." s'exclamèrent en cœur les trois interpellés.

"Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu nous révèle le nom de ton allié qui se plaît tant à vouloir nous arrêter, que nos accompagnateurs comprennent la situation." ajouta la jeune fille en se tournant vers l'Autre qui attendait nonchalamment, les bras croisés.

"Comme tu veux. C'est toi la Déesse après tout. Celle qui me donna son appui en échange duquel elle s'engageait à me laisser aux commandes du Sanctuaire n'est autre que la Déesse de la Fertilité et mère de Perséphone. La Déesse Déméter." répondit tranquillement l'Autre avec un air amusé.

" Pardon ? " s'étrangla Minos. " Mais pourquoi Déméter briserait-elle le pacte qui la lie à Hadès concernant le partage du temps de Perséphone ?! " s'offusqua-t-il.

" Minos. Je crois qu'il faut que je reprenne plus en détail la création de ce pacte. À l'origine j'ai kidnappé Perséphone sans demander son avis à elle ou à sa mère pour l'emmener avec moi aux Enfers. Déméter refusa alors de faire son travail tant qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré sa fille. Elle me réclama de lui rendre sa fille, mais entre temps Perséphone avait avalé six graines de grenade et ces même graines ont pour effet de faire de ceux qui les mangent des habitants des Enfers. Zeus intervint alors pour régler le problème. Il fut alors décidé un compromis où Perséphone devait rester avec moi le temps de l'hiver et de l'automne et le reste du temps avec sa mère. Mais Déméter n'a jamais accepté cet arrangements et à maintes fois tenté de récupérer sa fille. Or depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant tu le sais, ma femme ne rentre plus de l'Olympe. Je soupçonnait depuis un moment Déméter d'être responsable de cet incident mais je n'ai pu en avoir la preuve formelle me permettant de demander l'aide de Zeus ou d'une quelconque Divinité suffisamment importante pour me soutenir. " expliqua-t-il.

" Et qu'est-ce que l'Autre a à voir dans tout cela ? " demanda Eaque qui écoutait attentivement.

" C'est simple ! T'es vraiment pas futé ! " répondit ce dernier. " Lorsque Hadès via son pacte avec Athéna s'est mise à la menacer de venir récupérer Perséphone elle a cherché tout les moyens de les arrêter, notamment en essayant de faire rompre le traité par l'un des protagonistes. Lorsque j'ai commencé à œuvrer pour reconquérir le Sanctuaire en faisant revenir Kanon sans qu'Athéna et Hadès ne s'en aperçoivent elle m'a proposé un marché selon lequel je commençait par éliminer nos Dieux des Enfers et de la Guerre en échange de quoi elle m'apportait une force supplémentaire et me laissait gracieusement le contrôle du Sanctuaire. " répliqua l'Autre avec fierté.

" Je comprends mieux... " souffla Minos pensif. " Mais serons-nous réellement assez nombreux pour affronter une Divinité du rang de Déméter ? " insista le Juge.

" Je comprend ton inquiétude Juge Minos. Mais rassure-toi. " commença Athéna avec tranquillité. " Déméter n'est pas une Divinité au rôle majeur dans les combats, personne ne la menace jamais et elle n'a pas à proprement parler de forces armées. " expliqua-t-elle sereinement.

" Très bien. Partons-nous maintenant ? " demanda Sion qui attendait patiemment le départ. Athéna se leva du trône suivie d'Hadès, elle empoigna Niké et rejoignit l'équipée.

" Nous y allons Pope Sion. " dit-elle au chef du Sanctuaire. " Saga. " ajouta-t-elle vers l'ex-grand Pope. " Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ce lieu pendant notre absence. "

" Je ferai selon vos désir Déesse Athéna. " répondit-il en s'inclinant.

À ses mots Athéna frappa le sol du palais de Niké et une brume laiteuse et opaque les enveloppa rapidement. Saga se retrouva seul dans cette salle qu'il avait eu l'habitude de fréquenter pendant treize longues années. Il s'effondra sur le trône et pria pour les Dieux.

* * *

Rapidement la vapeur s'évapora d'elle même laissant ses voyageurs au milieu d'une étrange montagne brumeuse et rocailleuse dont les nombreuses fissures regorgeaient d'épis de blé et de plantes grimpantes en fleur. Cette vision, bien que splendide de beauté, inspirait une mélancolie profonde. Le vent s'engouffrant dans les craquelures avait le son de pleurs d'enfants.

Ce paysage sylvestre portait sa signature pourtant une sombre tristesse se dégageait de chacune des fleurs environnantes. Pleine de douceur, Athéna prit doucement la main d'Hadès qui lui sourit douloureusement. Aux hurlements du vent et au bruissement des feuilles s'ajoutèrent le pas lourd de l'équipée.

Les mortels ne savaient à quoi ressemblaient leurs opposants, ou même s'ils seraient hostiles. Chacun était en alerte, prêt à se défendre, prêt à attaquer. L'angoisse montait dans les rangs alors que les couloirs de roches se faisaient plus étroits et que les sifflements des falaises se faisait plus assourdissant. La lumière diminuait progressivement, les soldats trébuchaient sur le sentier inconnu, leurs souffles devenaient plus lourds à mesure qu'ils se préparaient à l'offensive sur un terrain désavantageux. Devant eux avançaient leurs Dieux que rien ne semblait vouloir stopper.

Une lueur claire se fit voir devant eux, éclatante elle les força à ralentir le rythme. Mais Athéna et Hadès continuaient leur avancée d'un pas sûr. Gardant une marche soutenue et certaine. La lumière devint aveuglante, forçant les armées à fermer les yeux pour l'affronter. Sous leurs pieds hasardeux la roche laissa place à une terre moelleuse. Hagards il entrouvrirent leurs paupières, stupéfaits par l'ambiance qui les entouraient. Dans une immense grotte ruisselante d'eau, éclairée par une intense boule luisante qui courait sur les parois donnant une image sinistre des ombres projetées, un véritable temple de lierre fleuri se dressait devant eux encadré d'une jungle improbable. Un large champs de blé doré s'étendait devant eux jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais. Les Dieux s'avancèrent, s'enfonçant dans les céréales qui leur arrivaient à la taille.

Les soldats suivirent, interdits, se frayant un chemin dans cette végétation luxuriante, leurs armures s'accrochaient aux épis et aux ronces mais ne ralentirent en rien leur avancée militaire. Le groupe s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la maison. Elle semblait entièrement construite de plantes tressées, aucune roche, aucune armature n'était visible.

Si quelques couleuvres se glissaient entre les branches fuyant les pas lourds des soldats, aucun guerrier ne vint les stopper. Inquiet, Sion se rapprocha de sa Déesse et d'Hadès.

"Déesse, Déméter ne compte aucune défense ? Ne risquons nous pas de nous retrouver pris dans un embuscade ?" souffla-t-il à l'incarnation de la Sagesse.

"Ma tante compte bien quelques recrues, mais ils ne sont pas formés au combat, sans doute es aura-t-elle rappelés pour les avoir à l'entrée de son trône et se donner de la constance mais le danger est mineur pour nous. Elle est raisonnable, elle ne tentera pas de nous attaquer par surprise."

Athéna et Hadès s'immobilisèrent devant une grande porte faites de morceaux de bois éclatés par des tiges de lierres. Les deux Dieux attendirent patiemment que chacun soit prêt pour la suite avant que Minos et Eaque ne s'occupent de pousser les lourds battants qui se plièrent avant de s'ouvrir. Révélant l'immense salle du trône aux ambiances tropicales où siégeait Déméter, sa botte de blé à la main, entouré de cinquante gardes armés de faux de paysans.

"Je vous attendais." énonça simplement la femme aux longs cheveux blonds en se levant de son trône de lys.

"Déméter, je suis venu ici reprendre mon épouse." gronda Hadès en déployant un cosmos agressif.

"Ta femme ? C'est ma fille que tu as enlevée et que tu piégea dans tes souterrains sans lui laisser le choix ! Elle est en droit de rester avec moi sur l'Olympe !" rugit la Déesse des récoltes furibondes.

"Déméter, est-ce Perséphone qui a clairement énoncé auprès de toi son choix de rester sur l'Olympe ?" demanda Athéna en toute innocence.

"Espèce d'insolente ! De quel droit-"

"Déméter ! Laisse-moi te dire ce que je vois. Les saisons se dérèglent, l'hiver s'éternise, les récoltes souffrent. Dans cette folie dois-je voir un caprice de Perséphone ? Ou sa grande fatigue ? Est-ce réellement son souhait ou la gardes-tu prisonnière en ses murs ?" l'interrogea paisiblement Athéna. "Laisse-nous la voir. Laisse-lui le choix de s'en retourner auprès d'Hadès ou de demeurer à tes côtés. Il n'y a pas que Perséphone qui souffre. Hadès a mal et les Hommes souffrent de la fatigue de Perséphone." reprit la Déesse que ses Chevaliers encadrèrent, prêts à la défendre.

"Tu es bien effrontée Athéna pour m'accuser de la sorte. Je te reconnais bien là, tu n'hésite pas à te servir de ruses viles. Mais sache que je ne puis accéder à ta requête." répondit la Déesse des récoltes d'un air amusé. "Perséphone n'est pas disponible."

"Pourquoi cela ? L'automne commence déjà à s'installer sur Terre. Ce qui signifie qu'elle ne s'y trouve plus." gronda de nouveau le Dieu des Enfers qu'Athéna s'évertuait à calmer de son cosmos.

"Hadès calme-toi, j'ai compris ce que cachait Déméter." la Déesse des récoltes perdit immédiatement son sourire ironique pour pâlir instantanément. Quelques fleurs de lys se fanèrent autour d'elle. "Déméter. Ta fille est en droit de décider d'elle-même ce que sera sa vie et c'est ton devoir en tant que mère d'accepter et de soutenir son choix. Laisse-nous la voir. Laisse Hadès la voir. Que les choses soient bien claires entre eux." insista la jeune fille victorieuse à nouveau. Déméter tâcha de garder son attitude sûre et souveraine.

"Soit ! Suivez-moi mais seulement les êtres de sang divin. Je ne tolérerai aucune présence impie devant ma fille." céda-t-elle en sortant par une ouverture derrière son trône de lys fanés. Athéna et Hadès la suivirent, abandonnant leurs compagnons face à la poignée de faucheurs mal-armés. L'Autre ricana devant les soldats tremblant.

"Pft ! Elle espère nous impressionner avec son tas de bras cassés ?" siffla-t-il d'un air mauvais.

* * *

Déméter marchait très vite dans les couloirs sinueux, comme si elle souhaitait semer les êtres qui la talonnait. Mais personne ne laissa la distance se creuser. La Déesse finit par caler devant une large ouverture barricadée de ronces qui s'écartèrent comme un rideau à son arrivée. Les Divinités suivirent pour entrer dans la pièce étrangement plus lumineuse que le reste du palais dont les ambiances tropicales contrastaient avec la température tempérée de l'Olympe, sur une couche de joncs entrelacés reposait une silhouette féminine vêtue d'une longue robe de soie blanche à la longue crinière couleur automne au visage fatigué et encombré de mèches folles.

Perséphone était là.

* * *

**Mon histoire va bientôt toucher à sa fin (je ne m'attends pas à dépasser les trente chapitres) Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie aussi loin, encouragée, aidée à écrire une histoire comme celle-ci. Merci à tous et à bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	28. Déméter et la Guerre Sainte

**Chapitre 28 : Déméter et la Guerre Sainte**

**Hadès et Athéna retrouvent enfin Perséphone mais Déméter ne semble pas encline à la leur céder si facilement. **

* * *

Une femme à la peau d'ivoire recouverte d'une légère robe de soie de la couleur du lait reposait allongée sur sa couche de jonc. Ses longs cheveux ondulés de la couleur des feuilles d'automne s'éparpillaient autour d'elle dans un lac enflammé. Son visage doux semblait terriblement maigre et creusé, ses yeux cernés demeuraient clos et tout son corps semblait dénué de vie.

"PERSEPHONE !" cria Hadès en se précipitant vers la femme allongée. Déméter n'esquissa pas le moindre geste lorsque le Dieu des Enfers serra sa fille entre ses bras en l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Elle ne fit que sourire vaguement devant la scène malsaine. Ravie de voir la douleur de celui qui lui volait sa fille six mois par ans. " Que lui as-tu fait ? Sorcière ! " hurla Hadès sans lâcher celle qu'il aimait.

" Absolument rien. Je fais seulement en sorte qu'elle n'ai plus jamais à retourner dans tes maudits souterrains. " ricana-t-elle. " Je fais seulement en sorte qu'elle n'ai plus à quitter l'Olympe pour te rejoindre. " Hadès fulminait de colère pressant le corps flasque contre lui. Maudite femme. Mère folle. Tueuse d'amour.

" Monstre ! Tu as retiré son âme hors de son corps pour l'empêcher de me rejoindre comme notre contrat l'y obligeait ! Tu lui infliges un sommeil sans rêves seulement pour la garder loin de moi ! " rugit le brun dans les yeux se coloraient d'une lueur sanglante.

" Déméter, penses-tu réellement que plonger ta fille en léthargie soit une solution ? Regarde-la, ce sommeil n'est pas réparateur, son éloignement avec les Enfers l'affaiblit. Comptes-tu vraiment lui faire subir cette torture encore longtemps ? " intervint Athéna terrifiée par l'extrême faiblesse qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme. " Crois-tu que ton rôle de mère te permette de justifier tes actes ? "

" Mon rôle de mère est de protéger ma fille des hommes qui lui veulent du mal ! " rugit la Déesse de la Fertilité, dans ses bras sa botte de blé se fana pour ne plus ressembler qu'à des fils bruns gluants. " Je ne laisserai pas ma fille retourner dans ce monde sordide qu'est l'Enfer ! Elle n'a pas à se voir infliger la présence de toutes ses âmes torturées que toi, Hadès, te plaît tant à tourmenter ! Je dois la protéger ! Elle doit rester loin de cet endroit ! Elle doit rester avec moi ! Moi je la protège ! Moi je ne lui fais jamais de mal ! " cria-t-elle en jetant les céréales pourries sur le sol. " Tu l'a forcée à manger ses maudites graines ! Tu l'as éloignée de moi ! Tu me l'as volée ! Je ne te laisserai pas la hanter plus longtemps ! "

Hadès était furieux, caressant la chevelure emmêlée de Perséphone sans discontinuer. Comment cette femme pouvait prétendre agir pour le bien de sa fille en la mettant dans un état hibernatif qui la fatiguait et la faisait clairement souffrir seulement pour l'empêcher de partir. Dire qu'elle osait l'accuser de cet état, cette pauvre folle déjantée. Tellement obsédée par sa fille aînée qu'elle en oubliait totalement sa souffrance seulement pour réaliser ses fantasmes maternels égoïstes et dérangés.

" Déméter...As-tu réellement entendu Perséphone dire que je l'avais forcée à manger ses graines pour qu'elle reste avec moi ? " siffla le Dieu des Enfers dont l'ire atteignait son paroxysme.

" Que veux-tu dire ? Tu insinues qu'elle était tout à fait au courant des effets et qu'elle avait accepté de rester à tes côtés ? Ne raconte pas d'idioties comme celles-là ! Elles sont trop grosses pour ta bouche ! " se moqua-t-elle avec de grands gestes exagérés. Agaçante créature.

" Elle l'était. Je le lui ai dit lorsque j'ai été prévenu de l'arrivée de Zeus. Je lui ai dit que si elle acceptait de rester avec moi elle devait avaler ses graines. Elle les a englouties sans une once d'hésitation. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait je l'aurai laissée partir. Je n'aurai pas accepté de la garder contre son gré mais elle a voulu rester avec moi. Je n'aurai jamais forcé sa volonté ! J'aime Perséphone ! Et je t'interdis de mettre son vœu en doute ! " s'enflamma-t-il. La Déesse de la Fertilité, ivre de rage se jeta sur lui dans un cri strident. D'un geste vif Athéna revêtit son armure et s'interposa entre elle en brandissant son bouclier qui repoussa l'assaut de Déméter qui recula en sifflant.

" Menteur ! Menteur ! Ma fille ne l'aurait jamais fait ! Menteur ! " nia la Déesse en frappant le sol de son talon comme une enfant. Athéna s'approcha d'elle doucement une expression de douceur sur le visage.

" Déméter. Réveille Perséphone. Laisse-la faire son choix. Ta fille a le droit d'être libre. Tu dois, en tant que mère, accepter ses choix et la soutenir dans ses décisions. Laisse Hadès lui parler. Tu l'a entendu n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est le souhait de Perséphone de rester à tes côtés il l'acceptera et il vous laissera. " lui murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. " Il est inutile de provoquer tant de souffrances. Vivons en paix ma tante. Je ne demande rien de plus. "

La Déesse de la Fertilité vacilla, ses cheveux blonds ondulés tombaient tout autour de son visage et sur ses épaules. Ses bras retombaient le long de sa taille. Malgré sa position de défaite son regard trahissait encore sa folle envie de victoire. Ses prunelles d'un vert émeraude profond brûlaient d'un orgueil blessé.

" Lâche ma fille et éloigne-toi d'elle. Je vais la réveiller. " stridula-t-elle en contournant Athéna pour s'approcher de la couche avec une démarche à la fois légère et agressive. Encore persuadée qu'elle gagnerait l'amour de sa fille contre le Dieu des Enfers. Elle détacha un épi de blé d'Or qu'elle conservait comme broche sur sa robe. Elle en ôta une graine qu'elle glissa entre les lèvres vermeilles de sa fille bien aimée. D'abord immobile, Perséphone bougea ensuite lentement le bout de ses doigts. Déméter caressa le front de son enfant avec une tendresse infinie.

" Mère. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce déjà le printemps ? " gémit la jeune femme dont la voix douce semblait encore un peu enrouée par son sommeil.

" Non ma fille. Mais...Hadès insiste pour te voir et- "

" HADES ! " s'écria la Déesse du printemps en se redressant d'un coup sur le lit pour chercher le Dieu des Enfers du regard. Lorsqu'elle aperçu la longue silhouette brune de l'homme qu'elle aimait elle tendit ses deux bras dans sa direction et le Dieu plongea contre son cœur. Déméter resta interdite. Comment sa fille pouvait-elle s'éprendre d'un homme comme Hadès ? Il était froid, calculateur, cruel, impitoyable et capable des pires atrocités. Elle devait avoir été manipulée par le Seigneur des Enfers. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilités. Prise d'une frénésie incontrôlable elle arracha Hadès des bras de Perséphone pour s'y substituer.

" Ça va aller ma fille, il ne te fera plus de mal. " susurra-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en caressant mécaniquement les mèches de sa fille.

" Mère ! Laissez-moi voir Hadès ! Hadès ! Hadès ! " appela la jeune fille terrifié dans les bras de sa mère aveuglée par un amour trop grand. Le Dieu tenta d'extirper son âme sœur des bras de sa mère mais Déméter lutta.

" Va t'en ! Va t'en ! Tu n'auras pas ma fille ! Elle est à moi ! Elle est à moi ! Je la protégerai ! Je la protégerai des hommes ! " cria la Déesse de la Fertilité en pressant Perséphone plus fort contre elle, étouffant ses cris entre ses bras.

" Déméter ! Tu dois respecter son choix ! Si Perséphone désire retourner auprès d'Hadès tu dois l'y laisser ! C'est ta fille, certes ! Mais elle est libre de ses actes ! Elle est libre d'aimer ! Et Hadès ne lui fera aucun mal et tu le sais très bien ! " défendit Athéna paniquée.

" Non ! Elle ne peut pas l'aimer ! Elle ne doit pas l'aimer ! Je dois être la seule à avoir son amour ! La seule et l'unique ! Perséphone est ma fille ! Je suis sa priorité ! " nia-t-elle encore en pressant la rousse contre sa poitrine.

" Non ! Mon amour ne vous appartiens pas mère ! " protesta la Déesse du printemps en se dégageant faiblement de l'étreinte de sa génitrice pour fuir la couche. " Mon amour je l'ai donné à Hadès ! Je l'aime ! Il me traite comme une femme et non comme une enfant ! J'en ai assez que vous me considériez comme une chose sans volonté ni force ! Je veux retourner aux Enfers ! Je veux retourner auprès d'Hadès ! " cria-t-elle. À ses mots Hadès sentit son cœur fondre et s'élança vers sa bien-aimée qui lui offrit ses lèvres en un baiser ô combien désiré. Mais Déméter ne comptait pas démordre de l'idée de conserver son enfant près d'elle et se précipita dans un cri inhumain sur le couple amoureux. Souhaitant protéger son allié Athéna s'interposa de nouveau en brandissant l'Égide comme défense. La Déesse de la Fertilité frappa l'écu de toutes ses forces sans parvenir à ébranler l'ultime bouclier protégeant la fille de Zeus. Hadès et Perséphone profitèrent de l'occasion pour filer vers la sortie.

" Vous ne partirez pas si facilement ! " siffla Déméter en invoquant les plantes pour leur barrer la route. Hadès invoquant son armure, sortit son épée et commença à tailler les branches pour s'esquiver avec sa promise. " Quand bien même vous partiriez vous ne serez plus aussi nombreux qu'à l'arrivée. " ricana-t-elle en regardant le trio s'enfoncer vivement entre les lianes et les ronces rejoindre le reste de leur équipée.

* * *

L'Autre était assis au milieu de la pièce. Baillant le plus souvent possible pour clairement signifier son ennui mortel. Exaspéré par son comportement Eaque se tourna vers lui.

" Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de te décrocher la mâchoire à chaque fois que l'aiguille des seconde effectue un quart de tour ?! " pesta-t-il à bout de nerfs.

" Je n'y suis pour rien ! Ils mettent un temps fou à revenir et je n'ai même pas le droit de taper sur cette bande de nigauds pour me défouler ! " râla l'Autre en désignant les paysans armés de leurs pitoyables faux qui encadraient le petit groupe.

" Ils vont bientôt revenir. Prends ton mal en patience. " répondit tranquillement Sion.

" Mouais. C'est pas dit. Si c'est la même Déméter que celle à qui j'ai parlé je suis plutôt d'avis à ce qu'on ai rapidement le feu aux fesses. " rétorqua-t-il entre deux nouveau bâillements las. Minos se tourna vers lui un air intrigué s'affichant derrière ses mèches blanches.

" Que veux-tu dire ? " l'interrogea le Griffon soudain inquiet.

" C'est simple ! À l'entendre elle ressemblait plus à une harpie possessive qu'à une Déesse de l'Olympe. Si tu veux mon avis elle ne lâchera pas Perséphone sans riposter. Tout comme elle a été capable de faire mourir la Terre de faim pour qu'Hadès lui rende sa progéniture dans les temps mythologiques. " souligna-t-il avec un air amusé.

Les deux Juges et le grand Pope se dévisagèrent perplexes. L'Autre n'avait plus d'intérêt à mentir à présent, il y avait donc fort à parier que son avertissement concernant le danger les menaçant soit réel.

" Ah ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ? " ronronna-t-il alors qu'un rideau de lierre s'écartait pour libérer un géant tout en armure qui dominait clairement les quatre hommes, les faucheurs se mirent en garde en les encerclant prudemment. " J'ai le droit de leur taper dessus maintenant ? " demanda l'Autre dans un miaulement ravi.

* * *

Athéna et Hadès couraient dans les couloirs sinueux. Le Dieu des Enfers portait sa dulcinée puisque ses forces disparaissaient à chaque fois qu'elle quittait les Enfers en Automne et en Hiver. Elle leur indiquait néanmoins la route à suivre pour retourner dans la salle du trône. Derrière eux Déméter s'était également lancée à leur poursuite. Les Divinités couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sans se retourner vers la Déesse devenue effrayante lorsqu'une explosion raisonna dans le palais.

" Par tout les Dieux ! Nos guerriers sont en danger ! " glapit Athéna en pressant le pas vers le lieu des combats dont les échos semblaient étouffés par la végétation.

" Tu as amené quelqu'un avec toi Hadès ?! " l'interrogea la jeune femme entre ses bras. Hadès baissa son regard vers elle, elle aimait chaque Spectre comme ses enfants.

" Eaque et Minos sont venus avec moi. Valentine aussi, il est possédé par une entité que ta mère a contacté pour nous entraver dans ta recherche. " expliqua le Dieu.

" Ô Par tout les Dieux de l'Olympe ! Dépêche-toi ! "

Les bruits de lutte s'éteignirent soudainement. Les trois Divinités retenaient leurs souffles. Pourvu qu'il puissent les sauver. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés trop tard. Athéna fut la première a atteindre le rideau de ronces qu'elle écarta de son sceptre d'un geste souple pour découvrir avec terreur la salle du trône. Les murs de lianes avaient été profondément tailladés, des corps gisaient sur le sol, agonisants, leurs armes brisés tapissant le sol de mousse et un géant à l'armure abîmé ne donnant plus signe de vie servait de chaise à l'Autre que deux Juge et un Pope critiquaient pour ses méthodes viles et excessivement odieuses.

" Je suis désolé mais s'asseoir sur un adversaire vaincu ne respecte pas le code du guerrier ! Relève-toi immédiatement ! " le gronda le Pope visiblement fâché.

" Mais il est pile à la bonne taille ! Et je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi d'être utile à plus puissant que lui ! " se défendit l'Autre sans montrer le moindre signe de gêne.

" Tu n'est pas plus puissant ! Tu as seulement utilisé les techniques que sa Déesse t'a prêtée pour le vaincre de manière déloyale ! Maintenant debout ! " ajouta Eaque également scandalisé par le comportement inqualifiable de celui qui occupait le corps de Valentine.

" Vous n'êtes pas marrant. " ronchonna-t-il en se relevant à contre cœur.

Hadès et Perséphone arrivèrent enfin au niveau d'Athéna et furent aussi choqués de constater que non seulement aucun des guerriers n'était blessés mais qu'en plus il avaient vaincus sans encombre les faucheurs de Déméter et le titan que la Déesse avait à son service personnel. Les quatre hommes remarquèrent les présences derrière eux, leurs visages s'illuminèrent en reconnaissant leurs Dieux et en notant la présence de Perséphone dans les bras d'Hadès. Les deux Juges mirent genoux à terre devant la Déesse du printemps.

" Mes hommages son Altesse Perséphone. " soufflèrent-ils la voix emplie de bonheur.

" Minos. Eaque. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je suis si heureuse de savoir que vous allez bien. " se réjouit l'épouse d'Hadès en leur faisant signe de se relever. Les Juges se redressèrent une expression de pure euphorie étirant leurs traits. Sion s'approcha alors de la Trinité et s'inclina à son tour avec respect.

" Déesse Perséphone, nous ne nous connaissons pas encore. Je suis Sion le Grand Pope d'Athéna, pour vous servir. J'espère une paix durable entre nos deux Royaumes. "

" Merci Sion. Tel est mon vœu également. Ne nous attardons pas. Mère est sur nos talons. " le remercia-t-elle rattrapée par la nervosité. Sa captivité semblait l'avoir choquée.

Les quatre hommes se lancèrent vers la sortie, encadrant les trois Dieux. Derrière eux les cris de Déméter, furieuse de voir ses soldats défaits, se firent entendre. Le groupe s'engouffra dans le champs de blé dont les épis semblait croître de plus en plus pour les ralentir. Les pièces d'armure et de surplis s'accrochaient dans les tiges résistantes. Hadès et Athéna furent plusieurs fois contraints de s'interrompre pour se dégager à l'aide de leurs armes. L'entrée du gouffre approchait. Les cris du vents reprenaient leurs chant assourdissant. Perséphone se serrait contre Hadès en tremblant. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans un tel état de colère que celui qu'elle aperçut en voyant la Déesse se jeter à son tour dans le champs qui se fanait sur son passage pour la laisser passer.

" PERSEPHONE ! REVIENS ! RENDS-LA MOI HADES ! PERSEPHONE ! MON BEBE ! "

Hadès atteignit enfin la limite de la demeure de Déméter et s'engouffra dans l'entaille rocheuse. Libéré des entraves végétale le Dieu des Enfers pût reprendre sa course effrénée vers la sortie mais Déméter avait rattrapé son retard, talonnant l'équipée en hurlant de colère. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il furent à terrain découvert pour lancer sa nouvelle offensive contre Hadès. Dans ses mains une immense faux dorée apparu. Elle la leva vers le Dieu et l'abattit vers lui.

" DIVINE SCYTHE ! " le tranchant de la lame fondit sur le dos du Dieu incapable de répliquer sans mettre sa bien-aimée en danger. Hadès serra Perséphone contre lui, attendant l'impact qui ne vint jamais. Car Minos s'était interposé entre eux recevant le coup à sa place.

" MINOS ! " cria le Dieu en regardant son Juge s'effondrer sur le sol. Eaque plongea entre Déméter et le Griffon, brisant l'élan de la Déesse déséquilibrée.

" Sa Majesté ! Mettez Son Altesse Perséphone à l'abri je retiendrais Déméter ! " intervint le Garuda en se mettant en garde. Déméter ricana devant le tibétain.

" Pauvre fou ! Tu ne peux rien contre un Dieu de l'Olympe ! DIVINE SCYTHE ! "

" DIVINE MONSOON ! " des plantes jaillirent du sol et enlacèrent la faux de Déméter avant qu'elle ne frappe le Juge. L'Autre se planta devant son ancienne contractante.

" M'en veux pas ma grande mais je n'agit que pour mes intérêts personnels et ceux-là m'ont proposé un contrat bien juteux alors je te trahis. Tu ne m'en veux pas bien sûr ? " ronronna l'Autre à l'adresse de la blonde dont la colère ne cessait de croître.

" MEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT ! " hurla-t-elle dans sa colère en fondant sur lui. Mais cette fois son coup fût arrêté par Sion du Bélier.

" Je suis navré, mon rôle ne devrait pas me permettre de lever la main sur une Déesse mais dans la mesure où vous entravez les dessins de la mienne je me dois d'intervenir. " soupira le Pope d'un air peiné en repoussant l'attaque d'une puissante salve de cosmos. " Juge Eaque. Emmenez le Juge Minos à l'abri avec nos Dieux. Nous nous chargerons de vous en donner le temps. " ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Garuda. Eaque acquiesça, ramassa le norvégien blessé sur le sol et détala au summum de sa vitesse pour rejoindre les Dieux.

" Il semblerait que nous soyons une équipe pour cette fois. " siffla l'Autre à l'adresse de l'atlante.

" Pourvu que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps je ne t'aime pas vraiment. " répondit-il.

" M'aurai étonné aussi. " miaula l'homme à la crinière cendrée qui se reconcentra sur la Déesse qui semblait enflammée d'une ire sans limite.

" Pauvre fou. Vous osez vous dresser contre un Dieu de l'Olympe. Humains arrogants je vais vous faire payer pour tenter de me séparer de ma fille. " gronda la Déesse.

" Tu devrais écouter un peu ce que dis ta gamine, avec une mère pareille je me serai taillé aussi. " ironisa l'Autre en se préparant à faire face à la Déesse.

" COMMENT OSES-TU ?! "

* * *

Une secousse fit vibrer tout le sol de l'Olympe, Athéna et Hadès pillèrent dans leur course. Il se tournèrent vers leurs hommes pour découvrir que seul Eaque portant Minos sur son dos était à leur suite. Athéna se figea et se précipita vers les deux Juges.

" Où sont mon Pope et l'Autre ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?! " paniqua-t-elle.

" Ils-ils veulent gagner du temps pour que vous vous mettiez à l'abri. Ils tentent de retenir Déméter pour sauver son Altesse Perséphone. " balbutia-t-il en frémissant. Dans son dos le sang chaud de Minos continuait de couler. Il devait être soigné rapidement. Athéna se redressa et se tourna vers Hadès qui portait toujours sa promise.

" Hadès, ramène-les au Sanctuaire et fais-les soigner ! Je dois faire un détour je vous rejoins. " ordonna-t-elle d'un ton assuré. Hadès acquiesça et fit signe à Eaque de le suivre. Sa nièce était loin d'être une idiote et si elle avait une idée derrière la tête il valait mieux la suivre.

* * *

Déméter regarda avec amusement les deux hommes gisant sur le sol. Ils avaient bien lutté mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre une Divinité majeure comme elle. Elle les saisit par les cheveux, les faisant gémir de douleur et les traîna avec elle. Personne ne se moquait de Déméter et personne ne lui volerait sa fille. Elle lui appartenait. Perséphone était sa chair. Sa volonté de rester avec Hadès ne pouvait être que le résultat d'un enchantement. Et Hadès paierait pour avoir osé altérer les pensées de sa précieuse fille. Et il paierait cher.

* * *

Hadès franchit avec ses Juges le portail qui les ramena au Star Hill. Suivi de près par le Garuda il dévala la pente pour foncer vers les temples. Saga se leva à son arrivée pour voir le Dieu des Enfers portant une femme dans ses bras et Eaque du Garuda soutenant Minos du Griffon. Mais il ne vit pas Athéna, ni le Pope ni l'Autre. Apeuré il se tourna vers le Seigneur des Enfers qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

" Athéna est partie ralentir Déméter, j'emmène ceux-là se faire soigner chez le Bélier. Ta Déesse reviendra, Niké la protège. " déclara-t-il précipitamment, Saga n'eut que le temps de les voir disparaître du temple en emportant leurs blessés avec eux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Hadès disait-il vrai ? Ou avait-il abandonné Athéna une fois Perséphone récupérée ?

* * *

Rune remontait les marches du Sanctuaire en vue de visiter le Verseau dont on lui avait vanté la bibliothèque. Mais des cavalcades désordonnées le tirèrent désagréablement de ses pensées. Il releva le menton prêt à gronder les importuns lorsque son sang se figea. Il remarqua à peine ses deux Dieux dévaler les marches sans se soucier de lui. La seule image restant imprimé dans son esprit étant la longue chevelure blanche tâchée de rouge qu'Eaque portait comme un fardeau.

Minos était blessé. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre en même temps que ses pas s'immobilisèrent dans l'escalier de pierre. Minos était blessé.

* * *

Eaque défonça presque la porte de l'infirmerie du Bélier, Kanon des Gémeaux releva son regard vers lui, il serrait la main de Rhadamanthe entre ses doigts. Les deux Spectres blessés étaient toujours inconscients. Mû arracha le Griffon des bras du Garuda et lui envoya une série d'ordre que le Juge exécuta sans sourciller, lui tendant compresses et désinfectants. Les Spectres se pressaient de nouveau autour de leurs Dieux enfin de retour, mais Hadès repoussa les retrouvailles en ordonnant à chacun de se préparer au combat et d'aider les Chevaliers d'Or à se défendre. Déméter n'abandonnera pas si facilement seulement parce que Perséphone se trouvait à présent sur Terre. Le cosmos de la Déesse furieuse s'alluma sur le Star Hill. L'affrontement ne saurait tarder.

* * *

Déméter était partagée entre la rage et l'euphorie délirante à l'idée de reconquérir sa fille en défaisant Hadès. Car elle le déferait en éliminant chaque Chevalier d'Athéna et chaque Spectre avant de lui faire mettre à son tour genou à terre. Elle descendit le mont étoilé avant d'atterrir devant le palais du Grand Pope. Un cosmos hostile y enflait, la défiant d'avancer plus mais la Déesse n'y prêtait plus attention. Traînant les deux corps mutilés du Pope et de l'Autre.

Elle arriva dans la pièce où le Chevalier du Gémeau lui faisait face. Une détermination sans faille illuminant ses yeux. Elle ricana devant cet homme prêt à mourir pour protéger des Dieux qui n'étaient pas les siens. Le Chevalier ne jeta aucun regard à ses compagnons blessés. Concentré sur son adversaire. Elle jeta les corps dans sa direction mais Saga ne bougea pas.

" Tu ne m'attaques pas ? " ronronna-t-elle victorieuse.

" Je ne vous le dirai qu'une seule fois. Retournez sur l'Olympe et ne revenez plus au Sanctuaire. " l'avertit le Gémeau prêt à l'offensive pour protéger ceux qu'Athéna avait placé sous sa protection. La Déesse leva la main vers lui et gonfla son cosmos.

* * *

Le grondement du tonnerre raisonna dans tout le Sanctuaire. Désignant les vainqueurs de la guerre la plus courte jamais connue par le Sanctuaire.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le vingt-huit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^**

**Ces derniers temps il y a beaucoup d'action dans l'histoire mais tout devrait s'arranger d'ici le suivant, comme toujours vous pouvez commenter et donner vos avis dans vos commentaires. Je vous remercie encore de continuer de me soutenir et de m'encourager dans mon écriture et à bientôt ;D**


	29. Retour au Foyer

**Chapitre 29 : Retour au Foyer**

**Athéna fait appel à un mystérieux allié pour raisonner Déméter, les Chevaliers tentent de soigner les blessés et le retour de Perséphone s'aorganise**

* * *

Le Ciel se couvrit au dessus du Sanctuaire, d'épais nuages noirs parcourut d'étincelles électriques se formèrent au-dessus des têtes des Spectres et des Chevaliers déstabilisés. Un cosmos terrible jusqu'alors inconnu gonfla avec l'orage. Déméter pétrifiée avait suspendu son attaque et le Chevalier des Gémeaux ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il avait pu espérer infliger quelques dégâts à une Déesse isolée il n'avait plus aucune chance contre cette puissance terrifiante.

" Rends-toi Déméter. Je ne suis pas venue seule te réclamer le droit de laisser Perséphone aux côtés d'Hadès. " déclara tranquillement Athéna forte de son allié.

" Petite peste ! Tu n'avais pas à le mêler à ça ! Vipère ! " siffla la Déesse furibonde.

" Je sais mais je ne peux pas te laisser impunément t'attaquer à mon Sanctuaire et violer le pacte que tu passas jadis avec Hadès. Et Zeus est non seulement l'arbitre de cette décision mais également le père de Perséphone et donc tout autant en droit que toi de décider de son sort. " asséna la Déesse de la Sagesse en frappant le sol de son sceptre.

" Insolente ! Comment oses-tu donner à autrui le droit de décider pour Perséphone ! "

" Et comment osez-vous vous approprier ce même droit mère ! " intervint la Déesse du printemps au bras d'Hadès, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes faibles et s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la Kamui du Dieu pour tenir debout. " Depuis des siècles vous m'enfermez et malgré mes complaintes vous refusez de me laisser quitter votre demeure et je n'endure ce sacrifice que parce que la Terre mourrait si je vous laissais ! Mais je ne puis plus supporter cette douleur que vous m'infligez en m'éloignant de mon bien-aimé ! J'aime Hadès, mère ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je souffre de le savoir seul aux Enfers ! " déclara-t-elle devant sa mère folle. Un éclair s'abattit sur le temple du Pope. Avertissant Déméter de la colère qu'éprouvait Zeus d'entendre de tels mots de la bouche de sa fille.

" Ma puce. Tu es fatiguée, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, viens te reposer. " répondit Déméter d'une voix radoucie par la présence de son enfant.

" Non mère ! Je refuse ! Vous avez assez piétiné ce pacte qui me lie à Hadès ! J'ai mangé volontairement ses graines qu'il m'a donné tout en sachant ce que cela impliquait pour moi. Je veux rester à ces côtés. Je l'aime. Accordez-lui ma main. Laissez-moi être sa femme je le veux également. " souffla-t-elle à bout de forces. " Et si vous refusez d'entendre raison dans ce cas j'irai moi même quérir implorer l'aide de Zeus mon père pour plaider ma cause et je sais qu'il penchera en faveur de son frère et non de vous. " ajouta-t-elle une dernière fois. Au-dessus d'eux le tonnerre gronda de nouveau rappelant aux protagonistes l'implication du Dieu des Dieux dans la scène. Déméter se tourna vers sa fille les yeux pleins de larmes. Si même le plus fort des Olympiens intervenait elle n'aurait plus son mot à dire. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers sa fille, la gorge enrouée.

" Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ? Et pas une illusion d'Hadès ? " gémit-elle blessée.

" Tel est mon désir, mère. Laissez-moi repartir. Ne faites plus de dommages inutiles. " Déméter s'inclina, vaincue. Elle savait au fond d'elle que ce jour arriverait. Ce jour arrive pour toutes les mères. Fussent-elles des Divinités. Le jour où les enfants chéris quittent le logis. Elle releva les yeux vers celui qui avait fait arriver ce jour si vite et d'un ton sans équivoque gronda.

" Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ma fille, la prochaine fois je ne me contenterai pas de tourner les talons sans rien faire. " puis elle quitta le Sanctuaire dans un éclat doré répandant sur le sol une multitude de grains de blé, avec elle le tumulte céleste, avertissement de Zeus, disparût. Perséphone se jeta dans les bras d'Hadès qui, révoquant son armure, la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Athéna soupira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers Saga des Gémeaux encore tétanisé.

" Saga. Emmène Sion et Valentine se faire soigner. Je dois rester quelques temps avec mon oncle et son épouse. " murmura-t-elle tranquillement à l'adresse du Chevalier d'Or.

" Tout de suite Déesse Athéna ! " s'exclama-t-il nerveusement avant de disparaître avec les deux corps via l'autre dimension. Athéna se retourna vers le couple enlacé. Qu'il était doux de les voir enfin réunis. Les Guerres inutiles et sanglantes étaient enfin terminées. La paix allait enfin régner sur Terre.

* * *

Rune parvint à entrer à son tour dans la Maison d'un Bélier débordé, jonglant avec son apprenti et ses infirmiers de fortune qu'étaient Kanon, Saga et Eaque avec les trois nouveaux blessés. C'était un miracle qu'aucun d'entre ne soient morts, et ce miracle était grandement entretenu par l'esprit d'équipe qui s'était instauré. Mû était occupé à cicatriser les plaies de Minos pendant qu'Eaque employait sa vitesse pour chercher les outils nécessaires au soins alors que les jumeau s'occupaient des tâches mineures. Mais le Balrog se fichait bien de savoir pourquoi le Juge Minos était encore en vie, tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'il le reste.

Mû se releva en laissant le Griffon aux soins de Kanon pour panser sa blessure pendant qu'il retournait aider Saga à sauver Valentine. Le norvégien bondit aux côtés de son pair balafré que Kanon s'évertuait à enrouler de bandages sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

" Je peux le faire ! Si tu veux ! Je-J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper du Seigneur Minos ! Je l'ai déjà soigné plusieurs fois ! " déblatéra-t-il sans se rendre compte de son propre niveau sonore. Kanon leva un regard las vers lui et lui tendit les rouleaux de pansements.

" Tiens. Je te le donne. Pour que quelqu'un comme toi, chérissant tant le silence, pour te mettre à hurler à ce point il faut que tu y tiennes beaucoup. " répondit le Gémeaux en laissant le corps inanimé du Griffon dans les bras de son suppléant. Rune serra vaguement le corps flasque avant de s'atteler à la tache, glissant doucement la bande autour de la poitrine du Juge, recouvrant de tissu cette blessure abjecte qui défigurait le dos immaculé du Griffon. Puis il allongea le Juge sur son côté valide avant de dégager vivement les mèches blanches de son visage. Il veillera sur lui aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

À ses côtés Kanon était retourné auprès de Rhadamanthe, pressant ses doigts entre les siens. Son état était stabilisé et grâces aux capacités de soins prodigieuses de Mû sa blessure était presque cicatrisée. Il tendit la main pour effleurer son front. Sa température était bien descendue mais il était encore chaud sous ses doigts. Il embrassa la tempe du Juge et recommença à le rassurer à voix basse. Rune le regarda faire sans mot dire. Ils étaient tellement touchants. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Minos suant de douleur dans son inconscience et tendit une main hésitante pour caresser la joue de son supérieur. La peau était douce et d'une chaleur tiède très agréable. Il se pencha vers le Griffon et murmura à son tour. " Je veille sur vous Seigneur Minos. Je ne vous laisserai plus seul. Comme je l'ai promis. "

* * *

Athéna et Hadès sortirent ensemble du palais du grand Pope. Acclamés par leurs armées. Perséphone se remettait de ses émotions dans la salle du trône pendant que les deux Dieux annonçaient officiellement la fin des combats. Elle n'avait pas été au courant des différentes guerres qui avaient opposé les deux camps mais elle était certaine d'en être quelque peu responsable. Elle entendait les clameurs à l'extérieur et savait que bientôt elle pourrait retourner aux Enfers retrouver ses forces. Enfin retrouver Hadès. Enfin retrouver sa liberté.

* * *

Aphrodite descendit de son temple encore vêtu de son armure d'or. Dans le temple du Verseau il croisa Camus et Milo bras dessus bras dessous. Le Scorpion embrassant doucement le français qui se laissait cajoler en emmêlant ses doigts avec la crinière blonde du grec. Le Poisson sourit et passa son chemin. Il passa le dixième temple qu'il se surpris à trouver vide tout comme les deux suivant. Il trouva en revanche Dohko au septième temple que Shiryu tentait tant bien que mal de calmer en le rassurant faussement sur l'état du grand Pope. Aphrodite ne s'attarda pas et fila vers le Sixième temple où il trouva Shaka en train de méditer comme à son habitude dans son armure d'Or. Dans le Cinquième temple il trouva Aiolia et Marine enlacés comme l'étaient Camus et Milo quelques temple plus haut. Et ce fût dans le Quatrième temple qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. DeathMask titillant Shura comme à son habitude dans la Maison du Cancer.

Le suédois se rapprocha joyeusement des deux hommes qui se tournèrent vers lui dans un sourire radieux.

" Bah alors ? T'en as mis du temps à nous rejoindre ! Shura est déjà là depuis trente minutes. " ricana le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer en gratifiant son ami d'une grosse tape affectueuse dans le dos.

" Me frappe pas comme ça, tu va me faire une marque ! " râla le Poisson agacé. " Et comment j'aurai pu savoir que vous étiez là ? Je ne suis pas devin ! "

" Allez ! Cesse de râler ! C'est la fête ! Les guerres sont finies ! On va pouvoir vivre tranquillement aux frais de la princesse ! " s'enthousiasma l'italien ravi approuvé par le Capricorne.

" Celles d'Hadès et de Poséidon en tout cas ! Mais bon tu as raison, profitons, profitons ! " se réjouit le gardien de la douzième maison.

" Quel râleur celui-là ! T'es pas d'accord Shura ? De dire qu'Aphro est un râleur ? " l'interrogea le Cancer visiblement amusé.

" C'est vrai qu'Aphro râle beaucoup. " admit-il un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

" Je ne suis pas un râleur ! " protesta-t-il en virant au rose. Face à lui ses deux meilleurs amis se tordaient de rire. Le Poisson était heureux. Car ils étaient sauf tout les trois. Ils étaient sa famille. Il jeta un regard discret à l'italien plié en deux. Il adorait le voir sourire ou s'esclaffer jusqu'au larmes. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ses moment deviennent un jour éternels. Lui, Shura et son amour.

* * *

Valentine ouvrit vaguement les yeux. Au fond de lui il sentait le cosmos chaud de l'Autre se concentrer sur ses blessures. Sa force servant à sauver son hôte des blessures que Déméter lui avait infligées. Le parasite ne comptait pas mourir si près du but et sa détermination profitait à la Harpie. Les images floues dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il distinguait vaguement deux taches blanches dans le coin de son regard, une autre vert pâle, une point violet qui tournait autour de lui et des autres couleurs. Le violet se pencha vers une grosse tache bleu qui cachait une autre tache dorée.

Le regard vide du Spectre se centra sur ces deux couleurs. Elles semblaient assorties. Parfois bleu effleurait doré avec douceur. Ils étaient jolis ensemble. Bleu alangui près de doré. Violet ébouriffa bleu et repartit vers d'autres couleurs. Mais le regard de la Harpie restait sur bleu et doré. Si harmonieux. Valentine voulait les voir sans ce voile translucide qui brouillait sa vision. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour le retirer. Bleu pris forme. Était-ce Kanon ou Saga ? Et doré à côté ? Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe...Ce devait être Kanon dans ce cas là. Ils étaient jolis, même si la Wyverne semblait très pâle et soufflait bruyamment dans son sommeil. C'était joli de voir la douceur avec laquelle le Gémeau caressait la chevelure blonde tout en gardant son autre main entremêlées avec celle du Juge.

Valentine testa doucement ses blessures sans quitter les deux hommes du regard. La plaie était refermée grâce à l'énergie de l'Autre. Il se redressa prudemment avec un gémissement douloureux. Mû du Bélier se précipita vers lui.

" Tu ne devrais pas bouger ! Tes blessures sont très graves ! " l'avertit-il en pressant les épaules du Spectre.

" Ça ira...L'Autre...L'Autre les a guéries... " répondit-il douloureusement en repoussant les bras de l'atlante qui décida d'aider la tête de pioche à se relever. Valentine se remit lentement sur ses pieds et vacilla, soutenu par le Chevalier.

" Tu devrais te rallonger, ce n'est pas raisonnable. " le gronda le Bélier. Mais la Harpie ne l'écouta pas. Continuant de fixer Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Ils étaient si beaux ensemble. Comment avait-il pu songer un jour à les séparer pour son propre intérêt ? Il tituba jusqu'à la couche de la Wyverne et fût rapidement fusillé du regard par le cadet des Gémeaux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de le harceler ? " siffla l'ex-Dragon des Mers rancunier.

" Non...Je ne venais pas...Je-Je voulais seulement m'excuser. Je n'aurai pas dû. Je me suis comporté...en égoïste et je vous ai mis en danger. Je suis désolé. Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Je vais tourner la page. Je jure. " articula-t-il péniblement. Kanon resta silencieux quelques instant avant de répondre.

" T'as terminé ? "

" ...Oui. "

" D'accord. " répondit-il froidement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rhadamanthe. Valentine resta silencieux. Kanon lui en voulait. C'était compréhensible. Il était responsable de l'état de celui qu'il aimait. Il baissa le regard et jeta son regard sur le reste de la pièce. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le corps inanimé de Sylphide allongé sur une paillasse. Il retint son souffle et s'approcha du Basilic. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés respirait faiblement, c'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu au Greatest Caution du Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

_" Il voulais te protéger en pensant que l'attaque pourrait nous atteindre, n'est-ce pas tordant mon hôte ? "_ ronronna une voix caverneuse surgie de nulle part. La Harpie sursauta et se tourna vers les autres occupants mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

_" Ne trouves-tu pas ça touchant ? Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour toi ! Donc en fait c'est un peu de ta faute s'il est dans cet état maintenant. "_ Valentine se figea. Comprenant enfin à qui il avait affaire. Il tourna le dos aux autres occupants et siffla à voix basse.

" Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui lui ai arrivé. Tu as utilisé l'Illusion Diabolique pour me rendre docile et me forcer à te laisser quartier libre. Jamais je n'aurai voulu que tu blesses Valentine ou le Seigneur Rhadamanthe. "

_" Il est inutile de parler à voix haute pour communiquer avec moi. Je suis dans ta tête. Il te suffit de penser. Mais peu importe. Dans ton cas l'Illusion Diabolique ne peut marcher qu'à certaines conditions. Celle où celui qui la subit désire quelque chose suffisamment puissamment pour que le contrôle d'esprit soit efficace. En l'occurrence tu m'as supplié de te donner Rhadamanthe. Mais ton souhait a changé quand cette andouille nous aura servi de bouclier humain et j'ai perdu le contrôle. "_ Valentine était fou de colère. Comment osait-il lui inculper les blessures des deux hommes. En même temps...il n'avait pas totalement tort. S'il n'avait pas fait de telles fixettes sur le Seigneur Rhadamanthe il n'aurait pas...

Eaque s'approcha du Spectre au regard bas. En tendant un peu le cou il nota les larmes couler de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait Sylphide. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Harpie qui sursauta en sentant le contact et se tourna vers le Juge.

" Il vont s'en sortir Valentine. " lui murmura simplement le Garuda. Valentine hoqueta de douleur et le Juge le prit dans ses bras. " Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Tu n'est pas tenu responsable. Ils s'en remettront. Calme-toi. Tu es encore fatigué. Viens te rallonger. " lui chuchota le tibétain en essayant de l'entraîner vers sa couche mais le Spectre résista entre ses bras.

" Non... Je vais rester... ici. Je vais... veiller sur lui. " renifla-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte du Juge.

" Assieds-toi au moins. Ne reste pas debout. " lui demanda le brun en l'aidant à s'accroupir près de la couche. Valentine s'empara des mains de Sylphide encore inconscient. Eaque le regarda presser les doigts contre son front. Il ne sera pas facile de se remettre pour la Harpie. Il se sentira toujours un peu responsable pour ces événements. Il se releva et quitta la Harpie pour retourner aider le Bélier.

_" Si ce n'est pas triste. Il ne vont même pas te punis pour que tu puisse te faire pardonner. Tu devra porter ce fardeau pour l'éternité. N'est-ce pas un peu cruel ? "_ ronronna l'Autre dans sa tête.

_" Tais-toi. "_

* * *

Dans ses limbes obscures de nouvelles couleurs recommençaient à se dessiner. Du bleu. Du rouge. Il connaissait ses teintes. Rêvait-il encore ? Le précédent coup n'aurait-il pas dû être mortel ? Il avait vu tout ce rouge jaillir de son poitrail, avide d'air pur. Puis il s'était effondré dans le noir. Maintenant une lueur dorée le nimbait doucement d'une étrange douceur alors que le bleu et le rouge revenait. Il sourit alors que le Dragon Bleu se faisait plus net. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Appuyant sa lourde tête azure sur le dos du Dragon Rouge, soufflant dans le long cou du Dragon Rouge étendu sur le sol. Ils semblaient si paisible.

Leurs légères respirations synchronisées. La large patte d'écailles céruléennes reposant sur l'immense aile de feu. Tendrement enlacés. Rhadamanthe s'approcha d'eux. Aucunes des créatures ne réagirent le laissant glisser sa main les peaux rugueuses des dragons. Il s'appuya contre le flanc du Dragon Bleu. Il pourrait rester ici une éternité. Rester avec les Dragons. Quelle délicieuse idée. Cela paraissait si simple. Se laisser aller aux côtés des Dragons paisibles.

Mais la vie est-elle jamais simple ? Les Dragons n'étaient que des illusions de son esprit. Son corps restait avec Kanon. Kanon. Était-il encore en vie ? Avait-il réussi à le protéger ? Il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans savoir.

Rhadamanthe se décolla lentement du flanc du Dragon et recula de quelques pas. Observant encore un peu les deux créatures entremêlées.

" On se reverra. " dit-il simplement en guise d'adieu.

* * *

Kanon s'était endormi. Serrant le bras du Juge blond contre son cœur pendant son sommeil. Il voulait se rassurer en sentant en permanence le pouls battre contre sa poitrine. Sa peluche bougea, pas suffisamment pour le tirer de son sommeil. Il serra son doudou avec un gémissement grincheux sans ouvrir les paupières. La peluche remua encore le forçant à raffermir sa prise.

" Kanon...je ne sens plus mon bras... " souffla une voix endolorie. Kanon ouvrit ses yeux instantanément et se redressa en lâchant le membre. Rhadamanthe plia le bras en agitant ses doigts l'ex-Dragon des Mers sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau alors qu'il regardait l'anglais tourner ses pupilles dorées vers lui. Le blond tendit son bras engourdi vers lui et effleura ses joues devenues humides.

" Désolé... Je t'ai fait attendre... "

" Tu m'a manqué crétin de Wyverne. " hoqueta le Gémeau en pressant les doigts pâles entre les siens. Rhadamanthe sourit. Laissant sa main au grec qui cacha ses larmes de joie en se collant à son torse blessé. La douleur fulgurante le vrilla alors que Kanon se couchant sur la blessure.

" Kanon...Tu me fais mal... " murmura-t-il péniblement en posant sa paume libre sur la crinière emmêlées du Chevalier.

" M'en fous. Si t'as mal c'est que t'es vivant. C'est tout ce que je veux. " Rhadamanthe sourit tendrement, plongeant ses doigts plus profondément dans les mèches océanes.

" Je t'aime. " répondit-il simplement en cajolant son Dragon Bleu.

" Moi aussi crétin. "

Valentine regarda de loin le Juge et le Chevalier pressés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment beaux. Complets. Le regard bienveillant que le seigneur Rhadamanthe posait sur Kanon semblait accentuer l'or de ses yeux. Valentine sourit, pressant la main de Sylphide dans la sienne. Il pouvait abandonner maintenant. Rien ne séparerait ses deux êtres.

_" Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant ! Moi qui pensais que tu nous ferais une de tes délicieuses crises de jalousie, je suis déçu. "_ râla la voix dans sa tête faisant rouler les yeux de la Harpie.

_" Vivement qu'on me débarrasse de toi. Tu es vraiment insupportable. "_ rétorqua le chypriote exaspéré.

_" Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime, non ? WHAHAHAHAHA ! "_ s'esclaffa l'Autre. Insupportable. Comment Saga avait-il pu supporter cette vermine pendant treize ans ?

* * *

" Hey Pharaon ! " héla Ikki en avançant vers le Spectre qui interrompit sa composition pour relever la tête vers lui.

" Tiens ? Tu n'étais pas parti rejoindre Shaïna et les évacués des environs avec tes frères d'armes ? " demanda le Sphinx sincèrement surpris de croiser encore le Chevalier.

" Nan. C'est chiant, il va y avoir plein de monde, ils vont poser pleins de questions et on va devoir les aider à bouger leurs trucs, c'est pas fait pour moi ce genre de tâches. Seiya m'a dit une fois que j'étais patibulaire. " expliqua le Bronze-Divin en s'asseyant sur une chaise de fortune. Chaque Spectre s'était trouvé une place dans un temple pour passer le temps. Hadès semblait avoir prévu de passer la nuit sur Terre et un campement de fortune commençait à prendre forme dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. En l'occurrence le Phénix semblait faire partie des privilégié que le Scorpion avait accepté dans sa maison (le caractère jovial et extraverti du Chevalier lui ayant donné un certain crédit parmi les Spectre).

" Je suppose qu'il s'est pris une droite après ça ? " demanda benoîtement le Spectre avec un sourire amusé.

" Et comment ! Je peux te dire que plus personne ne critique mon caractère à présent ! Sauf Shun...mais lui c'est une autre affaire. " répliqua le Phénix amusé. " Tu fais quoi à part ça ? " enchaîna-t-il en se penchant sur les partitions que le Sphinx rédigeait.

" Ah, ça ? Je compose une symphonie. " répondit-il ingénument.

" Tu me feras écouter ? " demanda le Chevalier avec un large sourire.

" Évidemment ! C'est bien le minimum que je puisse faire. " _puisque c'est toi qui me l'a inspirée _pensa-t-il silencieusement.

* * *

Aioros descendait les marches des temples. Athéna lui avait ordonné de retrouver Saga et Valentine et de les amener devant elle. Sans doute comptait-elle régler le problème de l'Autre rapidement et préférait que Saga soit présent pour assister à son jugement. Il se présenta à la porte du temple du Bélier. Quelques Spectres attendait patiemment devant la porte, sachant qu'ils seraient recalés s'ils essayaient d'entrer. Le Sagittaire les salua en cognant le panneau de bois. Kiki entrouvrit la porte d'un air méfiant qui s'éclaira en reconnaissant le Chevalier.

" Aioros ! Tu viens aux nouvelles ? " demanda joyeusement l'apprenti Bélier.

" Oui. Je viens aussi chercher Saga et Valentine pour les amener devant Athéna. Tu peux aller me les chercher, s'il te plaît ? " demanda-t-il gentiment au jeune garçon qui hocha du chef avec entrain avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Le Neuvième Gardien attendit à peine quelques secondes avant de voir Saga soutenant Valentine contre son épaule rouvrir la porte.

" Tu voulais nous voir ? " lui demanda le Gémeau.

" Athéna souhaite s'entretenir avec vous deux. " répondit le Sagittaire avec un sourire soulagé. Saga semblait en bonne santé, il n'avait pas été blessé face à Déméter. Saga acquiesce vaguement et sort de la pièce en emportant Valentine qui semble avancer à contrecœur.

Personne ne parle pendant la montée des marches. Valentine semble ailleurs, son regard perdu vers l'horizon. L'expression de son visage change souvent, il fronce les sourcils, puis son visage s'attriste, puis il fronce les sourcils à nouveau. Saga lui porte le fardeau comme il l'a fait si longtemps. Fixant les marches de pierre qui défilent sous ses pieds. Et Aioros les regarde avancer sans comprendre. L'Autre allait être condamné, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Saga, non ? Pourquoi semblait-il si déprimé ?

" Comment vont les autres ? Mû est-il arrivé à guérir leurs blessures ? " demanda le Sagittaire pour briser l'oppressant silence installé entre eux.

" Rhadamanthe s'est réveillé. Kanon est resté avec lui. Les autres sont stabilisés mais leurs blessures sont graves. Ils devraient s'en remettre mais cela prendra du temps... Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'aiment. C'est étrange de voir mon frère à ce point attaché à quelqu'un. " répondit le Gémeau clinique. Valentine n'a pas cessé son monologue intérieur qui déforme ses traits. Leur marches reprends sans nouvelles interruptions.

Dohko les attendait tranquillement à l'entrée du palais du Pope. La Balance leur ouvrit la porte et les accompagna jusqu'à la salle du trône non sans glaner quelques informations sur l'état de santé du Pope. Saga ne répondant rien Aioros se contenta de répéter ce qu'il avait entendu du Troisième Gardien. Le Septième Gardien se contenta de l'information et ouvrit la porte aux visiteurs. Très droite sur son trône, encadré du couple infernal. Athéna attendait patiemment leur venue.

* * *

**Voilà pour le 29 ! C'est bientôt le fin de l'histoire et j'espère que vous aurez tous pris du plaisir à la lire. Le final sera pour le chapitre suivant, je tâcherai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre ^^**

**Merci à tout ceux qui auront participé à cette aventure et à bientôt pour notre ultime chapitre **


	30. Cérémonie d'Adieu

**Chapitre 30 : Cérémonie d'Adieu**

**le Jugement de l'Autre, les dernières explications des différents couples et un dernier au revoir, merci à tous pour cette merveilleuse aventure, j'espère que cet ultime chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

* * *

"Valentine. Nous allons te séparer de l'Autre. Veux-tu lui laisser la place pour le transfert ?" demanda tranquillement Athéna à Valentine qui hocha douloureusement du chef. "Saga, j'aurai à te parler ensuite. Pour l'instant veux-tu bien rester le temps que nous nous occupions de l'Autre ?" ajouta-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse du Gémeau qui acquiesça silencieusement. Valentine s'éloigna du Chevalier et laissa la conscience agaçante reprendre le dessus.

"Vous m'avez sonné Princesse ?" siffla-t-il avec un regard impatient. "Tu ne m'en voudra pas mais maintenant que je vous ai aidé j'aimerai recevoir mon paiement !" ajouta-t-il en trépignant. Athéna acquiesça et fit un signe à Hadès. Le Seigneur des ténèbres tendit le bras et sans sembler effectuer le moindre effort il matérialisa un corps juste recouvert d'une toge blanche. L'Autre s'en approcha et observa son nouveau support. Un très jeune garçon aux longs cheveux cendrés, il ne devait même pas avoir la quinzaine. L'Autre se redressa et releva le regard vers les Divinités.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi me donner un corps de gamin ?" gronda-t-il agacé en croisant les bras.

"Ton existence remonte au quinze ans de Saga, l'époque où il tua le Grand Pope Sion. Hadès et moi nous sommes dit que tu préférerai un corps représentant ton age véritable. Aurais-tu des objections ?" l'Autre reporta de nouveau son regard sur la coquille vide allongée à ses pieds qu'il fixa quelques instants.

"Non ça me va. Donnez moi mon corps." répondit-il avec son même visage arrogant dans lequel on pouvait néanmoins lire une légère angoisse. Cela se comprends l'Autre n'a jamais occupé un corps seul. Il a déjà joué les âmes errantes mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'avoir une enveloppe propre. Jusqu'à maintenant pour avoir ce privilège il était obligé de partager les lieux. Il continue néanmoins de défier les Dieux du regard comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux.

Sans rien ajouter Athéna prend son bouclier à côté d'elle et le tend vers Valentine qui s'effondre dans un cri, se tenant les tempes alors que l'entité de l'Autre s'extirpe du corps de la Harpie qui perd conscience et tombe sur le sol. L'âme sans corps, guidée par Athéna retrouve le support qui lui est offert et s'en empare. Soudain le corps sans vie se convulse en toussant comme pour relancer la mécanique. Athéna sourit et se lève de son trône. Dohko qui attendait ce signal entra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant la Déesse.

"Chevalier de la Balance veux-tu amener l'Autre au Cap Sunion je te prie ? Il y restera dix jours comme Kanon. Puis Hadès décidera de sa punition pour les dégâts aux Enfers. Et Aioros tu amènera Valentine à l'infirmerie de Mû, entendu ? Et Saga, suis-moi. Je crois que nous devons parler tout les deux." déclara-t-elle d'un ton terriblement neutre. Elle quitta la salle du trône y laissant Hadès et Perséphone seuls.

* * *

Rune caressait doucement la main de Minos encore endormi. La douleur semblait l'avoir quitté, les potions du Chevalier d'Or du Bélier étaient très efficaces. Il peignait distraitement du bout des doigts les mèches rebelles qui tombaient habituellement devant les yeux du Juge. Dégageant le visage maintenant détendu du Griffon. Parfois il se permettait d'effleurer légèrement le front pâle, survolant à peine la peau tiède. L'ambiance s'était considérablement calmée chez le Premier Gardien. Kanon s'était couché aux côtés de Rhadamanthe et semblait somnoler la tête posée sur l'épaule du Juge. Mû était posté aux côtés du Pope Sion et le Juge Eaque attendait près de Sylphide pour qu'il ne se réveille pas seul.

Mais les blessures étaient guéries et plus personne n'était inquiet pour les blessés. Mû avait proposé d'héberger tout les Spectres blessés et leur accompagnateurs, si la plupart avaient accepté l'invitation généreuse du Bélier le Seigneur Rhadamanthe avait signalé son désir de rester aux côtés de Kanon et de partir pour la maison des Gémeaux dès qu'il serait capable de se déplacer. Personne n'avait critiqué sa décision. Sa relation avec le Chevalier semblait être devenue une évidence aux yeux des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Rune égara son regard vers eux. Kanon avait passé son bras autour du Juge, prenant garde à ne pas presser sa blessure alors que la Wyverne s'amusait à perdre ses doigts dans l'océan de cheveux bleus.

Leur ressemblait-il à cet instant ? En délivrant le visage de Minos des mèches blanches qui encombrent son front un peu comme Rhadamanthe joue avec celles azurées du cadet des Gémeaux. Le geste de l'anglais était bien plus franc. Il ne se cachait pas. Ni lui ni Kanon, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Mais Rune ne savait pas ce qu'il devait réellement faire. Il avait peur du regard des autres. Il savait que malgré ses efforts les aventures du Griffon n'étaient pas passées inaperçues, il n'avait su qu'en limiter l'impact. Que penseraient ceux qui le verraient au bras du Juge ? Seraient-ils jaloux ? Moqueurs ? Méfiants ?

Rune n'en savait rien. Rune n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Rune ne se rendait même pas compte que non seulement il fixait Kanon et Rhadamanthe de manière très impolie mais que sa paume se pressait plus fort sur la tempe du Juge norvégien qui commençait à ouvrir vaguement les yeux, l'esprit encore abîmé par son anémie. Il reconnut pourtant instantanément le profil de Rune dont les yeux d'améthyste n'étaient pas dirigés dans sa direction. Mais il se fichait de ce que le Balrog épiait avec tant d'attention. Ce qui attirait la sienne étaient les doigts du Procureur contre son visage, la caresse distraite qu'il sentait réchauffer sa peau. Il sourit. Il sourit bêtement. Il se dit qu'il devait rêver encore. De voir le norvégien agenouillé près de lui, si doux, si dissipé qu'il en oubliait son masque d'indifférence. Il remonta sa main jusqu'aux doigts pâles qui se crispèrent en sentant la présence.

Rune se tourna vers lui et croisa immédiatement ses yeux dorés du Juge, ils n'étaient plus recouverts de sa frange désordonnée puisqu'il l'avait écarté quelques instants auparavant. Et le choc de l'améthyste contre l'ambre en était d'autant plus violent pour le Balrog que la crinière lunaire n'était plus là pour atténuer l'impact. Il frémissait de devoir affronter si vite le Griffon. Il avait encore peur de l'hypocrisie de ce dernier. Son sourire ressemblait si peu à ses sourires habituels. Serait-ce une nouvelle feinte ? Serait-ce un sourire honnête ? Il semblait si heureux, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus cacher derrière leur frange agaçante ses étincelles de bonheur.

" Rune ? " l'appela le visage comblé à voix basse. Le Balrog acquiesça sans répondre, toujours effaré par l'invraisemblance de la situation. À cet instant les autres avaient disparus de la maison du Bélier, le Monde s'était effondré pour ne plus laisser qu'eux. Pourtant ils parlaient à voix basse pour qu'on ne les surprennent pas. Plus les secondes s'égrainaient plus le Procureur se trouvait ensorcelé par l'or des prunelles. Irrésistiblement attiré par la tendresse qu'il y lisait. Pourvu que cet éclat soit réel. Pourvu qu'il ne se jette pas à corps perdu vers une destination incertaine.

" Rune...Je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit...mais...est-ce que...tu veux bien...rester encore avec moi ? " chuchota-il doucement, suffisamment pour que seul le Balrog l'entende et qu'il puisse faire son choix sans s'occuper des autres. Le Procureur réfléchissait vite. Trop pour prendre une décision.

" Pourquoi...est-ce que vous n'essayez pas de m'entourlouper comme vous le faites avec les autres ? En me promettant monts et merveilles ? " souffla-t-il faiblement à voix basse. Minos le regarda sans comprendre, puis ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour laisser passer sa réponse sans que cette expression ne l'ai quittée.

" Rune...Tu n'est pas 'les autres'. Toi je t'aime. " souffla-t-il sans comprendre. Le Balrog frémit à la réponse, pourtant il la sentait sincère. La délicatesse de sa paume contre ses doigts, lui permettant de les retirer quand bon lui semblait, cette légère lueur d'angoisse dans ses yeux, ce frémissement dans sa voix. " Rune ? "reprit-il " Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? "

" Seigneur Minos... " commença-t-il d'une voix fragile. " sans vous...Je n'ai aucune raison d'être. Bien sûr que je veux rester avec vous. " le Griffon sentit son cœur se réchauffer devant l'aveu du Procureur, il sourit tendrement et emmêla ses doigts à ceux du Balrog qui le laissa faire.

" Je suis heureux Rune. Merci. " souffla le Juge avec un doux sourire.

" Je vous préviens tout de même. Je vous laisse une chance, une seule. Je ne veux pas finir comme tout ceux que vous avez mis dans votre couche. Je ne veux pas être un nouveau passe-temps comme les autres. " l'avertit le Balrog.

" Je te le jure. " promis tout bas le Griffon en tendant le bras pour les emmêler les mèches blanches. Elle étaient aussi douces que dans son rêve. mais ô combien plus prometteuses.

* * *

L'Autre sentit les vagues salées s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, il se redressa d'un bond en crachant l'eau répugnante qu'il avait dans la bouche et frotta ses yeux agressés par le sel de la Mer. Il ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux déchirés par l'acidité de l'eau pour voir où il se trouvait. Une grotte obscure dont le plafond avait été taillé par les ressacs maritimes et fermée par une lourde grille de métal. Le Cap Sunion. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Quelle autre punition Athéna aurait-elle pu imaginer à son encontre ? Il se redressa dans l'eau, il n'avait jamais vu cette cellule de l'intérieur, se contentant de regarder au travers des yeux de Saga le moment où il avait poussé son frère à l'intérieur.

Il l'avait toujours imaginée plus grande cette prison, en vérité elle était ridiculement petite. Truffée de recoins obscurs et de torsades inattendues, mais petite. Il siffla d'agacement en se tassant dans une crevasse les fesses dans l'eau. Combien on parie qu'Athéna viendrait le chercher dès qu'il aura passé autant de temps que Kanon dans ce trou ?

* * *

Athéna guida Saga jusqu'aux jardins qui se trouvaient entre le palais du Pope et celui de la Déesse de la Sagesse. La jeune fille s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre et fit signe à Saga de l'imiter. L'ex-grand Pope obéit docilement s'installant en face d'elle.

"Saga, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es parti en apprenant que l'Autre allait recevoir un jugement pour ses actes ?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement. Mais le Gémeau ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux à la question sans ouvrir la bouche.

" Saga ? "

" Pourquoi a-t-il droit à un jugement et pas moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il le droit de se racheter de ses fautes et que je suis obligé de porter mon fardeau quand il obtient le droit de repentance ? Suis-je donc à ce point infâme pour subir une telle punition ? " explosa le Chevalier devant la Déesse. " Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi m'infliger une telle punition alors que je ne demande qu'à recevoir une punition pour mes actes ! Je vous en supplie ! Expliquez-moi... Je ne comprends plus... "

Saga se recroquevilla douloureusement avec un hoquet de douleur. Athéna se leva et posa sa main sur le dos agité du Chevalier, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

" Saga. La réponse à ta question est plus qu'évidente. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher. L'Autre a manipulé ton âme pour faire de toi son pantin et ta part de responsabilité tu l'as payée en te donnant toi même la mort pour te racheter et en tentant, malgré ton suicide, de me venir en aide. Tu es Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Et de loin l'un des plus loyaux et des plus droits serviteurs d'Athéna. " murmura-t-elle tout bas en consolant le Chevalier. Elle prit doucement Saga dans ses bras, et le Chevalier fondit en larmes. Il n'était plus triste. Il était même complètement soulagé de sa douleur.

* * *

" Eaque ! Quel plaisir de te voir en bonne santé ! " s'enthousiasma Perséphone malgré sa grande faiblesse. " Comment vont Minos et Rhadamanthe ? On me les a dit blessés, se sont-ils remis ? " demanda-t-elle avec un sourire inquiet.

" Ils se sont réveillés il y a peu. Minos est veillé par Rune et Kanon des Gémeaux s'occupe de Rhadamanthe son Altesse. " répondit le Garuda sans relever les yeux.

" Je vois, dans ce cas tout va bien puisqu'ils vont se remettre. " se félicita-t-elle soulagée. " Alors pourquoi sembles-tu si triste Eaque du Garuda, Juge des Enfers ? Omettrais-tu de me faire part de quelque chose ? " demanda la Déesse en fixant de son regard d'automne le visage bas du Tibétain.

" Votre Altesse. Je ne crois pas que vous devriez me féliciter alors que je suis le seul représentant des armées d'Hadès et d'Athéna à être revenu sauf de l'Olympe. Je n'ai pas su protéger mes pairs. Je n'ai pas su prévoir le danger et mon incompétence aurait pu avoir de bien plus graves conséquences. Minos et Rhadamanthe auraient pu mourir et je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour leur porter secours. Le grand Pope d'Athéna et même l'Autre, qui nous méprise cordialement pourtant, se sont battus pour nous faire gagner un peu de temps et moi je me suis seulement enfui en portant Minos grièvement blessé. Si j'avais su faire preuve de plus de vigilance et de discernement nous n'aurions sûrement pas eu à déplorer l'état de deux Juges des Enfers sans évoquer celui des serviteurs d'Athéna que je n'ai su défendre. Je suis responsable de ce fiasco, bien qu'il se soit soldé par une victoire, les dommages collatéraux dont je suis responsable sont bien trop important. Veuillez pardonner mon incompétence Altesse Perséphone ! " s'excusa le Garuda en s'agenouillant, baissant l'échine jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol. Perséphone le regarda, interdite, surprise par l'attitude du Juge avant de radoucir son visage d'un sourire.

" Eaque...Relève-toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je préfère mille fois qu'un seul soldat s'en soit tiré plutôt que de tous vous savoir blessés. Ton intervention a sauvé la vie de Minos. Et si tu avais mis plus de temps pour secourir le Sanctuaire lorsque l'Autre l'a attaqué les blessures de Rhadamanthe et de Sylphide auraient été bien plus graves. Il est inutile de se préoccuper de quelques dégâts que tu n'a su éviter alors que tu nous en as épargné bien d'autres. Ne nie pas les bienfaits que tu as apporté Eaque. Je suis fière de te savoir aux côtés de mon époux. Relève-toi Eaque. Tu es grand. Ne met jamais en doute tes capacités, parce qu'elles sont exceptionnelles, tu comprends ? " le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Eaque quitta sa position pour se remettre sur ses deux jambes, il n'avait pas encore relevé les yeux, c'était impoli il le savait. Mais il refusait de montrer ses yeux humides à la Déesse de la mousson qui savait parfaitement l'effet que ses mots ont eu sur le cœur du Juge. Elle sourit de nouveau. Eaque était très touchant. Elle lui accorda la permission de retourner auprès de ses frères et le Garuda repartit en évitant son regard. Le tibétain fila d'une traite vers la maison de la Vierge à laquelle il avait été conviée.

Il fila entre les Spectres occupés à installer leurs campements de fortune pour retrouver quelqu'un de particulier. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la retrouver. Assise sur une pierre blanche à l'extérieur du temple. Là où auparavant se trouvait le jardin des Twin Sals. Elle releva ses yeux de geai vers lui. Elle remarqua les larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle se leva doucement. Et à l'instant où le commun des mortels se serait attendu à voir la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se précipiter vers lui pour consoler ses larmes, Violate du Béhémoth éclata d'un rire tonitruant en se moquant de sa tête de dépressif. Et Eaque sourit parce que c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Le rire de Violate. La dame riait tellement qu'il pouvait voir ses molaires. Son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus. Qu'il l'aimait cette femme. Il l'aimait à la folie.

* * *

L'Autre s'accrocha aux barreaux, tendant son cou frêle pour tenter d'aspirer un peu d'air avant d'être englouti. Cette enveloppe était bien plus faible que le corps adulte de Saga mais presque similaire à celui de Kanon à l'époque de son enfermement. Des muscles maigres qui s'engourdissaient rapidement sous l'effort intense que nécessitait la nage, des mains trop fines pour s'agripper aux barreaux rendus lisses comme le verre par la friction des marées et des poumons trop étroits qui n'emprisonnaient pas assez d'air pour rester longtemps en apnée.

Et cette fois les vagues ne se retireraient pas assez pour permettre à ce cou trop court d'atteindre la surface. Sa gorge et sa poitrine se mirent à le brûler. Il tendit son bras au travers des barreaux, seuls ses doigts pouvaient encore effleurer la surface. Mais c'était inutile. Est-ce qu'il allait finalement mourir. Si près du but. Mourir alors qu'il effleurait à peine le seul désir qui lui était propre. Mourir alors qu'il pouvait enfin être quelqu'un ?

Après tout les Dieux n'avaient aucune raison de le garder en vie. Il avait causé beaucoup de tort aux Dieux de l'Olympe. Pourquoi le récompenser avec ce corps ? D'ailleurs cela devait arranger Athéna et Hadès. Elle le punissait en le condamnant au Cap Sunion et en mourant il sera jugé aux Enfers. Envoyé au Cocyte probablement. Enfin...renvoyé au Cocyte. Après avoir été passé à tabac par les Spectres rancuniers.

De toute façon il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Plus assez d'oxygène. Plus assez d'énergie. Il sombra dans le noir. Ses dernière bulles d'air jusqu'alors enfermées dans ses poumons remontant à la surface dans un dernier gargouillement.

* * *

" Eaque ? Que se passe-t-il pour que tu nous revienne si vite ? " s'enquit Hadès en voyant le Garuda mettre genou à terre devant lui.

" Sa Majesté, on nous annonce l'arrivée de Lady Pandore et des Dieux Thanatos et Hypnos au Sanctuaire. Il semblerait qu'elle ai voulu nous rejoindre pour que votre armée soit au complet pour fêter votre retour. " annonça le Juge remis de son précédent mouvement de conscience.

" Ta sœur est sur le chemin ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu peux te retirer Eaque, je ne voudrais pas te retenir trop longtemps. " le Juge s'inclina et sortit tranquillement de la salle du trône. " D'ailleurs, " reprit Perséphone une fois que le tibétain les ai laissés seuls. "son idée de fêter nos retrouvailles tous ensemble avec nos nouveaux alliés me semble être une délicieuse idée. Qu'en penses-tu Athéna ? " suggéra Perséphone en se penchant vers la nièce de son époux. Mais la Déesse de la Sagesse ne répondait pas. Les mains jointes elle était occupée à faire raisonner son cosmos vers un point bien précis. Cap Sunion. Hadès soupira vaguement.

" Tu pourrai le laisser mourir, non ? Il est responsable de nombreux dégâts et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se tienne à carreau à l'avenir. " Athéna releva la tête après avoir diminué son appel.

" Je le sais Hadès. Je le sais. Mais je trouve qu'il est bien trop cruel de le tuer alors que nous venons à peine de lui accorder ce qu'il désire depuis tant de temps. Briser un élan de façon aussi brutale...même lui ne le mérite pas. Tu feras ce que tu voudra quand il s'agira de son jugement pour les problèmes qu'il t'a causé aux Enfers mais ici je suis la seule à pouvoir décider s'il le mérite ou non. " répondit-elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Hadès resta d'abord interdit avant de hausser les épaules.

" Je suppose qu'on ne peux pas dire à la Déesse de la Sagesse qu'elle a tort. Et puis c'est vrai que tu est la seule à juger de la valeur de sa peine concernant le Sanctuaire. " finit-il pas céder en préférant de loin s'intéresser à sa femme enfin retrouvée. Demain ils repartiraient pour le Royaume souterrain. Leur Royaume.

" J'ai envie de croire... " commença Athéna d'une voix troublée par l'émotion attirant l'attention des époux divins. " qu'il peut encore devenir quelqu'un de bien si on lui laisse une chance de se trouver. "

" Il se prétend l'incarnation du Mal absolu tout de même. " nota le Seigneur des Enfers.

" Je le sais. Penses-tu qu'il en était réellement heureux au fond ? Agissant selon les rêves d'un autre. J'ose espérer que s'il vit selon ses propres désirs il sera capable de bien. " murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance. " Je suis sûre qu'il saura le faire. J'ai confiance. "

* * *

Les campements et répartitions des Spectres dans les temples était enfin terminée et le soleil commençait sa longue descente pour laisser place à la lune lorsque raisonna la voix d'Athéna dans tout le Sanctuaire.

_Chevaliers, Spectres, retrouvons nous tous au palais d'Athéna au coucher du soleil et célébrons ensemble notre alliance et les années de paix avenir. Vous êtes ici les bienvenus._

La clameur se propagea dans le Sanctuaire. Chacun appréciant à sa manière la nouvelle. Certains avec exubérance, comme Milo bondissant joyeusement dans le temple du Verseau dont la quiétude s'était trouvée quelque peu ébranlée par la volubile présence du Huitième gardien. D'autre de façon plus mesurée comme Shaka partagé entre le soulagement de savoir ses luttes inutiles et meurtrières finie et l'agacement d'avoir été interrompu en pleine méditation. D'autres encore mimèrent un faux désaccord, comme Pharaon qui adopta une moue désapprobatrice et râleuse, sous l'œil amusé du Phénix qui était resté le regarder composer, en prétextant qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de finir sa symphonie.

Mais personne ne comptait se défiler et manquer l'occasion de nouer ou renouer des liens avec les nouveaux alliés, les nouveaux amants, les amis retrouvés. Une seule âme était réellement en dissonance avec le reste des vivants du Sanctuaire. Accroché aux barreaux, l'eau redescendue, l'Autre releva son regard vers le soleil déclinant.

" Évidemment, dès qu'il y a une fête je suis retenu ailleurs. Tsk ! "

* * *

Valentine se réveilla vaguement, des bras l'enserraient, le transportant dans les airs, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. On le rallongea sur le sol, une voix informa que l'Autre et lui avaient été séparés. Une main douce effleura son front et signala qu'il était un peu fiévreux avant de poser un tissu humide sur son front. Il devait être retourné chez Mû du Bélier et on recommençait à le soigner. Il entendit la voix du Seigneur Rhadamanthe et de Kanon, il se força à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes il avait l'impression qu'elles avaient été plongées dans deux chapes de plombs. Sa vision était de nouveau floue. Sa séparation avec l'Autre avait dû être violente pour lui comme pour son ex-parasite.

Il mit quelques minutes pour reprendre pied dans ce tumulte fiévreux. On l'avait replacé à côté de Sylphide. Il pouvait voir les mèches argentées dans le coin de son œil. Il tourna très lentement la tête vers le Basilic. Il distinguait à peine son visage malgré sa proximité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait deviner était que le belge lui faisait également face. Il sentit le revers d'une main se poser sur sa joue et se glisser dans ses cheveux, il sourit doucement. Sylphide va bien.

" Tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur. " murmure le Basilic à voix basse.

" M'en parle pas. L'Autre aura été une plaie jusqu'au bout. Comment tu-vas ? " demanda-t-il péniblement.

" Mieux que toi apparemment. Je peux me lever sans que le Chevalier du Sagittaire n'ait à me porter. " se moqua gentiment le Spectre.

" Oh, non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il m'a porté jusqu'ici ! C'est à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire tout le monde m'aura vu. " le Basilic rit franchement à la remarque devant les yeux du Spectre le visage du belge commençait à se détailler un peu plus.

" Je suis sûr qu'on en parlera pendant un bon moment, c'est certain ! " s'esclaffa bruyamment Sylphide. Rune les gronda d'un sifflement agressif signalant qu'ils le dérangeaient alors qu'il peignait les cheveux du Juge norvégien qui se rendormait doucement.

" Il s'est passé un truc depuis que je suis parti ? " demanda Valentine surpris de voir le Procureur réputé pour sa froideur cajoler le Juge ravi.

" Oui... " commença le Basilic d'une voix devenue douloureuse en éloignant sa main de la crinière de Valentine. " Rune et le Seigneur Minos se sont...Il semblerait qu'il aient décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. " termina-t-il en détournant le regard. Valentine le voyait maintenant clairement. Ses prunelles étaient devenues fuyantes, évitant de lui faire face tant sa réalité lui était douloureuse. Mais la Harpie ne le laissa pas se retrancher, il tendit son bras engourdi vers la chevelure argentée du belge et caressa tendrement les mèches.

" Sylphide. J'ai compris. " chuchota-t-il en caressant les mèches du Basilic pour le rassurer. " Je les ai vu ensemble. Je n'ai pas ma place entre eux. Je ne pourrai pas remplacer Kanon à ces yeux. C'est terminé. Je n'essaierai plus de m'accrocher. " Sylphide le regarda en silence. Dans ses yeux il lisait qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Valentine avait vraiment décidé de tourner la page. Il sentit son cœur fondre de bonheur. Valentine se redressa sur un coude et apposa ses lèvres sur son front avec douceur. Sylphide sentit ses lèvres se fendre d'un sourire bienheureux. Valentine avait enfin accepté de tenter sa chance avec lui. Il n'aurait plus à l'épier de loin. Ils seraient enfin ensemble. Valentine se glissa près de lui et se lova contre le Basilic qui ronronna de bonheur.

" C'est fini. Je sais ce que je dois faire. " murmura la Harpie en laissant les doigts de Sylphide reprendre leur place entre ses mèches. Il se laissa cajoler tendrement, se laissant doucement sombrer dans le sommeil. Il entendit le Basilic approcher ses lèvres de son oreilles pour lui souffler un mot.

" Merci. "

Valentine sourit dans son sommeil. Sylphide recommença à lui caresser les cheveux, les épaules et le cœur soulagés d'un poids.

* * *

" SEIYA ! "

" SEIKA ! " crièrent les frères retrouvés en se jetant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. " Tu m'a tellement manqué grande sœur. " sanglota Pégase lové contre la poitrine de la jeune fille.

" Je sais Seiya. Je suis désolée... " articula douloureusement l'adolescente en pressant plus fort le Chevalier dans son encombrante armure. Même s'il ne portait pas la protection, la jeune fille pouvait sentir la force qui se dégageait de son frère. Il était devenu fort. Il s'était battu pour défendre ses convictions. Il avait lutté pour la retrouver et pour sauver l'humanité. Maintenant les guerres étaient finies, ils se retrouvaient enfin. Quel soulagement.

" Seiya... " murmura une voix féminine près d'eux.

" Sh-Shaïna ? Saori m'a dit que tu avais veillé sur Seika pendant l'évacuation du Sanctuaire. Merci beaucoup. " la remercia le Bronze-Divin avec un sourire.

" Ce n'est rien. Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. " répondit-il simplement. Seika les observa sans comprendre, juste intriguée par le changement de comportement de la jeune femme sulfureuse.

" Seiya ! Tu as retrouvé ta sœur ! Je suis tellement content pour toi ! " s'enthousiasma Shun en rejoignant le petit groupe.

" C'est un de tes amis Seiya ? " demanda la sœur de Pégase avec douceur.

" Oui. Il s'appelle Shun. C'est le Chevalier d'Andromède et il m'a beaucoup aidé pendant les combats. C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu peux lui faire aveuglément confiance. " le présenta Seiya en donnant quelques tapes affectueuses sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

De loin Hyoga grinça des dents en voyant la main de Pégase posée sur l'épaule du tendre Andromède. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le rapprochement entre eux. Vraiment pas.

* * *

Sion ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il n'était ni endolori ni engourdi. Après toutes ses années le vieux Bélier avait appris comment guérir les blessures plus vite que n'importe qui. Quitte à rester un peu plus longtemps dans le coma. Il se redressa en position assise et tâta ses blessures. On avait pansé les plaies et appliqué du baume sur les hématomes. Son apprenti aux cheveux mauves s'accroupit près de lui avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

" Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous réveilliez si tôt mon maître. " murmura Mû avec un air soulagé.

" Il y a des gens que je ne veux pas faire attendre. " répondit le Pope en caressant les cheveux de son élève. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Tout les blessés étaient réveillés et accompagnés. Le Juge Minos la tête posée sur les genoux de Rune ? Quoique vu la douceur dont faisait montre le Procureur laissait supposer que le sourire du Juge n'était pas uniquement dû aux potions apaisantes de Mû. Deux des Spectres, dont celui ayant servit de support à l'Autre discutaient ensemble à voix basse allongés sur le ventre. Et un peu plus loin contre un mur Rhadamanthe avait trouvé la force de s'asseoir pour laisser Kanon des Gémeaux lui masser les épaules non sans jouer avec ses nerfs comme le cadet savait si bien le faire. Ils étaient tous réveillés et bien portant. Sans doute les soins de Mû avaient atténué la douleur leur permettant de retrouver un peu d'autonomie. Le Pope sourit. Soulagé de voir ses enfants sains et saufs. Il tourna son visage vers celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et lui adressa un grand sourire.

" Mû, mon garçon, veux-tu m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds ? Je dois aller retrouver quelqu'un avant d'aller voir Athéna. " expliqua le Bélier senior à son disciple.

" Si vous parlez de Dohko il veux vous faire une surprise en vous attendant devant la porte. " s'amusa le jeune homme en obéissant docilement.

" Il va t'en vouloir d'avoir gâché son cadeau. " ronronna le doyen en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'atlante qui rit discrètement.

" Oups. " échappa-t-il d'un air faussement innocent en conduisant son maître vers la porte derrière laquelle l'attendait son Tigre.

* * *

Les dernière lueurs du jour commencèrent à vaciller à l'horizon. Chacun commença à monter les marches des temples pour rejoindre le palais personnel d'Athéna, ne formant plus qu'une masse compacte et unie. Les surplis et armures trop lourdes et encombrantes avaient été abandonnés pour ne laisser que des mortels désarmés. Le Pope Sion dans sa tenue la plus resplendissante les attendait tranquillement pour leur montrer le chemin du palais d'Athéna. C'est plus de cent hommes qui le suivirent dans les escaliers de pierre défoncés par le lierre, les blessés s'appuyant sur les bien portants pour gravir les marches. Il n'y avait plus de grades plus de camps. C'est tous ensemble qu'il franchirent les lourdes portes dorées qui les séparaient de leurs Dieux. Même chez les Chevaliers d'Or peu avaient vu l'intérieur du temple.

Saga avait été le seul d'entre eux à y avoir jamais mis les pieds. Et encore, sans la Déesse le palais semblait vide d'âme. Tout à fait différent de cette majestueuse demeure remplie de victuailles et de décorations dorées. Devant eux Athéna, Hadès, Perséphone, Thanatos et Hypnos les attendaient. Les deux femmes drapées de somptueuses toges blanches lacées de larges bandes d'or et le Dieu des Enfers dans une toge bleu lacée de fins fils de platine et Thanatos et Hypnos dans leurs tenues argentées et noires. Athéna s'avança devant eux un large sourire sur les lèvres.

" Mes Chevaliers, Spectres d'Hadès. Je vous remercie d'être tous venus. Nous ne sommes désormais plus ennemis. Célébrons ensemble notre victoire commune et les retrouvailles de Perséphone et d'Hadès. Santé à tous ! "

Chacun acclama la Déesse et la foule se propagea dans le palais.

* * *

Rhadamanthe s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Kanon, un bras passé autour de sa nuque. Faisant papillonner ses lèvres contre la tempe du Gémeau. Tout les Spectres et les Chevaliers les regardaient avec étonnement choqué et parfois désapprobateur mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupaient. Kanon était heureux que Rhadamanthe ai survécu et Rhadamanthe était heureux que Kanon l'ai attendu. Ceux qui essayaient de leur parler s'apercevaient rapidement qu'ils n'obtiendraient des deux Dragons que des réponses évasives et brèves voire à côté de la plaque.

Si Saga n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée de voir la Wyverne papouiller son frère jumeau, il devait admettre que le bonheur qu'il lisait sur le visage de Kanon était assez touchant. D'ailleurs en regardant du côté de Minos et d'Eaque il pouvait constater qu'il n'était pas exactement le seul à penser de la sorte. Les deux Juges avec leurs compagnons respectifs ne semblaient pas vraiment approuver l'idée que l'anglais ait succombé au charme du grec qui attirait irrésistiblement les lèvres du blond contre les siennes.

De leur côté Milo et Camus semblaient au contraire rassuré et heureux pour le cadet des Gémeaux et le Juge. Surtout Milo qui ne cessait d'embrasser le cou du français en s'imprégnant de l'odeur des cheveux roux. Shaka semblait ne rien penser avec son verre de jus de fruit dans une main planté au milieu de la pièce complètement immobile. Aldébaran avait également l'air d'approuver le nouveau couple et s'en réjouissait à qui voulait l'entendre (c'est à dire tout ceux ayant commis la maladresse de s'approcher d'un peu trop près du Taureau). Quant à Aphrodite, DeathMask et Shura ils faisaient mine de trouver les deux hommes mielleux à la nausée avec un éventail de mimiques toutes plus parlantes les unes que les autres.

Mais malgré les réactions variées que provoquaient l'affection que se témoignaient Rhadamanthe et son frère, Saga était heureux de savoir que son jumeau s'était trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aimer sincèrement.

" Saga ? " l'aîné des Gémeaux sursauta et se tourna vers le Sagittaire surpris de sa réaction. " Tout va bien ? " demanda le Neuvième gardien en lui tendant un verre de champagne que le Troisième accepta volontiers.

" Oui, oui je vais bien. Un peu surpris de voir à quel point mon frère s'est attaché à Rhadamanthe du Wyverne mais je vais bien. " le rassura Saga en portant la coupe pétillante à ses lèvres.

" Sans vouloir être indiscret... Était-ce la raison de ton chagrin peu de temps avant le départ de l'Olympe ? " s'enquit le Sagittaire qui semblait avoir bel et bien assisté à la dépression du Gémeau comme son frère le lui avait rapporté. Saga lui sourit gentiment, touché par l'attention.

" Non. Ce n'était pas la raison. " souffla-t-il doucement en vissant son regard sur les bulles dorées remontant doucement à la surface en suivant la paroi de cristal. Le grec aux cheveux châtains le regarda longuement, se demandant s'il devait poser la question mais finalement Saga fit lui même le premier pas.

" C'est à cause de l'Autre. Athéna lui a accordé un jugement...une chance de se repentir alors que... j'ai...ma part de responsabilité... pour tout ce qui s'est passé... " murmura tout bas l'ex-grand Pope sans quitter son verre d'alcool du regard.

" Saga... " commença Aioros en effleurant doucement son épaule. " Tu n'es pas coupable des atrocités commises par l'Autre. Tu n'es pas cet homme Saga. Tu n'a rien à voir avec lui. Tu es quelqu'un de bon et c'est en te punissant qu'Athéna aurait été injuste. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu ce événements et que tu as lutté de toutes tes forces pour le retenir mais les surhommes ça n'existe pas. " le consola le Sagittaire avec un sourire doux. Saga tourna son regard aux éclats céleste et lui murmura tout doucement.

" C'est exactement ce qu'Athéna m'a répondu. " chuchota-t-il dans un sourire. Aioros lui tapota l'épaule tout aussi réjouit que lui. Puis les deux hommes reportèrent de nouveau leur regard sur Kanon et Rhadamanthe glués l'un à l'autre.

" Ton frère à l'air vraiment heureux. " souffla le Neuvième gardien.

" Il a trouvé quelqu'un. Pas exactement le genre de personne que j'attendais de sa part mais il s'est trouvé quelqu'un. " répondit le Gémeau en replongea son nez dans le verre de champagne avec une moue faussement paternaliste.

" Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ? " tenta le Sagittaire sans lâcher le couple inter-Sanctuaire des yeux.

" ...Hum...Et bien...Je... Il y a-Il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît... mais... Enfin... Je-Je ne sais pas si... C'est compliqué... " bafouilla le Troisième Or visiblement embarrassé par la question.

" Je connais cette personne ? "

" Oui. Je ne vois pas qui tu pourrais mieux connaître... " souffla Saga toujours fuyant le regard noisette.

" Rassure-moi, cette personne est célibataire ? " s'inquiéta le Sagittaire pour son petit frère le Lion.

" Mais oui enfin ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'ai des vues sur Aiolia ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune ! " protesta le Gémeau en s'embrasant.

" D'accord excuse-moi. " se moqua sagement le Neuvième. "C'est donc quelqu'un de ton âge ? "

" Oui. "

" C'est quelqu'un du Sanctuaire ? "

" ...Oui... " Aioros marqua une pause dans son interrogatoire, laissant le brouhaha de la soirée reprendre le dessus avant de rompre le silence. " Saga, nous allons toujours à Rodario demain n'est-ce pas ? " Saga se tourna vers Aioros, d'abord interdit. Avait-il compris ? Était-ce une question innocente ?

" B-Bien sûr ! J'y tiens ! " balbutia l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

" Tant mieux. Je crois que Rodario est le seul endroit où Aiolia nous laissera un peu tranquille tout les deux. " ronronna le Sagittaire d'un air amusé. Saga lui rendit son sourire. Plein d'espoir. " Et de toute façon... " reprit Aioros. " J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi, Saga...C'est étrange de dire cela alors que j'étais mort mais...tu m'as beaucoup manqué. "

Saga rougit de plus belle, ses yeux de la couleur des diamants bleus étincelaient de bonheur. Il connaissait le Sagittaire. Il n'était pas du genre à dire ouvertement qu'il avait compris une situation. Mais seulement à signifier son opinion de manière subtile. Et cet aveu du Sagittaire était une réponse positive à sa demande muette. Aioros glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Saga qui le laissa les emmêler avec douceur. Profitant de la proximité que lui autorisait le Neuvième gardien qui surveillait du coin de l'œil le frère du Sagittaire qui serait sans nul doute capable d'égorger Saga s'il les surprenait.

* * *

" Hey, Pharaon ! " le héla Ikki en s'approchant du Spectre qui s'éloigna du petit groupe avec lequel il discutait.

" Qu'y a-t-il, Ikki ? " s'enquit le Sphinx étonné de voir le jeune homme s'approcher de lui avec sa démarche étonnement sautillante pour le grincheux qu'il était.

" Tu as terminé ta symphonie ? J'ai un peu mal à la tête à cause du bruit alors je comptais aller me coucher tôt mais je voulais t'entendre avant. Il y a des instruments là-bas alors je me demandais si tu pouvais la jouer. " expliqua le Phénix d'un ton légèrement saccadé.

" Ikki ? Aurais-tu bu de l'alcool par hasard ? " coupa l'égyptien en plantant son regard féroce dans celui du garçon mineur.

" Non pourquoi ? Juste le jus de fruits là-bas. C'est pas de l'alcool, si ? "

" C'est du punch ! Et chargé en rhum celui-là ! Tu en as bu combien de verres ? " s'insurgea le Spectre en oubliant totalement que l'ivresse du japonais était loin d'être volontaire.

" Je sais pas...sept ou huit... " tenta de se rappeler le Phénix étourdi.

" C'est pas vrai... Viens, on sort. Tu vas prendre l'air et je vais t'apporter de l'eau. Je te préviens demain matin tu vas avoir la gueule de bois. De l'alcool à ton âge c'est pas raisonnable. Surtout que je parie que tu n'as rien avalé avant ? " Le Phénix confirma ses craintes en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite. " Ah, les gosses j'vous jure. Allez, viens avec moi. On va sortir. " lui souffla le Spectre en escortant l'assoiffé vers les jardins.

La soirée était très calme. La lune pleine. Sa lumière blanche dessinait les contours d'une couleur d'argent floue. Le Spectre repéra un banc en pierre dissimulé derrière des rosiers blancs. Ou rouges ? La Lune aveuglante rendant la couleur indéterminable. Il emmena le garçon et le posa sur le siège froid. " Bouge pas. Je vais te chercher de quoi t'hydrater, on arrivera peut-être à limiter les dégâts. " lui souffla le Spectre avant de détaler vers la salle de réception.

La pièce était bondée, mais le Sphinx était habile. Il parvint à se faufiler jusqu'au bar qu'il délesta d'une bouteille de verre transparente avant de repartir sans attirer l'attention. Il quitta de nouveau la cohue pour rejoindre le Bronze-Divin piteux qui continuait de cuver sur son banc en pierre. Il lui ouvrit la bouteille et la lui tendit. À peine le Chevalier l'effleura qu'il la retira rapidement de son sillage.

" Hey ! Tu m'as dit que je devais boire de l'eau ! " râla le japonais vexé que le Spectre se moque de lui.

" Une minute je vérifie que ce n'est pas de la vodka ! Avec ta veine tu serais capable de te siffler la bouteille jusqu'au coma éthylique ! " gronda le Sphinx en buvant une lampée de liquide clair avant de rendre la bouteille au Chevalier. " C'est bon, la voilà ta flotte. "

Le Phénix eut une moue d'homme ivre snob et saisit le récipient qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour en engloutir de grandes lampées. Le Spectre le regarda d'un air las vider la moitié de la bouteille avant de la reposer sur le sol près du banc.

" Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? Tu pourrais me laisser là et rejoindre tes amis plutôt que de te préoccuper d'un crétin de gosse bourré. " marmonna le Bronze-Divin visiblement éméché. Pharaon soupira profondément.

" On m'a chargé de te surveiller. Et ce sera valable jusqu'à ce que je quitte le Sanctuaire. Compris ? " Le Phénix hocha du chef. L'égyptien le regarda quelques instants. De toute évidence le Chevalier était encore relativement lucide. Et la soirée venait à peine de commencer, ce serait dommage qu'il n'en profite pas un peu. " Tu veux toujours entendre ma symphonie ? " Ikki releva le chef vers lui et approuva la proposition avec un air qui semblait dire évidemment-je-ne-te-l'aurai-pas-demandé-si-je-ne-v oulais-pas-l'écouter. Le Sphinx lui fit signe d'attendre avec un léger sourire avant de repartir pour la salle de réception chercher son instrument.

* * *

" Regarde comme ils sont mignons mon Camus ! On a bien fait de les aider, hein ? " ronronna le Scorpion en parsemant la tempe de son amour de baisers à la fois sages et pleins de promesses.

" C'est à toi qu'en reviens tout le mérite. C'est à peine si j'ai parlé à Kanon et c'est toi qui a proposé tes idées pour aider Saga. Tu es vraiment exceptionnel Milo. " lui répondit le Verseau en effleurant les mèches dorées du grec qui tendaient à se mélanger aux siennes.

" Arrête Camus, tu l'as aidé aussi. Toi aussi tu es génial mon Camus. Tu es adorable et je t'aime. " lui chuchota le Scorpion au creux de l'oreille faisant frémir le français de plaisir. Il se tourna vers son amant pour se pencher à son tour vers sa joue sur laquelle il déposa un fugace baiser avant de murmurer trois mots dont le souffle fit fondre le Huitième gardien qui l'enferma tendrement entre ses bras puissants. Il s'abandonna à l'étreinte du Scorpion. En sécurité. Son cœur de glace réchauffé par la tendresse des caresses dans ses cheveux.

* * *

" Je suis vraiment content que les guerres soient finies, Seiya ! Nous allons enfin vivre en paix sans batailles ! " s'enthousiasma Shun ravi après avoir fait connaissance avec tout les Spectres de la soirée.

" Oui. Je vais pouvoir retrouver Seika, on va pouvoir vivre un peu plus 'normalement'. Je suis surtout heureux pour toi Shun. " lui avoua Pégase. " Toi qui déteste te battre tu vas enfin cesser les combats et peut-être même connaître...l'Amour... je serai vraiment très heureux que tu trouves quelqu'un à aimer. Je suis sûr que personne ici ne mérite plus ce privilège que toi. " lui murmura le japonais avec un doux sourire.

" Seiya...je... "

" Stop ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton petit jeu Seiya ! Arrête d'essayer de corrompre Shun ! Tu as déjà Shaïna qui te tournes autour à s'en limer les griffes et toi tu te contentes de détourner le plus sage d'entre nous ! Si tu penses que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège tu te goures ! " siffla Hyoga en s'interposant entre les deux Bronzez-Divin dont le premier semblait réellement surpris et le second près à imploser d'embarras.

" Hyoga ! Seiya n'essayait pas de me séduire ! La conversation ne te regarde pas ! " protesta Andromède dont les joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie.

" En quoi elle ne me regarde pas ?! Tu as passé tout ton temps aux Enfers avec lui et maintenant qu'on est de retour au Sanctuaire tu est glué à lui ! Je croyais qu'on était proches toi et moi ! Et maintenant tu ne m'accorde même pas une seconde de ta présence ! Il s'est passé quoi entre nous ? J'ai dis quoi pour que tu m'en veuilles comme ça ? " s'énerva le sibérien habituellement si calme.

" Hyoga. Calme-toi ! Je ne t'en veux pas, si je parles plus à Seiya c'est parce que- "

" Parce que quoi ? Parce que vous sortez ensemble ?! Et restes ici toi ! N'espère pas te carapater à l'anglaise ! " déblatéra le Cygne toujours furieux. Le Pégase leva les deux mains en signe de reddition attendant que le russe ait fini de parler.

" Mais non enfin ! Je lui ai juste dit...que...que je suis amoureux de toi ! " confessa Andromède dont les joues menaçaient de s'embraser tant la chaleur du sang le consumait. Le blond cessa immédiatement de s'énerver et se tourna vers le jeune garçon dont cheveux verts contrastaient avec le rouge de ses joues. Le joues pâles du russe commencèrent à se colorer à leur tour, il fureta rapidement à gauche et à droite vérifier que personne n'avait assisté à son élan de colère très peu digne d'un chevalier des glaces avant de se réinteresser à Shun qui semblait vouloir mourir instantanément.

" Tu...tu m'aimes ? " bafouilla le blond qui ne remarqua pas que Seiya avait effectivement fini par filer en catimini.

" Oui...Aux Enfers je le lui ai dit. Au moment où on partait pour Elysion. Et je savais pas comment te le dire alors j'en parlais avec lui. Je ...je ne boudais pas... C'est juste que... Tu sembles toujours un peu... distant... Alors je ne savais pas si je devais... Enfin... Si tu... comprendrais ce que je voulais te dire... ou même si tu... l'accepterais... " chuchota Shun si bas que si le Cygne n'avait pas une excellente ouïe il ne l'aurait sûrement pas entendu.

" Shun je... bien sûr que je vais l'accepter... C'est moi qui avais peur de t'effrayer en te disant ce que je ressentais pour toi...Quand je voyais Seiya te tourner autour j'avais l'impression de devenir fou de jalousie. Je suis tellement heureux que tu... ressentes les même choses que moi. " lui répondit le sibérien en se rapprochant d'Andromède qui releva ses yeux humides vers lui.

" Hyoga... " souffla le jeune garçon ému devant l'aveu touchant de son ami.

" Shun... " répondit-il du même temps en effleurant sa joue et en approchant ses lèvres. Andromède se laissa attirer, fermant ses paupières, se laissant charmer par la douceur fraîche du russe. Fraîcheur à laquelle se mêlait de légères senteurs de... rhum ? Le japonais s'écarta et flaira le verre que le Cygne tenait dans sa main gauche.

" Hyoga ! Tu as bu de l'alcool ?! Nous sommes mineurs tu ne peux pas faire ça ! " le gronda Andromède qui ne voulait pas partager son premier baiser avec un homme saoul.

" Mais non ! C'est du jus de fruits ! " se défendit le russe vexé.

" C'est du punch ! "

* * *

" Aphrodite ? Tout va bien ? " demanda DeathMask en se glissant derrière son amant qui fixait la lune depuis une terrasse isolée du reste de la soirée. Le Poisson se retourna vers le Cancer dont le visage brute contrastant avec la lumière douce de l'astre lunaire lui donnait des airs de tueur absolument délicieux.

" Ah, Angelo-chou, quelqu'un joue de la musique dehors. Je suis venu écouter tranquillement. " répondit simplement le suédois en désignant les jardins. L'italien s'approcha et tendit son cou vers le parc qui ne semblait absolument pas avoir été laissé à l'abandon pendant plusieurs années. Il chercha d'où provenait les notes de harpe s'élevant effectivement d'entre les feuilles sans en trouver la provenance.

" Tu ne sais pas qui joue par hasard ? " demanda le Cancer en partant s'accouder à la balustrade. À côté du Poisson.

" Non. En fait je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas être dérangés. J'aime beaucoup cette mélodie. Elle est à la fois puissante et apaisante... Elle me fait penser à un gardien en fait. " murmura l'androgyne en perdant son regard vers l'horizon. DeathMask le regarda sans rien dire.

" Pourquoi t'es là ? " lâcha finalement l'italien. Aphrodite releva son regard étonné vers lui, sincèrement surpris par la question.

" Hein ? "

" Pourquoi tu es planté sur ce balcon à écouter de la musique plutôt que de t'amuser à l'intérieur ? Tu adores ce genre de soirée ! Les trois-quarts des gamins ont confondu le punch avec du jus de fruits et sont ronds comme des queues de pelles, il y a des ragots à profusion, Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont pratiquement en train de se sauter dessus en plein milieu de la salle, et je ne te parle pas de Milo et Camus, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à écouter trois notes de Harpe sur un balcon ? " Aphrodite resta interdit devant l'interrogatoire de son ami. Il baissa les yeux, retournant vers vibrations sonores.

" J'avais besoin... de prendre un peu de distance. " souffla le suédois sans quitter l'obscurité du regard.

" De quoi tu parles ? "

" J'ai...parlé à Camus...pour lui faire cracher ce qu'il faisait avec Milo d'abord et... je lui ai dit pour nous. " avoua le Poisson.

" Ah ? Et ? " demanda l'italien en haussant les épaules.

" Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ? Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais à mort ! " se plaignit le Poisson qui réalisa qu'il avait probablement culpabilisé pour rien.

" Non, je ne t'en veux pas pour l'avoir dit à Camus, je sais qu'il la fermera. Tu l'aurai dit à Milo je me serai énervé parce qu'avec une telle pipelette tout le Sanctuaire aurait été au courant. Je suis déjà assez impressionné que tu ai tenu ta langue aussi longtemps alors que moi je l'ai dit à Shura à peine trois semaine après notre première. "

" Shura est au courant ?! Putain ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils se barrait sans poser de questions quand on avait besoin d'être seuls ! "

" C'est pas possible de crever en emportant son secret, il fallait bien que tu causes à un moment, je préfère que se soit à Camus plutôt qu'à...je sais pas...Aldé' tiens ! Il aurait annoncé nos fiançailles à toute la Grèce ! " Aphrodite s'écroula de rire sur la balustrade de pierre, imaginant tout à fait le Taureau fou de joie pour le nouveau couple courir dans tout les sens pour annoncer à qui voulait l'entendre combien ses ami le Cancer et le Poisson étaient... amoureux... le Poisson s'assombrit de nouveau, retourna vers les notes de Harpe. " Allez ! J'arrive à peine à te faire rire dix secondes, tu ne vas pas me dire que tout va bien maintenant aussi ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Il s'est passé quoi avec Camus ? Il t'a dit une vacherie ? Parce que si c'est le cas, pote ou pas je lui défonce la gueule et son Scorpion-chéri ne pourra rien y faire ! "

" Non, non. Camus n'a rien dit...Enfin...Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait...réaliser quelque chose et... je n'aime pas ça... " confessa le Poisson mélancolique. DeathMask passa son bras autour des épaules de son amant et perdit ses doigts dans ses cheveux... si seulement...

" Tu peux me parler tu sais ? " lui chuchota le Cancer dans le creux de l'oreille.

" J'ai trop peur Angelo...J'ai trop peur que tu partes... " articula douloureusement le Poisson sans quitter le jardin du regard.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi je partirai ? " l'interrogea l'italien surpris en cherchant le contact des yeux aigue-marine de l'androgyne qui ne répondit rien. " Aphrodite ? "

" ... "

" Aphrodite parle-moi. "

" Je...Je n'ai pas envie de n'être qu'un plan cul pour toi... J'ai envie de te donner tellement plus...Je t'aime... Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes alors... si tu préfère... Qu'on reste... Comme ça...alors... " Aphrodite se tût. Attendant le jugement du Cancer qui ne répondait rien. " Je t'en supplie dis-moi un truc. N'importe-quoi. Au moins ne me fais pas souffrir plus longtemps. " le pria le Poisson d'une voix brisée. Angelo lâcha son épaule pour enrouler plutôt son bras autour de la taille du suédois et de perdre son nez dans sa crinière parfumée.

" Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je t'aime, ce n'est pas le genre de sentiment que j'éprouve habituellement mais ce que je vis avec toi c'est...Unique. Je le vivrais pas avec Shura alors que j'y suis très attaché aussi. Je veux bien qu'on essaie de construire quelque chose. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre parce que je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce niveau là... " Aphrodite se dégagea de l'étreinte, juste assez pour pouvoir faire face au Cancer mais pas assez pour que les bras ne quittent ses hanches.

" Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu éprouves ? " murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains autour de la nuque de DeathMask.

" Non. C'est fort. C'est plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'on te tourne autour, lorsque tu en regardes d'autres, j'adore t'avoir contre moi, lorsqu'on est seuls même sans parler, lorsque je croise tes yeux, lorsque je sens la chaleur de tes lèvres sur les miennes ou de ta peau sous mes doigts...mais je ne veux pas me tromper. Je ne veux pas te faire mal en te donnant des espoirs inutiles. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir. Tu vaux mieux que ça. " lui souffla le Quatrième gardien. Le Douzième Or pris du recul sur lui et le fixa d'un air interdit.

" Tu-Tu ne veux pas...Que je souffre ? " lui demanda le suédois incrédule.

" …?...Et bien oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " s'étonna de nouveau l'italien.

" Toi DeathMask du Cancer, le plus cruel de tous les Chevaliers d'Or tu refuses que moi, Aphrodite des Poissons je souffre par ta faute ? " DeathMask se tût. Détournant à son tour le regard vers le jardin d'où s'élevaient toujours les notes de musiques. " Angelo-chou ? " ronronna le Poisson en embrassant le front de l'italien.

" Je m'en fiche de souffrir à cause de toi. Je veux qu'on passe le plus de moments extraordinaires tout les deux jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à mettre un nom sur ce que tu éprouves. " murmura-t-il en papillonnant contre le visage du Quatrième Or. " et si on continue après et bien... ce sera bonus. " Le Cancer soupira profondément, il se savait vaincu mais au final cela ne le dérangeait pas tant.

" Aphrodite, je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas me lancer à l'aveuglette et tout perdre après, je ne veux pas que ce qui se passera me fasse perdre ton amitié en plus du reste ! " protesta le Quatrième agacé par l'insouciance de son amant.

" Angelo...J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que même si au final tu t'aperçois que c'était une erreur de vouloir franchir le cap tu saura me ménager comme tu l'a toujours si bien fait auparavant. " le rassura le Poisson en reprenant ses caresses enjôleuses, il sentait que ce dont il avait rêvé et désiré tant de fois étaient sur le point de se réaliser et cette idée l'emplissait d'une extase enivrante. " J'ai envie que nous restions ensemble. Je veux créer de nouveaux souvenirs à tes côtés, je veux qu'on nous regarde avec un mélange de jalousie et d'admiration comme Camus et Milo, je veux qu'on te dise chanceux, je veux vraiment te faire plaisir et pas seulement te satisfaire, tu comprends ? "

" Je crois mais...Tu le penses vraiment ? " demanda l'italien en emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux doux de son amant.

" Oui. Je te fais une confiance absolue. " Souffla le suédois en apposant ses lèvres sur la bouche de son amant.

" Dans ce cas ! " DeathMask lâcha la taille du Poisson et lui tendit son bras. " Que dirais-tu si nous allions faire baver tout les Spectres qui ont osé poser leur envieux regard sur toi ! "

Le visage d'Aphrodite se fendit d'un immense sourire et il s'empara du bras du Cancer avec grand plaisir.

" Tu sais combien j'adore lancer les ragots ! Je t'adores Angelo-chou ! " s'extasia le Poisson en l'entraînant d'une démarche bondissante vers la salle chaleureuse, se défaisant volontiers des notes de harpe.

* * *

Ikki avait fermé les yeux. Bercé par les accords harmonieux de l'instrument. Les notes s'enchaînaient rapidement, le plongeant dans une spirale de musique au rythme des doigts agiles de l'égyptien. Le rythme variait avec régularité, vif la plupart de la partition il décélérait parfois avant de reprendre course hâtive plongeant l'auditeur dans une montagne russe pouvant se changer en balade reposante. On sentait une puissance certaine derrière les pincements de cordes, Pharaon était totalement inhibé par sa musique, disparaissant derrière l'instrument. Il devait jouer depuis près d'une heure, peut-être plus. ses doigts étaient engourdis par l'effort que nécessitait l'air complexe. Il finit par ralentir une ultime fois pour achever enfin le morceau. Ikki rouvrit les yeux et releva ses prunelles obscures vers lui.

" D'habitude je n'aime pas tellement la musique...mais là c'était vraiment... sublime... " murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde, l'alcool semblait avoir déserté son esprit le temps de la partition.

" Vraiment ? Je suis touché...Je voulais vraiment que tu sois le premier à l'écouter. " répondit le Sphinx assis en face de lui avec un sourire ravi.

" Oui, je me suis senti en accord avec l'air, comment s'appelle ta musique ? " demanda le Bronze-Divin sans le quitter des yeux. L'égyptien sembla douter un instant. Comment le Chevalier allait-il le prendre s'il lui révélait le nom de sa mélopée ? Il regarda brièvement son instrument comme si ce dernier pouvait lui souffler la réponse pour finalement se tourner vers Ikki

" Phénix. "

" Oui ? "

" Non, 'Phénix', c'est le nom que j'ai donné à ma symphonie. " Ikki ne répondit rien, fixant toujours le Sphinx du regard. Leurs prunelles d'ébène s'affrontant toujours. Finalement le Chevalier sourit tranquillement.

" C'était pour ça alors. Que je comprenait aussi bien la musique... " souffla le japonais de nouveau détendu. Le Chevalier ferma ses yeux quelques instants comme pour se remémorer les accords. Pharaon le regarda silencieusement, attendant une autre réaction de sa part. Réaction que le Chevalier lui offrit volontiers.

" Ce n'est pas tout, non ? On écrit pas une symphonie pour quelqu'un de manière anodine, non ? " souffla le Phénix en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger de nouveau dans ceux du Spectre. Le Sphinx retint de justesse le sourire qui l'aurait trahi. Le Chevalier ne semblait pas si mal réagir au sous-entendu.

" Non c'est vrai. J'avoue que je trouve que je considère que tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Je t'envie, tu ne crains rien ni personne, tu n'as que faire des hiérarchies, tu es, incontestablement, le plus intéressant des Chevaliers d'Athéna toutes classes confondues. Non...tu es l'être humain le plus intéressant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Alors je ne vais pas te mentir... tu me fais de l'effet. Tu m'intrigues. J'aimerai que tu me tolères à tes côtés. Accepteras-tu qu'un Spectre souhaite se rapprocher de toi ? " lui demanda l'égyptien incapable de retenir plus longtemps cette lueur d'admiration brûlante derrière ses prunelles.

Le Bronze-Divin continua de le fixer sans rien répondre. Vissé sur son banc de pierre. Plus les secondes s'égrainaient plus le Spectre sentait son assurance habituelle s'effriter. Venait-il d'éloigner le Phénix avec son aveu un peu trop insistant ? Le japonais finit par se lever. Le Spectre crût d'abord qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Mais il s'approcha du Sphinx pour le rejoindre sur le banc. Le japonais se pencha vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Pharaon le regarda d'un air interdit jusqu'à ce qu'Ikki se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

" T'es au courant que j'ai que quinze ans ? C'est pas très sain de s'intéresser aux gamins, tu sais ? " lâcha le Phénix, très sérieux.

" Mais t'es malade ! Je te demande pas de sortir avec toi ! Tu tiens à peine l'alcool ! Je suis un pédophile non plus ! Et d'abord je ne vois pas pourquoi je te demande l'autorisation ! Je peux devenir ton ami si je veux ! Tu comprends tout de travers ! Je ne suis pas le Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Je ne fricote pas avec les Chevaliers et- "

" Pfft...WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

" Enfoiré ! Tu me faisais marcher ! " l'engueula le Spectre blessé dans l'orgueil. Le Phénix continua de s'étrangler de rire avant de pourvoir parler correctement, reprenant soudain son sérieux.

" Je pensais que nous étions déjà d'accord. Je t'aime bien...même si t'es un Spectre. T'es marrant. Et j'aime bien ta musique. " répondit simplement le Chevalier avec un haussement d'épaules, assis dans l'ombre des arbres aux côtés de l'égyptien qui pouvait deviner les reliefs de son visage avec la lumière blafarde que projetait la lune.

" T'es complètement saoul, n'est-ce pas ? " lui demanda le Sphinx amusé.

" Je crois ouais... " avoua le japonais avec une moue faussement vexée. " Tu me ramènes chez Shaka ? Je vais jamais arriver à retrouver le chemin. "

" C'est tout droit mais je m'en voudrais qu'on te retrouve en morceaux en bas des marches alors que tu es sous ma responsabilité. " se moqua Pharaon en aidant l'adulescent à se relever, l'appuyant contre lui pour l'aider à marcher.

* * *

Rhadamanthe laissa ses lèvres glisser le long de la nuque frémissante de Kanon. Le Gémeau répondit à l'offensive tendre en attaquant son lobe. La Wyverne resserra sa prise sur les reins de l'ex-marina. Enfouissant son visage dans la jungle de cheveux bleus, s'enivrant de son parfum musqué avant de retourner déposer un léger baiser derrière son oreille avant de lui souffler tendrement.

" I love you, Kanon. "

Le Gémeau ronronna de plaisir, ripostant en pressant ses lèvres brûlantes contre celles du Juge avant de retourner se pendre à sa nuque.

" Moi aussi je t'aime Rhadamanthe...à la folie. " murmura-t-il en s'enlisant dans les prunelles dorée du Spectre qui s'empara une fois encore de ses lèvres. Il n'existait plus qu'eux, cette pièce autour d'eux, le monde entier, plus rien n'existait, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'oxygène ni d'eau, leurs souffles et leurs salives suffiraient. Les mains puissantes de Rhadamanthe vinrent pétrir ses hanches, Kanon le laissa s'approcher attendant le prochaine faille dans laquelle s'engouffrer. Piéger son amant. Attendre la prochaine manœuvre. Il le laissa envahir son cou de ses lèvres, il sentit le trouble de son rival dans ses baisers que le Chevalier le laissait s'approprier, profitant de ce que le Spectre prit pour une ouverture il remonta sa bouche vers la mâchoire de Kanon qui échappa un soupir satisfait avant de souffler tout bas.

" Dévore-moi. "

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire perdre son sang-froid à la Wyverne qui attaqua à pleine dents la nuque de Kanon qui échappa un grondement sous l'effet de la morsure. Se délectant des crocs affamées sur sa peau, il effleura la tignasse blonde du bout du nez en inhalant la senteur étrangement mentholée qu'exhalait l'anglais. Plantant ses ongles entre les omoplates de la Wyverne qui redoubla l'intensité de ses assauts sous la douce provocation de son Chevalier.

" Hum ! Hum ! On vous dérange peut-être ? " intervint Minos à côté d'eux. Rhadamanthe relâcha sa proie non sans fusiller l'importun secondé par Rune du regard.

" Je vous rappelle tout de même que la soirée n'est pas finie, loin de là, et que vous n'êtes pas censés vous envoyer en l'air devant tout le monde, il y a des mineurs dans la salle je vous signale, vous allez les choquer. " se moqua le Griffon dont la main était posée un peu trop bas sur la hanche de Rune.

" Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Minos ? " siffla la Wyverne agacée malgré les douces cajoleries de Kanon.

" Juste vous dire que vous pourriez prendre une chambre plutôt que de vous grimper dessus. Sans parler que Saga semble à deux doigts de te sauter à la gorge sans doute parce qu'il n'aime pas te voir peloter son frangin devant tout le monde. " expliqua le Juge norvégien avec un air amusé. Rhadamanthe eût une moue désobligeante et embrassa le sommet du crâne du Gémeau.

" C'est bon Rhadamanthe. Je préfère qu'on rentre de toute manière. Je n'aime pas ce genre de fête de toute façon. "

" Si tel est ton souhait, dans ce cas. " murmura la Wyverne en parsemant la tempe de son amour de baisers. " Minos, je vais me retirer. Si on me cherche je suis parti me coucher. " annonça le Juge. Le Griffon acquiesça et regarda son frère partir en tenant toujours Rune qui restait docile sous ses caresses.

" Ils sont mignons, non ? " ronronna-t-il en taquinant le cou du Procureur.

" Ils sont amoureux. "

* * *

Athéna, Perséphone et Hadès regardèrent Kanon et Rhadamanthe partir ensemble de la fête. S'embrassant tendrement sans se soucier des regards intrigués des autres Spectres et Chevaliers.

Les choses se passaient bien.

La paix et l'amour étaient enfin envisageables entre les Enfers et la Terre.

* * *

**Voilà pour cet ultime chapitre. Je sais qu'il est un peu en retard sur mon planning habituel mais pour ma défense il est deux fois plus long et j'ai repris les cours (et oui on a pas tous le même programme). Je vous remercie tous infiniment de m'avoir suivis jusqu'ici, c'était une superbe aventure, j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière en vos compagnies. J'ai toujours été vraiment très touchée par chacun de vos encouragements, chacune de vos critiques m'auront permis d'avancer plus loin que je ne l'escomptais, merci à tous et à toute. Spécialement à Raixander (ma première commentatrice, bonne chance à toi ^^), Saharu-chan (remerciements spéciaux pour toi tu m'a vraiment beaucoup appris et j'ai adoré chacune de nos discussion PS : ce n'est pas une raison pour me snober dorénavant XD), Nyny et Ombrelle (j'ai beaucoup progressé grâce à tes commentaires constructifs, un grand merci ^^), kitsu-d'angelo, Kocylender (MWAHAHAHAHA), Victoria Nike, Kotone no Neko, Hinata-lou, Nekrophobia, tout ceux qui ont suivis mon histoire, tout ceux qui l'ont lue et tout ceux qui l'ont appréciée. Merci infiniment et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.**

**à bientôt et Merci encore, Nekosama13094**


End file.
